


Shards of Twilight

by Chiyokokai



Series: Nekoga Clan Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 129,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: Following the journey of Yugure Nekoga, a Bard, and Warrior of Light.Please be aware, there will be spoilers.  I'm also writing this as I go through the story myself.  For the first time :)Spoilers for Shadowbringers MSQ in later chapters!! D:





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

**Chapter One**

 

Yugure Nekoga was a young Miqo’te woman in her mid 20s. She had dark skin, bright violet eyes, dark short purple hair, and a small scar on her left cheek by the jaw. She was tall for a Miqo’te, and was lean, but muscular. She wore a corseted top made of brown leather straps, and violet cloth and silver buckles,that showed off ample cleavage. A pair of violet cloth pants under a brown pair of leather chaps, violet and black leather gloves that went past her elbows, a brown leather boots with mithril plating on the shins, a small lyre was tied to a hoop on her belt, and her quiver and long bow were strapped to her back.  
She walked into a building in Vesper Bay and came face to face with a Lalafell woman.  
“May I Help you?” asked the Lalafell.  
“I was invited here by a Papalymo and a Yda.” answered Yugure. “I’m Yugure Nekoga.” The Lalafell woman nodded and turned to a large book on the table.  
“Yugure….Yugure...AH! Here it is!” she said and turned to Yugure. “Right down the steps and through the door!” She smiled at Yugure and clapped her hands together.  
“Welcome to the Waking Sands!” she said. Yugure smiled at her as she nodded her head, and turned to head down the steps.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yugure explored around the various rooms in the Waking Sands, after having been introduced to everyone, and wandered into a common area where everyone was hanging around in. She walked over to a small table that Yda and Papalymo were sitting at and waved at them.  
“Ah! Yugure!” said Yda as she waved. “Come sit!” She smiled and patted the seat next to her. Yugure nodded as she unhooked her quiver and bow from her back, and then sat down. She leaned them against her chair and turned to look at the two.  
“Vesper Bay is quite different from Gridania, are you adjusting alright?” asked Papalymo.  
“It’s dry here….but interesting.” she answered as she nodded.  
“First timer to Thanalan?” came a male voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw Thancred and Y’shtola. Y’shtola smiled at her and offered her a mug of some sort of ale. Yugure nodded and immediately took the cup as her cheeks flushed red.  
“Hmm? Are you alright Yugure?” asked Yda. Yugure turned redder and tried to hide most of her face with her mug.  
“She was rather red faced during the meeting…” said Yda as she began to fuss over Yugure. Yugure just slid down on her chair, trying to disappear, and mumbled something into her cup.  
“I believe Miss Yugure is embarrassed.” said Y’shtola as she chuckled.  
“What? Why?!” asked Yda.  
“Gods dammit, take me now.” mumbled Yugure as she slid further down. She then suddenly stood up, put the cup down, grabbed her bow and quiver and started walking away from them.  
“TOO MANY PRETTY PEOPLE!” she yelled as she dashed out of the room, leaving the rest to start laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure hummed to herself as she used the kitchen to make herself some food. It was rather late at night when she had returned from her quests and the cook had long gone to bed.  
“Smells divine in here, what are you making?” Yugure eeped as her tail stiffened and her ears went back. She spun around and came face to face with Thancred.  
“Stop that!” she grumbled out. He smirked at her and shrugged.  
“Stop what?” he asked.  
“Sneaking up on people!” she seethed and then spun back around to continue cooking. Thancred laughed and sat down on a stool in front of the counter behind her.  
“As for what I’m making, just some vegetables with some fish.” she said as she added some spices to the pan. Thancred lightly drummed his fingers on the table as he rested his head on his other hand and watched her.  
“So what was it you said earlier before dashing off?” he said, grinning. Yugure looked over her shoulder at him and grumbled as she turned red. She then turned back to the cooking as her ears went back and her tail began to whip around, annoyed.  
“Very flattering to receive a compliment like that from a beautiful woman as yourself.” he said as he continued to watch her.  
“Yes, but I’ve been warned about you.” she said as she finished cooking her food and began to dish it out. Thancred’s face fell and he coughed.  
“O-oh?” he said. Yugure turned around, walked to the other side of the counter and sat down beside him. She placed a plate in front of him and for herself.  
“You didn’t have to- I don’t want to take -”  
“I always make a bit extra just in case.” she said and smiled at him as she began to eat. He stared at her for a moment and then turned to the food.  
“You are very kind.” he said and joined her in eating.

 

* * *

 

 

Thancred gritted his teeth as he looked down at Yugure, a while later, and placed his hand on the back of her head. They had ended up in his room after his flirting and heavy kissing and stripping down to smallclothes had followed. Yugure was now on her knees, and had Thancred’s shaft in her mouth as her hand gripped the base.  
“Ahh!” he gasped out as her head bobbed up and down. “So...eager…” He groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Yugure looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye and seemed to grin.  
“What are you- Ahhh!” he started but was cut off when she moved her head to the base of his cock and started to purr. Thancred groaned out loudly, his toes curling, as he lightly bucked his hips against her mouth.  
“If you keep this up...I’m bound to..ahhh..” he groaned out, and lightly pressed on her head with his hands to get her to stop. She pulled her mouth away, and looked up at him as she ran her tongue over the head of his shaft.  
“Annnnnd what if I want that?” she said and grinned, as her tail twitched behind her. He moaned at that and pulled his hands away from stopping her. She smirked and moved her mouth back down onto him. He moved his hands back onto the back of her head and groaned as she began to move her head faster, while sucking harder.  
“Wait...wait..” he said and pulled her head away. “Change of plans…” He grinned at her as she looked up at him, and took her hands. He helped her stand with him, and guided her over to his bed. Yugure grinned at him as she sat down and began to pull off her small clothes. He knelt down in front of her as she pulled off her top, and helped her remove her bottoms. He then slowly spread her legs, and began to leave a trail of kisses up her thigh, to her core. She laid back on the bed, and locked down at him as he moved her legs to rest on his shoulders.  
“But my, aren’t you beautiful.” he said as he spread her folds.  
“Flattery will get you every-” Yugure was cut off with a loud moan as she felt his mouth circle around her clit. He suckled on it, and then began to swirl his tongue over it. He rotated between sucking on her clit, lightly nibbling it, and swirling his tongue around it, as he slowly moved two fingers into her. She mewled at this, and he slowly began to pump them in and out of her. Yugure half mewled and half growled as she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up.  
“Oh? Something wrong?” he asked as he smirked, his fingers still pumping in and out of her.  
“Cut...cut the foreplay.” she moaned out. He withdrew his fingers from her and went to stand up. Yugure growled and leapt at him, knocking him to the ground, and straddled his hips.  
Thancred grunted upon hitting the floor, and looked up at her.  
“Rather eager, aren’t we?” he laughed.  
“Maybe.” she said and stuck her tongue out at him as she positioned herself. She then moved herself slowly down onto his cock until he was fully inside her and they both moaned. He moved his hands to her hips, as she moved her hands to his chest, and she began to lightly bounce up and down on his lap. He slid a hand up to one of her breasts and began to knead it as his other hand helped her quicken her pace a bit. He groaned and then smirked up at her.  
“What’s with that-” she started but was interrupted by him suddenly standing up, and cradling her, still inside her.  
“I...have an idea.” he said and moved them over to the wall. He pressed her against it, and hooked her legs around his waist. He then kissed her deeply as he began to thrust in and out of her, his hands holding her by her thighs.  
Yugure moaned into the kiss and draped her arms over his shoulders, as her tail snaked around his leg.  
“I...I like this idea.” she said as they broke the kiss. “I like it a lot.” She then tightened her legs around him as she leaned forward and licked at the tattoo on his neck. He moaned and began to pick up the pace a little.  
“So gentle..” she purred and smirked. “You can be rougher.”  
“As you wish, M’lady.” he said as he smiled, and began to thrust into her harder, and deeper. He then raised his head and began to nibble and bite at her ears. Yugure moaned very loudly at that, her eyes going wide, and her hands drifting down his back. He let out a hiss of pain as she clawed at his back, and then reached down and grabbed the tail from his thigh. He ran his thumb lightly over it and smiled as Yugure screamed out.  
“Nyaaahnnnnn!” she moaned, as she peaked and clung tightly against him.  
He groaned out as her walls clamped down onto his cock, and pistoned his hips against her.  
“I’m going to…” he choked out, before he slammed deep into her and came. He then kissed her deeply as he slowed his hips to a standstill, and slowly pulled out of her. He brought them both gently down to the ground, and sat there, panting. Yugure grabbed him by the shoulders and motioned for him to turn around. He did as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her over his shoulder. She smiled and pulled him down so he was resting his head in her lap. She then placed her hands on either side of his head and began to gently run her thumbs against his temples, massaging them.  
“Well this is different...:” he said, and chuckled. Yugure giggled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
“Mmmm…..and hopefully it can be more than one time.” she said, as she pulled her head away a bit.  
“Mayhaps.” he said as he reached up and kissed her.

 

** End Chapter One **


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

**Chapter** Two

 

Yugure smiled as she sat in the common area of the Waking Sands, where everyone would gather, and softly played her lyre. Yda and Papalymo sat nearby her, and Urianger sat at a table, a tome in front of him.  Thancred stood off in the corner, and played with one of his daggers, spinning it in the air. It was down time for the Scions, as Yugure had just defeated Titan.

“Thou play beautifully.” said Urianger.  Yugure shrugged as she stopped playing and tied her lyre to her belt.

“Thank you, though.” she said.

“Say….Yugure. I realized something!” said Yda as she clapped her hands together, excitedly.  “We don’t know much about you prior to joining us. Did you grow up in Gridania? Do you have a family?  What about your mom and dad? Do you have a boyfrie-”

“Yda!” snapped Papalymo.

“Oh, sorry.” she said and looked a bit sheepish.  Yugure laughed and put her hands on her hips.

“It’s fine Papalymo.” she said, and noticed Thancred move closer to them. “I did grow up in Gridania.”  She smiled and sat down on a stool.

“And I do have a family.  I’m the eldest of 5 children.” she answered.  “As for my parents, they died when I was younger.”

“FIVE?!” gasped Yda.  “Wow.”

“Yeah, my sisters are Yoake, Hotaru, Maku and Suiren.” said Yugure as she nodded. “Me and Yoake are twins, me being the elder, and then Hotaru, Maku and Suiren are triplets.”

“So multiples run in your family?” asked Papalymo.

“I don’t know honestly.” she answered as she shrugged.  “None of us look alike though. We all look completely different.”

She giggled and tapped her cheek as she thought.

“Yoake has blonde hair and gold eyes, Hotaru has auburn hair and red eyes, Maku has green eyes and hair, and Suiren has blue eyes and blue hair.” she said.  “I look like my father. I’m the only one of the kids that has darker skin, and Yoake looks almost exactly like my mother, except her eyes.”

“Wow….” said Yda.  “Do you know where they all are?”

“Yup!” said Yugure as she grinned.  “Maku and Hotaru went to train in Ul’dah. Yoake went to Limsa Lominsa, and Suiren went to Gridania with me.”

“People used to call us things like the ‘staircases’.  Cuz I’m the tallest, then Yoake is a bit shorter, then Hotaru is a bit shorter than her, and then Maku, and Suiren is the shortest.” she continued.  “I never let it bother me, but people did pick on Suiren a lot…so I’d have to knock some sense into them.” She smirked and shrugged.

“As for that last question…” she said and glanced towards Thancred.  “Nope. Nobody back home for meeee.” She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms behind her head.

“Well you mentioned ‘pretty people’ when you first came here...so has it changed?!” gasped Yda.

“YDA!” snapped Papalymo.  Yugure went very red and turned her head away.

“I’m not gonna say anything.” she grumbled out.

“Sorry….” mumbled Yda.

“It's fine Yda.” she said.  “You’re just curious.”

 

* * *

  


Yugure leaned against the wall of a hallway a few hours later, and crossed her arms.  She sighed as she waited, and her ears moved to pick up any noises of movement. She didn’t have to wait long until Thancred came out of a room and walked past her.  He stopped when he noticed her and looked at her.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she looked at him.

“Yes...was there a cause for concern?” he answered as he raised an eyebrow and turned to her.  She frowned a bit as she looked him over and sighed.

“I’ve heard you...you being hard on yourself.” she said and tapped her ears.  Thancred frowned and looked away from her.

“You...you aren’t Louisoix.” she said and reached her hand out towards him.

“I know.” he said, and kept his eyes averted.  He sighed as he looked at her, and saw her concern.

“A look of that does not fit a beautiful lady such as yourself.” he said and smiled.  Yugure looked away as her cheeks turned red and her ears drooped.

“Thancred…” she mumbled. He frowned as he moved closer to her, and lifted her chin with his hand.

“Worry not.” he said.

“But..I do…” she mumbled. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and brushed his thumb against her cheek.  She looked at him with sad eyes and then looked away from him.

“I know we’ve well...yeah a few times now.” she said, her cheeks turning red again. “I just….I worry about you.  I do care and…” She trailed off and looked at him. She caught the moment of surprise on his face, before he masked it with a smile and leaned in close to her.

“The concern is noted, and appreciated.” he said and kissed her cheek. “Now, a beautiful lady such as yourself-” She glared at him, and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“Listen here, Mister Silver Tongue!” she growled, as her ears went back and her tail poofed.  “I don’t appreciate you brushing my concerns under the rug, and coating it over like everything is fine!”  She clenched her fists by her side and gritted her teeth.

“Especially when I know it’s not and that you’re lying!” she yelled, as her eyes welled with tears. Thancred looked at her, shocked, and was at a loss for words.

“Tch!” she snipped as she turned away from him and walked away from him.  Thancred watched as she left, and then hung his head.

“Well then…” he mumbled.

 

* * *

  
  


Yugure shivered a bit as she patted the side of her silver Chocobo, and looked around the area.  She had just arrived in Camp Dragonhead and was rather regretting her lack of a warm coat.

She spotted a pen for her Chocobo and headed over to it.

“Where is Lord Haurchefant Greystone located?  I’m meant to meet with him.” she asked the Elezen man that was watching over the pens. He looked down at her, being a good foot taller than her, and pointed towards one of the buildings.

“He is in his office ma’am.” he replied.

She nodded and paid him, before she headed to the building.

 

* * *

 

 

Haurchefant sat at his desk, signing some of the ever growing mountain of papers, but stopped when the doors opened.  He raised his eyebrow at the small (to him) Miqo’te woman and put his pen down. She walked over to the desk and inclined her head towards him as she held out a letter.

“Lord Greystone, I presume?” she asked.  He nodded and took the letter from her.

“I’m Yugure Nekoga, Francel de Haillenarte sends me here as you might be able to help me and the Scions locate our lost airship.” she stated and placed a hand on her hip. He blinked at her, and quickly read over the letter.

“So _you_ are the Warrior of Light that we have heard about?” he asked as he smirked at her. She blushed a bit and shrugged, as she chuckled, nervously.  He grinned as he leaned forward and crossed his hands in front of himself.

“Unfortunately, I have things that must be dealt with first before I am able to lend my aid.” he said.  “I need to get to the bottom of this conspiracy against Lord Francel.”

“And you would like my help?” she asked.  He nodded and handed her piece of paper with instructions on it.

“I see, yes of course.” she said.

“Do you have any questions?” he asked.  
“Yes, one,” she answered and he raised an eyebrow at her, “where do I get a warm coat?” He laughed and stood up.  Yugure went red as she craned her neck to keep eye contact, and gulped.

‘ _Gods, Elezan are so tall_.’ she thought.  He stepped from behind the desk and offered his hand.

“Allow me to show you, Miss Nekoga?” he asked.  She looked at his hand and placed her small hand in his.

“Umm...sure.” she said.  “But Yugure is fine.” He smiled at her and lead her out of the office.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure sighed as she sat in a room that was allocated for her in Camp Dragonhead and looked at the fireplace.  She was sitting on a chair, wrapped up in a big blanket, and thinking. She wore just a simple linen nightgown that went down to her knees, and some socks to keep her feet warm.  There was a knock at her door, and she looked toward it.

“Yes…?” she called out.  “Who is it?”

“It is Haurchefant, may I come in?” came his voice from the other side of the door.  Yugure blinked as she tilted her head to the side and cocked her eyebrow.

“Ummm sure…” she answered.  The door opened and Haurchefant stood there, with a smile on his face.  He wore a simple linen shirt, some linen pants, and boots. Her eyes drifted to what he was carrying, which looked to be some steaming mugs of some brown liquid.  She sniffed the air and grinned when she smelled chocolate.

“I bring hot chocolate.” he said as he walked in and closed the door behind himself.  He walked over to her, handed her a mug, and pulled the stool that was at a writing desk over to her.  He then sat down on it and grinned at her. She held the mug in her hands and blew onto the liquid, before she took a small sip.

“Mmmmmm.” she said and smiled.  “Thank you.” He nodded at her and took a sip from his mug.

“You’re very welcome.” he said.

“Oh!” she gasped and handed him her mug.  “Hold this for a moment!” He looked at her confused and took the mug in another hand.  She then stood up, and scurried over to where her bag was on the desk.

“I know I have some...somewhere…” she said as she began to rummage through it, the blanket drooping around her.  She grumbled, and let the blanket drop to the ground.

“Ah!” she said and pulled out a small wrapped paper package from her bag.  She wrapped herself up again in the blanket and scooted back over to her chair.  She sat down and began to untie it. Haurchefant watched her, a confused look on his face, and raised an eyebrow at her.  Once she had opened it, she set it on her lap, and held her hand out for the mug. He handed it back to her and she grinned at him.

“My little sister, Suiren, loves to bake things!” she said as she pulled out a chocolate chip cookie for the package.  “She made these for me and I grabbed them before heading out here.” She grinned broadly, and handed him one. He looked at the cookie, then to her, and blinked.

“Here!” she said.  He took it from her and nibbled at it.

“Hmm it’s quite good actually.” he said and took another bite.  “You have sisters then?” Yugure nodded and bit into a cookie as well.

“Oldest of five.” she said and sipped from the mug.

“Five?” he asked, as his eyebrows raised.

“Yup!” she answered and smiled.  She then began to tell him about her family back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Haurchefant laughed as he set their mugs down on the table and looked at her.

“Your family sounds interesting, that much is certain.” he said.  She giggled and nodded.

“They all sent me letters telling me about what each of them want to be.” she said.  “Yoake is going to be a Summoner, Hotaru is to be a Paladin, Maku wants to be a Monk, and Suiren wishes to be a White Mage.” She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side.

“What about you, Haurchefant?” she asked.  He moved back over to her and sat down on the stool.

“Well, I have my father, Lord Edmont de Fortemps.” he answered.  “And two half brothers, Artoirel, and Emmanellain.” Yugure looked at him confused for a moment, and then her eyes went wide.

“Ohhhhh….” she said and nodded.  He shrugged and crossed his arms.

“Wasn’t a legitimate child..” he mumbled.  “But I’ve earned myself a name.” He smiled and looked at the fire.

“I like to think that my mother and father would be proud of me.” said Yugure as she crossed her legs on the chair.  “I do miss them….” Her ears dropped a bit and she looked at the fire as well. Her ears then perked up when she felt Haurchefant place a hand on her shoulder.

“They would be proud.” he said and smiled at her.  “You’re a beautiful and strong woman.” Yugure looked at him and blushed.

“Mrrrrruuuuurrrr.” she whined and looked away.  Haurchefant chuckled and stood up.

“I believe we both have an early day tomorrow?” he said as he stretched, and his shirt went up a bit, his belly exposed.  Yugure glanced at the toned muscles, turned redder and looked away. He smoothed out his clothes and smiled at her.

“Good night, Yugure.” he said as he picked up the mugs.

“Good night, Haurchefant.” she said and watched as he left.  He nodded at her, and closed the door.

  


** End Chapter Two **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up. There's gonna be big time skips throughout this story. And YES spoilers, AND SUCH. Also, I'm literally just getting into Heavens Ward as we speak. I'm a very new player to FFXIV. Just a few months. And I am HOOKED.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

** Chapter Three **

  
  
  


Yugure burst through the gates as she rode on the back of the magitek reaper, and looked over her shoulder at the wall of fire behind her.  She looked down at an unconscious Thancred on the seat behind her, and then looked forward.

“Come on…” she said, through gritted teeth. She pushed the reaper as fast as she could, the flames licking at her ankles, and the explosions getting very close.

“Come  **_ON_ ** !” she growled out, and the reaper finally landed by the group of Scions, waiting for her.

“Yugure!” cried Minfilia.  She then noticed Thancred and looked at Yugure, concerned.

“Is he alright?!” she asked.

“He’s alive,” she answered as she nodded, “he’s just unconscious.”  She jumped off of the reaper as it shut down, and Cid and Biggs rushed forward.  They helped to get Thancred off of the reaper, and Biggs carried him, fireman style.  The group then headed out, and made for Revenant’s Toll.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure leaned forward as she sat on a chair at the foot of Thancred’s bed.  She was hunched over, her elbows rested on her knees, and her chin rested on her hands.  She looked over at Thancred and then looked at the ground. He was still unconscious and it had been a few days now. She stood up, put her hat on the chair, and walked over to the head of the bed.  She stood beside the bed, knelt down, and crossed her arms. She rested her head on her arms, and watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Her eyelids began to droop and soon enough, she had fallen asleep like that.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Thancred’s eyes slowly opened and he gasped as he woke.  He slowly sat up, and clutched his forehead as a headache came on.  He then noticed Yugure fast asleep, still clutching onto his bed, and blushed.

“She hasn’t left your side…” He looked up and saw Y’shtola carrying a tray with cups and food on it.  He looked back at her and smiled softly.

“Truly?” he asked as he looked back at Y’shtola.  She nodded and smiled as she set the tray down on a nearby table.

“There should be enough here for you two to share.” she said, and turned to leave again. She paused and looked at Yugure, then at Thancred. 

“She cares for you, Thancred.” she said, and left the room.  Thancred’s cheeks turned redder as he looked at Yugure, and smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure’s eyes slowly opened as she let out a soft purr and nuzzled into the hand that was scratching behind her ear.  She then froze as her eyes went wide and looked up to see the hand belonged to Thancred. Her eyes immediately began to fill up with tears and she jumped up onto him, knocking the air out of his lungs.  She hugged him, and began to sob into his chest, as her ears and tail drooped. Thancred blinked a few times in shock, and looked down at her. He slowly smiled and cradled her in his arms as they both sat on the bed.

“I was so worried..” she said and wiped the tears from her eyes.  “I was afraid that I had ended up killing you when I fought Lahabrea.”  She sniffed and looked back up at him, her cheeks now stained from tears.  He reached up to wipe her cheek and smiled at her.

“Are you alright?” she asked as her eyes searched his and her hands moved to rest on his chest.

“Yes,” he said and stroked her cheek, “a little sore, but alright.”  She smiled at that and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss and rested against the headboard.  Yugure stayed sitting beside him, half curled up in his lap, and rested her head against his chest. Thancred moved one of his hands to her back, and lightly rubbed it.  He then sighed and rested his head on top of hers as he hugged her tight.

“Thank you.” he said, softly, and she smiled.

She purred softly and tilted her head up to kiss his neck.  He chuckled as he moved his head and kissed her.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” she said and smiled at him.

“Hmm so would you say you  _ care  _ for me?” he said, teasingly, and chuckled.  She went bright red at that and looked away from him.  She then grumbled and pushed at his chest. He laughed and began to stroke her cheek.

“I believe, the feeling is mutual.” he said and kissed her.  Yugure gasped as her eyes went wide, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.  He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly leaned her back onto the bed, until he was on top of her.  He moved his hands to intertwine with hers and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Yugure mewled and whimpered a bit at this, so he then stopped.

“Do you wish for me to stop?” he asked as he looked up at her.

“No!” she said, and turned very red.  “Please...please continue.” He smiled at that and let go of her hands.  He then moved his hands to the armor she was wearing, and began to unbuckle the straps.

“I feel as if I’m under-dressed.” he said and laughed as he motioned to his simple linen shirt and pants.

She giggled and helped him remove her armor until she was in her small clothes.  He leaned down and kissed her, resting his arms on either side of her head. He then sighed and rested his forehead against her’s.  Yugure purred softly and smiled at him. Thancred sighed as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. He leaned back down and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck as he removed her breast band.  He moved his hands to her breasts, and began to knead it, as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. Yugure mewled as he did this and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Thancred smiled against her skin as he moved lower, and left a trail of kisses.  He moved his hands from her breasts and slid them to the waistband of her underwear. He looked up at her as he hooked his thumbs around it, and waited. She nodded at him and smiled as she raised her hips a bit. He kissed her thigh as he pulled her underwear off and tossed it aside when he was done.  He scooted down so he could move her legs over his shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her calf. She giggled at that and smiled as he continued to leave a trail of kisses up her leg. He moved closer to her and stopped the kisses right against her groin as he looked up at her. He then smirked as he spread her open and ran a finger over and around her slit.  Yugure moaned softly and then more loudly as he pushed two fingers into her. He began to pump them in and out of her, and then added a third finger as he moved his mouth to her clit. She moaned loudly, it turning into a mewl, as he wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck on it. Her hands went to the back of his head and gripped at his hair as her claws lightly traced over his scalp.  He groaned against her clit, causing his lips to vibrate a bit, and continued to pump his fingers. He then moved a fourth finger into her and lightly curled his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out.

“Thancred…..please…I’m uhnn...” mewled Yugure as she bucked her hips.  He pulled his mouth away and looked up at her with a sly smirk.

“Please what?” he asked as his other hand rubbed her clit.  She tossed her head back and moaned, her hands grabbing at the sheets now.

“Please,  _ whatI _ ?” he repeated and rubbed harder while pumping his fingers faster.  She arched her back at that as her eyes flew open and moaned as she came.  He slowed his hand and sat up as he grinned down at her. She whined and glared at him as he withdrew his hand.  He then pulled his pants and small clothes off, and kicked them aside. Yugure mewled as she looked down at his hard shaft, and grinned. Thancred raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled when she flipped herself onto her tummy.  He then groaned out when she got on all fours and spread herself out to him.

“By the twelve….” he groaned as he moved behind her, and gripped onto her hip.  He positioned himself and moved into her slowly, moaning out as he seated himself in her fully. He gripped both of her hips with his hands and began to pump himself in and out of her.  She moaned and bucked her hips against him, wanting him to go harder.

“Thancred please….harder..” she mewled.

“As you wish..” he said as he moved a hand to push her upper body against the bed and started to piston his hips in and out of her.

“Ahnn!” cried out Yugure as her hips clapped against his with a smack each time, and dug her claws into the bed.  He moved a hand to her shoulder, to brace himself better, and moaned.

“Give...give me your hands…” he groaned out.  She nodded and reached out with him. He took her by the wrists and started to slam hard into her over and over.

“I’m going to...ahhnn!!” she cried out as the sounds of their bodies slapping together became louder.

“Me..me too.” he said through his teeth.  He let go of one of her hands and grabbed at her tail, running his thumb along the base.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she screamed out as she came. Thancred moaned, feeling her walls clamp down on his cock, and slammed deep into her.  He cried out as he came, and seated himself fully into her. She mewled as she felt him twitch inside her and he slowly pulled out as their muscles relaxed.  She collapsed on the bed, and he collapsed on his back, beside her. He wiped his forehead and looked at her with a smile. She smiled at him and reached out for his hand. He took it and intertwined his fingers with her.  He then pulled her against him and draped his arm over her waist as he turned onto his side. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead as they laid there. She purred and nuzzled against his chest.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” she said and looked up at him.  He lowered his head and kissed her softly.

“As am I.” he said as he broke the kiss.  She poked his stomach and glared at him.

“Now don’t be so hard on yourself.” she said and stuck her tongue out.   
“Oh? But I was under the impression you liked me being  _ hard _ .” he said as he smirked.  Yugure blushed and her eyes went wide.  She then grabbed the pillow and whacked him with it.  The two broke out into a fit of laughter and they smiled at each other.

  
  


End Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar smut 8D mwuahahaha


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR BEFORE THE FALL AHEAD.  
> also I AM SORRY FOR THE FEELS TRAIN. Trust me when I say, I balled like a baby the whole time through this. Not just playing it, but writing this too. So here, have a box of tissues. You're gonna need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

**Chapter Four**

 

Yugure stood in Rising Stones and clenched her fists.  She looked at the ground, tears in her eyes, and handed a staff to Minfilia.  Minfilia took the staff and placed her hand on Yugure’s shoulder. The doors burst open and Yda, Papalymo, Y’shtola and Thancred all burst in.  Yugure kept her eyes glued to the floor and the tears started to fall as Minfilia turned to them.

“Moenbryda...she…” started Minfilia, and then stopped when she saw Urianger run in.  Thancred moved over to Yugure as she began to shake in silent sobs, and hugged her. She returned the hug and cried into his chest.  Minfilia frowned, tears in her eyes as well, and began to explain what exactly had happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure sighed as she stood outside of Urianger’s door, and knocked on it.  When there was no answer, she knocked again and placed her hand on the door.

“Urianger….may I come in?” she asked.  There was a sigh from inside and a rustling of books.

“Thou may.” came his voice from inside.  Yugure slowly pushed the door open, and walked in.  She closed the door behind herself and looked up at him.  He was in the midst of packing, and had taken his goggles off and his hood pulled down.  He looked at her and frowned.

“What thou desire?” he asked. She walked over to him, tears in her eyes, as her tail and ears drooped, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  He stiffened and looked down at her, shocked.

“I’m sorry.” she said as she cried.  “I’m so sorry...I couldn’t save her...I couldn’t protect everyone..”  He relaxed as he looked down at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Do not blame thyself.” he said and she looked up at him.  He smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

“Moenbryda didst that which she thought right.” he said and patted her head.  “This one dost thank thee.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she nodded at him.

“I...I’m still sorry…” she said.  “You loved her..and…I wasn’t strong enough.”  He looked away from her and sighed. She let go of him and wiped her eyes.  He looked at her and smiled softly.

“This...this is actually the first time I’ve seen you without the goggles.” she said and chuckled.  He smirked and turned back to his bag.

“You’ll be leaving soon?” she asked.  He nodded and closed up his bag. He put his goggles back on and pulled his hood back up as he turned to her.

“Thou watch over Thancred.” he said and squeezed her shoulder.  Yugure blushed deeply and smiled at him.

“This one shall return.” he said as he picked up his bag, and headed out of the room.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure ran with Minfilia, Y’shtola, and Thancred as they raced down the water tunnels below Ul’dah.  She had tears in her eyes and grit her teeth as she ran. Then they heard noises behind them, and Y’shtola and Thancred stopped.  Her and Minfilia stopped as well. Thancred frowned and handed the lantern to Minfilia. Yugure’s eyes went wide and she shook her head at Thancred.

“No...no no no NO!” she said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.  “You cannot mean to stay behind and fight them! YOU’LL DIE!” Thancred frowned and pulled her into a tight hug.

“You need to get away.  Protect Minfilia.” he said softly.  Yugure shook her head and sobbed.

“I know, but…” she said as she looked up at him.  He smiled sadly at her, and cupped her chin. He then kissed her hard and kissed both of her cheeks.

“We’ll be fine.” he said.

“I love you.” she said, and held onto his hand.  His eyes went wide at this and then he turned his head towards the noise of footsteps.

“And I love you.” he said as he turned back to her.  He kissed her again and stroked her cheek.

“Now GO!” he yelled and pushed her away.  She frowned, and bit her lip, as she nodded.

“LIVE!  BOTH OF YOU! **LIVE!** ” she screamed as her and Minfilia bolted away.

 

* * *

  


Yugure and Alphinaud arrived in Camp Dragonhead and headed towards Haurchefant’s office.  They pushed open the doors and Haurchefant greeted them with a warm smile. Yugure looked up at him with a blank look, and tears staining her cheeks.  He immediately stood up and rushed over to her.

“What is wrong...has something happened…?” he asked, and looked to Alphinaud.

“A fair bit has happened…” he answered, his voice trailing off.  Yugure stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Haurchefant in a hug.  He looked down at her, in surprise, and slowly moved his hands to rest on her shoulders.  She then clung to him and began to sob into his chest, as her ears and tail drooped.

“Everyone…..they’re gone…” she said in between sobs.  Haurchefant’s eyes went wide and he looked at Alphinaud.  Alphinaud nodded and clenched his fists. Yugure’s legs began to shake with her sobs, and she collapsed onto her knees.  Haurchefant frowned as he looked at her and picked her up in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and kept crying until she passed out from exhaustion.  He cradled her head and looked at Alphinaud.

“You both are welcome here,” he said, “and you can think of this as your new home, if that is what you need.”

“Thank you Lord Haurchefant.” said Alphinaud.

“I’ll carry Yugure to her quarters.” said Haurchefant.  “I trust you remember the room you stayed in before?” Alphinaud nodded and looked at his feet.

“Good,” said Haurchefant, “my work for today is done.”  He then nodded at Alphinaud and headed out with Yugure in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Haurchefant laid Yugure out on her bed, and looked down at her with a sad smile.  He cupped her chin and lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He then looked at her armor and sighed.

“By the fury…” he grumbled as his cheeks flushed a bit.  He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed as the blush faded and placed her hat on the table by her bed.  He then turned to her and set to work carefully removing her armor. Once she was stripped down to just a simple linen shirt and shorts that she wore under her armor, he pulled a giant comforter over her.  He brushed her hair from her forehead after he tucked her in, and softly kissed the top of her head.

“Sleep well.” he said and headed towards the door.

“Haurchefant….”  He froze and turned to her to see her awake.  She choked back a sob as her eyes welled up with tears and looked at him.

“Please don’t leave me…” she said and began to cry.  He rushed back over to her and knelt down. He reached for her hand and squeezed it as he smiled sadly at her.

“Hold me…” she whispered, her eyes blank.  He blushed a bit, and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you certain?” he asked.  She nodded and watched as he stood up and took off his boots.  He then took off his armor until he was in a linen shirt and pants that he wore under it.  He crawled into the bed with her, and slid under the comforter. He laid on his side beside her and turned redder as she snuggled close to him.  She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and stifled another sob.

“I just need to feel something to ground me and bring me back from this waking nightmare…” she said as she curled into the fetal position.  He frowned at that, and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her.

“Thank you…” she said and continued to cry.  He placed his hand on the back of her head and petted her while he held her.

“You’re welcome.” he said and rested his head on top of her’s.  He held her like that until she fell asleep, and he drifted off with her.

 

**End Chapter Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! :c Gonna be a bit more until I do a chapter 5, because I need to play more in the game :P But I wanted the first four chapters out! Let me know what you think <3  
> Also, you ever cry so hard you're just emotionally exhausted? Yeah that's Yugure right now.  
> And when I saw the whole thing with Moenbryda and Urianger, I just wanted to give him the biggest hug and let him cry into my shoulder! ;-;  
> Added thing! I made a lil family tree thingy so you can see who the Nekoga Family is! :D (warning, it's a big file)  
> https://i.imgur.com/C4iXl29.jpg


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  Chapter Five

  
  


Yugure sighed and sipped at her hot chocolate as she looked out at the men and women sparring at Camp Dragonhead.  She had returned from her very first ventures into Ishgard, and come to give a report to Haurchefant.

“Bored?” She looked up as Haurchefant walked up to her, and smiled at him.  She shook her head and downed the rest of the hot chocolate.

“Nope, you’ve kept me pretty busy with zipping around.” she said and laughed.  He smiled at her and shrugged.

“I could think of  _ other _ things to keep you busy.” he teased as he winked.  Yugure blushed at that and turned her head away from him.  She then noticed someone riding a chocobo through the gates, and went wide eyed. 

“It can’t be…” she mumbled, and leaned over the edge of the wall to see closer.

“Hmm? What is it?” asked Haurchefant as he moved to see where she was looking.

“I think its my twin…” she said. “YOAKE!”  She leapt over the wall, landed on the ground, and bolted over to her.  Haurchefant stared at her, eyes wide, and raced after her. Yugure came screeching to a halt beside the woman on a white chocobo and grinned up at her as she put her hands on her hips.  The woman got down off of the chocobo and immediately hugged Yugure. She had long shoulder length light blonde hair, gold eyes, fair skin, blonde fur on her ears and tail, and was just a tiny bit shorter than Yugure.

“By the Twelve…I’m so glad to see you.” she said as she squeezed Yugure.  “When Suiren said she hadn’t heard from you in a while, we all got worried.”

“How did you even find me?” asked Yugure as she stepped back and took Yoake’s hands in her own.

“Umm… a Miss Tataru sent a letter to someone, who sent a letter to me!” she answered and smiled.  “I’m just so glad you’re ok!” Yoake then noticed Haurchefant reach them and blushed a bit.

“Hello.” she said.

“Hello.” he said as he nodded at her and looked to Yugure.

“This is my sister, Yoake.” said Yugure.  “And this is Haurchefant Greystone.” Yoake bowed her head to him and smiled.

“Pleasure to meet the man keeping my sister safe.” she said and held out her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine.” he said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.  Yugure rolled her eyes and groaned. He let go of Yoake’s hand and glared at Yugure.  Yoake looked at the two and then burst out laughing.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Yugure laughed as she sat at a table with Yoake, Alphinaud, Tataru, Haurchefant, and talked over dinner.

“No it was amazing! You should’ve seen the look Hotaru gave me after!” said Yoake as she laughed as well.  “Oh but dear me...I think I’ve talked your ears off enough now.” She stood up and stretched.

“Am I to be sharing your room then, Yugure?” she said and stuck her tongue out at her.

“But you’ll hit me or kick me in your sleep!” groaned Yugure as she made a chopping motion with her hand.  Alphinaud, Tataru, and Haurchefant all laughed at this, and Yoake frowned as she crossed her arms.

“I will not!” she said.  Yugure laughed and stood up. 

“I’ll show you to my room.” she said and smiled.  “Unless I’m needed for anything….?” She looked at the other three and they all shrugged their shoulders.  She nodded and then motioned for Yoake to follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoake smiled as they walked into Yugure’s room and set her bag down on the desk.

“He cares for you, you know.” she said as she turned to face Yugure.

“Hmm?” asked Yugure as she closed the door behind her.

“Haurchefant,” said Yoake, “he’s in love with you.”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she blushed as she put her hands up in protest.

“No...He-”

“He did not take his eyes off of you that whole meal.” said Yoake.  “And he smiled, a true smile, whenever you laughed.” Yugure looked away and frowned.

“I….” she started and clenched her fists.  “People that I love seem to die…”

“Yugure…..” said Yoake as she stepped forward, and hugged her.  Yugure hugged her back and sighed. She then let go of her and squeezed her hand.

“I need to go think…” she said and smiled at Yoake.  “I’ll be back.” Yoake nodded and watched as Yugure left.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure sighed as she looked up at the night sky, and rested her arms on the ledge of a wall.

“Out for an evening stroll?” She whirled around to see Haurchefant and turned red as her eyes went wide.

“H-Haurchefant!” she yelped out.  He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms as he looked at her.

“Yes…?” he asked.

“Fuck!” she swore through gritted teeth and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Gods fucking damn you to hell and back Yoake….”

“Is there something I’m not getting here?” he asked as he leaned in closer to her.

“Nevermind!” she said as she raised her hands and spun on her heel so her back was towards him.

“Something is  _ clearly _ the matter.” he said and glared at her back.  Yugure clenched her fists and growled as her ears went back.

“My sister…..my sister is convinced of something….” she said.

“Oh?” he responded and waited.

“She...she believes that you have feelings for me as more than a friend….” she said as she kept her back to him.  “And that you love me.” Haurchefant’s eyes went wide and he coughed as his face went red.

“I…” he mumbled and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.  Yugure turned to him and smiled at him with a sad smile.

“People that love me seem to die…” she said softly, and looked away as tears formed in her eyes.  He frowned and rushed forward to hug her tightly against him. She gasped and looked up at him as he cupped her chin.

“Your sister is very intuitive…” he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.  “And she is correct.” Yugure’s eyes went wide as he leaned down and kissed her. He slowly broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

“I’m sorry for being so forward…” he said softly, and continued to stroke her cheek.

“I…” she mumbled and blushed.  She chewed on her lower lip as she thought and looked around her.  She then looked at him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. He smiled against the kiss and began to run his tongue against her lips.  She moaned softly as she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He broke it after a bit, so they could breathe, and looked down at her.  His hand moved to her hip and gave it a quick squeeze.

“Come with me..” he mumbled.  She nodded and followed him.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure mewled as she sat on a desk in front of Haurchefant, in his room, and grabbed onto his wrists.  He was sitting on a high back chair in front of her, and grinned down at her. They were both nude, and he was pumping his fingers in and out of her.  She had her legs spread wide and her juices covered his hand and her thighs from her previous orgasm.

“I still...I don’t know if I can take  _ that _ .” she said as she motioned towards his large cock.  He nipped at her ear and smirked at her moan.

“I have an idea about that.” he said, and lightly rubbed his thumb against her clit.

“Ahnn!! Haurchefant!” she moaned out and bucked her hips against his hand. He moved his head to her neck and nipped at it before he left a trail of kisses across her collar bone.  Yugure tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she came, soaking his hand. She collapsed against his arms and whimpered as he removed his fingers from her. He moved his head towards her’s and smiled at her.

“Mmm now how do you feel?” he asked as he kissed her cheek.  She mewled in response and slowed her breathing some.

“I think this might work best if you turn over…” he said softly as he moved his hands to her hips.  She nodded as she laid back on his desk, and he helped her roll over onto her stomach. She looked back at him and swallowed the lump in her throat as he stood up and positioned himself.  He took his cock in one hand, his other hand on her hip, and lightly rubbed the head against her slit. She moaned and wiggled her ass in response. Haurchefant chuckled and slowly eased himself into her.  He moved his hand to her other hip, and groaned out.

“Let me know...if its too much..” he said as he moved deeper into her.  She nodded and mewled as he filled her. He pressed himself until she pressed against the base, and stood still to allow her to adjust.

“By the Fury…” he groaned out and one of his hands went for her tail.  “May I- may I continue?”

“Please!” she mewled eagerly and blushed brightly as she covered her mouth.  “Umm yes, please.” He smiled and slowly pulled himself all the way out, before thrusting back into her fully. He continued this, going slowly, and pulled lightly at her tail as he did.  Yugure moaned and whimpered as she lightly bucked her hips against him.

“More….” she purred out.  He nodded as he leaned over her more, both hands on her hips again, and began to pump in and out of her, faster and harder.  She writhed and moaned under him as her claws dug into the desk. He continued his pace as he practically ground her into the desk, and leaned down to leave kisses on her back.  Her eyes went wide and she screamed out in bliss as she peaked.

“Haurchefant!!!!” she cried.  He moaned loudly as he felt her walls tighten around him, and moved more frantically.  He then leaned down more and pressed his forehead against her back.

“Yugure….so close…” he gasped out and just rutted with her.  He slammed deep into her with each push, and went as fast as he could. 

“Tch!” he groaned out as he buried himself deep in her and came, filling her.  Yugure moaned loudly as she peaked again and writhed against him. He slowed his hips and slowly pulled out of her.  He then collapsed onto the chair and struggled to catch his breath. She purred loudly as she laid there, her thighs covered in their juices, and looked back at him.

“You are amazing, and a force to be reckoned with…” he said as his breathing returned to normal.  He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and smiled at her. She just mewled in response, her eyes glazed over, and her body covered in a sheen of sweat.  He chuckled as he stood up, and went over to a nearby wash basin. He grabbed a cloth, wet it, rung it out, and brought it back over to her.

“Here, let’s clean you up some.” he said as he started to wipe her thighs clean.  She whimpered and moaned out a bit as he got close to her slit.

“If...if you keep doing that…” she mumbled and gripped onto the desk.

“What?” he asked as he pressed his fingers against her still swollen clit. “Do this?”

“Ahnnn!!” she cried out.

“What will happen, dear lady?” he asked as he smirked and continued to rub her clit.  “Could you possibly want  _ more _ ?”  She moaned loudly and bucked her hips against his hand in response.

“Is that a yes?” he growled as he leaned down and lightly nipped at her shoulder.

“Y-yes!” she choked out and spread her legs wide.  He moaned softly as he reached down and began to lightly pump his hardening shaft.  Once he was firm again, he positioned himself at her entrance again and thrust back in.  Yugure tossed her head back and cried out as she reached back for him. He took her hands, and used them for leverage as he began to just savagely fuck her.

“I might have stamina...but I will not last long…” he groaned out, as his hips clapped against her’s with each thrust.

“Haurchefant!!” she cried out, tears in her eyes and her mouth lolled open as she panted.  They then both cried out as she reached her peak again, and he collapsed on top of her. He rutted his hips against her, and slammed deep into her.

“Fuuuck…” he cursed as he came again.  He slowed his hips and then just remained still for a few moments.

“Now, I am  _ truly _ spent.” he said as he slowly withdrew from her.  He quickly cleaned her and himself up, and gathered her in his arms.  He then carried her over to his bed, and laid her down in it. He crawled in next to her and brought the covers over them.  She mewled as she snuggled against him and used his chest as a pillow. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  She purred in response and closed her eyes. The two then drifted off to sleep.

 

 

End Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glorious smut 8D


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Incoming feels train. :c /hands out tissues.  
> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Six**

  


Yugure raced after Archbishop Thordan VII, as he headed through the Vault’s corridors, and reached a walkway where an airship waited at the end.  She stood with Haurchefant, Ser Aymeric, Lucia, and Estinien, and made to chase after him, but was stopped by Haurchefant.

“FATHER!” called out Aymeric as he winced from his injuries. “Please! Stop this!”

Yugure looked up at Haurchefant and he nodded at her as the two rushed forward.

Haurchefant stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide as he turned his back to Yugure.

“YUGURE!” he yelled as he raised his shield and a spear of light struck his shield.  He gritted his teeth as he protected her and then -

Yugure’s eyes went wide as they welled up with tears and she screamed out as the spear pierced his shield.  She ran to him as he fell and the rest of the group rushed forward.

“ **HAURCHEFANT!”** she screamed.  She grabbed onto his hand and began to shake her head as she cried.  He smiled up at her and coughed as blood covered his lips. He reached his hand to her cheek and lightly rubbed it with his thumb.

“You are alright….” he said as Aymeric cradled him.  “Thank the Fury…” He frowned a bit and coughed some more before he smiled again at her.

“Do not cry..a smile befits a hero more.” he said.  Yugure sniffed as she closed her eyes and when she opened them, she smiled down at him.  He smiled weakly at her, as his eyes began to drift closed.

“That is much ...better…” he said and his head lolled back as he exhaled.  His hand dropped from her cheek and he was still. Yugure’s tears poured forth as she began to scream and held onto his hand.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure sat on a bed in a bedroom at the Fortemps manor, and stared blankly at the wall.  Her eyes were red from crying, her nose stuffed, and her voice gone. She wore a simple linen shirt, linen pants, and some socks.  She sat with her knees against her chest and her arms resting on her knees. There was a tray of food that was on the nightstand by the bed and it remained untouched, long gone cold.  There was a soft knock on the door and she looked towards it as one of the manservants opened it slightly.

“Miss Yugure, you have a visitor.” he said, as he looked at her.  She nodded to him and he opened the door fully as he stepped aside.  Aymeric walked past him and into the room. The manservant bowed his head as he closed the door and left them alone.  Aymeric stepped forward and glanced at the nightstand.

“You should eat.” he said as he looked over to her.  She looked away, her expression blank, and stared out the window.  He sighed as he frowned and stepped to the foot of her bed. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

“You _need_ to eat.” he said as he crossed his arms.  “I came here of my own accord, to check on you.”  She sighed and looked at him.

“May I?” he asked as he motioned to her bed.  She nodded and he sat down on the end of the bed.

“He..he was a good man,” he said, “and he fought for what he believed in.”  He looked up at her and smiled a sad smile at her.

“He believed in you and all you stand for...” he said.  A single tear went down Yugure’s cheek and she looked away.

“Everyone I love dies…” she said, her voice hoarse and cracked. “I’m some _hero_ that everyone puts their faith in, and believes in…”  She frowned as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

“I’m just some Miqo’te bard who stumbled into all of this by accident.” she said.  “I never asked for this...for this pain…” She looked at Aymeric and frowned. “I am not a soldier who can mindlessly do what is bade to them.”  Aymeric frowned and sighed.

“We all have our desires, and fight for those desires.” he said.  “I fight for the future of my people.”

“I just want to be able to...protect…” she said and began to cry.  “But I’ve failed at that…” He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. 

“I just…” she frowned, as her voice became just above a whisper, “I just want them all back..”  Aymeric nodded and smiled sadly at her.

“That is something we all wish for,” he said, “and something we strive to be able to never have to endure.  To be able to protect those we care for.” She nodded as she looked at him and smiled sadly.

“Thank you.” she said.

“You are welcome.” he said.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure stood with Alphinaud, Tataru, Kan-E-Senna, A-Ruhn-Senna, Raya-O-Senna, Y’mhitra, and some guards, in front of a giant tree in the Twelveswood.  She kept clenching and unclenching her fists as she watched the Seedseers worked their magic.

“Please..” she whispered.  “ **_Please.”_ **

She held her breath as she saw the aether form a shape and then exhaled in relief at seeing Y’shtola floating there.  She made to step forward with Tataru, but they were stopped, and so she waited as they wrapped Y’shtola in a blanket. They watched as she was picked up, and followed them as they carried her back to Gridania.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure, Alphinaud, and Tataru walked into Y’shtola’s inn room, and Yugure began to cry.

“Thank the Twelve!” said Y’shtola. “You survived!”  Yugure rushed forward and hugged her. Y’shtola smiled and returned the hug.

“I was worried I’d never see you again…” said Yugure, as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.  She smiled at Y’shtola and stepped back.

“Well I am back, and should be up in no time.” said Y’shtola.

“Oh!” said Tataru. “I have a present I made for you!”  She waved her arms in excitement and grinned. She then looked at Yugure and Alphinaud.

“But I will have to help you change into it.” she said.  Yugure giggled as Alphinaud blushed and the two nodded as they headed out.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure, Alphinaud, and Y’shtola, all walked on the road as they looked down at the Dravanian Hinterlands, and came to a stop. 

“This is your homeland?” asked Yugure as she looked out at the ruins she could see.  “The buildings are so pretty!”  
“This is where we were born, yes.” said Alphinaud as he smiled.  

“Hopefully we’ll be able to find the answers to where our missing friends are.” said Y’shtola.  “Minfilia, and-”

“Thancred.” finished Yugure.  She clenched her fists as she looked out on the horizon and frowned.  Y’shtola and Alphinaud moved to stand on either side of her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

“We’ll find them.” said Alphinaud.

“We have to.” said Yugure.  The three then continued their journey down the road.

  


**End Chapter Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cried for like 2 days over this, then did more quests and got salt poured on the wound. I was like NUUUU ;-; how DARE this game make me have feelings?! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the super short chapter :c


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Seven**

  
  
  


Yugure, Alphinaud, Y’shtola, and Krile bolted into the Gnath grounds and came to a halt as they came across another group as they killed Ravana.  There was a group of adventurers standing there, and they turned to look at them. A Hyur man, a Roegadyn man, a Miqo’te woman, an Elezen man, and a Lalafell woman stood there.

“So you are the Warrior of  _ Light. _ The  _ savior  _ of Eorzea.” said the Hyur.

“It would seem we share a common enemy.” said Alphinaud. “Mayhap you would tell us who you are?”

“And you are…?” asked Yugure.  The Hyur smirked as he brought his axe down from his shoulder, and placed it on the ground.

“Shall we show them?” he asked the Roegadyn..

“Warriors of Darkness?!” gasped Alphinaud.  The Miqo’te woman raised her bow and shot down a rain of arrows onto Yugure.  Y’shtola bolted forward and thrust her arms out as a shield burst from her, which blocked the attack.  The Roegadyn rushed forward and knocked her to the ground while the Elezen man created a bomb of energy to appear in the middle of the other three.  It exploded and sent Alphinaud, Krile, and Yugure flying. Yugure got up onto her knees and looked up in time to see the Hyur running right for her. She growled as she stood up fully and raised her bow.  There was a glint of light in the air, and a series of daggers landed in the ground at his feet, which caused him to stop. He and Yugure looked up and saw a Hyur man with white hair standing on the ropes.  He jumped down and attacked the other man. They traded blow after blow until they blasted each other apart, and slid back a few feet. The rest of the Hyur’s group rushed forward and he sighed.

“Not very sporting of you to interrupt, but so be it.” he said.  Yugure rushed towards the Hyur with white hair and raised her bow towards the other group.

“Mark well our faces, Warrior of Light,” said the Hyur,  “for  _ we _ are the Warriors of Darkness. And we shall meet again.”  Their group then teleported away, and vanished.

“Warriors of ‘Darkness’? Really?” asked Krile as she walked towards Yugure.  The white haired Hyur turned towards Yugure and smiled. Yugure’s eyes began to well up with tears and she stepped forward but he held up his hand to stop her.

“Thancred!” said Alphinaud as he rushed forward.  “Are you alright?” Y’shtola moved towards the group as well and they heard the Gnath beginning to stir.

“Pleasantries can wait.” said Thancred.  “I’d rather not be here when the Gnath arrive.  Agreed?” The group nodded in agreement and rushed out of the compound.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Yugure leaped into Thancred’s arms when they came to a stop in Tailfeather, and ended up knocking him on his ass.  She clung to him and showered his face with kisses as she straddled his hips. Y’shtola laughed while Alphinaud cleared his throat, and Krile raised her eyebrows.

“I am happy to see you as well.” said Thancred as he leaned up on his arms.  Yugure got off of him as she blushed and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She then helped him stand up and smiled at him.  He dusted himself off and sighed as he looked at the other three.

“It is a fair distance to Falcon’s Nest.” said Alphinaud.  “We could rest here or head on the road and make camp.”

“It is morning.” said Yugure. “Would make sense to travel now and make camp as we go.” Y’shtola and Krile nodded in agreement and headed over to a merchant to grab any other supplies.  Thancred glared at Alphinaud until he blushed and followed after the two, and turned to Yugure. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. She smiled as she rested her head against his chest and purred.

“I am so happy you are alright.” she said.  “I thought you dead...so much death..” Her ears drooped as she looked up at him and he cupped her face.

“Take a fair bit more than that to kill me.” he said and chuckled.  He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and slowly pulled away.  She then giggled and gently tugged at his facial hair.

“I don’t think I’ve  _ ever _ seen you with facial hair.” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Does it add a certain about of roguish charm?” he asked and grinned.  She laughed at him and moved her hands to his chest. She then moved a hand toward his face and trailed it over the fabric covering his eye.  He took her hand and quickly pulled it away.

“We can talk about that later.” he said and wrapped his arms around her again.  She nodded and rested her head against his chest again. He smiled at her as he took off her hat and kissed her forehead.  He then rested his head on top of her head and hummed a small noise of content.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure blushed brightly as she was pushed against the wall of a room at the Forgotten Knight and let out a soft moan.  Thancred had hiked her leg up around his waist and was kissing along her neck while lightly grinding into her. He lightly nipped at her neck and then ran his fingers over her ear.  She whimpered at this and bucked her hips against his.

“Too many clothes…” she mumbled and began to undo the belts to her and his armor.  He smiled as he let her leg fall and helped her until they were both in their small clothes.  She grabbed onto him and kissed him deeply. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  He gripped onto her thighs and continued to grind against her as he nibbled down her neck and collar bone.  She mewled as she bucked her hips against his and gripped onto his shoulders.

“Thancred…” she moaned and he smiled up at her.  He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on her back.  He moved onto the bed and laid down on his stomach in front of her.  He hooked his fingers along her bottoms and slowly pulled them down and off.  He hooked her legs over his shoulders and began to kiss along her inner thigh.

“I intend on savoring every moment of this.” he said as his fingers gently rubbed her damp slit before he spread her lips apart.  He moved his mouth to her core and began to run his tongue over her clit and opening. He moved his mouth to wrap around her clit, and began to suckle at it as he slowly moved two fingers into her.  She whimpered as he did this, and writhed a bit. He smirked against her clit, and began to lightly nip at it. Her eyes went wide at this, and she clawed at the sheets as she felt her muscles begin to contract. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, until she threw her head back and screamed out as her climax hit her.  Her back arched fully, which caused her core to press firmly into his mouth, and he greedily drank from her. He pulled away from her as he sat up, and wiped his mouth. She mewled as her breathing began to slow and she looked up at him. She then sat up and tugged at the waistband of his smalls.

“Eager are we?” he teased and groaned when she pressed her hand against the head of his shaft through his smalls.  She smirked at him as she began to lightly rub up and down his shaft, and slowly pulled his smalls down with her other hand.

“You were saying?” she said.  He backed up a bit, and kicked his smalls off the rest of the way.  He then moved so he had his back pressed against the bed and looked down at her, a blush on his cheeks.  She smiled up at him as she pulled off her top, and moved her hand to grip onto his shaft. She began to slowly pump his cock as she licked at the tip and moved her mouth down onto it.  He gripped onto her shoulder as she did this, and moaned out as she moved her head to the base.

“Yugure…” he groaned as his other hand went to her head to play with her ear.  She purred softly as she began to bob her head up and down, and sucked until her cheeks hollowed. He moaned out as he tossed his head back and moved his hand to the back of her head.  He grabbed fistfuls of her hair as she bobbed her head faster and bucked his hips into her mouth. She purred again and lightly squeezed his balls as she cupped them. She moved her mouth away with an audible pop, and swirled her tongue around the head, as she tasted the precum dribbling out.  She grinned up at him before she moved her mouth back around him and continued to bob her head. He gritted his teeth as he hunched over and placed his other hand on the back of her head. He grabbed more of her hair and began to lightly fuck her mouth.

“Yugure...I’m going to..” he grunted out.  She moved her head down to the base, so his cock touched the back of her throat and purred loudly.  He tossed his head back as he moaned loudly and came, sending his seed down her throat. She drank down his orgasm, and ran her tongue over his cock to clean it, then sat up.  She smiled at him as she wiped her mouth and licked her lips. He stared at her, his gaze heavy with lust, and gasped for air. She giggled a bit and moved over to straddle his hips.  She kissed his cheek lightly and caressed his other cheek. She then moved her head up to the cloth covering his eye and stopped as she looked at him.

“May I..?” she asked.  He nodded and she slowly removed it as he closed his eyes.  She placed it on the bed beside him and waited for him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her as he revealed one silver eye.

“It looks like Y’Shtola’s…” she mumbled as she got up onto her knees to get a better look.  He placed his hands on her hips and lightly kissed her.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” she said and smiled at him.

“As am I.” he said as one of his hands dropped from her hip and his smile changed to a wicked grin.

“What are you-” she started but was interrupted by him pushing her down onto his shaft.  She moaned out and draped her arms over his shoulders. He gave her hip a quick squeeze as he kissed her cheek and began to lightly bounce her up and down.

“More….” she purred as she ground her hips into him.

“With pleasure.” he said as he laid her back so he was on top of her.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto him as he began to rut with her.  Yugure’s eyes went wide at this, and little black spots appeared in her vision. She clawed at his back and bucked her hips against his.  He kept his pace rough, and fast, until he felt her muscles tightening around him. He smirked down at her and kissed her deeply as he slowed his pace to an almost standstill.  She groaned into the kiss and whimpered at the slow pace.

“Thancred...so mean.” she mewled.  His gaze darkened a bit and he grinned wide at her.

“ _ Beg. _ ” he said.  Her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed even redder.

“Beg - for - it.” he said and emphasized each word with a deep thrust into her.  She mewled at that and whimpered.

“Please...please fuck me.” she mewled.  He kissed her roughly as he moved her legs to hook over his shoulder and practically bent her in half.  He then groaned out as he began to slam his hips in and out of her. She kept letting out little moans that were getting louder and louder with each thrust, but they were getting drowned out by the sound of skin slapping on skin.  Her eyes went wide as her muscles tightened around him, and she felt her peak rush forward. He let her legs fall down and hooked his arms under hers as he nipped at her ear.

“Yugure...come for me, my love.” he said as he felt his own peak nearing.  She tossed her head back and screamed out in bliss as she peaked.

“Thannncredaaahnn!” she screamed out.   He moved his head to her neck and bit down on it as he slammed deep into her and came.  He groaned out, as he filled her and his hips slowed to a stop. He rested his head against her collarbone as he came to a stop, and gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath.  Yugure purred loudly as her hands splayed across his back and looked down at him. He smiled as he pulled out of her, and then went to get off of her, but she stopped him.

“Stay.” she said as she clung to him.  “At least for a little while.” He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.  She smiled at him and nuzzled into his hand.

“I love you, Thancred.” she said.

“And I love you, Yugure.” he said as he got up and kissed her.  They smiled at each other as they broke the kiss until there was a very loud bang on the door.

“ **NOW THAT YOU TWO ARE DONE WAKING THE WHOLE INN UP, YOU’RE TO GO SEE SER AYMERIC IMMEDIATELY.”** came the booming voice of the innkeeper on the other side.  Both of them looked at the door and went scarlet.

“RIGHT AWAY!” they both yelled and heard him walk away.  The two then got off of the bed and scrambled to get dressed.  They then bolted out the door, and hurried out of the inn.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Seven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it so far. And thank you so much for the kudos! T^T I hope everyone will enjoy Shadowbringers! :D I'm just finishing up Heavens Ward content, so I've got a fair bit to go! :D Will write more soon. And again reminder, its safe to assume time skips of a bit between each chapter /shrug.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Eight**

  


Yugure, Ser Aymeric, and Lord Artoirel rushed up the steps in the Vault and came to a stop to see a priest holding a small Elezen girl over the edge by her throat.  Yugure stepped closer, but Aymeric put his arm in front of her to stop her.

“You have nowhere to run!” he said.  “Release the girl and surrender!”

“Surrender to _whom_?!” spat the priest.  “The blasphemer who throws wide the gates to our enemy, who breaks bread with him and calls him brother?!”  Yugure growled and looked into the girl’s eyes. When she looked back at her, Yugure nodded, and smiled at her.

‘ _You will be alright._ ’ she mouthed.

“Ungodly swine!” spat the priest.  “I would sooner _die_ than surrender to you!”

“Is it **_godly_ ** to spill the blood of an innocent child?!” yelled Aymeric. “To burn the homes of your brothers?! Tell me priest - **_is that godly_ **?!”

“Do not speak to me of godliness heathen!” yelled the priest.  “Your father’s blood is on your hands - as is **hers**!”  He then looked towards the girl and grinned evilly at her.  Her eyes went wide and she screamed out as she was let go to fall.  

“ **NO!!!** ” screamed Yugure as they rushed towards the priest and stopped at the edge.  Yugure looked down as she reached out her hand, and cried out for the child. She then saw Vldofnir swoop in and catch the child on her back.

“ **THANK THE TWELVE!”** she cried as she fell to her knees.  Aymeric and Artoirel had already restrained the priest, and sighed in relief as well.  She stood up as she clenched her fists and spun around on her heels. She stomped over to them and growled, as her pupils constricted.

“The child is alright?” asked Aymeric.

“Yes.” said Yugure flatly as she swung and punched the priest right in the jaw.  She sent his glasses flying, and blood gushed from his mouth. He glared at her, his jaw crooked now, and she hissed at him.

“Be thankful, that that is ALL I intend to do to you.” she spat.  Both Aymeric and Artoirel smirked and the three dragged the priest away.

 

* * *

  


Yugure sat with the young girl, Maelie, and smiled.  She was letting her play with her dust bunny companion, and was sharing some pastries she had bought with the girl.  Aymeric, Artoirel, and Thancred walked over to her and she looked up at them.

“Is the fuckstick gonna get what’s coming to him?” asked Yugure.  Artoirel and Aymeric both looked at her shocked at her cursing, and Thancred laughed.

“Uhmm yes.” said Aymeric as he cleared his throat.

“Good.” said Yugure as she lightly rubbed her now bandaged hand.  Thancred stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his, and looked back to the girl.  The dust bunny enthusiastically showed Maelie its little rock it carried, and it made her giggle as it whistled a little melody.

“If you would allow, I would speak with you, Lady Yugure.” said Artoirel. Yugure looked up to him, and nodded.

“Privately.” he said as he glanced around.  Yugure raised an eyebrow at him, curious, and slowly nodded.  She stood up and looked toward Maelie and the dust bunny.

“I’ll be right back.” she said.

“Alright!” said Maelie and the dust bunny whistled.

  


* * *

 

 

“This...is for you.” said Artoirel as they stood in Fortemps Manor. His steward stepped forward and handed Yugure a shield.  She took it in her hands and held it as she looked over the front. Her eyes welled up with tears as she placed her hand over the crest and looked up at Artoirel.

“I..” she mumbled.  “Thank you.”

“Fit for a true knight.” he said.  “An expression of our gratitude to you, and long overdue.”  He smiled at her and she held the shield while she balanced the bottom on the floor.

“But there is something else I would discuss with you.” he said as he sighed.  “Something that cannot leave this room.”

“Of course.” she said.

“My father will step down as head of our house.” he said.  Yugure’s eyes went wide at this, and she gasped.

“Ser Aymeric was not the only one to fall under suspicion following the death of the archbishop.” he said.  “There are some who believe my father complicit in a coup d’etat.” 

“Thus he intends to renounce his title to absolve our house of suspicion and secure the support of our peers.”  He sighed as he closed his eyes and then opened them as he looked towards the fire place.

“Ever since I was a child, I knew that I would one day suceed my father, and the thought of it filled me with pride.” he said.  “Yet once I learned the day was at hand, my heart was filled with naught but dread.” He then looked back at Yugure and frowned.

“Our legacy is built upon the lies of our forefathers.  In accepting this title, am I not perpetuating this injustice?” he said.  “Why should I become the next count?” Yugure looked up at him with a sad smile, and the tears fell from her eyes.

“A knight lives to serve.” she said.  He closed his eyes as he sighed and looked at her, sadly.

“You sound just like him.” he said. “Aye, I suspect that is what Haurchefant would have said. ‘To aid those in need.’”  Yugure nodded and hung her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“When you look on that shield, I trust you will remember his words.” he said as he smiled at her.  “And should I once more find my resolve wavering, I ask that you show me the way.” Yugure nodded at him and smiled sadly.

“You were…” he stopped and reached into his pocket.  He pulled out a small folded piece of parchment, and handed it to her.  She took it and quickly opened it as she rested the shield against her legs..  Her eyes went wide as she began to read it, and she looked at Artoirel in shock.

“He was intending..to _marry_ me?” she said, and stared at him.  He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You were family to him.” he said softly.  “Will you be a sister to me as well?” She nodded and began to sob as the shield fell to the ground.  She rushed forward and clung onto his robes. He looked down at her, eyes wide, and placed his hands on her back in a gentle hug as he smiled.

  


* * *

 

 

“So he was intending to marry you.” said Thancred as he and Yugure looked out over the city from a balcony.  Yugure nodded as she leaned on the railing, and sighed.

“I loved him.” she said.  “And we had ...well..I never thought it _that_ serious.”  She frowned and looked at the shield that leaned against the railing.

“You were gone, thought for dead...and I took comfort in his love.” she said.

“So you used him?” asked Thancred as he frowned and crossed his arms.

“No!” she snapped as she glared at him.  “I loved him. I have not stopped caring or loving for you.”   She growled, her ears going back, and clenched her fist.

“I love you Thancred Waters.” she said.  “And I would move heaven and hell to prove that.”  His stance relaxed and he smiled softly at her.

“I am capable of loving more than one.” she said.  “I love you, yes. I also love Y’Shtola, Alphinaud, Tataru, Urianger, everyone, as much as my own _family.”_   She moved forward and took his hands into hers.

“They are family to me.” she said.  “ _You_ are the man I love.”  She looked back at the shield and sighed.

“Haurchefant will always have a special place in my heart.” she said and looked back at him.  “Can you accept that?” He smiled at her and pulled her in to hug her. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

“Of course.” he said.  “I do love you.” She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

“And I you.” she said as he lightly rubbed her back.

  


** End Chapter Eight **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fyi, from this point forward, Yugure's armor is glamored to the Augmented Torrent of Aiming set.  
> You can see it here for reference: https://imgur.com/8dGTUX3


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Nine**

 

Yugure frowned as she teleported into Matoya’s cave and looked at her feet with tears in her eyes.  Alphinaud and Thancred rushed over to her, followed by Y’Shtola and Krile.

“Thank the Twelve!” said Alphinaud.

“Did you find her?!” pleaded Thancred.  “Did you find Minfillia?!” Yugure looked into his eyes and looked away.  She nodded slowly and began to tell them what happened as they moved to the table.

 

* * *

  


“The Word of the Mother..?” said Alphinaud. “I am not sure I understand.”  Yugure looked at Thancred with concern, and reached for his hand. He did not take her hand, and his eyes were fixated on the ground.

“Nor am I, Krile?” asked Y’Shtola.  Krile looked at Thancred and then looked back to Y’Shtola.

“As unbelievable as it sounds, I see no reason to doubt her - The Word’s tale.” she said.  “No one was more sensitive to the will of Hydaelyn than Minfillia.”

“And if Hydaelyn has grown so weak that She can barely make Herself heard, it is not hard to see why Minfillia, having joined with Her, might struggle to maintain her own form.”

“ _What_?” asked Alphinaud.  “Why would she need to ‘maintain her own form’? Are you saying - Are you saying she’s gone?”  Y’Shtola, and Krile hung their head, and Yugure looked at Thancred as she placed her hand on his arm.

“But that cannot be! Not now, not after all we have accomplished!” said Alphinaud as his voice cracked.  “We were meant to usher in the dawn’s light together!”

“She threw herself onto the fire to fuel your ‘dawn’s light’, boy,” said Matoya.  “You’ll just have to usher it in on your own.” Alphinaud looked up at her in shock, and Y’Shtola frowned.

“Must you be so ungentle?!” she snapped.  Matoya looked at Y’Shtola and then looked back at Alphinaud.

“Tell me about the Scions, boy.” she said.

“The...the Scions of the Seventh Dawn labor for Eorzea’s salvation.” said Alphinaud. “Whenever the realm is threatened, be it by primal, Ascian, Garlean, or any other, we take up arms in her defense, that all Eorzea may live to see a brighter tomorrow.”

“And that’s very noble of you.” said Matoya.  “But in chasing after these lofty goals of yours, you seem to have lost sight of some basic truths.”

“To win a war, you must be ready to do whatever it takes.” she continued as she looked at the others.  “To fight, to kill, and, if necessary, to die.” She turned back to Alphinaud and frowned.

“The path you’ve chosen is paved with the dead.  Walk it with your eyes open, or not at all.”

“I know the truth of which you speak, and have from the first.” said Y’Shtola. “If the Ascians will go to any length to resurrect their god, then we must needs be as committed to our cause - to unmask them and their schemes, and to crush them both utterly.”  She then looked down at Krile and sighed.

“Come, there is much to be done.” she said.

“Y-Yes, of course.” said Krile, and the two made for the cave entrance.  Thancred then followed after them as Alphinaud and Yugure moved to stop him.

“Thancred, wait!” they both said, but he kept walking and left the cave.

“No...No, this is all wrong.” said Alphinaud, sadly.  Yugure moved over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It will be alright, Alphinaud.” she said.  “I’ll go talk to him.” She smiled sadly at him and then took off after Thancred.

 

* * *

  


Yugure found him sitting on a patch of rocks as he looked down at the river and twirled one of his daggers in his hand.  She walked up to him, and stayed a few steps back from him.

“Thancred...I..” she started.  He stopped twirling his dagger and sheathed it.

“She was like a sister to me.” he said, his voice low.  She moved closer to him and then knelt down behind him. She draped her arms over him and hugged him from behind..  He bristled a bit at first, but then relaxed, and sighed.

“She was my family and I failed at watching over her…” he said as he placed his hand on hers.  “You lost your parents...correct?” He leaned his head back to look at her and she nodded.

“How?” he asked.  Her ears drooped at that and she stood up.  She sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder.

“They were murdered.” she answered.  “By their own flesh and blood…” Thancred’s eyes went wide and he looked at her in shock.  She looked out at the river and frowned.

“I had a brother.” she said.  “He was jealous of what me and my twin. Yoake, had earned with our adventuring.”

“Father was to leave everything to me and her.” she continued and looked down.  “The home, the land...everything.”

“We weren’t rich, like some nobles.  But we did well. Father was a merchant and a carpenter, mother was an amazing weaver.”  She looked at Thancred and smiled.

“I took after my father more.  In looks and in archery skills as well.” she continued.  “Yoake took after mother.” She then looked back at the river, and sighed.

“One night....there was a fire.” she said.  “We rushed to evacuate everyone, Suiren, Hotaru, and Maku were still fairly young…I wasn’t even an adult yet..”

“Yoake rushed them out and I went to find mother, father, and ..Daichi.” she continued.  “Daichi’s room was closest to mother and father’s.” She brought her knees up against her chest and rested her arms and head on top of them.

“I found Daichi standing over them...a blood soaked dagger in his hand and a torch in the other.” she said. 

  
  


“ _Daichi!  What are you - what did you do?!” screamed Yugure.  She was much younger, and was wearing just a simple sleeping robe.  She looked at a short Miqo’te boy with golden-brown eyes, tanned skin, and auburn hair with red and gold flecks in it.  He looked at her, his eyes wide, and laughed._

_“Now you won’t get ANYTHING.” he said.  “You’ll have NOTHING.” He turned to her and raised the dagger before he jumped at her._

  


 Yugure closed her eyes as she touched the scar on her left cheek by her jaw and frowned.  

“We never found out exactly _why_ he did it.” she said.  “We just assume he was driven mad with jealousy.”   She opened her eyes and looked at Thancred.

“He attacked me, I grabbed one of father’s daggers and we fought as our home burned.” she said.  “He was killed by my hands and I almost died there if not for Yoake running up and saving me.”

“She told me that he died laughing about how we wouldn’t have anything…”  She trailed off and sighed as she looked away.

“He was my brother and I did love him.” she said.  “I resent him for what he did. I will not forgive him for what he did.”

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

“Me and Yoake raised the triplets.” she said. 

“How old were they?” he asked.

“They were 7.” she answered.  “They barely remember mother and father, and don’t remember their voices at all.”

“And you were…?” he asked.

“I was barely 14.” she answered.   “Daichi was about to be 12.” He reached out for her hand and she placed her hand in his.  He interlocked his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

“It will be 14 years here soon.” she said.

“So you’re 28 then?” he said.  She smirked and glared at him.

“Yes, _old man,_ ” she said.  “How does it feel to be consorting with someone younger?”  She stuck her tongue out and he placed his hand over his heart.

“‘ **_OLD_ **’!” he repeated in mock insult.  She smiled and laughed at him. He smiled at her and reached out to stroke her cheek.

“Tell me of Minfillia?” she asked.  He nodded at her and kissed her softly.

“There was this big festival…” he began.

 

* * *

  


Yugure pushed open the doors to Aymeric’s office and walked in.  He looked up from a pile of parchment on his desk and smiled at her.

“A pleasure to see you again, Yugure.” he said.  “I take it you received our invitation?”

“Yes but I was rather confused…?” she said as she nodded.  He nodded at this and stood up.

“Well you of all people should be present.” he said.  Yugure rubbed the back of her head and shrugged, embarrassed.  He chuckled and then frowned.

“When the True Brothers of Faith seized control of the Vault, I feared the worst.” he said. “Yet in adversity were we blessed with the promise of peace between man and dragon, through Vldofnir’s timely rescue of an innocent child.”

“I am glad Maelie is alright.” she said as she smiled and lowered her arm.  He nodded at her and smiled as well.

“Timely, I say, though ‘miraculous’ or ‘providential’ might better describe the event.”  he continued. “The gods themselves could not have devised a more fitting symbol of hope.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” she said and giggled.

“Needless to say, we could scarce let such an opportunity pass us by, which is why I set about making formal arrangements for a peace conference between our peoples.” he said.  “You and yours have done more to bring us together than any, and it is only right that you attend.” Yugure smiled and made a murr noise of embarrassment, which caused Aymeric to chuckle.

“But, I confess, that is not the only reason I would be glad to have you there.” he said.  “Given Nidhogg’s implacable opposition to the peace, it is possible that he and his followers may attempt to disrupt the proceedings, in which event, your presence would be a comfort to all in attendance.”

“So no fancy dresses then?” she said and stuck her tongue out.  “Got it.” He laughed and smiled at her.

“Pray understand, I have no wish to invite the wyrm’s ire,” he said, “but if our fractured nation is to heal - if we are to move forward as a people united - then we must do whatever is necessary to bring about lasting change.”  He then suddenly lost his footing, and fell forward a bit before he caught himself with his hand on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his face paled a bit. Yugure rushed forward but he held out his hand to stop her.  She glared at him and crossed her arms.

“Tis nothing.” he said as he sighed.  “Tis nothing..”

“‘Nothing’ my ass.” she said and pointed at his chair.  “Sit down!” He blinked at her a few times, in shock, and then sat down in his chair.

“You could’ve reopened your wounds!” she said as she lifted up his arm and inspected the armor on his right side.  Aymeric continued to stare at her, in shock, as a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks and ears. Yugure grumbled as she tried to look over his armor, and then stepped back to look at him.

“Well...breastplate off, because I’m gonna need to check it.” she said as she let go of his arm.  She then noticed the blush on his face and her eyes went wide as she blushed as well.

“I am _not_ intending it like _that_!” she grumbled as she crossed her arms.  He laughed and sighed as he nodded. He stood up, and began to undo the straps that held his spaulders and breastplate in place.  He placed both on his desk when he was done taking them off, and then turned to her as he smoothed the blue dress shirt he wore under his armor.

“If I knew you wanted to have me strip, Miss Yugure…” he said and smirked.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and her face turned scarlet.

“Murrr….” she grumbled.  “I simply have concern for a friend.”  He laughed and sat back down in his chair.  She sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved back over to him.

“Apologies.” she said and lifted the shirt up so she could see the bandages where his wound was.  The bandages had dried blood on them, and were in a clear need of a change, but there was also bright red blood on it.  Yugure placed her hand gently over the wound and nodded.

“I thought so..” she mumbled and then pulled away from him.  “You’ve reopened your wound.” Aymeric groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I said ‘tis nothing to worry about.” he said and sighed.

“And I said ‘nothing my ass’.” she said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.  “Either you go find a chirugeon, or I _will._ ”  He looked at her, and then looked her up and down.

“You’re serious?” he asked.

“Oh very.” she answered and began to tap her foot.  He chuckled as he stood up and began to put his armor back on.

“I will be _fine_.” he said as he turned to her.  “Your concern is appreciated.” Yugure glared up at him and frowned.

“It is also rather touching.” he said softly as he touched her cheek.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stepped back as she blushed again.

“G-Go g-get it looked at!” she spat out as she stomped towards the door.  Aymeric stared at her, and slowly began to laugh.

“One more thing!” he called.  She turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him.

“A drink after all this is done?” he asked.  “Anyone could attest to the fact that you have earned it.”  Yugure blinked and looked away from him as she thought for a moment.

“Only if you promise to go get that wound checked.” she said as she looked back at him and grinned.  He sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright.” he said.

“Ok!  Deal then.” she said and spun on her heel.  She waved and headed out of the room. Aymeric shook his head as he rested his face in his palm and chuckled.

  


** End Chapter Nine **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty so much for all the kudos <3 glad you like it


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Ten**

  
  


Yugure walked into the inn in Falcon’s Nest and sat down at a table as a barmaid directed her to.  The barmaid brought over a mug of hot chocolate and placed it down at the table.

“Cold out, en’t it?” said the maid.  “Here - a mug on the house. Let’s get some colour back in them cheeks!”  Yugure nodded as she took the mug and smiled.

“Thank you.” she said and took a sip.

“‘Fraid food will be a bit longer than usual.” said the maid.  “We’ve got a lot of hungry folk to feed what with the conference and all.”

“It's quite alright.” said Yugure.  “There’s probably those more hungry than me.”  The maid nodded and sighed as she looked at the people in the inn.

“So many people with cause to celebrate.” she said.  “To think there could be peace in our time, after all them years of fightin’..”  She turned her back to Yugure as she fully looked at the people and frowned.

“When I heard about the conference, I knew I had to come.  I knew I had to be here - to do my bit.” she continued. “My husband...he died fighting the dragons, you see...And here we are, about to break bread with them.”

“You have my condo-” she said but suddenly cut off as her throat went dry and her world started to flicker to black.  The maid turned to her and smirked.

“You alright, my lover? You look tired.” she said.  “Reckon you could do with a good long rest.” Yugure shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose and her world started to fade to black.

“After all you’ve done, I’d say you’ve  _ earned _ it.” said the maid.

‘ **_NO!’_ ** thought Yugure as she fell off of the chair and onto the floor.

“Sleep, now ...sleeeeep.” said the maid as she knelt over her.  “Sleep and leave us to our affairs.”

‘ _ Help.. _ **_Thancred help!’_ ** thought Yugure as her world went to black.

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey! HEY! This is no time for napping!”  Yugure slowly opened her eyes and saw Thancred looking down on her.  His hand was on her shoulder and he looked very concerned. He helped her slowly stand up and looked at her.

“Thancred…?” she mumbled out, groggily.

“Are you alright? Do you have your wits about you?” he asked as he placed his hand on her cheek.  She nodded and he sighed in relief.

“Good.” he said.  “Come with me - we have a crisis on our hands!”  Yugure nodded as he let go of her and followed him out of the inn into the courtyard.   The two looked around the courtyard and saw people on the ground, groaning in pain. Thancred looked around and then pointed up.  Yugure looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw the maid from earlier up on the ballista. 

“Hear me, brothers and sisters!” yelled the maid.  “Do not be fooled by the honeyed words of the Dravanians!  The peace they promise is but a prelude to slaughter!”

“No...nonono.” said Yugure as she shook her head.

“Remember your husbands and wives, never returned from war! Your children, torn apart by fang and claw!  All your loved ones, shown no mercy!” continued the maid. “Does not your heart cry out for vengeance?! Your blood boil at the injustice?!  Remember the face of your enemy, brothers and sisters! Remember it and strike back!”

Yugure then noticed Emmanellain nearby and he turned to a guard beside him.

“You there!  Don’t just stand around gawping!” he blurted to the guard.  “Do something, man! Stop her!”   

“Yes, yes, my lord!” said the guard and he raised his bow.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she raised her hand as she cried out.

“NO!” she cried as the arrow was loosed and struck the maid in the arm.  The maid winced and held her arm as she glared down at them.

“See!  See here the true nature of the highborn! With lies and deception they lead us to our doom, and we dare raise our voices in dissent - death is our reward!” she spat.  “This is the choice they have given us, brothers and sisters! Death by dragon’s fang or death by nobleman’s command! Death to all we hold dear!” The maid then began to cry and gestured at Emmanellain.

“I spit on your choices, nobleman!  You will take from me...no more! NO MORE!” she cried and then another arrow struck into her stomach.

“What have you done?!” snapped Emmanellain as he turned to the guard.

“I - I only did as you ordered, my lord…” said the guard.  Emmanellain looked around at the people as they turned to look at him.

“I gave no such order!” he said.  “I did not! I..I never meant for anyone to…”  He swallowed and slowly backed away. Thancred and Yugure moved forward and grabbed onto him.

“Someone get the girl to a healer!” cried out Thancred.  “And you with us!” Yugure and Thancred growled and the two dragged him into the inn.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure walked towards the air landing area of Falcon’s Nest and ran over to Honoroit.  He weakly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Lady Yugure…” he mumbled.

“Shhh shhh.”  she said as she knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “You’re pretty beat up sweetie.” He smiled weakly and then looked over her shoulder to see Thancred and Emmanellain running to them.

“Honoroit!” cried Emmanellain as he rushed to his side.  “No! What have they done to you?!”

“My..my apologies...Some few of the guests expressed the wish to leave..and I implored them to stay.” he said.  “It would seem, they took issue with my request.” Yugure frowned and stood up as she looked at Thancred.

“Gods forgive me...If I had only been more careful with my words!” said Emmanellain.

“D-Do not blame yourself, my lord..I know...I know that you and your brother only have Ishgard’s best interests at heart.” said Honoroit.  “That poor woman...she lives in the past, clinging to the memories of the lost. But the future holds so much promise. So much joy. And you...you know that better than any…”  He smiled at Emmanellain and then his head lolled to the side as he passed out.

“Honoroit?!” cried Emmanellain.  Thancred sighed and looked at him.

“Calm yourself.  The boy will live.” he said.  “But it's imperative we get him into the care of a chirugen without delay.”

“Gah!  We were so close!  Why does it all have to fall to pieces?!” said Emmanellain as he stood up.  “Don’t they  _ want _ to live in peace?! Don’t they  _ want _ to be happy?!  We all want the same thing, and still - STILL it falls to pieces!”  He looked from Yugure to Thancred and back again.

“Tell me: what was I supposed to do, hm?!  Someone, anyone, tell me:  _ what was I supposed to do _ ?!” he snapped.  Yugure growled as she clenched her fists and stepped towards him.  Thancred stepped in front of her and blocked her with his arm. He shook his head at her and looked at him.

“Stop looking to others.” he said.  “You make your choices and you live with the consequences.”  He looked down at Honoroit and then Emmanellain glared at him.  He turned to him and punched Thancred right in the jaw.

“OI!” snapped Yugure as her ears went back and her tail poofed.

“And what would  _ you _ know about consequences?!” snapped Emmanellain.  “You who always know just what to say, and just what to do!  Your every deed is greeted with a round of applause!” Thancred turned his head back to him and punched him right in the face, sending him back onto his ass.  He glared down at him and clenched his fists.

“You know  _ nothing _ about me.  I have fought tooth and nail for the people I hold dear - done  _ everything _ in my power to save them...and I have failed.” he said.  “Learn to live with it. I have.” Yugure looked at Thancred, sadness in her eyes, and walked to him.  She glared at Emmanellain and took Thancred’s hand. The two then looked away and walked back to the inn.

 

* * *

 

 

“Like a petulant child!” yelled Thancred as he punched his fist into the wall of the room they were staying in.  Yugure placed her hand on his shoulder and he rested his head against the wall. He sighed and placed a hand on top of hers.  He turned to her and smiled at her.

“Thank you.” he said and hugged her.  She returned the hug and then looked up at his jaw.

“Now let me see.” she said.  He sighed and went over to the bed.

“I know better than to argue at this point…” he said and sat on the bed.  He began to take off his gloves and boots, while Yugure began to look at his face.

“Hmmm bit of swelling..” she mumbled.  “Probably get a small bruise tomorrow. He can’t punch worth shit.”  He smirked and took her hands in his.

“He’s gonna have one fuck of a shiner though.” she said and smiled at him as he moved her hands to his shoulders.  He placed his hands on her waist as she leaned down, and she kissed him. He then grinned wickedly and broke the kiss.

“Think we could wake the inn up?” he said as he lifted her a bit off the ground.  She gasped and flushed bright scarlet at that.

“Thancred!” she said and swatted at his chest.  He smiled as he laid back on the bed and pulled her with him.  She punched his chest as she sat on his lap and grumbled.

“Can you  blame me for trying to enjoy your beauty?” he said and shrugged.   She huffed and crossed her arms. He sat up and kissed her cheek as he moved her bangs out of her eyes.

“I have...an idea.” he said.  “If you would indulge me..?” She looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Which is?” she asked.  He patted the bed beside him and she moved to the bed.  He then stood up and walked over to the chair where his pack was.  He went rummaging through it for a bit, and then grabbed something.

“Aha!” he said as he turned to face her and kept his hand behind his back.

“What is it…?” she asked.  He stepped back to her and showed the rope he held in his hand.  She looked at it, then to him, and he grinned. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and blushed brightly.

“A bit of bondage…” he said, his voice going low.  “Ever tried?” 

“Yes…” said Yugure as she fidgeted.  He stood in front of her and pulled the rope taunt in front of him.

“Will you do everything I say?” he asked as he leaned in close to her.  “Well, of course I won’t do anything you don’t wish to do.” 

“Yes.” she said and nodded. 

“Good.” he said.  “Now strip.”

 

* * *

  
  


Yugure laid on her back, in the nude, and her hands tied together at the wrists above her head.  Her whole body was flushed red, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Thancred was between her legs, teasing her with his hands and mouth.  She mewled and writhed as she tried to reach for him, but couldn’t. He looked up at her and smirked. He then glanced at the door and threw a blanket over her as he stood up.  He then moved to the other side of the bed, and undid the rope.

“What…?” she said as she peeked at him from under the blanket.

“We have a guest it seems.” he whispered as he leaned in close to her.  She grumbled and whined at him.

He wrapped up the rope in a loop, and stroked her cheek with his other hand.

“There’s always later.” he said and kissed her.  She nodded and sat up on the bed. She straightened herself and wrapped the blanket around her to cover her body.  Thancred smiled at her and walked over to the door. He opened it a bit and found Artoirel standing there with his hand raised to knock at the door.

“Ahh Lord Artoirel, to what do I owe the honor?” he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, blocking the view into the room.

“A-Apologies.” he said and lowered his hand. “I...I had thought this to be Miss Yugure’s room and wished to speak with her.”  Thancred grinned and nodded.

“Aye,  it is.” he said.   Artoirel’s eyes went wide at this and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“I- I am sorry.” he said.  Thancred sighed as he shrugged and glanced over his shoulder.  Yugure was out of the bed and slipping on a lilac nightgown.

“Are you decent, love?” he asked.  She nodded as she walked towards the door and grabbed a housecoat off the chair.  She put it on and stood beside him as he opened the door fully. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she looked up at saw Artoirel.

“Mmm yes?” she asked.  Artoirel stared down at her and his face turned even redder.

“My apologies, Miss Yugure,” he said as he cleared his throat, “I had no notion that you and Thancred were a couple.”  Yugure blushed a bit as she smiled and leaned her head against Thancred’s shoulder.

“I-I ...I am sorry I seem to have lost my train of thought…” he said and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Yugure giggled and wrapped her arms around Thancred’s.

“Ah yes - I wish to thank you for helping to clean up this  _ mess _ of my brother’s making.” he said.

“You can thank Thancred for me not knocking him out cold.” she said as she frowned.  She sighed at his confused look and let go of Thancred’s arm.

“He punched Thancred in the face, after Thancred stopped me from whooping his ass.” she said as she crossed her arms.  She glared at him and growled.

 “My respect is earned and not freely given just because of some  _ title. _ ” she said.  “It was not  _ you _ that threw the punch, so I have zero reason to be angry with you Artoirel, you have been nothing but kind.”  She smiled softly at him and relaxed her stance a bit.

“But Emmanellain is like a petulant child,” she continued, “and he has ticked me off.  I just pray that he hasn’t fucked this whole thing.” Artoirel nodded and sighed.

“I ap-” he began but she held up her hand to stop him.

“You shouldn’t be the one standing here and saying sorry.” she said.  “It should be Emmanellain standing here and apologizing to Thancred and I.”

“There was no real harm done-” said Thancred as he placed his hand on her shoulder but went quiet when she glared at him.

“He insulted us.  Deeply.” she said.  “And that will take a lot of work to  _ undo _ .”  Artoirel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose again, and nodded.

“Well we shall have to report things to Ser Aymeric in the ‘morrow.” he said.  He lowered his hands and bowed to them.

“I apologise for the intrusion,” he said, “pray forgive me.”

“On one condition.” she said and he raised his eyebrow at her. “Let the others know to FUCKING KNOCK  **FIRST!** ”  He flushed scarlet at that and cleared his throat.  Thancred covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and turned away from the door.

“Yes..will do.” said Artoirel.  Yugure smirked and waved at him as she closed the door.

She grumbled as she looked at Thancred, who was now sitting on the bed, and shrugged.

“So much for that…” she said as she walked over to him and took off her housecoat.

“Oh?” he asked as he took her hands into his and looked up at her.

“We both need to  _ rest _ .” she said.

“I suppose you’re right…” he said as he grumbled.  He let go of her hands and began to take off his boots.  She giggled as she crawled into bed and watched him. He stripped off his armor until he was just in his smalls and took off the patch over his eye.

“Enjoying the show?” he teased as he crawled into bed.  She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. He smiled at her as he kissed her softly, and then laid down beside her.   She turned to the candle on the nightstand and blew it out. She then laid down in bed and snuggled against him so her head was resting on his chest.  He wrapped an arm around her and smiled down at her.

“Happy are we?” he asked.  She nodded and purred loudly.

“Good.” he said and closed his eyes.  Yugure closed her eyes and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Ten**


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Eleven**

 

Yugure, Alphinaud, and Aymeric all stood in front of Vidofnir, in Anyx Trine. They had just finished conversing with Vidofnir about their plan to seek Hraesvelgr for aid and were getting ready to leave. Yugure stepped forward and placed her hands on Vidofnir’s maw as she rested her forehead against it as well.

“I’m so glad...I’m so glad you’re alright.” she said and sighed.

“ _Thou mortal worry of **mine** well being?_” said Vidofnir and she chuckled.  Yugure stepped back and looked up at her.

“Damn right I was!” she said and smiled.  Alphinaud chuckled a bit and nodded.

“We were worried, Vidofnir.” he said.  “We are glad to see you in good health.”  Vidofnir raised her head a bit and closed her eyes.  She opened them and looked to Yugure.

“ _I thank thee, Warrior of Light._ ” she said.  “ _For all you have done, and all you may yet do._ ”  Yugure smiled and bowed her head. Alphinaud and Aymeric bowed as well and the three left.

 

* * *

 

The group arrived in Moghome and Aymeric looked around is amazement.

“Never had I thought to set my eyes upon the lands above the clouds.” he said softly.  Yugure smiled and got off of her chocobo. She then was pecked at by her chocobo and she glared at him.

“Yes yes, I’ll feed you in a moment.” she said and poked its beak.   He chirped at her and looked at the other two chocobo that Aymeric and Alphinaud had been riding.

“Will the Moogles allow us to make camp here for the night?” asked Aymeric as he turned to Yugure.

“I believe so…” she said and looked towards the centre of Moghome. “I do think we should make it above as to not disturb them.”  Alphinaud nodded and they headed up to where the Aetheryte Crystal was.

 

* * *

 

The group sat around a small fire and ate some stew Yugure had cooked up.

“I was unaware that you could cook.” said Aymeric.

“Is that a complaint?” teased Yugure.  Alphinaud laughed and Aymeric looked at her, shocked.

“I did not mean-” he started but Yugure shook her head.

“I was teasing.” she said and ate another spoonful of the stew. He smiled as he looked at his bowl and continued to eat.  Yugure then stood up, already done, and headed over to a small wash bin she had set up.

“She is very caring..” said Aymeric, softly.  Alphinaud smiled and nodded.

“I found her to treat me quite motherly,” he said, “like a mother hen if you will.”  Aymeric looked at her and watched as she rinsed out her bowl and spoon.

“She is very caring, and worries much for everyone.” said Alphinaud.  “I do believe the motherly side is from raising her siblings.”

“She raised her siblings?” asked Aymeric as he turned to Alphinaud.

“Yes,” he answered, “oldest of -”

“Five.” said Yugure as she stepped back over to them.  “Well six actually...but yeah.”

“Six?!” gasped Aymeric in shock.  “Quite a lot of children…”

“Mother and father had me and Yoake as twins, my brother, and then the triplets: Hotaru, Maku, and Suiren.” she said and shrugged.  “She thought she might have twins, as it runs in the family, but never that many.”

“And you helped raise them??” asked Aymeric.  Yugure smiled sadly and nodded.

“Me and Yoake…” she answered, “after mother and father were murdered.”

“Murdered?!” said Aymeric.

“You have never spoken of that!” said Alphinaud and both of them looked at her in shock.  Yugure sat down and shook her head.

“I try not to think on it much…” she said.  “I don’t have a brother...anymore…He was the one that did it…”  She sighed and reached under the collar of her armor. She pulled out the pendant she wore under and showed them.  It was a simple, not properly cut, violet stone on a brown leather cord.

“My sister, Hotaru, made one for each of us.” she said and smiled.  “When she was first starting out in goldsmithing.” She looked at it for a bit longer and then tucked it back under her armor.

“Violet for me, yellow for Yoake, green for Maku, blue for Suiren, and red for herself.” she said.  “I...did my best with carpentry and hunting to earn a living for us. Kept food on the table.” She placed her hands on her knees and sighed as she looked at the fire.

“I: a bard, Yoake: a Scholar, Hotaru: a Paladin, Maku: a Ninja, and Suiren: a White Mage.” she said.  She then clapped her hands together as she looked up at Alphinaud and smiled.

“Well, let’s get the tent up, shall we?” she said as she stood up.  Alphinaud nodded and stood up as well.

“May I help?” asked Aymeric.

“Sure!” said Yugure as she smiled at him.  Aymeric swallowed the last mouthful of food and put his bowl down as he cheeks went a bit red.  The three then set up a larger tent for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure laid down on her back on her bed roll and sighed.  She had taken off the bulkier parts of her amor and set them by her feet.  She glanced over at Alphinaud on his bed roll and smiled as she noticed him fast asleep.  The three of them were tucked under the tent, and she was between Aymeric and Alphinaud.

“You are very caring..” said Aymeric, barely above a whisper.  She turned to him and blinked. His eyes went wide and he blushed brightly.

“Y-you...I didn’t mean to…” he said and looked away from her.  Yugure sat up and raised her eyebrow at him.

“I’m a Miqo’te.” she said and tapped her ears as he looked back at her.  “Could probably hear a pin drop nearby.” She chuckled and smiled at him.

“It’s why I joined the conversation earlier.”  she said. “I could hear the whole thing.” Aymeric cleared his throat and busied himself with removing some of his armor.

“You’re adorable when you blush.” she said and laughed.  Aymeric’s head snapped back to look at her and his face went scarlet.

“Nothing like this Mister hoity toity politician persona I’m used to.” she said and tried to mimic his stern look.  He looked back away and grumbled under his breath. Yugure blinked and placed a hand on his arm.

“If I made any offense, it wasn’t my intent.” she said and leaned in close  to see his face.  

“No offense taken.” he said and glanced at her.

“Good.” she said and patted his arm.  She then laid back down and pulled her blanket over her.  “G’night.”

“Good night…” he said.  Yugure rolled over onto her side and nuzzled her head into her pillow.  He laid down as well, and turned on his side so his back was to her. He pulled his blanket over himself and chewed on his lip as he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure slowly opened her eyes, the next morning and rubbed them.  She went to stretch and found herself rather restricted and warm. She looked to her waist and saw arms wrapped around her.  She then looked over her shoulder and saw Aymeric fast asleep with HIS arms around her waist. She turned very red and felt his breath on the back of her neck.  She then looked at Alphinaud’s bedroll and saw it was already rolled up.

‘ _He would’ve said something if he woke to see this...unless it just happened…’_ she thought as her mind began to race.  She grabbed onto his hands and tried to remove them from her waist, but his grip just tightened.  He mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled his head against her back. She went rigid and inhaled deeply through her nose.  She then exhaled and dug her nails into his knuckles. He grumbled a bit, and shifted in his sleep, so she pressed harder. He winced and hissed in pain as he pulled away.  She lept off of the bedroll and glared at him. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his knuckles where she had left little marks. He looked at them, rather confused, and then saw her standing up with a scowl on her face.

“What…what happened?” he asked, groggily.  Yugure crossed her arms and grumbled.

“I woke up with SOMEONE’S arms wrapped tight around my waist, and their head pressed into the back of my neck.” she said as her tail swished behind her.  “And when I tried to MOVE them, they grabbed onto me TIGHTER.” Aymeric blinked a few times, before realization set in, and his eyes went wide as his face turned scarlet.  He shot up into a sitting position and waved his hands at her.

“I-I did not mean...I mean I…” he stammered.

“Tch!” said Yugure as she turned away from him and began to put on the rest of her amor.

“Fury take me…” groaned Aymeric as he pressed his head into his hands.  She strapped her quiver and bow to her back, and then rolled up her bedroll.

“The Fury can have fun with you, after I kick your ass.” she grumbled.  He sighed in defeat and hung his head.

“I am sorry.” he said, his face so red that even his ears were turning pink.

“Yeah yeah..” she said.  “I’m still ticked, and will be…”  She then left the tent and went to find Alphinaud.

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy.” groaned Aymeric as he got up and began to put his armor on.

 

* * *

 

Yugure walked towards Hraesvelgr after she completed her trial, and bowed her head to him.

“ _Even bereft of an eye, my brood-brother was a fearsome foe.”_ he said. _“But having tasted thy strength firsthand, I do begin to see how thou didst bring him low.  Hydaelyn chooseth Her servants well.”_   He nodded his head as he closed his eyes and opened them again.

_“Very well.  I shall trust in the seed of man one last time.” he said.  “By thy deeds shall the flickering hope that lingereth yet within my heart be kindled anew...or extinguished forever.”_

“Thank you, Hraesvelgr.” said Yugure as she bowed her head.  Aymeric and Alphinaud then ran up the steps to her and came to a halt.  Alphinaud bent over, as he tried to catch his breath, and then slowly stood straight.

“Your trial has ended well, then?” he asked.

“Mine was brutal beyond reckoning.” said Aymeric.  “Vedrfonir seems ill acquainted with the notion of ‘mock’ battles…”  There was a loud roar, and Vidofnir and Vedrfonir landed beside Hraesvelgr.

 _“That you yet stand is ready proof of your determination, mortals.”_ said Hraesvelgr.  _“Let us fight as allies, then, and together banish my brood-brother’s vengeful shade.  On my oath, the wrath that once was Nidhogg shall meet its end!”_ He then looked down, a sad expression on his face, and continued.

 _“This I swear on the memory of my beloved Shiva, and on the soul of lost Ysayle…”_ he said.  Yugure, Aymeric and Alphinaud then stepped forward and climbed onto the dragons’ backs.  Yugure on Hraesvelgr, Aymeric on Vedrfonir, and Alphinaud on Vidofnir.

 

**End Chapter Eleven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I find the thought of Aymeric being all embarrassed adorable xD. Also yes if you see me in game, yes it's the same name. Yes it's me. Yes hi /wave.  
> I was in a dungeon and someone was like WAIT, ARE YOU- yes person, I am me lol


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twelve**

  


Battle had erupted on the Steps of Faith.  Every Ishgardian was out there fighting. Artoirel stood with a small group or Miqo’te women, and fought with them.  One had long blonde hair and fur with gold eyes, another had long curly red hair with red fur and reddish-pink eyes, a third had short dark green hair with green fur and emerald eyes, and the fourth had long sky blue hair and fur with sapphire eyes.  The blonde waved her hands as she summoned spells with her cards to heal, and the one with red hair stood by Artoirel and blocked some fire with her shield. The one with blue hair stood behind the group and kept casting healing spells at any injured soldier she saw.  There was a loud roar of dragons in the distant and Artoirel looked up.

“Reinforcements!!” he yelled.  “By the Fury...this one is the size of Nidhogg!”  Lucia ran up beside them and grimaced as she looked to the skies.

“Nay!” said the blonde Miqo’te.  “‘Tis our sister..I can feel it…”  There was a noise and the green haired one appeared beside them with daggers drawn.

“Truly?” said Artoirel.  The green haired one nodded and smiled at them.  They watched as the three dragons circled around to land nearby, and Yugure, Alphinaud, and Aymeric jumped from them.

“Lord Commander!” yelled Lucia.

“You are late, Warrior of Light!” yelled Artoirel, a small smirk on his lips.

“Yugure!” called all the Miqo’te women.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she smiled. She then turned to face Nidhogg and glared at him.  The group of Miqo’te rushed towards her and continued to fight and protect those close by. Aymeric and Alphinaud looked at the group, their eyes wide, and then looked at Yugure.

“ _Wherefore standest thou with these vermin, Brother?!”_ yelled Nidhogg.

“ _Abandon this war, shade.”_ said Hraesvelgr. “ _The suffering thou sowest serves no end.  The traitors’ progeny have learned of their forefathers’ betrayal, and seek now to make amends with our kind.”_

 _“Never shall our grief be assuaged nor our loss forgotten, but reconciliation may yet halt the spread of this plague of enmity.”_ he continued. “ _Forsake thy vengeance and be at peace.”_

 _“What soft-headed ramblings are these?”_ roared Nidhogg. “ _Thy dalliance with that vile maid hath robbed thee of thy wits!  Mayhaps her cloying perfume hath made thee forget the stench of our brood-sister’s lifeblood!”_

 _“Thou darest speak thus of my beloved?!”_ roared out Hraesvelgr. 

“ _Ah! So the flames of rage may yet be kindled!  I feared thy heart’s fire had long since gone out.”_ said Nidhogg.  “ _But waste not thy fury on words.  Brother-thou shalt have need of it for the battle!”_   Yugure looked up at Hraesvelgr and moved away from him with the group.  The two dragons roared and then began their attacks. Nidhogg blew a giant fireball towards Hraesvelgr, who roared at it and nullified it.  He then responded with a giant ball of white light-like energy before Nidhogg flew up and released another attack on him. The two dragons then took to the air and continued their fight.  They flew higher, and higher, the energy swirling around them, until they plummeted towards the ground. Nidhogg roared as he reared up and tore off one of Hraesvelgr’s wings. They landed on the steps, Hraesvelgr crashing down, and Nidhogg tossed the wing aside.

“ _Guh!”_ cired Hraesvelgr.

 _“Thou art weak, Hraesvelgr - a slithering wyrm who fawneth on the vermin who should rightly be his prey.”_ said Nidhogg.  _“For a thousand years have I fought without cease - and thou didst think to prevail against me!”_

 _“Glory not in thy victory, shade.”_ said Hraesvelgr, his eyes closed.  “ _The battle...is not yet won.  My power-and my hope- have I entrusted to another...”_ He then opened his eyes and revealed that one of them was missing.

 _“Thine eye!”_ cried Nidhogg.  “ _What hast thou done?!”_ He then turned to face Yugure and her group and saw the eye floating in front of Yugure.  The eye began to glow and she began to walk towards it as a beam of energy tied it to her.

 _“Fool! Thou wouldst trust a mortal with thy strength?!”_ yelled Nidhogg.  Yugure continued to walk forward and the power of the eye was absorbed into her, bathing her in an ethereal light.

 _“I know thee…”_ said Nidhogg.  “ _‘Twas thou who didst intrude upon my lair and best the half of me.  But now I am whole, and naught in creation shall deny me my vengeance!”_

“Let’s see about that!” cried out Yugure as she drew her bow.

  


* * *

 

 

Nidhogg roared towards the skies as his scales glowed red, and then he was surrounded by smoke.  When the smoke cleared he was now Estinien, and was on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath.

“Estinien!” cried Alphinaud as he ran up beside Yugure as she strapped her bow to her back.  Her sisters looked at her and she nodded at them.

‘Go, and help the others.” she said.  They nodded at her and took off to aid others.

“ _Is this...to be...mine end?”_  gasped out Nidhogg.  “ _Nay...I will not allow it...I am of the first brood...I am vengeance incarnate...I am Nidhogg!”_  He growled as he stood up and readied his lance.

“ _Thou shall die by my hand!”_  he yelled and brought his arm back to throw his lance.  He then froze and dropped the lance as he turned to look at his hand.

“This is not your hand, wyrm!” cried out Estinien’s voice and the hand grabbed at his throat.  It squeezed it until he cried out in pain and spit blood from his mouth as he fell to his hands and knees.

 _“Thou..wilt..obey!”_ yelled Nidhogg.  He then looked up towards Yugure and gasped.

“I would ask one last favor of you, Warrior of Light…” he yelled.  “Finish me-now, while I have the beast subdued!” Yugure looked to Alphinaud and the two raced towards him and began to pull at the eyes on his armor.

“You waste your time.  Kill me!” yelled Estinien.  “It is the only way! Ending Nidhogg...will be my final duty…”

“No!” cried out Alphinaud.  “You can’t die like this! I won’t let you!”  Both of them cried out in pain as the energy surrounded them and then they felt a warmth.  Ysayle’s hand appeared on Alphinaud’s and Yugure looked to see Haurchefant’s hand on her own.

“Haurchefant…?!” she gasped out, as tears came to her eyes.  He smiled at her and looked towards Estinien. Yugure nodded and swallowed back the tears.  Both her and Alphinaud pulled with all their might, until they freed the eyes from his armor.  A giant shockwave of light erupted from Estinien and an ethereal image of Nidhogg rose into the sky.

“ _Undone by mortal will.  Wither now..?”_ rang out Nidhogg’s voice before he vanished.  Yugure and Alphinaud stood there and held the eyes in their hands as they stared at Estinien.

“The eyes!” cried Aymeric as he ran forward.  “Cast them into the abyss!” The two ran to the edge of the bridge and tossed them as hard as they could.  The group then bolted back to Estinien.

“Yoake!”  cried out Yugure.  “Suiren!” The blonde and the blue haired Miqo’te women glanced towards Yugure and they bolted towards them.  Aymeric moved to Estinien and cradled his head.

“He lives.” he said as they reached him.  “Ah, Estinien, my ill-fated friend.” Yoake and Suiren both cast healing spells onto Estinien and looked at Aymeric.

“We have closed the wounds, but he will need a proper healer…” said Yoake as she stood.

“We’re rather tapped…” said Suiren.  “Apologies…” Aymeric nodded at them and sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” he said.  Lucia then reached them and he looked up to her.

“Lucia, summon the healers!” he said.  “I want them ready to receive him!” 

“At once, Lord Commander!” said Lucia as she stood and saluted him.  He nodded at her and she took off towards the gates. Aymeric then laid Estinien’s head back on the ground and went to pick him up.  Alphinaud and Yugure stepped forward to help, but he looked at them before lowering his head.

“Allow me to do this much, at least…” he said, quietly.  They nodded and stepped back. Aymeric then slowly stood up with him and looked towards the gates.  Yugure looked back at Suiren and Yoake and nodded.

“Go and help anyone you can.”  she said.

“Are you sure?” asked Yoake as she glanced at the tears on Yugure’s armor.  Suiren glanced to Alphinaud and smiled at him.

“Are you alright?” she asked.  He smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine.” they both said at the same time.  Yugure and Alphinaud looked at each other and chuckled.  Yoake and Suiren nodded and rushed to help with anyone they could.

There was the sound of dragon wings flapping, and then Hraesvelgr landed beside them.

 _“The Horde have sensed the fall of their master, and scattered to the winds.”_ he said.

“You have my gratitude, Hraesvelgr.” said Aymeric.  “Your deeds this day have saved a great many lives.”  Hraesvelgr looked as if he was smiling and down.

“ _Then our alliance hath served its purpose.” he said._ He then looked over to Yugure and nodded his head.

“ _Thou didst wield the power granted to thee well.”_ he said.  “ _‘Twas thine own skill and not mine eye which earned thee victory.”_

“Still, thank you.” said Yugure as she bowed.  He nodded and then flew up a bit into the air before he stopped.

“ _I wish thy companion a swift recovery.”_ he said.  “ _Fare you well, children of man.”_ He then nodded his head and flew off into the sunset.  Aymeric smiled and continued to walk towards the gates, Estinien in his arms.  Alphinaud turned to Yugure and smiled.

“The battle is won. We can do no more for Estinien now than bear him home and wish him well, even as Hraesvelgr did.” he said.  “The rest we must trust to the hands of the healers and the grace of the gods.” Yugure nodded and the two followed after Aymeric.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stood by the gates and hugged each of her sisters.  Aymeric walked over to her and bowed to her.

“Thank you.” he said as he rose and smiled at her.  He then blushed as he realized all of the eyes now on him and cleared his throat.  The red head smirked as she put her hand on her hip and looked him up and down.

“He’s pretty cute when he blushes, for a warrior.” she said and winked.

“Hotaru!” snapped Yugure as her eyes went wide.  Aymeric turned scarlet and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Yugure hung her head and groaned.

“Whyyyy must you embarrass meeeee?” she whined and stomped her foot.

“Uh, we’re your sisters.” said the green haired one.  “It's our job. Duh.” Yugure shot a glare at her and crossed her arms.

“I do believe introductions are in order…” said Yoake.  “As we missed that in the midst of battle.” She looked towards Aymeric and bowed.

“Apologies, Lord Commander.” she said as she rose.  “My sisters can be rather uncouth.” 

“It’s…’Tis quite alright.” he said and nodded. 

“I am Yoake.” said Yoake.

“Hotaru.” said the red head.

“Maku.” said the green haired.

“Ummm… S-Suiren.  I’m Suiren.” said the blue haired one, softly, as she blushed.

“Aymeric de Borel,” said Aymeric, “Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, and acting leader of Ishgard.”

“And a nobleman at that.” said Hotaru as she whistled and Aymeric scowled at them.

“For the love of Oschon!” yelled Yugure, her voice getting louder with every word.  “I WILL KILL YOU, HOTARU.” Her ears went back and her tail bristled as she stomped over to her.

“Oh shit.”  mumbled Hotaru and bolted. 

“HOTARU!” screamed Yugure as she raced after her.  “I WILL THROW YOU OFF OF THIS CITY!” Yoake sighed as she placed her face in her palm and shook her head.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure left Fortemps Manor and was walking towards the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, when she spotted Aymeric.

“Aymeric!” she called out and he turned towards her.  She dashed over to him and smiled.

“Going to see Estinien?” she asked.  He nodded and gestured towards the direction they were heading.

“I’ll come along.” she said and walked with him.  “I am sorry about my sisters earlier.”

“‘Tis quite alright.” he said and chuckled. 

“But still...Hotaru can be quite…brash.” she said as her ears drooped.

“Yugure. It is fine.” he said as he stopped and looked at her.  She shifted, uncomfortably and sighed.

“I was rather surprised to see a group of Miqo’te women suddenly fighting on the steps for Ishgard.” he said as they continued walking.  She chuckled at that and nodded.

“I wasn’t expecting it either…” she said and smiled.  “Tataru managed to get a hold of them all and got them to come.”  The two reached the building and headed up to the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh...Estinien..” said Alphinaud in between sobs as they walked into Estinien’s room.  The two rushed to the bedside and stood beside Alphinaud. Estinien’s eyes slowly opened and he looked to Alphinaud.

“Cease your mewling, boy.” he said.  “It grates my ears.” Alphinaud rubbed the tears from his eyes and quickly stood up.

“Forgive me.” he said.  “When I saw you awaken, I could not-It was such a relief! We feared you might never wake up!”  Aymeric crossed his arms and smiled.

“Now, now, Estinien.” he said.  “If Master Alphinaud thought any less of you, you would probably still be Nidhogg’s plaything- _or dead_.”

“Aye, aye.” said Estinien as he smiled.  “‘Twas but a jest.” He then looked at Alphinaud and Yugure.

“I thank you, Alphinaud...and you too, Yugure.” he said.  “Quite how you managed to persuade Hraesvelgr to aid you in his brood-brother’s downfall, I cannot imagine - but full glad am I that you did.”  He coughed a bit and cleared his throat.

“Yet again, you have achieved the impossible.” he said.

“It is fine, Estinien.” she said and smiled.  Aymeric lowered his arms and frowned.

“I for my part owe you an apology.” he said.  “When last we met, I did willingly loose an arrow at your heart.  Can you forgive me?”

“There is naught to forgive, Aymeric.” said Estinien.  “You but acted in defense of Ishgard, as is your duty.”  He then looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

“Were you any less single-minded about it, I would not follow you into battle-or trust you at my back.” he said.  “Besides, I had came to the selfsame conclusion -that I would have to perish for Nidhogg to be stopped.” He turned to look back at Aymeric and glanced at Alphinaud.

“So let us dispense with the hand-wringing.” he said.  “I have heard enough mewling for one day.” Yugure giggled and covered her mouth at that.

“Oh!” cried Alphinaud.  Estinien smiled and then looked back at the ceiling.

“The tendrils of Nidhogg’s foul presence bound up every fiber of my being, usurping my senses, but I yet retained some trace of awareness.” he said.  “The wyrm’s mind was a vast and tumultuous sea. Endlessly its black waters churned, his grief and despair at Ratatoskr’s murder never calming, never receeding.  And driven by the surging current came wave upon wave unrelenting rancor.”

“It was the very image of my own heart.  There I saw the dark reflection of the hatred I felt after Nidhogg slew my family, when no path remained save vengeance against dragonkind.”  He closed his eyes and turned his head to them as he opened his eyes.

“Neither of us had a choice.  But I was blessed with something Nidhogg was not-comrades and teachers to console and admonish me.” he said.  “Had I not had them to gainsay my obsession, it would surely have consumed me, as Nidhogg’s did him, and we would have been in all respects alike.”  He looked back at the ceiling and stared at it.

“Though his shade is banished, his spirit scattered upon the Sea of Clouds, I feel no joy at his passing.” he continued.  “Where once I craved vengeance, I now crave rest.” He then turned to look at his helm on the windowsill and then turned back to look at Aymeric.

“Lord Commander, my hunt is at an end.” he said.  “I would lay down the mantle of Azure Dragoon.”

“My friend..” said Aymeric, softly.  Estinien smiled and his eyes closed as he fell back asleep.  Alphinaud stepped forward and was stopped by the healer.

“He has tired himself with too many words.” he said.  “I doubt not that he will make a full recovery, but he must be allowed a few days of quiet.”  The three nodded at the healer and headed out of the room. Aymeric stopped and turned to Estinien, which caused Yugure to turn her head to him.

“I too must see my path to its end.” he mumbled.  “Sleep well, my friend.” He then turned to face Yugure, smiled, and they walked out of the room.

  


** End Chapter Twelve **

 


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirteen**

 

Yugure hummed to herself as sat by a window in Fortemps Manor and looked out at the blue sky.  Her sisters had long since left, and her, Alphinaud, and Tataru remained in Ishgard. The room to her door burst open and Tataru rushed in.  She was very giddy, excited, and waving a letter in her hands.

“Yugure!  Yugure!” she said and laughed.  Yugure looked to her and raised her eyebrows at her.

“What is it, Tataru?” she asked.

“You have an invitation!” she said and held out the letter.  Yugure took it and began to read.

“Its from Aymeric.” she said and laughed.  “He wants to have that drink he made me promise.”

“So dinner with the Lord Commander?” asked Tataru.   Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stood up.

“I don’t have anything to wear, Tataru!” she said.  Tataru grinned and rubbed her hands together.

“I can fix that!” she said.  “I’ll just need your measurements!”  Yugure blushed as she nodded and began to take off the armor she was wearing.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure stood outside of Aymeric’s manor and looked towards the guard.  She wore a simple long black coat that covered her body, with violet buttons on it and violet embroidery, but it was covering the gorgeous dress Tataru had gotten made.  The dress was ankle length lilac silk, with a darker violet corseted top, long bell sleeves, a wide neckline that showed off a respectable amount of cleavage, and the sleeves were connected by two silver hoops to the top on her open shoulders.  She also wore matching high heels, silver earrings with violet gems in them, and her violet pendant that Hotaru had made for her. Tataru had also had a special hip holster made for this dress, so she could discreetly hide a dagger on her thigh if need be.

“Ah, Lady Yugure is it?” asked a manservant as she approached the guard out front.  She turned to him and nodded.

“I shall show you inside. My lady.” he said as he bowed and held out his hand for Yugure.  Yugure smiled as she took his hand and followed him inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure looked around the main foyer and looked at the paintings and chandelier as she was let in.  Her gaze then fell upon Aymeric who stood by the doorway into the foyer and smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow at the robes he wore and stifled a giggle.  He walked forward as the manservant motioned for her coat, and stopped him.

“Allow me?” he asked.  Yugure nodded as she unbuttoned the coat and he moved behind her to help remove it.  Once it was off, he handed it to the manservant and then moved in front of her. He looked her up and down, Yugure’s eyes still transfixed on the paintings, and blushed.

“I-I am pleased that you came.” he said and held out his hand for hers.  Yugure smiled at him and gave her hand. He bowed down and kissed the back of her hand.  Yugure’s ears went back and she turned scarlet at this. He motioned down the hall and held his arm out for her to take. 

“Shall we?” he asked.  She nodded and kept her hands to herself as she simply walked by his side.  He frowned a bit, but sighed and walked with her.

“You look beautiful..” he said, softly.

“T-Thank you.” she said and looked at the floor.  “Tataru had this made for me...I didn’t have anything nice to wear…”  Yugure began to wring her hands and chew on her lower lip. She kept her eyes averted as she thought, her mind racing.

‘ _By the Twelve…’_ she thought. “ _Pleeease Oschon guide me.  I didn’t realize his intent…”_ She came to a stop and pinched her nose as she breathed deeply in an effort to calm herself.  Aymeric stopped beside her and looked at her, concerned.

“Are you alright?” he asked.  She sighed and looked to him.

“Yes, sorry.” she said and smiled.  He smiled at her and lead her into the dinning room.  He pulled a chair away from the table and motioned for her to sit.  She sat down and he gently pushed the chair in. He then moved across from her and sat down in his own chair.  Servants soon began to move in and fill their glasses with wine. Yugure looked down at the wine glass and frowned. 

 

 

_“Now, now.” said a Miqo’te woman with long blonde-white hair, matching fur, fair skin, and gold-orange eyes.  “Behave during dinner.” The woman looked down at three Miqo’te toddlers who were squabbling, and sighed._

_“Maku, Hotaru, Suiren.” said a Miqo’te man’s voice and the three toddlers stopped.  He had long black hair, matching fur, skin a shade darker than Yugure’s, and dark violet eyes._

_“Listen to your mother.” he said and looked towards the wine glass as it was filled by a Hyur woman, one of the family’s few maids. “Thank you.”  The view shifted to show a young Yoake sitting at the other end of the table, eating as well._

_“Yugure, hurry up and eat.” she said.  “We have to finish studying!”_

_“Daichi eat, you need to have a bath after.” said the woman._

 

Yugure’s fists clenched and she closed her eyes to chase away the memory.  She snapped back to reality when she felt Aymeric’s hand on hers and looked up at him, concern on his face.

“I’m sorry....” she mumbled.  “Memory came up…”

“May I ask what it was?” he asked as he took her hand and lightly ran his thumb over her fingers.

“My parents...us all together at dinner- the whole family.” she said as she looked at the table.  She then looked up as Aymeric pulled his hand away and saw that the servants were now bringing in the food.  Aymeric waited until they had been served and the servants left the room before he continued the conversation.

“Would you care to talk about them?” he asked.  Yugure smiled sadly and touched the scar on her face.

“Well, you’ve met my _wonderful_ sisters.” she sighed and moved her hand to cover her face.  Aymeric chuckled as he began to eat and nodded.

“Yoake is my twin.” she said.  “Hotaru, Maku, and Suiren are the triplets.”  She lightly poked at her food and frowned.

“I had a brother…” she said and rubbed the scar.

“‘ _Had_ ’?” asked Aymeric.  She looked up at him sadly and nodded.

“He was killed, I take it?” he said as he put his fork down.

“Yes...I..I killed him.” she said, softly.   She looked away and then took a deep breath. She then looked up at him and swallowed.

“My family was a large clan.  We weren’t nobles by any means really.  But father had made a name for himself as a fine merchant.” she said.  “We grew up in South Shroud, near the border to Thanalan.” She idly rubbed her thumb against the wine glass and took a sip from it.

“Yamimaru Nekoga.” she said.  “He married my mother, Hikari.  And had the not so much surprise, as my aunt was my mother’s twin, at having me and Yoake.”

“She then had my brother, Daichi, and the three triplets were a bit of a surprise… Hotaru, Maku and Suiren.”  She took another sip and placed the glass down on the table.

“There was a fire one night...it was eventually contained...but not before…” she said, and her voice trailed off.  “Yoake ran to rush the triplets out. I ran to find mother, father, and Daichi. As their rooms were all close to each other.”

“I found Daichi in mother and father’s room…he was covered in blood... _their_ blood…” 

“I found him with a dagger in his hand, a crazed look in his eyes and he attacked me.” she continued.  “I fought him and landed a killing blow…Yoake found me as I passed out. She said that he was yelling things and died.”  She reached a hand to her mouth and stifled a sob. Aymeric stood up and rushed over to her side. He pulled her up into a hug and held her tightly against him.  She blushed brightly at this and her breath caught in her throat.

“I’m sorry for the forwardness.  I just cannot stand to see you in pain like this.” he said softly as his hand lightly patted her hair.  She slowly pushed herself away from him, and looked down at the floor. She then sat down on the chair, and swallowed the lump in her throat.  He frowned at her moving away and moved back to his seat.

 _‘Oschon, guide me.’_ she thought.

“Shall we talk of something, happier?” she asked as she looked up at him.  He nodded and the two began to eat again.

 

* * *

 

 

“To think the moogles would prove such harsh taskmasters!” said Aymeric as he laughed.  “Forgive me, I did not know you had suffered so in your quest for the horn.” Yugure frowned at him and made a murr noise.  She then exhaled, and blew some of her hair out of her face. He laughed again at that and smiled at her.

“I must say, your spirited accounts always come as a welcome change from the arid reports which fill my days.” he said.  The manservant then came over with the wine and asked if either of them would like some more. When they both refused, Aymeric suggested some cups of tea instead and turned his head back to Yugure.

“Though I have lived these lands my entire life, to hear you speak of them, there is much and more I have yet to see.” he said and smiled.  “Truly, yours was a marvelous journey.”

“Then why not join me on the next?” she said and laughed.  He blinked at her and blushed a bit.

“Hah!  Well truth be told, when I think back on the sweeping vistas of the Churning Mists, I do feel some slight pangs of wanderlust…” he said.

“Ah yes...the Churning Mists…” she said and glared at him in mock anger.  “I also recall someone who in his slumber had his arms around me.” He turned very red at this and almost choked on a piece of food.  He coughed and drank some of the tea.

“I am sorry -” he started but she held a hand up to stop him.

“It is fine Aymeric, I was just joking.” she said and smiled.  He nodded and smiled at her.

“Well…” he said and cleared his throat.  “Alas, much as I would like to accept your invitation, I fear my present duties with the House of Lords demand my undivided attention.  Someday, perhaps.” Yugure frowned and nodded.

“Ahh duty calls and all that.” she said softly and ate another forkful of food.  He looked at his food and then looked back up at her.

“By your deeds, you have helped us build the foundations for a lasting reform.” he said. “The formation of the republic is but the beginning, for it is not only our system of governance which must needs change.  We the people must learn to let go of our hatreds and rise above our bloody past.”

“That will come...with time.”  she said and he nodded.

“I only pray that I live long enough to see us achieve some measure of success-that I might know the lost did not die in vain.” he said and slowly smiled at her.  “I can still see you there, on the Steps of Faith, striding fearlessly towards that wyrm... If you can do that, who are we to balk at the challenges ahead?” Yugure blushed a bit and looked at her food.

“The question of how best to strengthen ties with the other great nations of Eorzea has been debated at length in the Lords and Commons as of late.” he said.  “As you may imagine, maintaining stability during this period of historic upheaval is our paramount concern. Nevertheless, we are greatly indebted to the Alliance for their support during the grand melee, and it would be remiss of us to not repay their faith in kind.”  Yugure nodded and continued to eat as she listened.

“Of course, we owe you the greatest debt of all, and it is my hope that in extending our support to you and the Scions, we might also express our gratitude to our neighbors-nay, our fellow Eorzeans, whom we pray you will continue to protect.” he continued.  “The Lords and Commons agree on very little, but not a soul in either house begrudges your order this offering of patronage. For all you have done and will do, we thank you.” Yugure blushed as she looked at her food and made a soft murr sound as her ears went back.  He smiled at her and raised his glass. She raised hers as well and they toasted. He sipped from the glass and then put it down.

“...May I ask a personal question?” he asked as he blushed a bit. She put her glass down and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yes…?” she said.

“Now that the dust has settled, what will you do?” he asked.  “Not as a Scion, I mean, but...what do you want for yourself?”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she fell silent as she thought.

“I…” she started but stopped as her ears twitched and her eyes looked to the doorway.  A knight came in, dressed in Fortemps Knight colours, and bowed. They both looked at him and blinked.

“Lord Commander, pray forgive the interruption!” he said.

“News from House Fortemps?” asked Aymeric.

“An urgent message for Lady Yugure,” he said, “I was instructed to deliver it without delay.”  He then looked towards Yugure and bowed his head.

“Master Thancred returned to the manor a short time ago, bearing an injured maiden.” he said. “Master Leveilleur and Mistress Tataru are tending to her wounds, but they like not her chances.  Respectfully, my lord - they have requested Lady Yugure’s immediate presence.” Yugure shot up and went wide eyed.

“Is...Is Thancred alright?” she cried.  The knight nodded and she sighed. She then looked at Aymeric and he nodded at her.

“You must go to them, Yugure.” he said.  “And I shall go with you.” She nodded and he stood up.  The two then rushed out of the room, grabbed her coat, and ran out of the manor.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure rushed into the manor and into one of the main sitting rooms.  On a couch was a young Elezen woman, and she was wincing in pain.

“Is that…?” asked Aymeric as he came in behind Yugure.

“Alisaie!” cried Yugure and she rushed forward as she tossed off her coat.

“Alphinaud’s twin sister.” said Thancred as he turned to Aymeric.  Yugure put her hand on Alphinaud’s back and looked to Thancred.

“What happened?” she asked.

“She ran afoul of the Warriors of Darkness.” he answered.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stood back up. She walked over to Thancred and stared at him.

“Is she-are you..?” she asked, worry all over her face.  He smiled at her and nodded.

“I had been tracking them since the ceremony at Falcon’s Nest.” he said.  “Little did I know I was not the only one.” Yugure looked back at Alisaie and frowned.

“Evidently she had learned of their activities and attempted to shadow them on her own.  Poorly.” he said. “I rescued her in the Twelveswood, and together we fled north. But though I made every effort to cover our tracks, they caught up with us on the Ishgardian border, and in the ensuing struggle, Alisaie took an arrow to the shoulder.  ‘Twas only after we had made good our escape that I realized it was poisoned…” Alphinaud walked to them and looked at Yugure.

“Thank you for coming so quickly, Yugure.” he said.  “And you, Ser Aymeric.”  
“Think nothing of it.” said Aymeric.  “How is she?”

“We have done all we can for now.” said Alphinaud as he looked down.  “Although the immediate danger has passed, the poison yet lingers in her blood…”  He closed his eyes and frowned.

“We came to Eorzea together, hoping to bring salvation to the realm our grandfather gave his life to protect.” he continued.  “But when confronted with the bitter realities of its politics and petty powermongers, she was driven to anger-and to doubt.”

“She refused to become embroiled in what she termed Eorzea’s ‘squabbles’ and distanced herself from the Scions.  Though she remained hopeful of a brighter future, she would walk her own path. Would that it had not been so perilous.”  He opened his eyes and looked at them with tears threatening to spring forward in his eyes.

“For all our differences, she is as dedicated as any Scion to the salvation of Eorzea.  But more than that, she is my sister..” he said and his voice cracked. “To be reunited with her, only to lose her forever...Gods, even to speak the words..”  Yugure reached for him and pulled him into a hug.

“It will be alright, Alphy.” she said, softly and Alphinaud returned the hug.

“Take heart, Master Alphinaud.” said Aymeric. “She will be attended by our most skilled chirugeons.”  He looked to Lord Fortemps, and the two nodded at each other. He then turned to the Knight that had brought them here and nodded.

“Bear Mistress Leveilleur to the infirmary at once.” he said.  “Apprise Captain Whitecape of the situation, and inform him that she is be treated as my personal charge.”  The knight saluted and bowed his head.

“W-wait...D-don’t go…” said Alisaie, weakly.  “Please, come closer…” Yugure let go of Alphinaud and the two went to her side.

“The Warriors of Darkness are in league with the Ascians...slaughtering the Primals is but the first step in their plan…” she said.  “They make for Xelphatol to bring about Garuda’s summoning..And to kill her..” Yugure and Alphinaud’s eyes went wide and they looked at each other.

“You must...You must stop them…” said Alisaie and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

“I..I shall inform the others at once!” said Tataru as she stood up and rushed out of the room.  Aymeric nodded and looked to Thancred.

“Master Thancred-I would ask that you accompany Mistress Leveilleur to the infirmary.” he said.  “Your knowledge of her injuries may well prove useful in determining her treatment.”

“Of course.” said Thancred.  The knight walked towards Alisaie and gently picked her up.  Yugure stood up as she turned to Thancred and moved over to him.  She placed her hand on his arm and looked him over.

“Are _you_ alright?” she asked him.  He smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek.

“I am.” he said.  “I shan’t be long.” He brushed a hair out of her face and leaned in to gently kiss her,

“You look beautiful.” he said and then he and the Knight left.  She watched them and then sighed.

“So much for that dinner…?” she said as she looked at Aymeric, but stopped.  He was looking away from her, clearly upset and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Aymeric...what is-” she started but he looked to her.

“May I speak with you privately, for a moment?” he asked.  She looked around the room at everyone and then back to him and nodded.  

“I have another sitting room, end of the hall that you may make use of.” said Lord Fortemps.  Aymeric nodded as he took her hand and almost dragged her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ow!” she yelped as she pulled her hand away when they got into the room.

“Apologies, I did not realize I was grasping so tightly.” he said and looked over her hand.  She made a murr noise and glared at him.

“What was so important to talk to me about?” she asked and frowned.  He frowned as he blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I was...I was not aware that you and Master Thancred were…” he began and trailed off.

“A couple?” she finished as she cocked an eyebrow at him.  “I suppose I never did tell you… but it never came up either and- Wait a tic….”  She then blushed brightly and looked away from him.

“Aymeric...I....was this dinner meant to be more than just something between _friends_?” she asked as her ears drooped as she looked at him.  He leaned against the now closed doors to the sitting room and held his head in his hand.

“I will not deny that I have grown fond of you and that there are...feelings there…” he said softly as he stood up straight.  He walked over to her and she backed away a bit as she turned redder. She stopped when she felt herself back against a table and he placed his hands on the table on either side of her.  She looked back at the table and then to him and jerked a bit at how his face was a hair’s breadth away from hers.

“I..I do care for you…” he said and moved one hand to cup her chin.  He slowly rubbed his thumb along the scar on her jaw before he looked into her eyes and rubbed his thumb over her lips.

“Aymeric I-” she started but was stopped when he kissed her.  Her eyes went wide and her face flushed as red as it possibly could.  They then narrowed as they began to fill with tears, and she brought her hands up to his chest.  She grabbed fistfulls of his robe and pushed him away from her. She then hung her head as she still clung onto his robe and began to cry.  He looked at her, her reaction shocking to him, and took her hands from his robe. He took them into his and knelt down, to see into her eyes.

“Yugure..I am sorry.  It was not my-” he started.

“No.” she said, interrupting him.  “I don’t want to hurt people…” She swallowed back a sob and looked up at him.

“I don’t want to hurt people I _care_ about…” she said.  “I love Thancred. Very very much.”  He smiled sadly and nodded at her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.  

“I understand,” he said, “the feelings are not mutual then.”  He sighed and frowned a bit.

“You misunderstand.” she said and pushed at his chest.  “I love Thancred, and-I..” She bit onto her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood and breathed deeply.  She then looked at him and frowned.

“I’m sorry..” she said as she caressed his cheek.  His eyes went wide and he stared down at her as she pulled away, confusion clearly all over his face.  She then moved away from him and over to the doors. She opened them and left the room, leaving him staring after her in complete confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure waited in her room in Fortemps Manor and looked out the window.  Her makeup had run down her face from crying, and her lipstick was now smudged everywhere.  She rested her knees against her chest and her head on her knees. There was a soft knock at her door and her ears perked up.

“Yes..?” she asked, her voice a bit shaky.  The door slowly opened and Thancred peeked his head in.

“‘Tis only me.” he said.  She nodded and waved for him to come in.  He closed the door behind him and walked closer to her before he noticed her face.  He rushed to her side and took her hands in his.

“What is wrong, my dear?” he asked as he looked her over.  She frowned and made a murr noise as she took one hand back and rubbed her reddened eyes.

“Here..” he said as he stood up and went to the wash basin.  He grabbed a cloth, wet it and came back over to her with it.  He handed it to her and she took it. She then sighed and began to rub the makeup off of her face.

“Blegh...I look a mess.” she grumbled.

“Well **_I_ ** think you look beautiful.” he said and smiled at her.

“Yeah well you’re biased.” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.  She then smiled and finished with the cloth. He held his hand out to take it from her and she handed it to him.

“I will have to compliment Tataru on her choice of gowns.” he said as he looked her over.  She smiled sadly and looked at the floor.

“What is wrong?” he asked as he cupped her cheek to turn her to face him.

“I was invited to a dinner with Aymeric…” she said.

“Oh?” he said and then his eyes went wide. “Oh…”  He dropped his hand and took her hand in his again.

“So incredibly awkward?” he asked.  She blushed and laughed a bit.

“Yoake is right about me being a bit clueless…” she said as she looked at him.  “I was under the impression that he thought of me as nothing more than a **friend**.”  She sniffed and rubbed at her nose a bit with her free hand.

“But I was wrong...very wrong.” she said.  “He’s fallen for me -I’m not really good at dealing with this…” She smiled weakly and shrugged at him.

“What, rejecting someone?” he asked and she nodded.  “Truly?” She then went very red and looked at her feet.

“You’re the first serious relationship I’ve ever had, Thancred…” she said, her voice low, and his eyes went wide at this.  “I’ve had flings sure...but nothing like...this.” She looked up at him and smiled meekly. He smiled at her and reached up to stroke her cheek.  He then rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

“We should get you to bed.” he said.  “You no doubt need rest, and as much as I would love to _enjoy_ you in this gown…”  He trailed off and looked her over, which made her blush.

“You need sleep, my dear.” he said and kissed her cheek.

“But...I do need to talk more...first.” she said.

“Of course.” he said and took her hand in his.  

“I...I cannot deny I am not at the very least attracted to Aymeric.” she said.  “He is a handsome man..and I have come to care for him.” Thancred frowned a bit and nodded.

“But again I say, you are the one I _do_ love.” she said and smiled at him.  “The one I miss when you are not beside me..”  She then turned very red and looked away from him.

“The one I hope to spend my days with…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  His eyes went wide at this and his cheeks flushed bright red. He cleared his throat and then pinched his nose.

“I...I have to admit, I had entertained the idea..” he said.  “If it ever were to come to fruition...well that would be up for fate to decide I suppose.”  Yugure murred and leaned her head against his chest.

“I have never felt this way about another person.” she said.  “Ever.” He smiled at her and tilted her head up with his hand.

“I love you, Thancred.” she said.

“And I love you, Yugure.” he said and kissed her.  She purred softly and nuzzled back against his chest after he broke the kiss.

“But we should get you to bed.” he said and squeezed her side in a gentle hug.  She smiled and then noticed the bulge in his pants.

“‘To _bed_ ’ you say?” she said as she smirked and pressed her hand firmly against the bulge.  His breath caught in his throat and he glared at her. She giggled and began to rub her hand over it.  He gripped her wrist and stopped her.

“Yugure…” he groaned out, as he looked at her, his eyes heavy with lust.  “My dear, I would very much enjoy ravishing you, but I feel that you-”

“And if I do not feel sleepy and want to be ravished?”she said as she trailed her fingers along the outline of the bulge.  He groaned out at that and let go of her wrist.

“Are you certain?” he asked.  She nodded and he was devouring her mouth in an instant.  He picked her up and held her tightly against himself as he stood.  She snaked her legs around his waist and returned the fevered kiss. He carried her to the bed and deposited her onto it.  He held up a finger as he glanced to the door, and walked over to it. He checked the door, and clicked the lock into place.

“I do not wish for interruptions…” he said as he walked back towards her.  She giggled at that and smiled at him. He gripped onto her thighs and moved her to the edge of the bed.  He moved his hands under her dress and found the waistband of her small clothes. He then pulled them down and tossed them aside.  Yugure went to begin to untie the laces on the back of her gown, but he stopped her. She looked at him confused, and he slowly undid his belt.  He let his pants and smalls fall down to his knees and leaned slightly over her.

“Open yourself to me.” he said and kissed her deeply.  She blushed as she returned the kiss and spread her legs wide for him.  He slowly broke the kiss as he positioned himself and then slammed deep into her.  They both moaned out as he seated himself in her and he began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in.  He took her legs, pressed them together, and pressed them against his chest. His pace quickened and he just began to rut with her.

“Thancred….uhnnnmmm…” she moaned softly as she tried to make little noise.  He looked down at her with a wicked smile, and groaned.

“I-I have a question for you…” he asked.  Her response was to simply buck her hips against his and mewl.

“I am curious as to whether you would like to have Ser Aymeric in your _bed.”_ he asked as he thrust deep into her and slowly pulled out.  Her eyes went wide at this and she blushed. Thancred moaned low as he felt her walls clench around him in response to his question.

“Would seem yes…” he said and kept the pace slow but deep.  “And would you care for me to watch, or mayhaps we both enjoy you?” Yugure’s eyes went wide and she mewled out in bliss at the thought.  He smirked and began to pump faster and harder.

“Well?” he said as he leaned down and moved her legs back around his waist.  “What is you answer?”

“Yes…” she mewled, her muscles clamped down around him as her peak already neared.  He grinned and nipped at her collarbone. He then leaned back and reached down to where they met.  He pressed onto her clit and began to rub it as he thrust in and out of her.

“You dirty girl..” he said and groaned out.  “Cum for me…” Yugure grasped fistfulls of the sheets under her as she mewled and whimpered, hear peak getting closer and closer.  She then tossed her head back and cried out as she hit her peak. He groaned through his teeth as he placed a hand on either side of her on the bed, and slammed into her over and over.

“So...divine..” he groaned as her muscles milked him.  He slammed deep into her and moaned as he came. His thrusts slowed as he filled her and then he collapsed on top of her.  He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her. Yugure looked at him, and smiled as she slowly caught her breath.  She then went very red and her eyes wide as she realized fully what had come up and how her body responded to it.

“I-I umm…” she started and he laughed.  “I’m sorry if it upset you…”

“Hmm, there was a pang of jealousy yes…but then the immediate following of intense **_lust_ ** .” he said and grinned at her, wickedly.  “I doubt anything will come of that..but now I know and I enjoy finding out more about things you _like.”_   She mewled and hid her face.  He smiled as he sat up and began to take off his boots.

“I am serious though.” he said as he glanced at her over his shoulder.  “That is a topic we haven’t discussed - what you enjoy in the bedroom.”

“Well we all know you just enjoy fucking my brains out period.” she said and giggled.  He smirked as he pulled off the rest of his armor and stood up to take off the rest of his clothes.  He pulled his smalls back on and went to go find where he had tossed her’s.

“I…well…” she mumbled and he came back over to her with her smalls.  He helped her sit up and began to put them on her, but she swatted his hands away.

“I’ll do it.” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.  “Gods know you’d be wanting to go for round two if you put them on.”

“Are you complaining?” he asked as he crossed his arms and grinned at her.  She blushed as she pulled her smalls on and stood up.

“No.” she said and glared at him. “I...well on the previous topic, I enjoy the company of more than men.”  Thancred cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head to the side.

“In your talk of never serious relationships did that include women as well?” he asked.

“Yes.” she answered.  “I’ve had flings with women, but again, nothing ever serious.”  She shrugged and then chuckled. She then blushed as she looked up at him and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

“I do...like being tied up too.” she mumbled.  “And blindfolded.” Thancred’s eyes went wide and he blinked at that.

“We did try to rope...but not-noted.” he said and smiled.  He then took her hands and turned her around. He began to help her with the laces on her gown, and helped her get out of it.  She let it pool at her feet and then crawled into bed. He crawled in beside her and brought the covers over them.

“Much to think on then.” he said and she stuck her tongue out at him.  He chuckled and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek, kissed her forehead, and then kissed her softly on the lips.  She purred and nuzzled against him. The two then drifted off to sleep.

 

**End Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Fourteen**

  


Yugure ran towards the Amalj’aa base with Thancred, Alisaie, and Alphinaud, and then came to a stop when Thancred stopped them.  He looked around and frowned.

“This isn’t right.” he said as he kept his voice low.  “The Amalj'aa would never leave this place so poorly guarded.”  Yugure frowned as she looked around as well and unhooked her bow from her back.  She knocked an arrow to it and nodded at Thancred. There was the sound of metal against metal and a large thud in the distance, and they looked towards the noise.

“Not willingly, no.” said Alisaie. They rushed forward and came upon the Warriors of Darkness as they fell an Amalj'aa.

“Ahh, the saviors of Eorzea.” said the Hyur man as he laughed.  “Slow as ever.” Yugure raised her bow and aimed her arrow right at him.  Alphinaud looked around and frowned at all the dead Amalj'aa.

“By the Twelve..” he said and looked back at the Hyur man.  “Will you never learn?” 

“You know, you’re right.” said the man.  “Mayhap it _is_ time for a change of tack.  Killing primals, tormenting beastment, hastening the birth of a new god…”  He swung his axe up and rested it on his shoulder.

“It’s all a bit much, isn’t it?” he asked.  “And, frankly, we don’t have the leisure to do it.”  He then looked right at Yugure and narrowed his eyes.

“Killing the Warrior of Light, on the other hand-that would _soon_ plunge Eorzea into chaos.”  Alphinaud, Alisaie and Thancred all looked at him, shocked, and Yugure glared at him as she growled.  Thancred moved in front of her and drew his daggers.

“One life for one world.” said the Hyur.  “A fair exchange-wouldn’t you agree?!” The Roegadyn man roared and rushed towards Yugure.  Thancred rushed at him, and sent him sliding back.

“Lest you forget, you’ve more than one opponent!” he yelled and moved closer to him.  The Miqo’te bard drew her arrow and aimed it towards Alphinaud. She shot it as the Lalafell woman empowered it with fire, and it sped towards Alphinaud.

“Carbuncle! TO ME!” yelled Alphinaud as he summoned out a grey carbuncle.  It grabbed the arrow out of the air and spat it on the ground. The Miqo’te woman frowned and glared at it.

“I sense you will offer more than target practice.” she said.  “Unlike your sister.” There was a magical explosion that went off on top of Alisaie and she was sent flying.

“Alisaie!” cried Alphinaud. 

“Did..did I not tell you, Alphinaud?” she said.  “I am not the girl I once was.” She stood up and wiped her mouth of some blood.

“My brother was always the clever one, while my talents lay elsewhere…” she said and tossed her grimoire up into the air.  A light came from it, and formed itself into a sword. She took it and swiped down with it.

“If you would dare to stand against us, to destroy all we hold dear,” she said, “then you shall die by my sword!” 

“Let’s finish this!” said the Hyur and he brought down his axe.  Yugure growled and shot her arrow at him, but he deflected it with his axe, and raced right for her.  She leapt backwards and the battle was on.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure winced in pain and she looked at the others as they were bound in chains in the air.

“It ends, now!” yelled the Hyur as he held the end of the chains and raised his hand.  They tightened on the group and began to crackle with energy. Suddenly energy shot out at them and destroyed the chains, which sent them falling to the ground.

“What?!” yelled the Hyur as he looked around, confused.

“The chains!” cried Alphinaud as they stood up.  Yugure looked up and saw the Elezen man from before who was with the group.

“You _snake._ ” said the Hyur.  “You would betray us as well?”

“He that holdeth fast unto his convictions shall never count betrayal amongst his crimes, though all the world may call him villain.” said the Elezen.  “My path is unchanged; my creed sacrosanct. This I believe with all my heart.” Yugure’s eyes went wide and her ears went back.

“...Urianger…?” she whispered.

“But say, Warriors of Darkness, and speak true-what dost _thou_ believe?” he asked as he stepped forward.  “That rendering up the souls of thy world in service to the Rejoining will grant it salvation? Nay.”  Alphinaud stood up and stared at him.

“By the Twelve-Urianger!” he gasped.  The man removed his mask and closed his eyes.

“Mine apologies, Master Alphinaud.” said Urianger and opened his eyes.. “That the brightest light might shine, duty did compel me to walk in the darkest shade.”

“You sweet fool. I was almost willing to believe you had turned against us.” said Alisaie.  “I expect a full explanation when this is over. For now, may I assume you’ve turned your cloak for the last time?”

“Thou mayest, my lady.” said Urianger as he smiled softly.  Yugure stood up and sighed.

“I have half a mind to throttle you, Urianger.” she said and looked at the Warriors of Darkness.  His smile became wider and he pulled out his grimoire.  

“By thy leave.” he said.  Yugure nodded as she drew her bow and notched an arrow to it.

“Even odds, then.” said the Hyur.  “No matter. We’ll crush the lot of you in one fell swoop.”  He looked towards the Black mage and the mage nodded at him.

“Understood.” he said and began to ready a spell.

“Hearken to me! We only have one chance!” said Alisaie.  “Channel your aether into my blade that I might strike before the mage casts his spell!”  Yugure nodded and moved closer to her.

“I cannot do it alone, but together...together we can defeat them!”  The group nodded at Alisaie and readied their weapons.

“Make ready!  They come!” she cried, and Yugure shot her arrow right for the mage.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure glared at the Warriors of Darkness as she sheathed her bow and spit some blood from her throat.  She pulled an arrow from her thigh and looked over to Alisaie as she collapsed onto her knees. Alphinaud rushed forward and came to Alisaie’s side.

“Alisaie!” he cried.  “Are you hurt?”

“A touch dizzy, but otherwise fine.  Thank you.” she said. Thancred sheathed his daggers and stepped forward.

“And there you have it.” he said and frowned.  “Or friend is too stubborn to die.” The Hyur looked up and glared at them.

“We are far from finished.” he said and slowly stood up.  “Or have you never considered how we came to this world?” He smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal.

“Crystals?  You mean...like the _Ascians_?” asked Thancred.

“Just so.  As the Ascians flee unto the rift world ‘twixt planes with Crystals of Darkness, so did these warriors come hither with Crystals of Light.” said Urianger.

“Eloquent, as always.” said the Hyur as he chuckled. “Aye, like the Ascians, we too are beyond death!  You cannot defeat that which is eternal!” He raised his hand and frowned. Thancred’s eyes went wide and he drew his daggers again.

“Wait!” yelled Alphinaud.  “Such methods as the Ascians employ require the renunciation of the flesh.  You...you would have had to…” The Hyur lowered his head as he sighed and then looked up with a somber expression.

“At long last, you see.” he said.  “To save our world, we gave our lives.”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she gasped.

“We were just adventurer’s trying to make our way.  An odd job here, a favor there-we never aspired to be Warriors of Light.” he said.  “But words of our deeds spread, and soon people were calling us heroes. They placed their hopes and dreams on our shoulders and bid us fight for all that was good and right.”

“We fought and we fought and we fought…until there was no one left to fight.” he continued.  “We _won_..and now our world is being erased from existence.”  The Warriors of Darkness shook their heads and cried as the Hyur gripped tighter on his crystal.

“We did _everything_ right, everything that was asked of us, and still- _still_ it came to this!” he growled out as he looked at the crystal.  He looked up and looked at Yugure with sad eyes.

“ _You_ of all people should understand!  We cannot-we _will_ not falter.  We brought our world to the brink of destruction, and now we must save it.” he said.  Yugure’s face softened and she looked back at him with sad eyes. The Roegadyn stood up and looked at the Hyur.’

“I’ve died before, Ardbert.” he said.  “I’m not afraid to die again.” The Warriors of Darkness all rose to their feet and the Lalafell woman looked at Ardbert as the tears began to flow.

“No matter how many times we fall, we must rise and carry on the fight.” she said.  “For those we left behind.” Ardbert nodded and smiled at her. They all then took out their crystals and raised them into the air as they glowed.

“To have known the depths of sorrow and embrace the highest sacrifice-nonetheless..” said Urianger. ”Master Louisoix, guide my hand, I pray you, as fate’s thread spinneth upon this most capricious spindle.”  He turned to Yugure and gestured to her.

“Quickly! Thou must needs invoke the power of thy crystal!” he yelled.  Yugure nodded as she took her crystal out and it began to glow. She looked at him and he nodded at her.  She then raised hers up and soon all the crystals began to glow brightly. They were all bathed in light and then everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

They opened their eyes, and Yugure gasped as they were bathed in a shining blue-white light.  Alphinaud looked around and then looked to Yugure.

“What is this place?” he asked.

 _“Such pain...Such sorrow...Oh my poor children.”_   Thancred’s eyes went wide and wet with tears that threatened to fall.

“I-It can’t be!” he said.  Yugure moved to his side and took his hand.  She squeezed it tightly in hers and he looked down to her.  He then looked up and around for the source of the voice.

“Mother, Hydaelyn, hearken onto Your children’s plea! From two worlds do we gather, and from two worlds do we offer a bounty of Light.” he cried as he looked up.  “In this desperate hour, we do beseech Your intercession! We beg an audience with the Word of the Mother-with Your chosen, Minfilia!”

_“You cries go not unheard...Nor your sacrifices unnoticed...Though many are lost, there are those we can yet save...whom I can yet save.”_

They all looked up towards the voice and then a bright light appeared above them.  It floated down into the middle of the circle and took the shape of Minfilia.

“Minfilia!” cried Alphinaud.  She turned to Alphinaud and smiled before she turned to Ardbert.  Thancred squeezed Yugure’s hand, hard, and she looked up at him. She placed her other hand on his arm, and rested her head against him.

“Blessed children of the First. The light of your world hath grown blinding in its radiance, but it is not yet absolute.” said Minfilia.  “I will hie me to your world and there take unto myself the Light which riseth even now to drown it, as Darkness once did drown another.” Ardbert looked at her with an incredulous look on his face and stomped his foot.

“ _Now_ you deign to answer our prayers?!” he snapped.  “I will suffer this farce no longer!” He withdrew his axe, ran at her, and swung.  She raised her hand and his axe was stopped in place.

“As the Ascians must serve as instruments of Zodiark’s will, so too must others carry out the will of Hydaelyn.” she said.  “But for the boon you have granted Her, She has grown strong enough to set me free, that I might serve as Her emissary.” Ardbert’s face fell and he stared at her.

“Your suffering, your sacrifice, your supplications - She has heard all.  We will not let the First fall to Light.” she said. He stood up and placed his axe back onto his back.  She then turned to the others and smiled.

“Thank you, Urianger, for bringing everyone here.” she said.  “It fills my heart with joy to look upon the faces of my friends once more.”

“In taking you unto Her bosom, I knew that Hydaelyn had bequeathed you a sliver of Her grace, granting you strength long sought.” he said.  “And in treating with the Ascians, I learned of a star like unto our own-a doomed world of fallen heroes, in whom I glimpsed ourselves. The First.”

“Full long did I search for a means to save this world, concluding at last that the answer lay in the power of the blessed crystals.” he continued.  “And thus did I labor to set Light against Dark.” He then looked down and frowned.

“Yet I knew from the beginning that this salvation would not come without sacrifice, for the instrument of the First’s deliverance would of necessity be required to journey thither...to remain, mayhap forever.” he said.

“You orchestrated all of this not to save her, but to send her away?!” yelled Alphinaud. 

“One life for one world.  Such was the bargain, and you the coin, though it were not mine to spend.” he said.  Minfilia smiled and shook her head.

“Have we not walked together in the light of the Crystal, and at Her bidding borne witness to the joys and sorrows of this land?” she said.  “Each and every one of you knows my heart. If this be the price I must pay, I pay it gladly.” Thancred looked up at her and frowned.

“...You would go alone then?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“My dearest Thancred...You who have ever watched over me...I am truly grateful for all you have done on my behalf, as would my father be.” she said and smiled at him. “Your kindness, your compassion, your love...These are your gifts to me, and our gifts to them, forming a bond which transcends time and space.”  Thancred looked away and squeezed Yugure’s hand as he fought back tears. He then looked at Minfilia and smiled sadly.

“Sometimes I forget you are not the child I once knew.  Make me proud.” he said. Minfilia nodded and looked to Yugure.

“Long have I watched you from Hydaelyn’s side. Watched as you nurtured and kept safe the light of the dawn.” she said and raised her hand.  A bright light appeared in front of Yugure and Tupsimati appeared in front of her.

“The dark recesses of the world hide untold secrets and dangers.  Thus do I entrust to you Tupsimati. I pray you keep to the path that you may never have need of it.” she said.  Yugure nodded as she reached out and took the staff.

“Take care of him...for me.” said Minfilia as she nodded at Thancred.  Yugure blushed and Thancred blushed a bit, and Yugure nodded.

The Warriors of Darkness looked at the group and then each other.  Minfilia turned to them, and Ardbert turned to her.

“Hear me, servant of Hydaelyn.  If you would have us place our trust in you, then I would ask a favor.” he said.  “Take us with you. Take us home.” Minfilia nodded and raised her hand. Each of them began to glow with a white light and Ardbert looked to Yugure.

“We were blind to the truth once.  So I tell you this, as one fool to another.  Light, Dark, it doesn’t matter. What matters is how you choose to use them.” he said.  “We made our choice, and you see what came of it. So please...forge a different path. Seize a better fate.”  Yugure nodded and smiled at him.

“My name is Yugure.  Yugure Nekoga.” she said.  “Take care Ardbert.” He smiled and nodded at her.

“Take care, Yugure.” he said and their group turned into globes of light.  Minfilia turned to them again and smiled.

“‘Tis a strange feeling.  So many times have I watched you depart, my heart filled with worry, and ever did you return to me in triumph.” she said.  “Someday, when I have found a way to free this star from Her sorrow, I promise you I shall repay the favor.” Yugure nodded and smiled at her.

“Take care Minfilia.” she said.  They were all bathed in a bright light and their world slowly faded to dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Thancred looked at his feet as they reappeared in Thanalan, and frowned.  Yugure slid her arms around him and hugged him tight. He returned the hug and rested his head against her shoulder.  She rubbed his back and let him stay like that for a while. He slowly straightened up and looked at her to show her his tear stained cheeks.  He cleared his throat and wiped his nose. She reached up and wiped his face.

“Thank you.” he whispered and kissed her.  He then stepped back and looked towards Alphinaud.

“There is still the matter of the crystals,” he said,  “so I shall go deal with them.” He then unsheathed his daggers and began to walk away.

“Thancred, wait!” said Alphinaud but Yugure held up her hand.

“Leave him be.” she said.  “He needs to process this.”  Alphinaud looked at her and nodded.

“We will see you in the Rising Stones?” she called to Thancred.  He waved back at them and continued walking. She looked back to the others and smiled, sadly.  She then walked over to Urianger and came to a stop in front of him, as her smile went wide.

“I am sorry Mistress Yugure.” he said and bowed his head.

“Apology accepted, Urianger.” she said.  “But first-” She brought her arm back and punched him square in the chest.  He gave an audible oof and slid back a bit.

“Don’t ever do that again!  You worried the shit outta me!” she snapped as her ears went back and the tears she had been holding back all this time, began to fall.   He looked at her and smiled sadly. He then walked closer to her and gently hugged her. The group then headed off to find Yda and Papalymo.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure rushed up to Nophica’s Altar in Old Gridania and bent over as she caught her breath.

“Lady Yugure!”  She looked up to see Lucia and Aymeric standing there, and blushed a bit.

She moved over to them and smiled.

“Hello Lucia, Aymeric.” she said.  “Was worried I was running late.” Lucia chuckled and Aymeric smiled at her.

“Oh! I almost forgot…” said Yugure as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a letter.  “Uhhh...Thancred told me to give this to you.” She handed it to Aymeric, who raised his eyebrows and took it.

“He didn’t tell me what it was about,” she said as she shrugged, “just that it was ‘for Aymeric’s eyes only.’”  She crossed her arms and huffed at that.

“I see…” he mumbled as he looked down at the letter.  It was simple, but sealed, so he placed it in a pouch on his belt.  He looked to her and smiled at her.

“‘ _Lady_ Yugure’?”  She turned her head and saw Suiren standing there.  Suiren giggled and stuck her tongue out at her.

“Murrr…Suiren…” she grumbled.

“Ah, Miss Suiren, thank you for your assistance in healing the injured on the Steps of Faith.” said Aymeric.  Suiren blushed brightly and shrugged as she clung to her staff.

“It was nothing….” she said and bowed her head.

“We had best announce ourselves if this meeting is to get underway.”  said Lucia and Aymeric and Yugure nodded. Yugure smiled at Suiren and waved as they were lead into the Lotus Stand.

 

* * *

 

 

The leaders and people all attending the meeting were lost in thought and trying to figure out how to deal with the Cocoon of Light, when the clang of metal drew their attention.

“Is this truly so complex a puzzle? Or have you no _stomach_ for the obvious solution?” said a man that was being held back by the guards.  Cid stepped forward and glared at the man.

“What in the hells are _you_ doing here?!” he snapped.  Yugure raised an eyebrow and then crossed her arms.

“Odd, could’ve sworn I handed your ass to you and you ran away, screaming like a child…” she said and smirked.  Aymeric, Alphinaud, Merlwyb, and Raubahn all smirked at that, while Alisaie chuckled.

“A pleasure to see you too Garlond, and the Warrior of Light...Yugure was it?” said the man.  “Now, if you would be so kind as to explain to these good people why you should be _begging_ for my assistance, that would be most appreciated.”  The guards looked to Kan-E-Senna and she nodded at them to let the man pass.

“Who is this man?” asked Aymeric as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, how terrifically rude of me!” said the man as he smiled at Aymeric.  “Nero tol Scaeva, former tribunus of Fourteenth Legion of the Garlean Empire.  These days, however, one might say that I am something of a free agent.”

“Turn tail and run from them too?” said Yugure as she idly looked at her nails.

“You _wound_ me, Miss Yugure.” said Nero.

“What do you want, Nero?” asked Cid.

“I was _getting_ to that.” said Nero as he looked at Cid.  “Although you already know what I am about to propose, old friend.”  He looked to the leaders and nodded.

“As you have rather belatedly realized, within that frail binding lurks an entity alike in strength to the great Bahamut.  And the only force in existence which might conceivably content with such a foe is the very creation which captured the elder primal in the first place.” he said.  “I speak, of course, of Omega.”

“Omega?!” asked Raubahn.  “That hulk has been gathering dust beneath the plains of Carteneau since the Allagans breathed their last!  And no one alive knows how to wake it.”

“I’m sorry-do you understand who it is with whom you have the privilege of speaking?” said Nero.  “I am Nero tol Scaeva, master engineer- the mechanical genius who restored the Ultima Weapon to full operational capacity!”

“And as luck would have it, I am graciously offering you the use of my considerable expertise.” he continued.

“And what, you just expect us to accept?  Why would we trust the word of a man who furnished the Black Wolf with the means to subjugate Eorzea?” snapped Cid.

“Trust? You wound me, Garlond!” said Nero.  “All those years studying side by side at the Academy, sharing both trial and triumph.  We were countrymen, once, you and I.” He sighed as he shook his head and shrugged.

“But sentiment aside-have you a better solution?” he said.  “Or do you mean to send in your vaunted hero there, as you always do, and pray the world is not engulfed in flame?”  Yugure growled and glared at him.

“Let us approach the problem in a rational manner.  Does the fact that Omega slumbers in stasis point to the existence of some overriding technology?  A means of control?” he said.

“I would ask a question, if I may-Nero, was it not?” asked Kan-E-Senna.  “In the event that we succeeded in using Omega to shackle the primal in the manner you propose, what then would become of it? Do we not risk repeating the mistake of the Allagans?”

“Omega is but a tool.  How we choose to employ that tool is entirely up to us.  Of course, if you would rather leave it buried beneath Carteneau while you continue your petty squabbles above, then I suppose that is also your choice.” said Nero.

“Spare us, Nero!” snapped Cid.  “The Seedseer’s concern is a valid one.  He who controls Omega wields the power of the gods.  The very power which led the Allagans to destroy themselves.”

“And does it not fall to we engineers to prevent such misuse?” said Nero.  “What was your company’s proud slogan? ‘Freedom through Technology’?”

“A creed you follow, is it?” scoffed Cid.  He then sighed and looked at Yugure.

“What say you?” he asked.  “Do we take this villain at his word?”  Yugure turned to Nero and grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

“Nope, but I’ll keep a very close eye on him, regardless.” she said.  Cid shook his head and then nodded at her.

“...As will I.” he said.  “I don’t like it, but then it doesn’t look like we have much choice.”  He stepped towards Nero and glared at him before he turned back to the leaders.

“Would the council be willing to entrust this matter to a pair of former imperials?” he asked.   Kan-E-Senna closed her eyes as she thought for a moment and then opened them.

“Yes.  The task of restoring the Allagan relic will be yours.” she said.  “But the responsibility for its reawakening must remain with the council.  Do we condone this course of action?”

“Aye.  ‘Twould seem we do. Let the records show that we invest this contingent with the authority to enter Carteneau and take command of Omega.” said Raubahn.  “Cid, I appoint you leader of this expedition. Scions-I would ask that you assign some few of your number to escort Master Garlond and supervise the _other_ one.”  Alphinaud and Alisaie looked to Yugure, and she nodded at them.

“We should be happy to oblige.  The politics of Carteneau being what they are, I daresay our neutrality will prove useful in avoiding any unnecessary entanglements.” said Alphinaud as he faced the leaders.

“If I am not mistaken, Doma occupies a similarly neutral position.” siad Alisaie.  “Might we not persuade you to join the expedition, Lady Yugiri? If you suspected any foul play form Nero, you would be welcome to kill him.”

“My blade is yours.” she said as she glanced at Nero.  Nero sighed and shook his head.

“Not a moment’s hesitation, eh?” he said.  “You’ll forgive me if I do not shake your hand.”  He then smirked and patted Cid’s shoulder. Cid groaned and placed his head in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

As they left the meeting, Yugure felt a hand on her wrist, and she looked over her shoulder.  Aymeric was leaning in close to her ear and held her by the wrist.

“May I speak with you, privately?” he asked.  Yugure frowned for a moment and then sighed. She nodded and the two walked down the path towards the bridge to Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre.  Aymeric stopped as they reached the bridge and rested his hands on it. He sighed and lowered his head before he turned his head to look at Yugure.

“I wanted to apologize for what transpired between us…” he said.  Yugure breathed in deeply and exhaled out slowly.

“It is fine, Aymeric.” she said.  “You view me as more than a friend...And I view you as a-”  She then stopped suddenly, and went rather red as she remembered her last time in bed with Thancred.

“..As a…?” he asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her blushing.

“N-Nevermind.” she said, and looked away.  He stood up straight and crossed his arms.

“I would like to know the-” he started.

“You should probably read Thancred’s letter as he wanted me to return with an answer.” she interrupted. 

“An answer?” he asked and reached into the pouch on his belt.  He pulled out the letter, unsealed it, leaned against the bridge railing and began to read it.  His eyes went wide and his face turned rather scarlet. He cleared his throat and then pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

“Y-You do not know the contents of this letter at _all?”_ he asked.

“Honestly, no.” answered Yugure as she shrugged and shook her head.  He opened his eyes and looked her up and down.

“Very well..tell Master Thancred that I shall attend his meeting.” he said.  Yugure looked at him, concerned, and gestured with her hand.

“‘Meeting?’” she asked.   He nodded and glanced around.  He then leaned in close to her and smiled.

“The letter instructs that it is to be kept a secret.” he whispered.  He then cupped her chin again and kissed her. She turned very red and her tail stood up in shock.  She then pulled away and backed away from him. He smiled at her and tucked the letter away in his pouch again.  He then bowed his head to her and his smile turned to a smirk.

“Take care, Yugure.” he said and walked away.  Yugure stared after him and struggled to regain her breath.

“What in the bloody hells are those two up too…?” she mumbled.

  
  


**End Chapter Fourteen**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWUAHAHAHAHA >:D


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Fifteen**

 

Yugure walked into the Rising Stones and looked around for Thancred.  She spotted him in the corner talking to some of the other Scions and stomped her way over to him.  He looked up and smiled at her, but then looked panicked. She stood in front of him and shook her finger at him as her ears went back.

“Thancred Waters!” she growled.  “What, in the bloody hells, did YOU do?!”  Thancred stepped back and laughed nervously at her.

“My dear..whatever are you talking about…?” he asked.  She stepped closer to him, as her eyes narrowed and he stepped back with every step forward she took.

“Thancred…” she growled and stopped as she backed him into a wall.  “ _What_ did _you_ do?!”  At this point they had more than a few eyes on them, and he looked around the room.

“Come, let us discuss this somewhere more _private_?” he suggested.  Yugure frowned and stepped back from him.  She gestured for him to start walking, and she followed after him as they headed to her room.

 

“Well?” she asked as he closed the door to her room behind them.  He moved closer to her and grinned at her.

“That grin does not calm my nerves, you know.” she said and her tail flicked behind her as she crossed her arms.

“I might’ve suggested a meeting to Ser Aymeric.” he said.

“I know, and he said he accepts this ‘meeting’.” she said.  “Now _what_ does it entail?”

“Firstly, know that this all is moot if you do not consent.” he said.  “And secondly, it may involve what you had said you would _enjoy_.”  His grin turned into a smirk as he cupped her chin and her cheeks flushed very red.

“Y-You didn’t!” she gasped.

“Oh yes, yes I _did._ ” he said.   She covered her mouth with her hands and stared at him.

“Did you tell him what I had said?!” she said as she dropped her hands.

“I alluded to it…” he said.

“By the Twelve…” she mumbled.

“If you do not wish it to go ahead, it will simply be a meeting between friends and nothing more.” he said.  “Or I can cancel it outright.”

“I...I...am unsure…” she said.

“Suppose the threat of that wonderful primal and getting to Omega does not help…” he said and sighed.

“Well, think on it.” he said.  “You have time.” He kissed her softly and smiled at her.  She made a murr noise and sighed as he pulled away.

“Fiiiiinnnnnne.” she said.  “I will think on it.”

  


* * *

 

 

Omega had been launched and returned to sleep.  They had returned to the Rising Stones and now have some time off for rest.  Yugure tapped her foot against the floor as she sat on a stool and thought to herself.  She then heard the main doors open and saw Thancred walk in. He looked around, spotted her, and walked towards her.  She stood up as he approached her and he held out his hand to her. She raised an eyebrow at him and took his hand.

“Well since we all have a moment to rest…” he said and grinned.  “I figured a bit of a holiday is in order.” She blinked and stared at him.

“I honestly hadn’t even thought of that….” she said.  He smiled and lead her to her room.

“I’ve already told Tataru that I’m going to be gone off with you.” he said.  “And to contact us in case of emergency or a primal.”

“Thancred...thank you.” she said and kissed his cheek.  He smiled as he moved his hand to her shoulder.

“I have my bag packed, and you should probably do the same.” he said.

“But _where_ should we go…?” she said and chewed on her lip as she thought.  They entered the room and she went over to a small stack of clothes.

“AH!” she said as she slammed her hands on the table they were on.

“What is it?” he asked, surprised.  She spun around and grinned at him.

“My family’s manor.” she said.  “Save a few servants, it _should_ be empty…”  She tapped her cheek as she thought, and looked up towards the ceiling.

“Hmmm...everyone should be out and about with their duties and what not right now…” she said as she looked at Thancred.  “How does that sound?”

“Sounds interesting.” he said and shrugged.  “Mayhaps a good idea.”

“I’ve not been home since before I started training in Gridania…” she said and smiled.   Thancred raised his eyebrows at that and moved to help her with packing.

“That is some time.” he said.  She nodded and packed her clothes away.  The two then headed out of her room and to Thancred’s to grab his things.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yugure smiled at Thancred as they rode through the Boulder Downs in Coerthas Central Highlands, on the backs of chocobos.  He laughed at a story she told and then looked ahead at the road into North Shroud. He smiled and waved. Yugure turned to the direction he was waving and her eyes went wide as her face went scarlet.

“Thancred!” she said through her teeth.  Aymeric was standing by the edge of the road a bit ahead, holding the reins of a black chocobo, and waved at them.  He wore his usual armor, and carried his sword but also had a pack tied to his chocobo. He got onto the chocobo as they neared him and bowed his head.

“Master Thancred, Lady Yugure.” he said.  Yugure shot a glare at Thancred, who averted his eyes and shrugged.  Aymeric looked at the two in confusion and cleared his throat.

“Hello Ser Aymeric.” said Thancred and he turned to Yugure with a grin.  “Surprise, dear.” Yugure made a murr noise and crossed her arms.

“I’m going to remember this….” she grumbled.

“Oh...I was unaware that-” started Aymeric but Yugure waved her hand at him.

“It is fine, Aymeric.” she said and sighed.  She then looked at Thancred and glared.

“Amused with yourself, are you?” she grumbled.  “Don’t forget that I can _bite.”_   She shot a glance towards his groin and then looked away from him.  Aymeric chuckled and the three continued down the road.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am amazed you were able to even get away for a little bit.” said Yugure as they travelled through South Shroud.  “When I asked you to join on my next adventure…”

Aymeric smiled and nodded.

“It was difficult…” he said.  “But things have calmed down a fair amount…We have you to thank for that.”  Yugure made a murr noise and blushed a bit.

“It wasn’t _just_ me.” she said.   “But I am glad you were able to get away…” His smile widened and he blushed a bit.  Thancred smiled at the two and looked down the road.

“I see a building….” he said.  Yugure’s ears perked up and she looked in the direction he was looking.

“Ah!” she cried.  Kakashi chirped under her and began to run faster down the road.  She laughed and waved at the other two.

“It’s home!” she yelled.  “Kakashi is excited too!” Thancred and Aymeric looked at each other and smirked, as they took off after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure reached the iron gate of the manor and dismounted from Kakashi.  She held his reins in one hand and slowly opened the gate as Aymeric and Thancred reached her.  The two dismounted as well and they all guided their chocobo into the courtyard. The manor was a decent size, nothing too big, but not small, and looked to be made of dark wood with stone steps.

“Father built it.” said Yugure as she grinned at the two.  “Before I was born. And we fixed it up after the fire.” There was a loud creak and the front door opened.  A rather older Hyur woman with short light brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin stepped outside. She wore a pale green dress with a white apron over the skirt, and some leather shoes.  A young Hyur man with matching green eyes, longer brown hair, and fair skin stepped out behind her. He wore some brown pants with dark brown boots, brown fingerless gloves, a green shirt, and a dark grey short sleeved jacket.

“Mistress Yugure?” asked the woman.

“Mariela!” said Yugure as she rushed over to them.  She hugged the woman and the woman returned the hug.

“It has been a long time, Mistress Yugure.” said Mariela.  The man smiled as well and Yugure hugged him.

“By the Twelve...Varin you’re not some little pipsqueak anymore.”  said Yugure.

“Hey!” he said and looked at her with a hurt face. “I’ve been taller than you for years!”  Yugure laughed and smiled at them both.

“You bring guests…?” asked Mariela as she gestured with a small cane she held.  Thancred and Aymeric stepped forward and bowed.

“Yes!  Aymeric and Thancred!.” said Yugure.  “This is Mariela and Varin Sadler.” Mariela looked them both up and down and then bowed her head.  Varin crossed his arms and stared at them in awe.

“Adventurers like yourself?” he asked Yugure.

“You _could_ say that.” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” said Thancred as he took Mariela’s hand and kissed the back of it.  “Thancred Waters.”

“And I am Aymeric de Borel,” said Aymeric as he stepped forward.  “A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well.” Mariela glanced at Yugure and then back at the other two as she pulled her hand away.

“Ishgardian?” asked Varin as he looked over Aymeric.

“Yes.” answered Aymeric.

“Well then, shall we go inside?” asked Mariela.  Varin opened the door and held it open as they all came in.

“I’ll get the chocobos.” he said.  “Ah, you still have Kakashi!” He grinned and dashed over to them once they were through the threshold.  Yugure laughed and took Mariela’s arm in her own.

“Thank you, dear.” she said and smiled. “Mistress Maku and Yoake were here recently, but that is all of the family I have seen.”  They entered into the foyer of the manor and Aymeric and Thancred looked around. The main foyer of the manor had white stone floors, brown walls that were half wood, half wallpaper, and a large staircase that lead up to the second floor.  Marieala lead them through the dining room, which had the same walls, but wood floors, and into a sitting room.

“I shall go fetch some tea, will be just a moment.” she said and went through another door to the kitchen.  Yugure nodded at her and smiled. She then looked up at the wall and noticed a large painting hung on it.

“AH!” she gasped.  “Mariela you didn’t tell me you had it framed!”  Mariela poked her head into the sitting room and glanced at the painting.

“Oh? Hmm yes, not soon after you left.” she said.  “Varin built the frame actually.” The painting was just of a landscape view of outside of Quarrymill, facing towards its walls and in an oak wood frame.

“Now, be back with the tea.” she said and disappeared into the kitchen again.  Yugure blushed and made a murr noise.

“I didn’t think she would….” she said and sighed.

“Significance to the painting is..?” asked Aymeric.  Yugure stepped forward and tapped on the wall right below the painting.

“Yeah, I’m the painter in the family.” she said.  Thancred and Aymeric looked at each other and blinked in shock.

“So you are not just a bard but a painter?” asked Thancred as he smiled. 

“You probably don’t notice me doing it, but there’s a few sketchbooks in my bag.” she said and smiled at them.  “A fair number of the paintings aren’t painted by me though. Most are by mother. She taught me.” Mariela returned with a tea platter and some small cakes.  She put the platter on the coffee table and smiled at them. Varin then poked his head in and grinned as well.

“So are you gonna tell us about your adventures?” he asked.  Yugure laughed and smiled as she nodded.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Very nice people…” said Thancred as Yugure led him and Aymeric upstairs.  They had all taken off their armor and switched to simpler clothes..

“Mariela was hired by my father when Varin was just a small child.” she said.  “She’s been like an aunt to us, and him like a brother.” She stopped at the landing and pointed to a door.

“There is a bathroom,” she said and pointed on either side of the landing, “and those are my sisters’ rooms on either side.  There’s two more bathrooms upstairs, guest bedrooms, and Marielea’s and Varin’s bedrooms.” She then went rather red and looked at the two.

“But you are welcome to _my_ room….” she mumbled.  Thancred smiled and walked up beside her.

“After you.” he said.  Yugure nodded and lead him to one of the rooms.  She stopped and looked back at Aymeric who was still standing at the landing.  He was watching them, his face flushed, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“A-Aymeric…?” she asked.  “If you don’t want to-” She stopped as he marched over to her and placed his hand above her head on the wall.  She blushed brightly and looked up at him.

“Actually, I’m going to steal Yugure for a moment.” said Thancred as he grabbed her hand.  “I’ll return to fetch you in a moment.”

“Umm..ok..?” said Yugure as she was dragged into her room and the door was closed behind her.  Aymeric closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding in. He then stood up and headed back downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, there you are.” said Thancred as he entered a room with a large fireplace and a grand piano in it.  Aymeric was looking over the piano and stopped as he looked up at Thancred.

“If you would kindly follow me.” he said and gestured towards the door as he grinned.

“What are you planning…?” asked Aymeric as he walked behind him.

“You shall see soon enough.” he said and they headed upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Aymeric inhaled sharply as they entered Yugure’s room and swallowed as he blushed.  Yugure was on her knees on her large four poster bed, her hands were bound and tied together at her wrists and tied above her head to a bar on the top of the bed, her eyes were covered with a blind fold, and she was completely nude.  There was a hitch in her breathing as her ears twitched towards them and she mewled a bit. Aymeric then saw the sheen of sweat on her body, and her juices dripping down her thighs. Thancred grinned as he walked over to her and cupped her chin.

“He’s here, my dear.” he said and kissed her deeply.  She mewled as he broke the kiss and frowned at him.

“Why don’t you tell our friend Aymeric what it is you wished for…?” he said and squeezed her hip before he dipped his fingers between her legs.  She cried out as he pressed them into her and began to pump them in and out.

“Is this...is this the _meeting_ you mentioned, Thancred?” asked Aymeric as he kept his eyes on Yugure.

“Yes, twas Yugure’s idea.” he answered.  “Seems she’s quite fond of you as well.” Yugure moaned out as Thancred began to rub her clit as well and squirmed. 

“I’ll admit to there being jealousy,.” he said and nipped at her neck, “but once she explained things to me, I understood.”

“And that is..?” asked Aymeric.

“She loves me, very much, and she also has fallen in love with you.” he answered as he pulled away from her.  Aymeric’s eyes went wide and he crept closer to the bed until his knees pressed against the edge.

“Is what he says t-true?” he asked. 

“Y-yes.” answered Yugure.  Thancred cleared his throat and Aymeric looked to him to realize he was also now naked.  He then moved onto the bed behind Yugure and loosened the rope that tied her hands up top.  He gripped onto her hips as he positioned himself at her entrance and bent her over a bit. He then slammed deep into her and groaned against her back.  Yugure mewled and her head went back as he began to pump in and out of her. She reached out in front of her, and found Aymeric’s hand. She pulled on it and he climbed onto the bed.  She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her. He slid his fingers under the blindfold and slowly moved it up and off of her face. She then grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a deep kiss.  He moaned into the kiss and returned it. Yugure’s hands quickly moved from his shirt to his belt and began to unbuckle it. He broke the kiss and grabbed her wrists. She looked up at him and mewled as her chest bounced with each thrust from Thancred.

“By the Fury…” he groaned out and let go of her wrists.  She undid his belt and loosened his pants. She then pushed them down some and pushed him to sit down.  He did so and she pulled down his smalls to let his hard cock free. She then gripped his cock and brought her lips down around the head.

“Yugure…” he groaned out as his hand drifted to her shoulder.  She swallowed as much as she could of his cock, to the point that her nose was brushing against pubic hair, and began to softly purr.  She then slowly brought her head up and repeated the process. Aymeric groaned out and bucked his hips a bit, unsure of what to do with his hands.

“You can be rough with her.” said Thancred, as he groaned.  “That is something she enjoys.” Aymeric swallowed and gripped onto her hair as she continued to bob her head.  He then tossed his head back and moaned as he began to fuck her mouth. After a little bit, Yugure moved her mouth away, and rested her head on his thigh as she continued to pump his shaft.  She mewled against him and moaned loudly as her muscles began to tighten around Thancred. Thancred groaned out and moved his arms to wrap around her waist. He rested his head on her back and began to rut his hips into her.

“Cum for me…” he said and bit at her back.  Yugure reached out for Aymeric’s hands and moaned out loudly.  She entwined her fingers with his and kissed him deeply. She practically screamed into the kiss as her orgasm came crashing through her, and Aymeric returned the kiss fully.  Thancred cried out as he slammed deep into her and came, filling her. He slowed his hips to a stop and caught his breath, before he pulled out of her. He undid the ropes that bound her wrists together and smiled as she broke the kiss with Aymeric.  He then kissed her deeply and stroked her cheek.

“Have fun.” he said and smirked as he got off of the bed.  Yugure watched him walk over to his pile of clothes and then over to a chair in the corner of the room, where he sat down.

“Aymeric…” she said as she looked at Aymeric.  He reached to her and stroked her cheek. She purred and nuzzled into his hand.

“I scarce believe that this is happening…” he mumbled.  Yugure kissed the palm of his hand and slid her hands under his shirt.  She helped him pull it off and then he sat up to kick off the remainder of his clothes.  Yugure crawled back onto the bed and laid down on her back as he moved on top of her.

“Are you certain..?” he asked as he looked her over.

“Yes...please Aymeric, I want you inside me…” she said, her voice fading into a mewl.  He groaned as he kissed her deeply again and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“By the Fury, Yugure…” he mumbled and positioned himself at her entrance.  He then looked deep into her eyes and slowly moved into her. She moaned out, her hands moving to his back, and pressed his hips further with her legs.

“P-Please…” she mewled.  He hooked his arms under her armpits and bottomed out in her.  He then began to slowly pull out and move back into her, going faster and deeper with each thrust.   He kissed and bit at her neck, leaving little marks, and groaned against her as he began to slam into her.

“Aymeric!  Ahnnn!!” she cried out as her back arched.  He felt her muscles tightening around his shaft and he groaned.

“I love you, Aymeric.” she said and kissed him.  He returned the kiss and moaned into it.

“And I love you, my sweet sweet Yugure.” he groaned.  She tossed her head back and cried out as another orgasm hit her.  Aymeric sat up a bit, and slammed as deep and hard into her as he could muster.  He then cried out as he came and filled her. His hips slowed to a crawl and he slowly pulled out of her.  He laid beside her on the bed and watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing slowed. She looked at him and smiled as she began to purr.

“I hope...that this was not a one time...with your confession and all..” he said between gasps for breath.  She shook her head and smiled at him as she stroked his cheek.

“I hope not.” she said.

“Aye, the idea was you being, well _shared_..?” said Thancred as he walked towards the bed.  He climbed onto the bed and kissed her. Her purring became louder and she nodded as she broke the kiss.

“I will admit to this being rather…..unorthodox…” said Aymeric.

“That was my thinking as well.” said Thancred.  “But if it pleases her…” He shrugged and laid down on her other side.

“And it does.” she said and smiled.  Aymeric slid up the bed and brought the blanket over them all as he got under the covers.  Yugure smiled at them both and purred as she was hugged by them both.

“I do love you, both...very much.” she said and smiled.  “And this is why I couldn’t fully express my feelings to you, Aymeric...I had to explain things to Thancred first.”

“Understandable.” he said and smiled.  “I still have many questions, however…”  Thancred glared at him and Yugure giggled.

“I love the women.  Women. Only the women.” he said and poked Yugure’s breast.  Yugure laughed and smiled at him.

“I just like anybody really…” she said and smiled at Aymeric as well.

“I as well.” he said.  Yugure kissed each of them and continued to purr, happily.  The three soon enough drifted off into a blissful sleep.

 

**End Chapter Fifteen**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, probably have some questions. :D Yugure is pansexual, and polyamorous. Like she said in the beginning, she likes "pretty people" and she also can love more than one person. So she is in a relationship with both Thancred and Aymeric now. :3  
> Here is a floor plan of the house btw: https://i.imgur.com/7u0m2Mz.png  
> Added bit, I'm going to be working on side stories of one-offs type thing, with the REST of the Nekoga family. :D mwuahahaha. We shall see what they are all up to a with whom. /eyebrow waggle


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Sixteen**

  


Yugure smiled as she sat on her bed and doodled in a sketchbook.  Aymeric had fallen asleep with his head resting on her thigh, and Thancred had gone down to the kitchen to get some snacks.  Aymeric grumbled a bit and then mumbled something in his sleep. She looked down at him and he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled at him as she put her sketchbook and pencil down, and began to lightly stroke his cheek.  He smiled at her as he reached up and placed his hand over her hand.

“Have a good nap?” she asked.  He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes.

“‘Twas not my intent to drift off..” he said as he stretched.  He sat up and looked around the room.

“Thancred went to get some snacks.” she said and giggled.  He looked back at her and nodded. He then saw the sketchbook and reached for it.

“May I..?” he asked.  Yugure blushed brightly as she picked it up and opened it.  He sat down beside her and looked through it with her. There were sketches of Vidofnir, a geode from Azys Lla, a bust sketch of Thancred, a sketch of Kakashi, bust sketches of each of her sisters, and a bust sketch of a Miqo’te man and woman.

“Who are they..?” he asked as he pointed those two busts out.  Yugure smiled sadly as she touched the sketches and sighed.

“My father and mother.” she said.  Aymeric frowned and kissed her cheek.

“Apologies, I didn’t-” 

“It’s alright, Aymeric.” she interrupted and poked his nose.  He crossed his eyes and then looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  She giggled and looked back to the sketchbook. Aymeric looked with her and studied the two busts.

The woman had long hair that hung loose around her shoulders, fair skin (as it wasn’t shaded in),  a smile on her face, and pupils that marked her as a Seeker of the Sun. The man had shoulder length dark hair, dark skin, and pupils that marked him as a Keeper of the Moon.

“Forgive me, as I know very little about Miqo’te peoples…” asked Aymeric.  “But the difference in eyes means…?”

“My mother was a Seeker of the Sun, so her pupils are better suited for daytime.” said Yugure.  “And my father was a Keeper of the Moon, which is what I took after.” She smiled at him and then looked back to the sketchbook.

“Its kinda rare for them to inter-marry…” she said.  “I’m the only one that took after father in the family.”  She turned the page and then blushed brightly. The sketch was of Aymeric as he slept with his head on her leg, and she was almost done, just needed to finish some finer details.  He blushed as he looked over it and then smiled at her.

“You are a very good artist.” he said and placed his hand on hers.  She smiled as she kept her eyes down and closed the book. He cupped her chin to make her look at him and kissed her cheek.

“You are an amazing woman, Yugure.” he said.  “And you give yourself so little credit.” She made a murr noise and went to turn away, but he stopped her.

“You do, you know.” he said.  He smiled as he stroked her cheek and then softly kissed her.  She purred softly and leaned her head against his chest as they broke the kiss.  He ran his hand down her back and moved it to squeeze her hip. He then cupped her chin again and raised her head to look up at him.  He then kissed her and lightly ran his tongue against her lips. He slowly laid her down on her back as he deepened the kiss and moved the book to the side.  He moved so he was overtop of her, and lightly pressed his knee between her legs. She returned the kiss and blushed brightly. He slowly broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses from her lips, down her chin, over her neck, and to her collarbone, before he stopped at the top of her loose shirt.  He moved his hands to slide under her shirt and cupped her breasts as he began to softly knead them. Yugure mewled and moaned as she raised her hands to take off the shirt. Once it was off, he moved his mouth to her now perk nipples and began to suckle on them.

“Ahhnnn Aymeric…” she moaned and then let out a soft yelp as he nipped at them.   He then pulled away as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. He looked at her, hungrily, and licked his lips as he undid his belt as well.  He pulled down his pants and smalls, before he kicked them both off and moved back to her. He continued what he was doing previously, and then slowly began kissing a trail down her stomach.  She giggled a bit and he looked up at her, a smirk on his face.

“Ticklish, are we?” he asked.

“Don’t you DARE.” she gasped.  He smiled and continued to kiss his way down until he had moved down to her groin.  Aymeric grabbed onto the waistband of her slacks and slowly pulled them down. He then went wide-eyed and looked up at her.

“No smalls?” he asked.  She shrugged as she blushed brightly.

“Kinda figured it’d just get in the way..” she answered.  He smiled and pulled the slacks completely off of her. He then slowly spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh as he moved his fingers to run along her slit.  She watched him intently as he spread her lips apart and moved his mouth to her clit. He began to lightly lap at her clit and slowly moved two fingers into her. She hissed softly and he stopped.

“Sore?” he asked as he looked up at her.  She nodded and made a murr noise.

“You...you two have had your way with me for the past while..” she mumbled.  “To the point of me not being able to walk.”

“I will stop if you wish.” he said.

“No!” she cried out and then went very red as she covered her mouth.  He smiled at that and began to pump his fingers in and out of her. She dropped her hands and moved them to grab at the sheets.  He then moved his mouth onto her clit and suckled on it, rolling it between his teeth as he did. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and she lightly bucked her hips against him.  He moved his hands away and pulled her thighs down and over his shoulders. He then moved his hands back to pump his fingers in and out of her and continued to suck roughly on her clit.  Yugure tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt her muscles tightening and heat pooling in her core.

“Aymeric..I’m going to...ahnnnn!!” she moaned.  He sucked roughly on her clit and added a third finger into her, which caused her eyes to go wide.  Her hands shot forward and grabbed roughly onto his hair as she arched her back and came. He moved his mouth to her core as he pulled out his fingers and greedily drank down her juices.  Her hands dropped from his hair as she caught her breath and then mewled as he pulled away from her. He wiped his mouth and smirked at her. She moved forward, wanting to return the favor, and he stopped her.

“No..I _need_ to be inside you…” he said through gritted teeth.  She blushed brightly and nodded at him. He then kissed her and bit her lower lip.

“Turn over…” he mumbled.  She nodded at him as he backed away a little and she got onto all fours.  He moaned as she looked back at him and he positioned himself behind her.

“If..If I’m too rough,” he said as he slowly pressed himself into her, “let me know.”  She moaned out as he pushed fully into her and he pressed her upper half into the bed, so that just her ass and legs were up in the air.  He gripped onto her hips and began to roughly slam in and out of her. Yugure’s eyes went wide and she cried out as her tail went straight and her ears went back.

“Is..is something-” he started and slowed a bit, but Yugure shook her head and moaned out.

“No no. Please don’t stop Aymeric.” she whined and bucked her hips against his.  “Keep doing that…” He nodded and kept roughly slamming his hips deep into her, their thighs slapping against each other.  His eyes then went wide and realization hit him as he felt the wall he was hitting.

“I’m...I’m hitting your..” he mumbled.

“I’ll worry...I’ll worry about pain later...if there is any.” she choked out between moans.  “You’re just ...filling me completely.” He nodded and bent over her as he wrapped his arms around her.  He continued to rut with her, his hips slamming into her with a loud slap of flesh each time, and snaked an arm to her breasts.  He squeezed one roughly as he groaned out and moved his head to her shoulder. He spread kisses across her back and felt her muscles tighten around his shaft.

“Yugure ...so close…” he moaned out.  Yugure mewled under him, completely lost in pleasure, and her eyes seeing little black spots.  She then cried out and dug her nails into the bed as she came, hard. Aymeric moaned out and bit down onto her shoulder as her muscles became like a vice around his cock.  He dug his nails into her hips as he came and buried himself deep into her. He pulled away as his hips came to a slow stop and flopped onto the bed beside her. He pulled her, her still shuddering, onto his chest, and stroked her cheek.  She slowly caught her breath and purred at him. He kissed her and nuzzled her cheek. She then grimaced and winced as her ears went back. She clutched her stomach and mewled.

“A-are you alright?” he asked, shocked.

“I’m gonna need a long hot bath…” she whined.  “You...you pounded into and against my cervix…”  He looked at her, concern on his face, and blushed brightly.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be-”  
“Don’t you DARE.” she growled at him.  “Don’t you _dare_ say you’ll be _gentler_ next time, Aymeric de Borel.”  She moved her hands to his chest and curled up on him.  He turned so scarlet, that his ears went pink and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

“The...the pain after it is worth... and it doesn’t last long.” she mumbled and began to purr loudly.

“Duly noted.” he said and chuckled.  There was then a tap on the door and the two looked over at it.

“Y-Yes?” they both called out.  The door opened a pinch and Thancred poked his head in.

“‘Tis only me.” he said.  They smiled at him as he walked in with a tray of bread, cheese, and various meats and closed the door behind himself with his foot.  He then showed them the wine bottle he was carrying and grinned.

“There should be glasses in my closet on the shelf.” said Yugure.  “If not, there should be some in the kitchen.” He nodded and placed the tray down on the bed before he walked over to her closet.

“Now I know my ears didn’t deceive me, but I’m going to assume that you’re ….” he said and glanced at Yugure.  She stuck her tongue out at him and made a “X” with her arms.

“I need a break.” she whined and went back to lying on Aymeric.  He smiled at her as he cradled her in his arms and she smiled back at him.  Thancred walked over to them with three glasses and handed them each one.

“‘Tis a shame.” he said and smirked.  He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

“I love you.” she said to him and smiled. 

“And I love you.” he said and began to pour them some wine.  She then looked up to Aymeric and smiled at him. 

“I love you.” she said.  He nodded his head in thanks to Thancred and smiled at her.

“And I love you.” he said.  He took a sip from the glass, as did she, and then Thancred poked her in the back with a piece of bread with cheese on it.

“You should eat.” he said and chuckled.  She stuck her tongue out at him and swiped the bread from him.  She then went to get off of Aymeric, but he pulled her back and continued to cradle her.

“But I’ll get crumbs on you.” she said.  He shrugged and took another sip on the wine.  She laughed and took a bite of the food.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure tossed her head back and moaned loudly.  She was seated on Thancred’s lap, her back towards him, as he pinched her nipples and Aymeric was pumping his fingers into her core.  Thancred sat on the edge of the bed, and Aymeric was knelt in front of them. Yugure’s thighs and bed were soaked from many orgasms and she was mewling at them.  Thancred then moved his hands away and grabbed a vial on the bed. He popped the cork on it and leaned back as he poured some oil onto his shaft.

“Ready, my dear?” he asked as he lifted her up a bit.  She nodded and gasped as he pressed his cock against her ass.  He slowly pushed himself in and took care in being gentle. Once she was seated on him fully, he moved his hand around to her front and lightly rubbed at her clit.  She moaned softly and reached out for Aymeric. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Thancred gripped onto her thighs and spread her legs wide as he began to bounce her on his cock.  Aymeric positioned himself at her front and bit at her lips while he moved in. All of them moaned out and the two men began to thrust in and out of her. Yugure’s head lolled back against Thancred’s shoulder and her eyes glazed over as she mewled.  Thancred bit at her shoulder and moved a hand from her thigh to her breasts. He squeezed one of them roughly and continued to pound into her. Aymeric kept her mouth occupied, and rubbed her clit while he slammed into her. Both of them picked up their pace and became a bit rougher.  Yugure cried out, her mind a fog of pleasure, and mewled as she felt her release nearing. She draped her arms around Aymeric’s neck and returned his kisses as she began to lightly grind her hips. Thancred groaned out and bit into her shoulder as he slammed deep into her. She cried out again as a spark shot through her body and she came.  All she saw was black and white spots in her vision and felt the spasms in the core. Thancred and Aymeric both hissed as she became incredibly tight and slammed deep into her. They both then cried out and came. They both slowed down to a complete stop and tried to catch their breath. Yugure mewled softly as her body calmed down a bit and looked up at Aymeric.  Thancred lifted her up a bit to pull out of her, and then flopped backwards onto the bed. He looked up at Yugure and Aymeric and blushed brightly. Yugure was now nibbling and licking Aymeric’s ears, which made him shiver and moan. 

“By...By the Twelve…” said Thancred. Aymeric groaned out as he pulled his head away from her.  He then kissed her deeply as he slammed into her and came. Yugure mewled against the kiss and moaned as he broke it.  He slowly pulled out of her and the two collapsed onto the bed beside Thancred. Aymeric and Thancred moved to snuggle against her and Yugure smiled as she purred.

“But now, I most _definitely_ need a long hot bath.” she mumbled and the two men laughed.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure laughed and smiled as she walked through the streets of Ishgard with Aymeric and Thancred.  Their holiday had come to an end and they were all saying their goodbyes before Yugure and Thancred returned to Revenant’s Toll.  They stood in a corner, away from prying eyes, and it was getting dark out.

“So what now for the Scions?” asked Aymeric as he smiled at the two.

“Hmm, more than likely find out what happened with Omega.” answered Yugure.

“And that primal.” said Thancred.  Yugure nodded and shrugged as she gave Aymeric a half smile.

“‘No rest for the weary.’” she said and laughed. 

“Well, I shall head to the airship landing.” said Thancred and he nodded at the two.  “Take care Aymeric.”

“Take care, Thancred.” said Aymeric as he returned the nod.

“Do catch up.” said Thancred as he looked at Yugure and smiled.  He then waved at the two and walked towards the landing. Aymeric looked to Yugure and smiled at her.  She smiled at him as she stepped forward and hugged him. He blushed a bit and returned the hug.

“I’ll miss you…” she mumbled and looked up at him as she blushed.  He reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and then stroked her cheek.

“I will miss you as well..” he said and leaned down.  “Very much.” He kissed her softly and trailed his fingers over one of her ears.  She purred softly as she returned the kiss and then nuzzled her head into his hand.

“I wish I could stay...or that you could come with us…” she said and frowned.

“Duty calls.” he said and smiled at her, sadly.

“I will come visit and such, if I am able...if that’s alright?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“Of course.” he said and kissed her cheek.  She smiled and kissed him.

“I love you, Aymeric.” she said.  He smiled widely at her, and then placed his hands on her waist.  She gave him a curious look, and then made an “eep” sound as he lifted her up so she was now looking down on him.  She laughed and smiled at him.

“And I love you, Yugure.” he said as he left a trail of kisses along her cheek and neck.

“Murrr...I fear if you don’t stop that, we’re going to end up in an inn room…” she said as she blushed.

“Do not tempt me.” he said and smirked.  She poked his nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

“I also have an airship to catch.” she said and giggled.  He nodded as he lowered her back to the ground, and kissed her cheek.

“Until we see each other again.” he said.  She nodded as she reached for a pouch on her belt and grabbed something from inside it. 

“I..I had Hotaru make this for me…” she said as she reached up to him.  He bent down a bit, and she placed a necklace over his head. It was a simple black leather cord, with a pendant on it.  The pendant was a sapphire gem with an amethyst gem and had been intertwined with violet and blue glass in the shape of a circle.  He looked at it and blushed as he held the pendant in his hand.

“I...thank you.” he said.  Yugure smiled and kissed him.

“Take care Aymeric.” she said.

“Take care, my love.” he said.  She made a murr noise and gave his hand a quick squeeze.  She then smiled as she headed towards the landing and waved back at him.

  


**End Chapter Sixteen**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up Heavens Ward. I'm currently just arriving in the Kugane area, and furthering into Doma. So it may be a bit before I post some more. But I do think I'm going to post like 4 chapters each time as I progress. So try to keep a buffer. I hope you enjoy it, thank you for the kudos! <3 oh and feel free to ask any questions you might have in the comments if you so wish. :D  
> Added bit, I have a playlist that I play on repeat while I'm writing. If you're interested, here's a link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1TX6jJqoJQDkB78x1tBuq1


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Seventeen**

 

“A whisper campaign?” asked Yugure as she stood with Thancred in the Rising Stones.

“Yes, t’would be helpful to have that going while you lot are out there.” he said as he nodded.  “While you work out in the light, I can work from the shadows.” She nodded and placed her hand into his.  When she pulled it away he was holding a necklace that was much the same as the one she gave Aymeric, but with white instead of blue.  He looked down at it and then up at her.

“I had Hotaru make one for you, and one for Aymeric…” she mumbled as she blushed.  He smiled at her as he put it over his head, and then pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers.

“Just be safe, alright?” she said and nuzzled his chest.

“Of course.” he said and kissed her.  She returned the kiss and then the two broke apart.  He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and then made his way out of the Rising Stones.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Yugure stood in Castrum Oriens and looked around the town after being briefed by Pipin and Raubahn. She then spotted two familiar faces and rushed over to them.

“Guydelot! Sanson!” she yelled.  The Elezen bard, and Hyur lancer looked up at her and waved.

“And we meet again, Yugure.” said Guydelot as he crossed his arms and smirked.  Yugure stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled. She then leaned in close and lightly elbowed him in the chest.

“So….you two an item yet?” she whispered and grinned.  He went very red and stared at her, wide-eyed. He then coughed and began to have a hacking fit as he doubled over.  Yugure patted his back and he slowly regained his breath.

“Not..funny.” he said and grumbled.  She crossed her arms and grinned at him as he stood back up straight.

“So that’s a no then.” she said.  He sighed as he put his hands on his hips and glanced over to Sanson who was arguing with another Elezen man.

“Who’s the twit?” asked Yugure as she nodded towards him.  Guydelot sighed and frowned.

“Says his name is Nourval.” he said and shrugged.

“Ahh, Yugure!”  Yugure looked over her shoulder and saw Alphinaud waving at her.  

“Duty calls.” she said as she looked back at Guydelot.  “Good luck...oh and go FOR IT.” He glared at her as he blushed and she laughed.  She smiled at him and headed over towards the other Scions.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure kept watch with Alisaie, Alphinaud, and Pipin, as they watched the Imperial installation, and Pipin looked through his spyglass.  Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the distant and Pipin looked up.

“Canon fire?!” he shouted.  “Where did it come from?!” Alisaie stood up as she looked over the horizon and then pointed.

“Smoke! There! Is that- Oh gods, it’s Rhalgr’s Reach!” she said and he voice lowered.

“Shit!” swore Yugure as the group stood up.  Alphinaud touched his link pearl and shook his head at them.

“No use - I think someone’s jamming our communications.” he said.

“You don’t think...Could this be part of a coordinated attack?” asked Alisaie.

“Too early to draw conclusions.” said Pipin.  “We must abort the assault and return to the Reach at once.”  The group nodded at Pipin and dashed off towards the Reach.

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Y’SHTOLA! LYSE!”** screamed Yugure as she spotted them in Rhalgr’s Reach. Y’Shtola was on the ground, unconscious, and covered in blood, and Lyse was bound beside her.  Tears formed in Yugure’s eyes and she screamed in fury. She rushed over to them with Krile and Alphinaud.

“What took you so long?” said Lyse.  Krile nodded at her and then looked to Alphinaud.

“I need your help!” she said and began to heal Y’Shtola.  Alphinaud nodded and rushed over to Conrad. Yugure glared at the red headed woman who stood nearby and growled.

“My lord, the prisoners!” said the woman.  Yugure aimed an arrow right at her and stepped between them and her.  A man in magitek armor then walked towards them and the woman saluted him as she stepped aside.

“Your friends were a disappointment.” said the man. “But you...You will entertain me, will you not?”

“Fuck you.” spat Yugure as she aimed her bow at him.  Alisaie and Pipin ran up beside her and the man raised his sword.  He quickly blasted Alisaie and Pipin aside, and Yugure dodged attack after attack as she kited him around. The battle continued on and on, and Yugure was slipping up as she was hit here and there.  His blows were powerful, and left her battered.. He then struck her, and sent her bow flying. She jumped back, and he struck her again, which sent her crashing to the ground. His blade did however, break in two.  She winced as she glared up at him and spit blood from her mouth.

“Pathetic.” he said as he looked down on her.  He threw his now broken blade onto the ground and walked away from her.  Yugure spit up some more blood and coughed.

“Seven Hells…” said Raubahn as he and two officers reached her.  One of them began to heal her and she continued to glare after the man in magitek armor.

“That was…the Viceroy.” she said as she kept her eyes on him.  “Wasn’t it?”

“Shall we give chase, General?” asked one of the officers.

“Nay, there has been enough death this day.” said Raubahn.  “See to the wounded.”

“Aye, sir!” said the officer as he saluted and took off running.

“You all right, lass?” asked Raubahn.  Yugure slowly stood up and spit the remainder of blood from her mouth.  She growled and slowly turned to Raubahn.

“I’m fine.” she said.  “He’s going to pay.”

“Aye, I do not doubt it.” he said.  Yugure fetched her bow and strapped it back onto her back.  She then looked out at the destruction and rushed over to the others.

“What can I do?” she asked as she looked at Krile.

“Hold her down, while I work.” she said.  Yugure nodded as she knelt down and placed her hand on Y’Shtola’s thigh.

“The worst is passed, but without the proper facilities I can do no more.” said Krile as she finished healing.

“I will summon Yoake and Suiren.” said Yugure as she nodded. “They’re both healers, and will be able to help…”  The group nodded at her and Alphinaud stood up.

“Master Kemp too would be better served in the infirmary.” he said.  “Let us take them there without delay.” Krile then looked to Yugure and nodded.

“Summon your sisters, and tend to other wounded.” she said.  Yugure nodded and rushed off.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure tended to the wounded with Suiren and Yoake, and dashed around to grab them supplies in the infirmary.

“Full glad am I to have your family’s help.” said Raubahn as he watched from the doorway.  Yugure smiled at him and nodded.

“My sisters have both become skilled healers.” she said as she walked over to him.

“We will want to move everyone to the Wall soon.” he said as he looked around the room.  “Tis a fear they may return to finish the job.” Yugure frowned as she looked at her feet and clenched her fists.

“So much death…” she said.  “They will pay.” Raubahn nodded at her and the two began to help the wounded to the carts.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Seventeen**


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Eighteen**

  
  


Yugure stepped onto the pier and off the boat and whistled as she looked around.  They had finally landed in Kugane. She stared at everything with wide eyes and just in awe.  Maku, who had decided to come, walked up behind her and grinned.

“So this is Kugane…” she said as she looked around. Alphinaud, Alisaie, Tataru, and Lyse walked up beside them, and looked around.

“We are definitely not in Eorzea anymore.” said Alphinaud.  Yugure chuckled and they began to walk towards the tavern.

 

“Please, by the Twelve, tell me I am free to explore?” groaned Yugure after Hancock had talked with them in the Ruby Bazaar. 

“What she said.” said Maku as she jerked her thumb at Yugure.  Alisaie and Tataru snickered at that, and Hancock just stared at them in stunned silence.

“Ok taking the silence as a yes.” said Yugure as she clapped her hands together. She then spun on her heel and bolted out of the door.

“Yugure! Wait-” cried Alphinaud.  Maku sighed and took the papers he was holding out.

“I’ll give them to her.  Pray forgive her eagerness.” she said.  “This place is fascinating…” Alphinaud nodded and Maku saluted them before she turned around and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure walked around the Kogane Dori Market and stopped to look at each of the stalls.  She stopped at a stall that looked to be selling food and looked at a display with multi coloured balls on a stick.

“May I help you, miss?” She looked up to see a tall man with lightly tanned skin, ice blue eyes that seemed to glow in the lantern light, short jet black hair, and golden scales on his face, neck and horns on the side of his head. He wore a navy blue kimono over a white under robe, and a black haori jacket. She blinked and then stared at him, her mouth agape.  He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. She continued to stare and started to turn very red.

“Is there something I can help you with miss, or are you planning to continue staring?” he said as he frowned.  She turned even redder and swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Sorry!  I didn’t mean to offend!” she spat out and waved her hands at him.  “I...I’ve never seen a person like you-well other than a woman named Yugiri.”  She then reached into her pocket at pulled out a sketch of Yugiri to show him. He leaned down a bit and looked at the drawing.

“I do not recognize this woman- but you have never met other Au Ra?” he said as he looked up at her.  She shook her head in response and put the drawing back in her pocket. 

“Truly?” he said.

“Yeah, sorry.” she said and looked at her feet.  He chuckled and smiled at her.

“Well, we don’t see many Miqo’te people around here, other than travelers.” he said. “I am Kaito, Master Kurogai has stepped out for a moment.”

“I’m Yugure, Yugure Nekoga.” she said and nodded her head.

“‘Yugure.Nekoga’?” he asked as he cocked his eyebrow at her.  “A foreigner with a Doman sounding name…” Yugure blinked at him and tilted her head to the side.

“‘Doman sounding?’” she said.  “My family is from Gridania in Eorzea…”  An older male Hyur stepped up beside her and stepped into the stall.  He had short dark black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes.

“Nekoga?” he asked as he looked at Kaito.

“Welcome back Master Kurogai.” said Kaito.

“Relative of Akiko and Katsurou?” asked Kurogai as they both looked towards Yugure.

“Never heard of them…” she said as she shrugged.

“Well they are the only Nekoga I can think of...” said Kurogai. “And if memory serves me, they had a son named…. Yamimaru...I think.”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she gasped.

“Tis aught amiss?” asked Kaito.

“My father’s name was Yamimaru…” she said as she looked at the ground.

“Should take her to see them.” said Kurogai as he looked at Kaito.  Yugure looked up at them and went very red.

“You-you don’t have to!” she said.  Kaito smiled at her and shrugged.

“Tis no trouble.” he said.  Yugure made a murr noise and looked away.

“Why’s your face all red?” She yelped and jumped a bit as Maku popped up beside her.

“Maku!” she snapped and glared at her.  Maku chuckled and looked at the display.

“Ah!  Those look like the dumplings Father used to make!” she said as she pointed at the multicolour ones.  Yugure looked where she was pointing and smiled. She then thought for a moment and counted on her fingers.

“Do you have umm...8 of them?” she asked.  Kurogai smiled and nodded as he went to fetch some.  She handed Kaito the coin for it and Kurogai gave her a small box with the food in it.

“Enjoy your dango.” he said.

“‘Dango…’” repeated Yugure as she held the box and looked at it.  “Thank you.”

“Come, I shall show you to the Nekoga home.” said Kaito as he stepped out from the stall.

“‘Nekoga home’?” asked Maku as she looked at Yugure.  The two then began to follow Kaito to the residential district as Yugure explained things to Maku.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“I believe this is the house.” said Kaito as they stood in front of a small house.  It was a simple redwood house, with a brown tiled roof that was in the style of the other buildings in Kugane.  Kaito led them up to the front door and knocked on it with the back of his hand.

“Mistress and Master Nekoga, are you home?” he called out.

“Kaito? Is that you? We’re around at the garden!” came a female voice from the side of the house.  Kaito looked at them and smiled. He then walked with them to the side and into the garden. An elderly Miqo’te woman with long white hair tied into two ponytails, white fur, and skin as dark as Yugure’s, was on her knees in the garden as she tended to it.  She wore a dull blue kimono with a green obi, and a beige apron tied around her waist. There was an elderly male Miqo’te man that was digging with a shovel nearby, and he had the short white hair, white fur, and skin as dark as Yugure’s. He wore a dark grey haori, and brown sash around his waist, and brown slacks and wood sandals.  They both looked up at the three and showed their violet eyes with pupils that marked them as Keepers of the Moon.

“Oh-you brought guests?” asked the woman. Kaito nodded and bowed.

“These foreigners arrived in the city recently and they are-” he began but Maku and Yugure stepped forward.

“Was your son named Yamimaru?” they asked, as tears formed in their eyes.

“Aye.  May I know why and who is asking?” asked the male as he leaned on the shovel.

“This is Yugure and Maku  _ Nekoga _ .” said Kaito. “I had only heard of one Nekoga family and they have Doman sounding names…”

“Yamimaru...Yamimaru was our father.” said Yugure.  Their faces fell and they stared at Yugure and Maku in shock.

“My son...had children…” said the woman as she began to cry as she covered her mouth.

“He left when he was young and never returned...but he sent letters often.” said the man.  “We stopped hearing from him quite a while back..” Yugure looked at the ground and frowned.

“Mother and Father died a long time ago…” she said as she looked back up.  “All that remain is us five.” The woman dropped her hands and rushed to them.  She grabbed onto both of them and hugged them.

“I...I have grandchildren.” she said as she cried.  The man smiled and bowed to Kaito.

“I am Katsurou and this is Akiko.” he said as he stood and looked at Yugure and Maku.  “Thank you, Kaito.” Kaito smiled and bowed.

“I shall return to my duties.” he said as he stood up.

“Thank you so much.” said Yugure as she looked at him.  Maku nodded and smiled as she rubbed her eyes. He smiled warmly at them and bowed again before he headed off.

“Come.  Come. You must have so many questions.” said Akiko as she lead them towards the door of the house.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure smiled as she finished writing her letters in the inn that evening, and stretched.  She had written one for Aymeric, one for Thancred, one for Hotaru, one for Yoake, and one for Suiren.  Each of the letters talked about how she had arrived in Kugane, and what had happened so far. It also talked about her finding her grandparents and name meanings.  Yoake for dawn, Hotaru for firefly, Maku for a rolling wind, Suiren for a water lily, and Yugure for twilight. She wrote about how her father and mother had met, her family did not approve as she came from wealth, and so they left Kugane for Gridania. She also wrote in her letters to Aymeric and Thancred how much she missed them, and wished to see them again.  She had included a doodle on each of the letters as well. A doodle of the bath house on Thancred’s, a doodle of a wooden bridge over a pond filled with fish for Aymeric, a doodle of a lady holding an umbrella for Yoake, and a doodle of a koi fish for Suiren. She closed her eyes as she sighed and then looked out the window at the moon.

  
  


**End Chapter Eighteen**


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Nineteen**

  
  


Reunion.  An interesting name for a place to trade.  But not an unwelcome one. Yugure looked around at the different stalls in the market and stared.  Au Ra like Yugiri, but black scales and horns were all around her. She then saw a mail moogle and ran over to it. She grabbed the mail she had received and found letters from her sisters, and Aymeric, but nothing from Thancred.  She frowned and began to read through them as she walked around slowly. She walked into the back of a merchant and fell onto her butt. She looked up at the male Xaela Au Ra and blushed.

“S-sorry!” she said and began to pick up her letters.  He leaned down and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.

“I’m sorry, I was busy reading...and...yeah.” she said.  He chuckled and shrugged.

“Tis no trouble and no offense is taken.” he said.  “I am Baidur.”

“Y-Yuugure.” she said.

“You are one of the foreign travellers, yes?” he asked.  She nodded and he smiled.

“Oh! Perchance you could help me with my stand?” he asked as he gestured to his stall.  “A new pair of eyes might help me sell my wares better…”

“You’d like my help?” she asked as they walked towards his stall and she put her letters in her pouch.  He nodded and led her around the stall.

“Be like when I helped father sell his crafted goods.” she said and smiled at him.

“Oh? You father is a merchant?” he asked.

“He was.  A carpenter.” she answered.  “He’d make a wide variety of things.”  Baidur smiled at her and the two began to discuss how to run the stall.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled as she sat with Lyse, Alisaie, Gosetsu, now Lord Hien and a Xaela Au Ra woman named Cirina of the Mol tribe.  They ate a feast in preparation for their trials to become Warriors of the Steppe. Yoake and Maku had also joined them, and they shared stories of Gridania with Cirina and Hien.

“I still find it interesting that you are Eorzeans with Doman names.” said Hien as he smirked at them.

“We only recently found out our family originates from Kugane.” said Yugure as she smiled at her sisters.  She then frowned and moved the back of her hand to her forehead.

“Not feeling well?” asked Yoake.  Yugure made a murr noise and lightly rubbed her temples. 

“My head hurts…” she said.  “And I feel hot.” Maku and Yoake looked at her, looked at each other and nodded. Yoake hooked her arm under Yugure’s arms and helped her stand up.

“I think..I’ll be fine after I lie down..” said Yugure.  Cirina stood up and showed them towards a hut where Yugure could lie down.

“Will she be alright?” asked Hien as he looked at Maku.  Maku nodded and rubbed the back of her head, nervously.

“She’ll be fine.” she answered.  “Just needs some rest.” Alisaie and Lyse looked at each other and shrugged.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure grumbled as she stripped down to her smalls and laid down on a bed roll.  Yoake smiled as she brought the blanket over her, and thanked Cirina.

“Is there anything else I can do?” asked Cirina.

“A pale of water and a cloth?” asked Yoake.  She nodded and dashed out of the hut. Yoake looked at Yugure and patted her head.

“Do you wish for me to contact Thancred, or Aymeric?” she asked.  Yugure made a murr noise and blushed.

“It’s...it’s not bad at the moment..it shouldn’t get really bad for a bit.” she answered.  Cirina returned with a pale of water and cloth and knelt down beside Yoake. Yoake smiled as she took the cloth and began to soak it in the water.  She rung it out, folded it, and put it on the back of Yugure’s neck as Yugure turned onto her stomach.

“Is she alright?”  They all looked up and saw Hien, Gosetsu, Lyse and Alisaie standing at the entrance to the hut.  Yugure grumbled and buried her face into her pillow.

“THIS IS EMBARRASSING!” she cried into the pillow.  Yoake sighed and patted Yugure’s head again.

“Do you wish for me to explain instead?” she asked.  Yugure made a murr noise and grumbled. Yoake frowned and looked at the group.

“Umm...well…” she said and smiled nervously.  “It  _ is _ embarrassing for us Miqo’te people to explain this to none Miqo’te…”  She shrugged and sighed.

“We have heat cycles.” she said and looked at Yugure.  “Both the men and women.” Gosetsu and Lyse looked at them, confused.  Alisaie, Cirina, and Hien blushed and Hien cleared his throat.

“It is embarrassing, but it takes a while for mine to arrive.” said Yugure as she rested her chin on her pillow.  “Thankfully mine have never been  _ bad _ .” 

“I’m lost…” said Lyse and Gosetsu nodded.  “Do you mean like...how it is with animals?” Yoake nodded and looked at Yugure.

“The desire to  _ breed _ that is ingrained into the instincts of our people.” she said as she frowned.

“I’ll be less icky after I have a good rest.” said Yugure.

“Alright, lets all allow her to rest.” said Alisaie as she began to shoo everyone else out of the hut.

“Thank you.” said Yoake.  Alisaie nodded at them as she followed the rest out of the hut and smiled.

“Are you certain you do not wish me to contact either Thancred or the Lord Commander?” asked Yoake as she tilted her head to the side.  Yugure made another murr noise and turned redder.

“If you can get ahold of either of them, sure.” she answered.  “I have not heard from Thancred yet…Aymeric at least answered my letters.”  Yoake nodded and patted Yugure’s head again. She then got up and headed out of the hut with Cirina.  Yugure sighed and laid her head on the pillow as she rolled onto her side.

“Of all the times…” she grumbled and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yugure frowned as they were escorted into the Dawn Throne, and looked around the room.  Her eyes locked onto the Xaela man that sat on the throne, and she looked him up and down.  He looked at her and smirked. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Yoake looked to her and then looked at the man.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Play nice.” she whispered.  Yugure leaned her head to her, but kept her eyes on the man and grinned.

“No.” she said.  Yoake groaned and placed her head in her hand.

“Most radiant brother Magnai.” said the man that brought them into the room.  “We have brought the ones you seek.”

“You conquered Bardam’s Mettle.” said Magnai as he frowned at them.

“As warriors of the Mol, aye.” said Hien. “You are the khan here, yes? Why have you summoned us? Mayhap to propose a joint endeavor?”

“Nay, Doman.” he said as he chuckled.  “We shall not speak as equals. Born of the Sun are Oronir, and born of the earth are you.”  He continued to scowl at them and glanced to Yugure and Yoake.

“When I learned of trespassers, I bade my warrior take their measure.  To flay them if they failed.” he said. “But if by the grace of Azim they should survive their trials and emerge anointed, then bring them hither to pay tribute.  Tribute, should it prove satisfactory, shall earn you the favor of the Sun. His beloved shall bask in his radiance, and their supplications be duly considered.”

“So you want us to bow down and serve you?” asked Lyse as she frowned.  “What if we don’t feel like it?”

“Yeah I’m going to have to say Hells no to that.” said Yugure as she growled.

“Yugure!” whispered Yoake as she placed her hand on her arm.  Yugure shrugged her arm off her shoulder and kept her eyes on Magnai.  He smiled a bit, and then the scowl came back.

“The defiant will suffer in shadow.  It would be an affront to the resplendent Azim himself to refuse this generous offer when by rights you should be condemned. But, in lieu of tribute…” he said and looked right at Yugure as he smirked.  “Swear fealty to the Sun. Pledge to him your  _ body _ and soul.  Promise to serve him unto death, and you may know his glory.”  Yugure and Yoake blushed a bit at the emphasis on the word ‘body’ and Yugure continued to growl at him as she clenched her fists.

“A generous offer granted to but few...though perchance this is too merciful.” he said as he smiled.   Another Xaela man turned to him then and spoke something, that the group did not catch.

“Hm, it seems our brothers of the Buduga want you.” said Magnai and he grinned.  “The  _ men _ only.”  He looked to Yoake, Yugure, and Lyse and looked them up and down.

“Like the Borlaaq and the women-though you know them not either, I am sure.” he said.  “No matter. All you need to know is that you  **will** serve, one way or  _ another _ .”

“That much does indeed seem plain.  However, as we are but newborn warriors who know little of your customs, we struggle to conceive of ways in which we might be of service to the most gracious and illustrious Sun.” said Hien as he crossed his arms.  Magnai growled and glared down at him.

“You make mock of us, Doman.” he growled.  “Do not do so again.”

“So he has emotion…” mumbled Yugure as she smirked.  Magnai glared at her and then looked back to Hien.

“You will given a task. It will be difficult. You will carry it out.  When you have accepted this, you may ask what it is.” he said. He sent each of them off to deal with menial tasks and then looked at Yugure and Yoake.

“Twins?” he said as he smirked.  Yugure crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Aye, what of it?” she growled.

“Yugure…” said Yoake as she side-eyed her.

“You expect ME to keep my tongue in check with this cocky son of a bitch?” spat Yugure as she glared at Yoake and gestured towards Magnai.  In an instant, he was beside her and glared down at her. Yoake sighed and shook her head.

“I-I apologize for my sister, Lord Magnai.” she said.  “I am Yoake Nekoga, and this is Yugure.”

“Dawn and Dusk..?” he mumbled, as he continued to glare down at Yugure.  “Go join the other woman in her task.” When Yoake did not move, he looked up at her and frowned.

“Yes, you.  Go.” he said.  She nodded as she looked back at Yugure and sighed.  She then turned and left the room.

“As for you…” he growled as he looked back at Yugure.  “You dare mock  _ me _ in my home?!”  Yugure grinned as she stood her ground and nodded.

“I’ve dealt with cockier people before.” she said.  “And there is ego there, but I have yet to see that same ego backed up.  But truth be told, I’ll play along, if only for the sake of helping Lord Hien.”

“How did a  _ woman _ such as you, become recognized as a  _ great _ warrior?” he said as he looked her up and down.  She shrugged and smiled.

“You kill a few Primals and beat back more than your share of Garleans, and I guess it happens.” she said.  He leaned in close to her so he was a breath away from her face and looked over her. He grabbed onto her jaw and examined her face and its scars.  Yugure growled as he did this and then blushed deeply when he tugged at an ear. She bit down on her tongue to stifle a moan, but not before it turned into a mewl and then murr noise.  He smirked as she looked away and tugged on it again. She cursed under her breath and her knees began to shake. He let go of her ear and slowly circled around her as he looked her up and down.

“I have encountered your people, though very rare.” he said.  “But never up close.” Yugure began to inhale and exhale in slow deep breaths, and clenched her fists.  He came back around in front of her, and trailed a clawed finger along her jaw before he tilted her head up.  He then leaned in close so he was a hair away from her lips, and smirked.

“You will go speak with Baatu.” he said.  “You have some things to fetch.” He stood up straight and walked back to his throne.  He turned and sat down on it as he looked at her.

“Go.” he said.  She growled and spun on her heels as she left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck him.” she said as she walked up beside Yoake, who waited outside.

“Literally, or figuratively?” asked Yoake as she frowned.  Yugure glared at her and seethed, her cheeks still very red.

“Both!” she growled.  “He is an overconfident, arrogant asshole, but at the same time..”  She lowered her voice and waved her hands above her head.

“This heat does NOT help at all.” she said.

“I suppose not...and you DO have a type…” said Yoake as she giggled.

“Ahem.”  They looked up and saw Baatu standing there with his arms crossed.

“You were to join the other woman.” he said to Yoake. 

“Yes, sorry.” she said and looked at Yugure.  Yugure nodded and shooed her off. She laughed at that and dashed after Lyse.

“As for you, you are to fetch swordgrass.” he said.

“Ok, and any clues as to where I find this?” she asked.  He smirked at her and nodded.

“It is underwater at the base of the city.”  he answered.

“That it?” she said and frowned.  “Fetch some weeds from under the water?”

“Yes.” he said, flatly.  She sighed and nodded.

“You realize I can breathe underwater, right?” she said.

“Ha!  What a fanciful tale.” he said as he laughed and walked away from her.

“But I wasn’t joking….” she said as she looked up at the sky and let out an exasperated sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure sat down on a small cliff overlooking the water’s edge, and began to strip down to a pair of shorts, and a linen tank top she had purchased as underclothes in Kugane.  She saw the small group of Oronir hunters that had gathered and were watching her, and made a note of them. She then stood up and stretched as she looked down at the water. She backed up a fair bit, ran towards the edge and leapt off to dive into the water.  She looked around under the water and spotted a batch of the weeds that were described to her. She grabbed a fistful of them, and then looked around for more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yugure surfaced from the water, a little bit south of where she started, and saw the hunters again.  She smirked at them and headed back to her armor.She quickly put her armor back on and strapped her quiver and bow to her back.  She then noticed someone in a white hooded robe walk away from the entrance into the Dawn’s Throne, and made her way back to the gate.  When she got closer, she realized who it was and gasped.

“Suiren?!” she said.  Suiren looked up at her, in shock, and slowly smiled.

“Yugure!” she said.  “Full glad am I to see you!”

“How did you..? Did Yoake inform you we were here?” asked Yugure as the two walked to the gate.  Suiren nodded and smiled.

“Yes, and I decided to join.” she said.  “Hotaru and Maku are preparing for battle if the need arises for it.”  Yugure nodded and looked towards the guard at the gate. He glared at Suiren and then looked to Yugure.

“She is my sister, and she is with me.” said Yugure as she crossed her arms.  He frowned and let them enter.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure stood in front of Magnai with Yoake, Lyse, Hien, Gosetsu, and Suiren hid behind Yoake and Yugure.

“So you completed your tasks…” said Magnai as he crossed his arms.

“Then are we free to go?” asked Yugure.

“Nay, there is more you must do before you are allowed that.” he said and chuckled.  “Two of you will go to fulfill this task, while the rest remain.” Yugure looked to Yoake and Suiren, and then looked at Gosetsu, Lyse, and Hien.

“You shall go to the Dusk Throne and watch the Dothral.” said Magnai.  “The elder one, and you, Yugure, will go perform this task.” Yugure nodded and looked to Gosetsu.  He nodded at her and smiled.

“I am looking for an ethereal maiden, not some warrior such as you…” said Magnai as he gestured to Yugure.  Yugure snapped her head back to him and glared.

“So I have no doubt I will not find my Nhaama in you.” he said.

“‘Ethereal’ you say?” said Yugure and she laughed.  “Nah, my scars run deep and I have honed my skill to keep those I care for  **_alive_ ** .” She crossed her arms and growled at him.

“Be it the family of my kin, or the family of friends.” she snapped.  “Or those I love.” Magnai frowned and glared down at her.

“You have quite the mouth on you…” he grumbled.  He then noticed Suiren’s face peeking behind Yugure and Yoake and raised an eyebrow at her.

“And another foreigner?” he grumbled.  “Step forward and declare yourself.” Suiren’s eyes went wide and she went rather red as she made a squeaking sound.  She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly stepped forward as she kept her eyes averted.

“S-Sorry.” she said, her voice soft.  “I ..I am Suiren Nekoga, youngest of the Nekoga clan.”

“And so the family grows...how many of you are there?” asked Magnai as he tilted his head to the side.

“Five.  You have not met Hotaru or Maku.” said Yoake as she stepped close to Suiren.  Magnai looked Suiren up and down and leaned back in his throne.

“Suiren...water lily..” he mumbled and pressed his thumb against his lips as he thought.  He then looked up and glared at the group.

“You have your task.  Escort the others to the cells.” he said.  “Go.” Yugure frowned and looked to Yoake and Suiren.  They smiled at her, and she returned the smile. She then looked to Hien and Lyse and nodded at them.  The guards came forward and began to escort them out of the room, but Magnai halted them.

“She stays here.” he said and gestured to Suiren.  Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.  Yugure and Yoake turned to him as they were being escorted out, and growled.

“If you harm one HAIR on her head Magnai, I will  **end** you.” growled Yugure.

“No harm shall come to her.” he said and waved them away.  Yugure watched as Suiren looked at her, and the doors slowly closed behind them.

  
  


**End Chapter Nineteen**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the Baidur quests with helping him. It was cute :D As for Magnai, my first reaction to him was literally FUCK HIM. And my friends asked me "literally or figuratively?" and I responded with both. So I reeeaaaalllly wanted to include that bit.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty**

  
  


Yugure looked over her sisters as they stood at the gate out of the Dawn Throne, and then looked to Lyse and Hien.

“Everyone is alright?” she asked.  Each of them nodded and she sighed in relief.  Suiren looked back towards the throne room and saw Magnai peeking out at her from a crack in the door.  He realized she had seen him and quickly disappeared. She giggled and looked back to Yugure.

“What was  _ that _ ?” she asked as she crossed her arms.  Suiren blushed brightly and looked at her feet.

“N-Nothing.” she said and rubbed her fingers over her wrists.

“That was  _ clearly  _ something.” said Yugure as she gestured towards the door.  Suiren just smiled at her and turned redder.

“Fine, fine.” said Yugure as she sighed.  “He didn’t harm you at least?”

“No!” said Suiren.  “He...he was very kind actually…”  Yoake, Yugure, Lyse, Hien, and Gosetsu all stared at her, and Suiren looked at them with worry.

“W-what?” she squeaked.  “He was!” Yugure sighed and the group left the Dawn Throne.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure grinned as she rushed ahead of the group and rained arrows down on everyone.  The Naadam had begun, and it was a race to the ovoo to claim it. She kept running and shooting, while others fought or healed beside her.  Yoake cast healing spells with Suiren, Hien and Gosetsu slashed at foes with their enemies, and Lyse used her fists to pummel her foes. Yugure skidded to a stop on top of the ovoo and made to claim it but jumped back as an axe struck the ground in front of her.  She looked up and saw the grinning face of Magnai.

“You came, as I knew you would.  For you too are a warrior of the Steppe.” he said.

“And miss this chance to beat your ass?” said Yugure as she laughed.  “I think not.” He laughed in response and pulled his axe from the ground.

“I salute you, Yugure, and should be honored to face you alone...but the Dothral thirst for blood and will suffer no duels.” he said.   They both looked to the group of Dothral that were running towards them and then looked back to each other.

“Bear witness, Father Azim!” he said.  “The soil shall drink deep of blood this day!”  He raised his axe and swung it towards Yugure. She jumped back and shot an arrow coated in poison at him.  He rushed at her and swung again. This time, he cut into her shoulder, and she winced in pain. She growled and shot more arrows at him as she dashed away from him.  They kept going back and forth exchanging blows, but Yugure saw Magnai was getting tired. She gritted her teeth and shot an arrow at him. It went between the armor he wore and hit him in the side.  He cried out in pain and another arrow hit his hand that held his weapon. The axe fell to the ground and he soon followed after. He glared up at her as he clutched his side and growled. Suiren rushed over to them as Yugure dashed for the ovoo, and knelt down beside Magnai.

“You..you would help  _ me _ ..?” he said as she began to heal him.  Suiren blushed and looked at him.

“Yes.” she said and then looked towards Yugure.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure stood on the ovoo and grinned as she felt the power fade from the ground and flow into her.  It vanished completely and she put her bow on her back. All of the Xaela froze as they looked at her and stared in shock.

“The Steppe has spoken?!” gasped Sadu.  “Then the khagan is…”

“We have won...The Mol have won!” cried Cirina.  “The Dawn Throne is ours!”

“We did it..And you, my friend...you...you were magnificent.” said Hien as they rushed to Yugure.  “Magnificent...and, uh..not a little terrifying.”  

“What a strange tale this has become.” said Sadu as she frowned.  “To think I suffered them to live…” Yugure smiled and looked towards Magnai and Suiren.  Magnai stood up and frowned. He looked towards Suiren and nodded his head to her. He then looked to Yugure again and narrowed his eyes.

“On your guard, udgan.” he said.  “The winds warn of men in iron.” Yugure turned and saw a small force of Garleans headed towards them, with a certain brute at the front.

“I thought I’d find you here, Eorzean!” he yelled as he laughed.  “Dearest of all my enemies! Today’s the day I finally get to kill you!  And then they’ll give me a shiny medal, and my choice of posting! Bloody perfect, it is!”  Yugure sighed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bow from her back.

“You again?  Gonna run away this time?” she said as she notched an arrow to her bow.

“Go on then!”  he yelled. “Kill her!  Kill ‘em all!” He and the Garleans drew their weapons and made ready to charge.

“Dearest of all his enemies, eh?” said Hien as he stepped up to Yugure.  “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, I hate it.” said Yugure as she sighed.  Hien smirked and faced the group.

“Hearken to me, honored warriors of the Steppe! Our enemies intrude upon this sacred ground!  Have you yet the strength to oppose them?!” he shouted.

“You forget to whom you speak, Doman.” said Sadu as she smiled.  “We are the undying ones. We are Dothral.”

“If this be the will of the Mol and their khagan, so be it.” said Magnai.  “The Sun shall abide by the law of the Steppe.” Yugure grinned as she stepped forward and aimed her bow.

“Warriors of the Steppe-with me!!” she cried and fired.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“You wish to what?!” snapped Yugure as she stared at Suiren.  She, Yoake, and Suiren stood outside of the throne room to the Dawn Throne, and stared at Suiren in shock.

“I ...I wish to remain here for a time.” said Suiren as she blushed brightly.   “Magnai might put on an air of sorts, but he is a kind man…” Yugure looked at Yoake and frowned.

“I also promised Esugen to teach him some of my recipes, and he would teach me his.” she said.

“If you are certain…” said Yoake.  Suiren nodded and smiled at them both.

“I am.” she said.  Yugure sighed and turned towards the door.  She barged in and walked towards Magnai. He looked down at her and then saw Yoake and Suiren follow behind her.  He blushed as he saw Suiren and then cleared his throat.

“Come to gloat?” he grumbled.  Yugure frowned and crossed her arms.

“Far from it.” she said and stepped to the side.  “Suiren has something she wishes to tell you.” Magnai sat up straight and looked at Suiren as she stepped forward.  She blushed and slowly looked up to him.

“I..I wish to remain here for a while, if you would permit me.” she said.  Magnai’s eyes widened in surprise and he stood up.

“Yes!” he said, and then sat down as he turned red.  “I mean...yes. Of course.”

“Full glad am I.” she said as she smiled.  Yugure stepped up to her side and leaned on her shoulder.

“Magnai.” she said as she grinned.  He frowned and glared at her.

“As Suiren’s elder sister,” she said, “I am obligated to say, don’t you dare harm her.  I am entrusting her safety to you. Do not break that trust.”

“Yugure....I am capable of looking after-” began Suiren but stopped when Yugure gave her a stern look.

“You are my sister, and I care for your well being.” she said.  “Whomever you so chose to have by your side, is your decision.” She smiled at Suiren and looked back to Magnai.

“Understood?” she asked him.

“No harm will come to her, I swear my life on it.” he said.  Yugure smiled and gave Suiren a hug. Yoake then gave Suiren a hug and then two waved as they left her behind.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure, Hien, Lyse, and Yoake walked into the House of the Fierce and over to Yugiri, Alisaie, Gosetsu, and Alphinaud.

“Brothers and sisters, pray forgive me my absence.” said Hien.  “It has been far too long.”

“Lord Hien!” gasped Yugiri as she smiled.  They walked closer and Yugiri knelt down.

“Gosetsu told us of your trials and tribulations on the Steppe.” she said.  “Would that I had been present to witness your victory, my lord.”

“ _ Our _ victory, Yugiri, owed as much to each of my stalwart comrades as it did to me.” said Hien.  “Now, rise-I will not suffer this excess of formality any longer.” Yugiri nodded and stood up.  Hien then looked to Alisaie and Alphinaud and smiled.

“Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur, I presume?” he asked.  “I am told we owe you much. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

“The pleasure is ours, Lord Hien.” said Alphinaud as he bowed.  “Though we were born and raised a world apart, our values are one in the same: freedom, justice, liberty.  Each of which Doma shall soon enjoy once more.”

“Hopefully.” said Alisaie.  “I understand you have brought an army?”

“Indeed.  The Xaela tribes of the Azim Steppe have pledged their military might to the cause.” said Hien.  Yugure smirked and crossed her arms.

“Not to mention I might have one of their leaders as a brother in law here soon.” she said.  Alphinaud, and Yugiri stared at her, confused, while Alisaie laughed.

“Good. We, meanwhile, have also secured the support of the Confederacy, and a not insignificant number of your countrymen.” she said.  “The Blue Kojin, too, have expressed a willingness to join the fight-provided you agree to certain trade agreements following the liberation of Doma.”

“The shinobi will offer whatever aid they can.” said Yugiri.  “However, Sui-no-Sato refused to answer our call.”

“After we helped them...they still refuse to help us…” said Yugure as she frowned and sighed.

“No matter.” said Hien as he nodded at Yugure and then looked back to Yugiri.  “What forces we have amassed far exceed my original expectations. You have my thanks.”

“You should know that Zenos departed Doma not long after you left to find Lord Hien.” said Alphinaud as he looked at Yugure.  “We know not the reason why, but it would seem he was eager to return to Gyr Abania.” Yugure nodded and looked to Lyse, who nodded back to her.

“Have you hear anything from the Resistance?” asked Lyse.  “There hasn’t been another attack, has there?” Alphinaud shook his head and smiled.

“Tataru assures me they are quite well.  You need not worry. If anything, this turn of events would seem to be to our advantage.”

“But there the good news ends.  Yotsuyu retains her position as acting viceroy, and we have reports that the garrison at Doma Castle is preparing for a massive operation…” said Alisaie as she frowned.  “We suspect that the Empire’s attempt to eliminate you on the Steppe may have been a prelude to a larger effort to purge the remaining pockets of resistance within Doma.”

“The hour of reckoning is upon us.” said Gosetsu.

“So we make for war…” said Yugure as she thought for a moment.  “..Then victory will soon be ours!” Hien laughed and smiled at Yugure.

“The khagan has spoken!” he said.  “And I for one am not inclined to argue.”  Yugure smiled at him and shrugged.

“I hope we are ready.” said Yoake.

“In this place, in this moment, I call upon you all!” said Hien “Twenty-five years  of oppression, of tyranny, of shame-it ends with us! We will prevail!” Yugure nodded and placed her hand on Yoake’s shoulder.

“But first, we rest.” she said and smiled.  Hien nodded at her and smiled.

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty**


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty One**

  
  


Doma was free.  Lord Hien now ruled over his people and they would rebuild.  Yugure watched with the others from a distance as Hien spoke with his people, and then looked to the great birds as they landed by them.  Magnai smirked at the group, and got off of his bird. He then held out his hands and helped Suiren down from the back of it.

“Will you be joining us back home?” asked Yugure as she smiled.  Suiren smiled and blushed as she nodded.

“Know that I would prefer her to stay, however I do understand her wish to help.” said Magnai as he crossed his arms.

“I need to help them.  And I know my sisters will need a healer.” she said and giggled.   Yugure stuck her tongue out at Suiren and then laughed.

“I do plan on returning again once we have finished everything.” she said and smiled at Magnai.  He smiled at her and then looked to Yugure as she stepped forward.

“Well then.” said Yugure as she grinned at him.  “Seems I will be having a Xaela as a brother in law.”  Magnai and Suiren both blushed brightly and looked at each other.  Yugure laughed and walked close to Magnai. She held out her hand and gave him a genuine smile.

“Welcome to the Nekoga clan, Magnai Orinir.” she said.  Magnai looked at her hand and then to her, a bit confused.  He then smiled and clasped her forearm in his hand. Yugure did the same and they shook their hands.

“And now we head home.” said Yoake.

“Home, and then Gyr Abania.” said Yugure as she turned to her.  Suiren smiled at Magnai and hugged him. He blushed as his eyes went wide and he grumbled.

“I love you too.” she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her and returned the hug as he nuzzled the top of her head.

“Take care and be well, my moon.” he said.  He then glared at Yugure and Yoake who were making “aww” sounds and cooing over them.  Suiren laughed and walked over to them. She looked back at him and waved. Yugure nodded at him, and the group headed towards the boats where Lyse, Alisaie and Alphinaud were waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure rushed over to Thancred in Castrum Oriens and threw herself into his arms.  He caught her and laughed as he hugged her tightly.

“When you didn’t return my letters, I became worried.” she said as she looked up at him.  He sighed and stroked her cheek.

“I was more than a little busy.” he said and smiled.  She nodded as she kissed his cheek and then let go of him.

“Understandable.” she said.  “Now, what is this of Krile being kidnapped?”  Thancred frowned and nodded at Lyse, Yoake, Suiren, Alphinaud, and Alisaie as they reached them. 

“Aye.” he said and began to explain what had happened.

Thancred sighed as he sat in the room he and Yugure shared that night.  He smiled as he looked up at Yugure and leaned back in the chair.

“I missed you.” she said as she walked over to him and took her hands in his.  “And I worried…” She frowned and looked away. He cupped her chin and turned her head to face him.

“I am quite alright, my dear.” he said.  “And I missed you as well.” She smiled at him and nodded.

“I hope we can rescue Krile soon.” she said as she frowned.

“I leave in the morning to make sure of that.” he said.  “And yes, before you say it, I will be careful. Now come.”  He pulled her onto his lap and she laughed. He hugged her tightly and kissed her.  Yugure smiled as she returned the kiss and lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes.  She then broke the kiss as she whimpered and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Tis aught amiss?” he asked as he placed his hand onto her back.  She looked up at him and he saw her face was very red.

“I thought it had passed…” she said and whined.  “But being here with you has just made it flare up…”

“I’m afraid I’m lost…” he said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.  “What is-”

“I’m in heat.” she said and looked away, embarrassed.  He looked at her, confused, and then blushed as he realized what she was saying.

“You are...I see.” he said.  She nodded and got off of his lap.  He grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto his lap.

“But...Thancred…” she said and he kissed her.  She moaned against the kiss and mewled as he broke it.

“You know how much I love enjoying your beauty..” he said as he smirked and ground himself against her.  She whined and blushed brightly.

“Shall we?” he asked.  She grabbed onto his shirt and mewled.

“Yesss…” she said as she kissed him deeply.  He returned the kiss fully and began to remove her armor.  Within a few minutes of heavy kissing, they had stripped down to their smalls, and helped her stand up.  He then stood up and looked around the room.

“Hmm....I don’t believe these cots can support us…” he said, and looked back to Yugure as she pulled off her smalls and breast band.  She grinned at him as she turned her back to him and bent over the small table in the room. She looked back at him and flicked her tail towards him.  He chuckled as he kicked off his smalls and walked up behind her. He ran his fingers along her folds and brought it to his mouth. He licked his fingers of her juices and smirked. 

“Already sopping wet…” he said and positioned himself at her entrance.  He guided himself into her and groaned.

“So...warm…” he said as he moved his hands to her hips and thrust into her.  She cried out and bucked her hips against him. He groaned out and began to thrust in and out of her.

“Gods dammit…” he groaned and picked up his pace.  “You feel amazing…” She mewled and dug her nails into the table.  He then stopped and pulled out.

“I...I need you to face me..” he said, and helped her turn over.  He wrapped her legs around his waist, as she grabbed onto his shoulders and he slammed back into her. She moaned and then kissed him deeply.  He returned the kiss and carried her off of the table, back to the chair, where he sat down. He broke the kiss and began to bounce her up and down on his lap.

“Gods...Yugure…” he moaned as he felt her muscles tightening around his cock.  He bounced her harder and faster and buried his head into the crook of her neck.  She moaned loudly and ground herself into him with each thrust down.

“Thancred...fuuuckkk…” she moaned as she felt a heat pooling at the base of her spine. He raised his head and kissed her.  He then rested his forehead against hers and gasped for air.

“Yugure...I’m close…” he groaned.  He then stood up, still buried deep inside her, and laid her on the ground. He raised one of her legs over his shoulder and began to slam into her.  Yugure chewed on her lip as she felt her walls pulse and her climax come rushing forward. She cried out as she arched her back into a “u” shape, and saw sparks and dots in her eyes.  Her muscles pulsed around his cock and her juices gushed against him. He cried out and buried himself deep into her as he came. He looked down at her and smiled as he slowed his breathing.  She lowered herself back down and mewled as she looked up at him. Her eyes looked slightly glazed over and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He slowly pulled out as he lowered her leg, and leaned down to stroke her cheek.  She nuzzled against his hand and purred.

“Oh how I do love you, my dear.” he said and smiled.  She leaned up as she reached for him and kissed him.

“And I love you.” she said as she broke the kiss.  He slowly stood up, looked for some sort of towel and wash basin, and darted over to it.  He returned to her with a wet cloth and began to wipe himself and her down. He then held out his hand to help her up, but she stopped him.

“The cool ground is helping at the moment.” she said.

“Oh?” he asked, confused.

“Yes, my back felt as if it was on fire…” she said and smiled at him.

“I did notice you were, oddly, very warm..” he said and blushed a bit. She shrugged and smiled.

“Pretty sure its to do with the heat.” she said.

“How long does that last..?” he asked.

“Uhhh a while?” she answered and laughed.  “It can last a week or longer.” She held out her hand and he helped her up.  He kissed her and stroked her cheek.

“Now, you need sleep.” she said and smiled at him.  He nodded and rested his chin against her head.

“Yes, but first let me enjoy this.” he said.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” she said.  They stood there and held each other for a few minutes.  They then got their smalls back on, climbed into their cots, and went to bed.

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty One**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! <3


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Two**

  
  


Yugure walked up to the table in Porta Pratoeria where all the Alliance leaders stood, and blushed a bit as she saw Aymeric.  He smiled at her and bowed his head, before he turned back to Raubahn.

“Ere we begin, I would say to you, as a proud son of Ala Mhigo, that I am grateful to each and every one of you for your part in this endeavour.” said Raubahn and he waited until each person at the table nodded to him. He smiled and nodded at the group.

“Now, to the heart of the matter.  The enemy appears content to remain within the city walls and await the inevitable siege.  Open conflict has been sporadic thus far.” he said. “Whether Zenos is biding his time until reinforcements arrive or attempting to bait us into a trap, none can say.  We know better than to trust his word.”

“Regardless, we can ill afford to present Garlemald with a chance to ready her legions.  It would be in our best interests to press for a swift resolution.” said Pipin.

“A long siege wouldn’t be good for the people in the city either.” said Lyse. “If food becomes scarce, you know who’ll starve first.”

“Just so.  Therefore, I propose we commit our forces to an all-out assault. What say you?” said Raubahn as he again waited for each person to nod in agreement.  “‘Twould seem we are of one mind. Then let us proceed to the how of it.”

“The Immortal Flames will form the vanguard, supported by the archers and the conjurers of the Order of the Twin Adder, under the Elder Seedseer’s command.” he continued.  “Once the main host has cleared a path to the walls, we will bring forward the artillery of the Maelstrom and the Temple Knights. I would have your cannons pound the gates, and punch a hole right through their defenses!” 

“What about the Resistance?” asked Lyse.

“Your part will be to occupy the residential district and keep civilians out of harm’s way.  The people are more like to trust their own.” he answered.

“Of course.” said Lyse.  “You can count on us!”

“Remember, that there is a second entrance to the city proper there.  If all goes to plan, we will have secured two points of entry.” said Raubahn.  “Once both objectives are complete, we press into the city, surround the palace, and hunt down Zenos.”

“Good.” said Yugure as she crossed her arms.

“As for the Scions, you will be held in reserve as an irregular unit until we have more intelligence on your captured comrade.  Krile’s rescue will be your primary concern, but I daresay we’ll find a use for you once her freedom has been secured.” said Raubahn.

“Understood.” said Yugure.

“Thank you, General.  I pray we find her quickly.” said Alphinaud.

“Rhalgr’s Beacon nears its end.” said Raubahn.  “Soon, my friends, Ala Mhigo will be ours once more!”  The group nodded and then left to disperse to different areas. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled as she noticed a teapot, some cups and tea on a tray nearby, and looked up to the Temple Knight by it.

“For Aymeric?” she asked.

“Ah, yes! Yes, Lady Yugure.” he said.  Yugure laughed and began to prepare a cup of tea.

“Now if I remember correctly…” she said as she added sugar  “I think I got it correct…” She then smiled at the Knight, picked up the cup and walked over to where Aymeric was standing.  Lucia spotted her but she held up a finger to her mouth and grinned. Lucia smiled and nodded as Yugure snuck up behind Aymeric.

“Can’t leave home without your tea, can you?” she said as she stood behind him.  He turned to her and looked at the cup in her hand. He smiled at her and chuckled.

“No, I suppose not.” he said.  She held the cup out to him and smiled.

“Oh, its for me?” he asked and took the tea when she nodded.  He took a sip and then blushed a bit.

“I see you remembered how I take it…” he said, softly.  She smiled at him and nodded.

“Excuse me for a moment.” said Aymeric to the others and they nodded.  He then looked to Yugure and gestured for her to follow him. She waved at Lucia and went after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled up at Aymeric as the two stood in a secluded part of the battlements, and placed a hand on his chest.

“I missed you.” she said.  He smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her.

“And I missed you.” he said and cupped her face in his hands.  “It does sadden me that this is the first we’ve seen each other in a long time, however we both are very busy people.”  She nodded and smiled sadly at him.

“You governing Ishgard, and me running over all of the world.  Helping anyone and everyone.” she said and sighed. He leaned down, rested his forehead against hers, and sighed.

“With the Fury’s blessing, may we have a moment of respite after the coming battle.” he said.

“I hope so as well..” she said and rested her head against his chest.  He moved one hand to her hip, the other to cup her chin, and tilted her head up to him.

“Be safe, my love.” he said. She smiled and nodded to him.

“You as well.” she said.  “I love you, Aymeric.”

“And I love you, Yugure.” he said and kissed her.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure, Alphinaud, Thancred, and Lyse ran through the city and headed into the Imperial research facility.  They rushed inside and came to a halt as Fordola walked up to them.

“I reckoned you lot would come, but I didn’t think you’d have the nerve to break the blood doors down!” she growled.  “Makes no difference to me, though-time to die!”

“Yeah, I think not.” said Yugure as she notched an arrow to her bow, and aimed for Fordola.  She let the arrow fly, and Lyse and Thancred rushed towards her. Alphinaud summoned his carbuncle and began to cast healing spells as the trio fought against Fordola and her goons.  She glowed with an ethereal blue light and Yugure raised the sceptre that Urianger had given them. Fordola cried out in pain and rushed towards Yugure. Yugure dodged the attack and used the sceptre again.  Lyse then rushed Fordola and punched her in the gut, which sent her flying. Fordola cried out in pain and stumbled.

“No...Not after everything...I cannot lose..I will not!” she yelled.

“Oh, but you will.  Without your tricks, you’re nothing!” yelled Lyse.  “Conrad, Meffrid, your own comrades! I should kill you here and now for what you did!”  Lyse clenched her fist as she looked towards it and then looked back up to Fordola.

“But there’s no place for that kind of justice here.  Not in my Ala Mhigo.” she said.

“Oh, how very bloody noble of you!” scoffed Fordola. “You’ll pardon me of my sins, will you? After you and your ‘freedom fighters’ come and tear down everything we’ve worked so hard to build?! We were fighting for our people’s freedom!”  She then rushed at Lyse and swung her sword at her, but Lyse blocked it and kicked her back, which flung her across the floor

“You’re slaves to a tyrant!  There’s no freedom in that!” she yelled.

“Now, Yugure!” cried out Alphinaud.  Yugure looked to him and nodded. Her, Alphinaud, and Thancred then rushed over to the containment units, and opened up one of them.

“Krile!” cried out Alphinaud and he rushed forward to pick her up.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“Alphinaud…?” she asked.

“Are you alright, Krile?” asked Yugure.

“...I knew you’d come.” she answered as she looked to Yugure.

“Touching as this moment is, it will have to wait.” said Thancred. “We should rejoin the main force at once.”  Yugure looked to him and nodded.

“Of course.” she said and hopped down from the units.

“Lyse!” called out Thancred as he turned to her.  Lyse looked over at him and then down to Fordola as she knelt over her.

“I’m taking her back with us.  Alive. She’s going to answer for what she’s done.” she said and held Fordola’s arms behind her back.

“..listen to you, talking like you’ve already won.” said Fordola as she laughed. “Zenos is going to tear you apart. He commands a power echoing that of the eikons.”

“What are you talking about?” said Lyse.

“The hunt, you stupid cow-I’m talking about the hunt!  He said you’d come. And here you are, his willing prey.” she said and smirked.  “You and your friends are dead-just like mine. And all our misery, all our sacrifice...it was all for naught!”  Lyse clenched her fist and glared at Fordola.

“...No.  You’re gonna live long enough to see us win our freedom.  I promise you that.” she said and began to bind Fordola’s hands.

“May I live a thousand years…” said Fordola.  Thancred frowned and looked back to the others.

“Interrogations can wait.  Let us be off!” he said. Yugure nodded and followed him as he headed out of the facility.  Alphinaud carried Krile out after them, and Lyse picked up Fordola by her bound arms and dragged her after them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure carried a tray of food and cups of water over to where Krile was seated in the Alliance camp, and stopped at the table.

“You should probably eat something.” she said and smiled at her.  Krile looked up to her and smiled as well.

“Thank you.” she said.

“It's not a problem.” said Yugure as she sat down at the table across from Krile.  She handed the cup to her, and a bowl of stew.

“Still, thank you.  For everything.” said Krile as she began to eat.  Yugure smiled and looked up to see Thancred walking over to them.

“I was about to suggest the same thing, but it seems you have beaten me to it my dear.” he said as he smiled at Yugure.

“Figured Krile would be hungry.” she said and shrugged.  “Can’t heal well on an empty stomach.” Krile smiled and nodded at the two.  Thancred sat down beside Yugure and took her hand in his. He entwined his fingers with hers and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.  She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Speaking of food..” he said as he took her spoon and swiped a spoonful of stew.

“Hey!” she said and laughed.  “Go get your own.” He smiled at her and kissed her temple. 

“Will do.” he said and let go of her hand.  “Will be back shortly.” He stood up and went off to find some of the stew.  Krile looked to Yugure and smiled.

“It warms my heart to see him like this with you.” she said.  Yugure blushed as she went wide-eyed and looked at Krile.

“You can tell that you two are very much in love.” she said.  Yugure smiled as she looked away and noticed him coming back with a bowl of stew.  He smiled at the two as he sat down again and began to eat. Yugure leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she returned to eating as well. 

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Two**


	23. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Three**

  
  


Yugure reached the Royal Menagerie and stared up into the sky in shock.  She saw the giant serpent-like dragon Primal that had fought Omega, in a giant ball made up of some sort of barrier, and gasped.

“No..” she said.

“Welcome to the Royal Menagerie.”  She looked down to see Zenos and growled as she knocked another arrow to her bow.  She rushed towards him and came to a halt by him.

“The King of Ruin built this place for his foreign queen.  He kept it filled with familiar creatures from her homeland.  They bored me all.” he said and turned to the Primal. “This fine specimen, on the other hand, is simply..divine.”

“It is a PRIMAL.  And  _ you _ would use it?” she shouted.  He smirked and looked at her.

“Your fates are entwined, are they not, eikon-slayer?” he asked.  “This dragon...this embodiment of unbridled despair, born of a desperate man’s burning hatred for the Empire…”  She growled and looked to the Primal, and back to him.

“How raw the raging tempest that churns within its breast.  No myth made manifest this, but..a being of pure violence.” he said and laughed as he turned to her.  “Mayhap you are the true architect of our design. You who fought the very soul of vengeance to the edge and watched him fall; you who let slip the Allagan hound to drive this eikon into my arms!”

“That  **_your_ ** empire drove to the brink.” she spat.

“Oh..My have I said too much?  Forgive me, this..sensation is wholly unfamiliar to me.” he said. “A question, then-and I would very much like for you to speak from the heart.  If I were to stand aside, what would you do to this eikon?”

“Kill it, and then you, you bastard.” answered Yugure.

“Ah.  As simple as that.  But of course. You are the eikon-slayer.  Such certainty is to be expected.” he said and sighed.  He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back up to her.

“A pity.  There is another alternative. Or there would be...had you only mastered your abilities.” he said.

“Speak plainly!” she growled.

“I speak of the Echo, of course.  Does it merely render you immune to eikonic influence? Or is it rather your influence is far greater than theirs?” he said.  “Granted, these implications are of no moment to a savage, who thinks of only killing the beast before him…” He smiled and gestured out to her.

“But when I red van Baelsar’s reports, I immediately saw the boundless potential of the Echo.  I saw how it could be instrumental in binding an eikon to one’s will. Hence my research and the Resonant-and oh so much more!” he said.  “All eikons must be exterminated, without exception. Such was the imperial mandate issued by my great-grandfather after he saw firsthand the destruction wrought by one such being.  They are a blight upon this star, he felt, and so he began his great and just crusade.”

“ _ ‘Just _ ’?!” spat Yugure.  “There is  **nothing** just about what the Empire has done!”  Zenos frowned at her and scoffed.

“‘Twas not justice which spurred his campaign, but fear!  Fear of the eikons, fear of their power! Cowardice made them march forth to battle.  Pathetic!” he said as he sneered. “Man should fight for the joy of it. To live, to eat, to breed-lesser beasts snap and howl at one another for this.  Only man has the wisdom and the clarity to embrace violence for his own sake.” He then smiled widely at her and gestured upwards.

“For we who are born into this merciless, meaningless world, have but one candle of life to burn.” he said.  “I know you understand this. You and I are one and the same. Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as friends and confidant...if you will accept me.”  Yugure growled as her ears went back and her tail poofed up.

“We are  **NOTHING** alike!” she screamed.  “You are nothing but a butcher, an animal.  And you need to be put DOWN!” He laughed and sighed at her.

“..and yet, in doing so, you prove me right.  We are warriors. ‘Twas plain from the first how this would end.” he said.  “You live for these moments-when all hangs in the balance...when the difference between life and death is but a single stroke.”  He grinned and raised his sword.

“I live for them too! This is who we are, my friend!  This is all we are! Ala Mhigo and Doma and Garlemald be damned!” he shouted.  Yugure brought her bowstring back and aimed for his head. He then swung his blade up behind him and sliced open the barrier that held the dragon.  It growled as it was released and its eyes began to glow. It then roared and showered them in blue ethereal flame.

“We tower above the gods!  You by your gift, I by my might!” cried out Zenos.  “And before the Resonant the gods shall be made to kneel!”  The dragon’s fire subsided and Zenos began to glow with a red crackling aura.  The dragon began to glow as he raised his hands and then there was a bright, blinding light.  When it dissipated, all that remained was the dragon.

“ _ An ending to mark a new beginning!”  _ cried out Zenos’ voice from the dragon.  He then flew off and Yugure raced after him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure held her bow steady as she stared at Zenos who had collapsed on the ground.  She heard running behind her and turned to see Lyse and Alphinaud rush over to her.

“Are you alright?” asked Lyse.

“Little worse for wear, but I’m fine.” she said.  Alphinaud nodded and quickly cast a healing spell on her.

“Thank you.” she said and nodded to him.  Lyse looked towards Zenos and clenched her fists.

“Zenos!” she growled.  Yugure knocked an arrow to her bow as she raised it again, and watched as Zenos slowly got up.  He coughed out blood and it began to dribble down his chin from his mouth. He grabbed his sword and looked at them.

“The hunter has indeed become the hunted.” he said and looked up to the sky.  “And yet..there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known. How invigorating, how...pure, this feeling.”   
“It  _ that _ what this was all about?!” snapped Lyse.  “All the meaningless death and destruction?!  So you could  _ feel _ something?!”  He looked to her and frowned.

“Meaningless?  Men die that others may live.  Those who survive are stronger for it.” he said.  “Not that you could ever understand. To have stood upon this great stage of fools...to have played my part to perfection…Oh this...this moment...let it be enshrined in eternity.  My heart...beating out of time..So clear, so vivid, so real...So real.” He then frowned and brought his sword to his neck.

“Coward!” cried out Alphinaud.

“Stop!” cried Lyse as she rushed forward.

“Farewell, my first friend.  My enemy.” he said and slashed his neck before Lyse reached him.  He collapsed to the ground and they stood in silence as they stared at him.  There were more footsteps behind them and they turned to see Hien, Pipin, and Raubahn run up to them.

“Where is he?” asked Raubahn.  Yugure gestured towards Zenos as she strapped her bow to her back, and frowned.

“He’s dead.” said Alphinaud.  “By his own hand.”

“Then justice has been done.” said Raubahn as he sighed.

“No...there’s no justice in that...in that rabid animal’s end.” said Lyse.

“Agreed.” said Yugure as she crossed her arms.

“Liberty or death.  That so many should be forced to take up this creed to defeat such madness…” said Alphinaud in disgust.

“We won. Forget him.” said Raubahn.  “The living have need of us now.”

“Stand tall, Lyse!” said Hien.  “Now is the time to raise a cheer for all who fought for freedom! A cheer loud enough to carry to the highest heavens!”  The group looked to Lyse and waited until she turned to them.

“...You’re right.” she said.  “Thank you, Yugure. Without you...Well..you know.”  Yugure smiled and laughed a bit.

“So let’s do it together.” said Lyse.  “For Ala Mhigo!” The others smiled at her and nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The battle was won, and celebrations had begun as well as mourning.  Yugure sat with the other Scions and laughed as she drank some wine. She smiled as she sat beside Thancred and he had his arm wrapped around her as he drank as well.  Yugure looked around and spotted Urianger talking with Yoake, Maku talking with M’naago, Suiren speaking with Arenvald, and Hotaru talking with Lucia. She smiled as she looked around at everyone else and saw Aymeric walking over to them.

“Aymeric!” she said and grinned.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. 

“Full glad am I that you are all alright.”  he said as he looked over the group. They smiled up at him and Yugure offered him a mug of wine.  He took the cup and took a sip, as he blushed a bit.

“Lady Yugure...if you would be so kind as to join me..?” he asked.  She looked at him, curiously, and then nodded. He smiled as she got up, took her hand, and he lead her away from everyone.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure blushed brightly and mewled as Aymeric left open kisses along her neck.  They had found a secluded room, and she was pressed against a wall as his hands roamed down her body. He had taken off most of his armor, just leaving the boots, his slacks, and his shirt on himself.  Yugure had taken off most of her’s as well, and was left in just her boots, and smalls. He moved his hands to her breasts and began to knead them through the breast band. He moved his head back up and kissed her deeply as he moved his hands to her hips. He slowly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

“By the Fury...I want you.” he said as he sighed.  She smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks, and kissed his cheek.

“Please Aymeric...make love to me…” she mumbled. He hooked his fingers on her smalls and brought them down so she could kick them off. He then undid his belt, opened up his slacks, and brought out his shaft.  He hiked her legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist, and positioned himself at her entrance. She clung onto his shoulders and nodded at him as he looked at her. He then thrust himself into her and buried himself to the hilt.  His hands gripped at her thighs and he groaned as he rested his head against her shoulder. He then began to thrust in and out of her, keeping the pace hard and fast. She moaned as she leaned her head down to his, and kissed him deeply as he looked up to her.  He then slowly broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down to her jugular. He thrust roughly into her and left an open mouthed kiss on her neck. She moaned as she bucked her hips against his and her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. He then began to lightly bite at her neck as he kept pounding away into her, and moved a hand to where they were joined.  He ran his thumb over her clit, and began to roll it between two of his fingers.

“Cum for me, Yugure...my love…” he said and smiled when she cried out.

“Aymeric…!” she moaned and he kissed her deeply to stifle the rest of her moan.  He moved his tongue against hers in time with his thrusts and moaned into it as he felt her muscles tighten around him.  He broke the kiss and rutted into her as he moved his hands back to her thighs.

“Yes...Yes...Yes..Yes...oh gods…!” cried out Yugure as she tossed her head back and came.  He moaned as he slammed into her a few more times before his released came crashing down.

“Yugure..!” he choked out as he filled her and his hips stilled.  She purred as he slowly pulled out of her and let her down. He then sat down in a nearby chair and smiled at her as he caught his breath.  She smiled as she slowly stood up and walked over to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

“We should probably head back to the others as to not arouse suspicions.” he said and eyed the armor on the ground. 

“Mhhmm.” she said and nodded.  “But in a moment, I am enjoying this.”  He looked to her as he stroked her cheek, and nodded.  The two stayed like that for several minutes before they broke apart and began to get dressed.  They then headed out of the room, and went to rejoin the others.

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Three**


	24. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Four**

  
  
  


Yugure frowned as her, Lyse, Alphinaud, and Arenvald all walked into Fordola’s cell.  Fordola looked up at them and frowned.

“Well, well, well...So many visitors. Come to have a good laugh, have you?” she said.  “Or do you mean to put me out of my misery? To finish what you started? It's about bloody time.”

“That’s not why we’re here, no.” said Lyse as she frowned.  “Do you remember what I said? How I promised you you’d live long enough to see us win our freedom? Well, I meant it. And not to mock you, either.” 

“You’re wasting your time.” said Fordola as she looked away.  “All of this is pointless. There’s no reason to keep me alive, and you know it!”  Yugure frowned and looked to Lyse.

“I killed your men-I killed my men!  And you know what my only regret is? That I didn’t kill you when I had the chance!” spat Fordola.

“That’s a lie, and you know it! You think we can’t tell what you’re trying to do? That we’re blind?” yelled Arenvald.  “You’re a fool, but you’re not stupid. You’re ruthless. Relentless. You’d give up anything and everything to get what you want.”  He frowned and glared at her.

“You didn’t come this far, climbing over the bodies of your brothers and sisters, just to piss it all away!” he yelled.  “I see you Fordola. I see you for what you are.” Yugure’s head immediately started to thump, and her vision went a bit blurry as she clutched her forehead.  She closed her eyes and grimaced in pain.  

 

* * *

 

 

When she opened them again, she wasn’t in the cell, she was out in the city.  She looked around and saw a young girl staring out at the city.

“Come along, Fordola!” yelled a woman, nearby.  “We mustn't be late! The imperial viceroy will be attending today’s banquet!”   The girl looked to the woman and the man who stood beside her and smiled.

“Alright!” she said and ran over to them.  “Father, what’s Lord Gaius like? Is he nice? Are you friends?”  The man laughed and smiled at her.

“There you go again with all your questions...” he said. “Lord Gaius is a great and honorable man who looks after all of Ala Mhigo.  He’s a very busy man, and if we don’t hurry, we’ll miss our chance to see him.” The three then turned and began to walk away. They stopped when a man walked by them and muttered under his breath.  Her father looked back at the man and frowned.

“Father, what did that man call us?” asked Fordola.  Her mother and father turned to her and stared in shock.

“The little tinhead-lover doesn’t know what she is, eh?” said the man as he turned to face them.  “A traitor, sweetheart. A backstabbing bitch who’d gladly betray her kith and kin to gnaw on what few scraps the imperials deign to toss her.  Like your bastard father and whore mother!”

“That’s not true!” said Fordola as her eyes welled up with tears.  “My parents are good people! They’ve never done anything like that!”  She then turned away and ran.

“Oh but they were quick to help themselves and their bitch spawn, weren’t they?” said the man.  “You’re just as guilty as them!” Fordola ran into the middle of a small square and stopped as some rocks were thrown at her.  She looked up, and flinched as more rocks were thrown at her. Her parents rushed forward and her father got down and shielded her with his body.

“Fordola!” he cried out.   Her mother ran over to a guard and looked at him, pleadingly.

“Please!  You have to do something!” she begged.  “My husband and my daughter are in danger!”  The guard sighed and looked away from her.

“Soldiers under the imperial army are under no obligation to intervene in the disputes of Aan.” he said.

“We’re citizens! We have rights!” cried her mother.  Her father cried out as more rocks kept hitting his back, and Fordola sobbed.

“Father, I’m scared!” she cried.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” he said.  “They don’t understand. But they’ll see in time.  They’ll see that this is the only way to survive.”  The crowd of people gathered, throwing rocks and screaming traitors at the two, until one threw a large rock and it crashed into her father’s temple.  He yelped in pain, and then fell down onto the ground, dead. Fordola screamed as she knelt over her father, and cried. Her mother rushed over to her and knelt beside her.  Yugure’s head hurt again, and she closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

When she opened her eyes again, she was in another part of the city, by the Aetheryte, and looked to see an older Fordola as her mother walked towards her.

“Fordola, please!” she said.  “You already have citizenship!  Why would you want to become a soldier?!”   Fordola turned to her mother and frowned, revealing the tattoo on her face.

“Oh gods, what have you done to your face?!” she gasped.

“Forgotten it already, have you?” said Fordola as she shrugged. “I’m honoring Father’s memory.”

“By telling the world that you’re no better than a common savage?!” spit out her mother.  Fordola frowned as she looked to her feet, and then slowly looked back up at her mother.

“Am I, though, Mother?  Are any of us?” she said.  “Can’t you see? Citizenship means nothing to them.  If you’re not a pureblood Garlean, you’re no different from any other savage.”  She smiled and punched her fist into her palm.

“So I’ll play the part.  I’ll join the legion and I’ll make them respect me.  And when the mob see that, they’ll think twice before throwing their stones.” she said.  She then turned to the others she was with and nodded at them.

“Ansfrid, Hrudolf, Emelin.” she said.  “It’s time.” The three others nodded and she smiled.

“It’ll be hard.  Humiliating. They’ll try to break us-send us crawling back to our ‘own kind.’ But we won’t, no matter what.  We’ll bleed for them-die for them if we have to. We’ll do whatever it takes to be free!” Yugure’s head hurt again, and her vision went black.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

She shook her head as she opened her eyes and looked at Fordola as she stood in her cell again.

“So, you mean to play the part one last time, eh? The unrepentant traitor, whose death will serve to unite the people?” said Arenvald.

“Shut up!” growled Frodola.

“You had every chance to kill yourself.  Fashion a noose from your clothes, wait for the guards to leave you alone long enough for you to slip it over your neck-” said Arenvald.

“I said shut up!” yelled Fordola as she stood up.

“But then it would all have been for nothing, wouldn’t it?” he continued.  “Whatever it takes. That’s what you said.” She glared at him as she clenched her fists and then glared at Yugure.

“...Been in my head, have you? Had a little peek at my past?” she growled.  Yugure frowned and nodded.

“And what, a few stolen memories tell you everything you need to know, do they?” said Fordola and she turned her glare back to Arenvald.  “Don’t you dare patronize me! You don’t know a godsdamned thing about the life I’ve led!” She frowned as she sniffed and her voice started to crack.

“Those bastards that killed him-the bastards that let it happen- my father deserved better!  I swore I’d do whatever it took to make them pay!” she yelled and her eye flared red. She then gasped and groaned in pain as she clutched her head.  She slowly looked up to Yugure and stared at her as the pain went away.

“You...y-you...All that power..all that pain...It’s too much..Too much for anyone!” she said, and looked at her with sadness.  “The things they’ve done to you. The lies, the betrayal, the endless fighting..yet there you stand, unbroken. How..? Why..?” Yugure frowned as she looked at her feet and sighed.  She then slowly looked up at Fordola, and smiled sadly, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

“‘For those I have lost.  For those I can yet save.’” she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  Fordola looked away as she closed her eyes and fought back the tears she too had.

“Damn you...Damn you all.” she said.

“You still have time, Fordola.” said Lyse.  “Think about how you want to spend it.” Lyse then looked at the others and sighed.

“Let’s go.” she said and headed out of the cell.  The others followed behind her, and Yugure looked over her shoulder at Fordola.  She then looked back to Lyse and left the cells.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure looked at Asahi and his men as they talked to Hien, and frowned. They had rushed back to Doma to help with this treaty of sorts, and she was not buying a single bit of it.  She watched them as they talked by the shore, and sighed as she glanced at Yugiri. Yugiri looked to her and nodded, before she looked back to Hien. Asahi then turned to Yugure and stepped forward, saying something about giving thanks to her.  He walked towards her, and bowed his head. He then looked up at her, and bared his teeth as he glared at her.

“Mark me, savior of savages.  There will be a reckoning.” he growled out while keeping his voice low.  Yugure frowned and glared at him as she stepped back. Her head began to hurt and she closed her eyes as flashes of him with Zenos appeared.  She then looked up at him and frowned.

“Everything you are-your power, even your face-it vexes me.” he whispered.  She growled at him and clenched her fists.

“Go on.  Lash out like the beast you are.  At an emissary. And jeopardize the newfound peace between Doma and the Empire.” he said as he grinned at her.  “My lord was destined to lead us unto a glorious new age. Your light is nothing to his radiance.” He then stepped a bit back and glared at her.

“I will cherish this moment-lock it away in my heart-until the day we meet again.” he said and walked away from her to the ship.  He got onto the ship with his men and they took off. She growled and kicked some of the rocks on the shore. Alphinaud, Alisaie, Hien, and Yugiri looked to her and Hien stepped closer to her.

“You look troubled, Yugure.” he said.  “Was it something he said?” Yugure nodded and turned to them.

“He threatened me.” she said.  “He insulted me. And I don’t trust him one bit.”

“I had my doubts about him, but I would never have guessed he was a disciple of Zenos.” said Yugiri and she looked to Hien.  “My lord-”   
“Calm yourself, Yugiri.  I set no store by him or his enlightened brethren.” said Hien.  “But if by treating with them there is even the faintest hope we might secure the return of our conscripted brothers and sisters, I must play this game. After the way I risked their lives in the rebellion, I owe them that much.”  Yugiri turned to him and frowned.

“My lord, you bear no blame for their fate.” she said.

“If not blame then responsibility. They were prisoners and still I chose to fight, knowing they could be executed in retaliation.” he said.  “But now we have a chance to bring them home. If it means bargaining with a monster, so be it.”

“My lord…” said Yugiri as she bowed her head.

“Besides, I think he likes me.  Which is more than some can say.” said Hien as he looked back to the others and grinned.  Yugure sighed and shook her head.

“Hien…” she grumbled and rested her head in her hand.  He laughed as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

The group stood on a  Garlean ship in front of a bunch of crates, and looked at Asahi again and his men.  Yugure was there, as well as Hien, Alphinaud, Yugiri, Yoake, Suiren, and Hotaru. Yugure frowned and kept her eyes on him, while he smiled and bowed to Hien.  Hien bowed his head and nodded at the other two men with Asahi.

“At last, the hour has come.  The conclusion to these negotiations will mark a new beginning for Doma and the Empire-a first step on the road to peaceful coexistence!”  Yugure scoffed and crossed her arms. Yoake, and Suiren glared at her and frowned.

“Indeed.  We are ready to proceed with the exchange when you are.” said Hien as he smiled and then looked to the containers.  “Forgive my curiosity, Ambassador, but is there a purpose to these containers you bring with you?”

“Oh, the supply crates? They are filled with materials we hoped might be of use in Doma’s restoration.” said Asahi.  “I meant to gift them to you at our last meeting, but we had so much else to discuss…”

“How very generous.” said Hien.  “I confess, I had not expected such compassion, welcome though it is.”  He then frowned and crossed his arms.

“But then I was  _ also _ surprised by the news that one of our captives had delivered herself into her custody ahead of time-a minor discrepancy I shall overlook in the spirit of the occasion.”

“Are you perhaps referring to me, Lord Hien?”  They looked up and saw Yotsuyu standing on the platform.

“Yotsuyu.” said Hien.

“Orphan of the Naeuri, widow of Sashihai...And acting viceroy of Doma!  You and your people are mine to govern; mine to punish!” she yelled.

“Well, well.  It would seem your shattered mind has mended.  As per our agreement with the ambassador, you are free to return with him to the Empire.” said Hien.  “Your authority as acting viceroy, however, is no longer recognized here.” Yotsuyu took a drag of her smoke pipe and laughed as she exhaled the smoke.

“My position is not for you to decide, little lordling.” she said as she glared at him.  “All those who resist the rule of the Empire must be purged. Such was the order given to me by Lord Zenos himself!”  The group stepped forward and glared at her.

“I will reign here in this putrid, pestilent swamp until the last of you has been broken!” she said and grinned.  She reached behind her back and took out a small circular mirror with a moon on its back.

“This land shall know no dawn.  I will spew forth darkness and drown all in eternal night.  And high above you I shall shine uncaring, cold and distant as the moon!” she yelled as she raised the mirror into the air.  The crates behind them were then opened by Asahi, and revealed that they were full of aetheryte crystals. The aether flowed out to her and began to circle around her.

“What has she done?!” gasped Hien.

“Oh, gods...This is a summoning!” gasped Alphinaud.  Yotsuyu floated up into the air and the mirror began to glow.  Yugure took out her bow, Yoake brought out her grimoire, and Suiren held her staff in her hand. Yotsuyu was enveloped by dark energy and silver light.  When the energy faded, she was now a woman who looked to be split right down the middle. Half of her body was black, the other half white, and her hair reflected this as well as her clothes.  Asahi grinned and rushed towards his men.

“A Doman citizen has called forth an eikon in direct violation of our primary agreement.  The negotiations have failed. Abandon the captives, and make preparations to withdraw.” he said.

“But, Ambassador…” said the man.

“Disobey me, Pilus, and you disobey the Emperor.”  snapped Asahi. “Make preparations to withdraw- **_now_ ** !”

“..As you command.: said the man as he saluted him and took off.  Yugure, Yoake, Suiren, Hotaru, and Yugiri rushed to stand in front of Hien and readied their weapons.

“My lord!  You must fall back!” said Yugiri.

“You ask me to run?!” yelled Hien.   
“Yes.  I can handle this!” said Yugure as she looked back at him.  “Leave it to me!”

“Against such a foe, I would be more a hindrance than a help.” said Hien as he nodded.  “The field is yours!” Yugure nodded and smiled at him.

“We will withdraw...but not without our countrymen.  I want every soul accounted for. Every soul!” he said as he looked to Yugiri.  Yugiri and Alphinaud looked to Yugure and she smiled at them.

“Go!” she said.  “We got this!” They nodded and took off with Hien.

“I knew you would not flee.  I see now the strength which flows from that baleful light of yours.” said the woman that was once Yotsuyu.  “But I am become Tsukuyomi, goddess of the moon and divinity of night. What power can compare to such celestial majesty?!”

“How about the power of Dawn and Dusk to get started!” yelled Yugure.  Tsukuyomi glared at her and sneered.

“I shall plunge all I despise into darkness!  And within that black abyss, even your light shall flicker and fail.” she said.  “Come, let us cast the stalks and looks upon the fate of Doma. I see a future in which the sun sets on this wretched land one and for all!”  Yugure growled and shot an arrow at her as Hotaru rushed forward. Hotaru cried out as she held up her shield and bashed her sword at Tsukuyomi as they reached the top of the platform.  Yoake summoned her Garuda-Egi and began to cast spells at her, while Suiren began to cast healing spells on them. Yugure shot and arrow at her and screamed.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure and her sisters looked down at Yotsuyu as she collapsed onto the floor, and frowned.  She still had the white hair and same kimono, but she looked to be a regular Hyur again. Yugure stepped forward as she strapped her bow back onto her back and looked down at her.  A gunshot rang out and hit Yotsuyu in the side, which made her slide across the platform. They turned to see Asahi and he held up a gun. He then shot at her again, and then stepped forward.  He looked at Yugure and grinned.

“You really must learn to finish the job.” he said.  “‘Tis true that a gaudy mirror and a handful of crystals make for a feeble summoning, but even the weakest eikon is a god of sorts.  A threat that must be put down.”

“So you would kill your own sister?!” snapped Hotaru as she glared at him.  “Your own flesh and blood?!” He smiled and walked over to Yotsuyu. Yugure growled and clenched her fists.

“My, my such hostility!” he said.  “These beings are the sworn enemies of the Empire-I am merely doing my duty as an imperial officer.”

“After you orchestrated this all.” said Yugure as she gestured to the crates.

“Will you surrender to anger, then?” he said as he looked back at her.  “Slay an anointed emissary to avenge a fallen foe?” Yugure growled and clenched her fists.

“You cannot, of course.  To do so would burn the bridges we have laboured so hard to build!” he said.  “Ah, but I’m forgetting: they’re already ash! This  **_Doman_ ** woman has seen to that!  The Empire cannot ally itself with any nation that refuses to renounce summoning.  I believe I was most clear on that point!”

“You instigated all of this, you fucking bastard!” growled Hotaru and she looked to Yugure.  Yugure held a hand up to her and glared at Asahi. He laughed maniacally and then looked down at his feet.

“It should have been mine” he said.   “The power he bestowed upon her...I should have been the one to govern Doma!  **_I_ ** would have repaid his faith!”  He turned to them and sneered.

“No one alive loves him more than I!” he growled.  “Instead this harlot betrayed his trust!” He turned to Yotsuyu and kicked her.

“Useless..piece of...filth!” he yelled as he kept kicking her.  “Worthless whore!” He was suddenly speared by light and Yotsuyu opened her eyes.

“Thank you dear brother...for this precious gift.  Vengeance.” she said, weakly. Yugure stepped forward and reached her hand out to Yotsuyu.  Yotsuyu raised her hand, waved it, and he was raised up into the air.

“These people... _ our _ people...they ignore the corruption which festers beneath the surface.  Cast aside that which is dirty and broken. Speak not of things which would disrupt their dreary little lives.” she said and smiled. “Like you, Asahi...always pretending not to see.  You were the first...the first I swore to kill.” He began to fidget and his teeth started to chatter as he shook. There was a crack, and blood gushed from his mouth, landing on her outstretched hand.

“Ahh...such bliss.  I had thought my hunger insatiable..but now..now I am satisfied.” she said as she clenched her fist.  Asahi floated higher into the air and Yotsuyu smiled at him.

“You should feel honored, dear brother.  I saved the last of my strength just...for you.” she said and her hand dropped to her side.  The beams of light in Asahi then shattered and he fell to the ground. Yugure rushed forward and knelt down beside Yotsuyu.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.  “The witch of Doma will soon be dead.”  Yugure frowned as she looked away and then looked back to her.

“You did horrible things...but I cannot hate you, but hate the people that turned you into the monster you became…” she said.  “Rest well Yotsuyu...may the Heavens take you with open arms.” Yotsuyu’s eyes went wide and she stared at her.

“Tsuyu deserved a kinder fate…” she said.

“Her happiness was never meant to be..Not in this world.” said Yotsuyu as she smiled, sadly.  “I wonder..was the fruit as sweet..as he remembered..?” The mirror floated upwards with the aether seeping from her body and exploded in a burst of light.  When she looked back down to Yotsuyu, she had returned to normal, and was dead.

“Lord...Zenos…” choked out Asahi.  Yugure looked towards him and growled.  He looked up at her and reached out to her.  She winced as her world went black and her head began to hurt.  She saw Zenos, bandaged, and recovering. Her world returned to normal and she glared down at him.

“My..My master...Lord Zenos...He will come..for you.” he said and then fell back onto the ground, dead.

“You have prevailed I see!”  She turned to see Hien with Alphinaud, Yugiri, and Gosetsu.  Gosetsu saw Yotsuyu and walked over to her. He knelt down by her side and looked to Yugure.

“She is gone.” he said.  “Wherefore did the kami spare us only to inflict this pain..?”  Yugure moved to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. He then looked back to Yotsuyu and began to sob.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled as she stood on the Steppe after beating Sadu, and Hien and Y’shtola beat back Magnai.  Hotaru and Yoake had left back for Kugane, and Suiren stayed behind with them. Suiren rushed over to Magnai and began to heal him.  He blushed and grumbled as she began to fuss over him and looked to Y’shtola and Hien.

“Your sister is with this ‘Little Sun’?” asked Y’shtola as she crossed her arms and looked at Yugure.

“‘ **_Little_ ** ?!” choked out Magnai.  Yugure laughed and put her hands on her hips.

“Aye, Y’shtola.” she said.  “She seems to be very much in love with him.”  Suiren blushed as she finished healing him and stood up.  She faced them as she clutched her staff and looked at her feet.

“I gave them my blessing.”  said Yugure as she shrugged.  “Going to stay again?” Suiren looked up to Yugure and then looked back at Magnai.  He stood up and smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He then looked to Yugure and sighed.

“I intend to make Suiren, my wife.” he said.  Suiren’s eyes went wide and she turned very red.  She looked up at Magnai and then looked down at her feet.

“Well I expect, as do my other sisters, an invite to the ceremony.” said Yugure as she stuck her tongue out at them.  Suiren smiled and nodded. Magnai smiled as he looked to Suiren and then looked to them.

“Then I shall see you again then, sister.” he said.  Yugure smiled at him and waved as her, Hien, and Y’shtola began to walk away.

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Four**


	25. Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Five**

 

Yugure smiled as she sat with the other Scions and the Eorzean Alliance leaders, and looked across the table at Aymeric.  He smiled at her and then looked back to Hien. He had just finished telling the Alliance leaders about Doma’s defenses and was now looking at the others.

“Having heard the rumors of dissent in Garlemald, I dared to dream of a peaceable solution...” said Kan-E-Senna.

“The Empire will not so easily change its ways.” scoffed Merlwyb.  “If the Garleans have a mind to take back Doma and Ala Mhigo, we’ll be hard-pressed to stop them.  Even with the might of six nations.” She crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

“But while we lack the strength to fight the tide, a course may yet present itself if we read the winds aright.” she continued.

“The winds suggest but one course to me-one which leads from the sea unto the river and thence the source of all our woes.” said Aymeric.

“The Ascians.” said Nanamo.

“Indeed. All here have felt their blighted touch.  It was the Bringers of Chaos who nurtured the archbishop’s tyrannical ambitions…” said Aymeric as he faced her.  “They who bestowed upon him the secrets of summoning, as they have to many others, before and since. And while they remain, we shall know no peace.”

“Our objective is clear.  The question is how to achieve it.  That our enemy parades about in Zenos’ skin poses problems in itself, but ere we get to then, how are we to infiltrate the Empire and get close enough to strike?” asked Raubahn.

“While I see the wisdom in targeting the Ascians, an assasination attempt on Garlean soil would do little to aid our cause..even were it to succeed.  It’s time we use our enemy’s preferred tactic: subterfuge.” said Thancred as he crossed his arms.

“You have an idea?” asked Y’shtola.

“Speak your mind, Master Thancred. None here know the enemy better than the Scions, and you mayhap best of all.” said Merlwyb. “Whatever you propose, we will give it fair hearing.  On that you have my word.”

“Very well, Admiral.  My proposal is thus.” he said as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the table.  “We dispatch the shinobi to imperial territory. There, they sow the rumor that the crown prince perished in the battle for Ala Mhigo, and that the man parading around is in fact a corpse inhabited by a servant of darkness.”

“Well, it does have the ring of truth about it.” said Raubahn.  “And were the Garleans learn that their future ruler is a puppet, the Empire would be shaken to the core.”

“But-at the risk of sounding stupid-would they actually believe such an unlikely story? I didn’t.” said Lyse.

“Ordinarily not.  But prior to his miraculous recovery, rumors of Zenos’ death had already begun to circulate around the Empire.” said Thancred.  “Ultimately, however, what the masses believe is not our chief concern. Our true objective is to create an opening for rival factions within Garlemald to exploit.”

“Just as a war of succession erupted in the wake of Emperor Solus’ death!” said Hien as he crossed his arms. 

“A way which raged until but recently, plunging the imperial house into disarray as nephew and uncle grappled for the throne.” said Thancred.  “It is no coincidence that one of Varis’ first acts as Emperor was to name Zenos heir apparent-family feuds being so tiresome when armies are involved.  Not all welcomed his choice of successor, however.” 

“There is no shortage of individuals who aspire to the throne-who would jump at any chance to seize power.  The news that Zenos is not only dead, but a puppet to diabolical forces, would be too enticing to ignore.” he continued.

“The Empire would not be quick to recover from a second war of succession.” said Hien.

“I am no stranger to infiltrating imperial territory.  With a team of operatives gathered from among the Alliance’s finest, the plan should have a reasonable chance of success.” said Thancred.  Yugure looked to him and chewed on her lip.

“Doma already has shinobi in place throughout the provinces.” said Hien as he looked to the others.  “We stand ready to act, and act we must. What say you all?”

“I’m for Master Thancred’s proposal.” said Merlwyb.  “We shine a light upon the Ascian and test the Empire’s Unity.”  She looked out at the others and nodded.

“‘Twas his plot that scuttled Doma’s negotiations, was it not? Why then, if we can eliminate him, there may yet be a chance for peace.” she said.  “Let us wage this war of subterfuge, that we may one day lay down our arms. Gods know, we never will while the Ascians remain.” Thancred looked to Yugure and smiled at her.  She smiled back at him and then suddenly felt a banging in her head. The room began to spin and she felt as if she was being torn apart.  

“ **_That way...sorrow..”_ **

She screamed out and her world went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure opened her eyes and looked around at darkness all around her.

“ **_History...must be changed…”_ **

“Who..Who is this?!  Who are you?!” she cried out.

**_“Ahead looms a Calamity. Ahead looms light, expunging all light.”_ **  said a male voice. “ **_Twin dooms only you can forestall.  Only you.”_ ** Yugure felt her consciousness being pulled from this reality, to the meeting, and back.

 

“What’s the matter?!” cried out Raubahn, and she looked around to see the other Scions all in pain as they clutched their heads.

“There’s..there’s a voice..” cried out Alisaie.

“Spies in our midst?!” gasped Merlwyb as they stood up.

“Nay, I sense no such presence.” said Kan-E-Senna.

 

**_“Let expanse contract, eon become instant...”_ ** said the voice and Yugure was pulled back to the distorted reality.

**_“Throw wide the gates that we may pass!”_ **

 

She clutched her head as she was back in the meeting, and the voice had vanished.  She gasped for breath and she looked around at the others.

“Is it over?” asked Y’shtola.  Thancred then slid off the chair and fell to the floor.

“Master Thancred!” cried out Aymeric.

“Thancred!!” screamed Yugure as she shot up.  Kan-E-Senna rushed to his side and looked him over.

“Twelve forefend…” she said and looked back at Lyse.  “Bear him to a private chamber. Have every healer make ready. Swiftly!”  Lyse nodded and rushed out of the room. Yugure bolted over to Thancred’s side but Aymeric grabbed her and held her.

“No, Aymeric please…” she said as she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.  “He has to be alright!” She looked back to Thancred and watched as healers rushed in and he was carried away.

“He has to be…” she said and began to sob as she fell to her knees.  Aymeric knelt down and held her close.

“It will be alright, my love.” he whispered.  “He shall have our best chirugeons look at him.”  She continued to sob and grabbed at what cloth on his armor she could.

“I can’t lose him...not again…” she cried.

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

They stood outside of the infirmary and Yugure clinged to Aymeric’s side, as they watched the healer come out.

“Master Thancred remains in slumber.  Though his vital signs appear to be stable, he is unresponsive.” said the healer.

“What could have done this?” said Lyse.  “And why just him and not the others?”

“I’m afraid we could not identify the cause, my lady.” said the healer.  “Our examinations revealed no wounds, nor the presence of any poisonous substances…”   
“Gods that only makes it worse.  You’re to let us know the moment there’s any change, all right?” said Lyse.  The healer nodded to her and headed back into the infirmary.

“Thank you for coming. Knowing Thancred, he would apologize for being otherwise engaged at so crucial a juncture.” said Alisaie as she looked to Aymeric and Kan-E-Senna.

“Of course.” said Aymeric, and squeezed Yugure’s shoulder.  She placed her hand on Yugure’s arm and smiled sadly at her.  Yugure sniffed and continued to look at the infirmary door.

“In gifting us a course of action, Thancred sowed the seed of all that is to follow. We have but to nurture it as best we can.  To him I would say rest easy, that he may wake to enjoy the fruits of our labours.” said Kan-E-Senna. “Now the matter of the mysterious voice must not be forgotten.  Will you tell me exactly what happened?”  

“Alisaie and I heard a voice in the moments before Thancred collapsed.” said Y’shtola.  “It was accompanied by a severe headache-as if something were clutching at our minds. Did you experience the same thing?”

Yugure nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

“I felt like…I was being torn apart…” she said.  “Being ripped from this world and into some other…And the voice spoke of a calamity of light that I must stop…”

“So, in between the voice and the pain, you felt as if you were somewhere else entirely?” asked Alisaie.  Yugure nodded again and looked to Kan-E-Senna.

“Your testimony confirms my suspicion.  That which you experienced was, I believe, your soul being plucked from your flesh.   _ Called _ .” she said.

“Called?” said Y’shtola.

“I myself, examined Thancred. Reach out as I may, I could not sense in him the spark of life that is his soul.” said Kan-E-Senna.  The others gasped in shock and Yugure collapsed to her knees as she continued to cling to Aymeric.

“No...Thancred...No no...no…” she said and began to sob.  Aymeric knelt down and cupped her chin.

“Come, my dear…” he said as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he ignored the glances.

“That Thancred alone was stricken so is likely due to his heightened sensitivity to the effects of aether-a consequence of his prior possession by the Ascian Lahabrea.” said Kan-E-Senna.  “The owner of the voice, whoever it may be, reached out to you-called your souls-and in so doing caused you and yours such pain.”

“But if that’s true, where exactly are we being called  _ to _ ?” asked Alisaie.

“I know not.  Yet one thing is plain: whoever waits for you on the other side is possessed of a power unlike any I have ever known.” said Kan-E-Senna.

“I am going to take Lady Yugure to rest.” said Aymeric.  “Do you wish for her to join you in the Rising Stones..?”  Y’shtola and Alisaie nodded and looked at Yugure. He bowed his head and carried her away.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure, Y’shtola, and Alisaie walked into the Rising Stones and Alisaie rushed over to him.

“Urianger! Gods it’s good to see you!” she said.  Yugure smiled sadly at him, and looked over to see Yoake helping at the bar.

“Would that our meeting were under happier circumstances, I judged the voice sufficient cause for concern even before you sent word of its effects on our comrade…” said Urianger.

“You heard it too, then?” asked Y’shtola.

“Aye.  And all but certainly at the selfsame instant.” he answered as he nodded.  “Alas, pained as I was, I could make little sense of what few words did then reach mine ears.”  Y’shtola crossed her arms as she thought for a moment, and then looked back to them.

“Who do you think is responsible? Could this be the Ascians’ doing?” she asked.

“That I cannot say.  Not when so little is known.” said Urianger as he shook his head.  “Ere I indulge speculation, I would examine Thancred with mine own eyes.”

“He...His body is alive...but the Seedseerer said that she couldn't sense his soul…” said Yugure as she clenched her fists and looked at her feet.  Urianger nodded at her and gave her a sad smile.

“To Ala Mhigo, then-without further delay!” said Alisaie and Yugure nodded.

“One other thing.  During my visit to the Far East, I observed a strange phenomenon.” said Y’shtola. 

“Thou referest, I presume, to the localized reduction in aetheric density?” asked Urianger.

“Well, that explains me the trouble of an explanation.  Yes. I noted precisely that at two apparently unconnected locations.” answered Y’shtola.  “I take it the phenomenon is not limited to the Far East?”

“Indeed not.  Of late, our agents charged with surveilling the beast tribes have spoken of little else. In every corner of the realm, they tell of places in which the aether hath grown thin.” said Urianger.  “Naturally, my suspicions first turned to primal activity, but the areas thus affected betray no signs of summoning. I must confess to being quite perplexed.”

“If the same phenomenon is being observed in multiple locations on opposite sides of the world, we may safely discount regional factors.  Needless to say, this warrants further investigation.” said Y’shtola.

“Indeed, I shall make it my task to-” began Urianger but he was interrupted as they all felt the same feeling as before, and heard the voice again.  

“The voice, it calleth to me once more!” cried out Urianger as he clutched his head in pain.  He fell onto his hands and knees and cried out. Yoake rushed over to them, and looked up at Yugure as she knelt down beside Urianger.

“What is wrong?” she asked.

“I..I hear it too!” cried out Y’shtola as she clutched her head in pain.  Yugure then felt the headache and cried out as her and Alisaie collapsed in pain.

“ **_Only you..Only you…”_ **

“Hnngh!  No! Y’shtola!  Urianger!” cried out Alisaie.  

**_“Throw wide the gates.”_ **

The voice subsided suddenly and they looked around.

“No! NO! This can’t be happening!” screamed Alisaie.

“Urianger...Urianger! Are you alright?!” cried out Yoake as she shook his shoulder.  Y’shtola and Urianger laid before them, both unconscious.

“We need healers!!!” cried out Yoake.  “I need help!” Yugure rushed to Y’shtola’s side and and knelt down beside her.

“Y’shtola! Urianger! Open your eyes!” cried Alisaie as she rushed to Urianger’s side.  “Open your eyes, I beg you…Say something...anything...Not again...Please! Not again!” Riol rushed over to them with Hoary and they called for aid as well.  Hoary rushed out of the Rising Stones, and went to find more healers. More Scions came over to help them lift the two and take them to some beds.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

They had moved Thancred to the Rising Stones as well, so they could watch all together, and had now tried everything they could think of.  Yugure sat at a table and stared down at her food and a cup of tea. She then looked up as Yoake walked towards her, and smiled sadly. She sat down beside her and took Yugure’s hand into her own.

“We...we’ll find a way to bring them back..” said Yoake.  “We’ll keep trying…” She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“The man you love, your dearest friends…” she said.  “I…”

“The man  _ you _ love, as well.” said Yugure.  Yoake looked at her, shocked, and then smiled.

“Yes, I do care greatly for Urianger…” she said.  “But we can only hope and pray that we find something to help…”

“Or that they wake up…” said Yugure.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

They had gotten Alphinaud back, and met Gaius.  Alphinaud was unconscious just like the others, and Krile had been unable to follow their aether trails. Yugure stood in the encampment as everyone prepared for battle and Aymeric walked over to her.  She looked up at him with a worried look, and chewed on her bottom lip.

“What if...what if it happens again...while we’re out there fighting…” she said as she clenched her fists.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

“We...I will be there.” he said.  She hugged him and rested her head against his chest.  He returned the hug and rubbed her back.

“You will be fine.” he said.  “You have proven yourself time and time again.”

“Aymeric…” she said and looked up at him.  “I still..”

“I worry too, yes.” he said and stroked her cheek.  He then leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you, and may the Fury protect you.” he said.

“And I love you.” she said. “May Oschon empower us, and Llymlaen guide the way.”  She smiled at him, and the two separated as Raubahn called them to gather.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**_“The Light...will expunge all life...Only you can forestall the Calamity.. Throw wide the gates!”_ **

“No..no no no no!” cried Yugure as she rushed to Alisaie’s side and knelt down beside her.  “Alisaie!! Wake up!  **PLEASE!”** She looked to Hien and Yugiri and began to cry.

“Oh no, don’t tell me…” said Hien as he and Yugiri rushed to Alisaie’s side, and looked up at Yugure.  “Are you alright?” 

“Yes..I’m fine, but Alisaie…” she said.

“Quickly, we must get her back to the encampment!” he said as he picked up Alisaie and they raced back to the encampment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure stared at Zenos as he stood back up, the dark energy circling around him, and shot an arrow at him.  He raised his sword and sent her blasting backwards. She skidded to a stop and ran back at him, but the headache came.  She fell to her knees and cried out in pain as she clutched her head. She dropped her bow and growled out as she tried to fight back the pain.

**_“Please...I beseech you..”_ **

“Hmm?  Someone calls to you…” said Zenos as he walked over to her.  “Too late, alas.” She glared at him and cried out in pain. He raised his sword again, brought it down to strike her, and her world went black.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

She opened her eyes and found herself in a black void with the only light source seeming to come from a giant magic circle underneath her.  She looked around and began to panic.

“ **_At last, I’ve found you.”_ **   She snapped to attention and growled as she turned around to face a glowing man.  He wore a robe with the hood covering most of his face, held a staff, and his pale skin seemed to be covered in chunks of crystal, which covered most of his right arm.

“Please!  There’s no cause for alarm!” he said. “..Though, I confess, this is not where I intended to meet. But the place of our meeting is of no consequence-like the war you wage.  Win or lose, the path you walk leaves only to oblivion. The better part leads you here, to me. I have need of your strength.” She growled at him and gestured with her hand.

“Who are you?! You have to send me back!” she screamed. 

“The battle is over, the danger is passed. But your work is not yet done.  As for who I am, I am afraid such questions will have to wait. We have precious little time, and your work is not yet done.” he said.  “Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you near its base.” She clenched her fists and growled.

“It will serve as a beacon of sorts.  One which I pray will help you on your journey.” he said.  “All you need do is find it. I will take care of the rest.”  Yugure stepped back a bit, but still clenched her fists and glared at him.

“Soon we will throw wide the gates...” he said as he held out his hand to her. “And the path to the first will be yours to walk at last.”  She gasped as she looked at him in shock and unclenched her fists.

“The First…” she mumbled and she reached out as her world faded to black again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

Yugure’s world slowly came into focus as she opened her eyes and she sat up.  She looked up to see someone as they saw her and ran out of the room. She looked around the room she was in and her eyes went wide.

“I’m...I’m in Ishgard…?” she mumbled and looked back to the door as Aymeric rushed in.  He rushed to her and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

“You’re awake.” he said as he took her hands in his.  “Thank heavens!”

“Aymeric..?  What...what happened?  Why am I in Ishgard..?” she asked.

“Do you recall the confrontation with Zenos?” he asked.  “You were the first to come to the aid of Mistress Lyse and the others on the front line.”

“I remember...being struck..?” she said as she looked away from him and thought.  “And then the voice again..and…” Her eyes went wide as she looked at him and gasped.

“I met him!  I saw him! The man the voice belonged to!” she said.  He stared at her, surprised, and then slowly nodded.

“Then that would explain why it is said in the midst of your duel you faltered, and the crown prince seized the opportunity to deliver a mortal blow.” he said.  “Yet before the blade could find its mark, he was distracted by the arrival of a second adversary who bore you away from the battlefield and into the hands of our chirugeons.”  She smiled at him and he moved to sit on the bed with her.

“Thank you.” she said and smiled.  He smiled at her and chuckled.

“‘Twas not me, but lest you wonder, he left before you awoke.” he said.  “As is his wont.” Her eyes went wide and she stared at him.

“Estinien never was one for emotional farewells.” he said.  She smiled and nodded.

“Though Zenos bested all before him, the battle clearly took its toll, for he relented shortly after your rescue.” he said.  “Seeing this, the remaining imperial forces decided discretion was the better part of valor and pulled back, allowing us to reestablish our position.”   He brushed the hair from her eyes and cupped her chin.

“We have since received word of renewed unrest in the provinces, doubtless inspired by our efforts of the Eorzean Alliance and our Far Eastern Allies.” he continued.  “Nor does the good news end there. We have also come into possession of intelligence suggesting unrest within the imperial court.”

“Thancred’s plan has worked…” she said and smiled sadly.  He nodded and smiled.

“This would certainly explain why both the Emperor and Lord Zenos appeared to abandon the fight.” he said.  “A long awaited ray of hope in these dark times.”  

“But...what of the others?  Of the Scions?” she asked. “What of Alisaie? Is she alright?”

“Her and the other Scions are yet to awake, I’m afraid.  But, please Yugure...concentrate on your own recovery for now.” he said. “You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations-and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts-but no one is without their limits.  Not even you. Leave this fight to us, my love. You have earned your rest.” She frowned and looked away.

“And yes, before you ask, your sisters have been notified.” he said.  “I will send word that you have awoken and are recovering.” She smiled and nodded at him.

“Thank you, Aymeric.” she said.

“Ah, but before I forget..” he said.  “I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you awoke.”  She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

“A reminder that you are not alone, though many of your allies have fallen.” he said.  “When you are well and rested, you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you.”  She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

“Now, it pains me, but I must-” he started but she clung to him.

“Aymeric..please stay...I know...I know you must get back...but please stay for a while longer…” she said as her eyes began to fill with tears.  “I’m...I’m scared…” He nodded and pulled her close so she was sitting on his lap. He wiped a tear from her cheek and tilted her head up to him.

“What if...what if it happens and I’m like them…?” she asked as the tears began to fall.  He stared at her, in shock, and then hugged her tightly.

“I pray that that does not happen.” he said. “I pray that you are safe and the other Scions awaken.”  He tilted her head up and kissed her.

“I will stay here until you fall back asleep.” he said as he kissed her forehead. “I promise to send word to your family as well.”

“Thank you..I love you.” she said as she wiped her eyes.

“And I love you, my dear Yugure.” he said.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Five**

 


	26. Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x
> 
> FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, IS SHADOWBRINGERS CONTENT. PLEASE BE WARNED. THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE MSQ, AND SOME ROLE QUESTS.

##  **Chapter Twenty Six**

 

Yugure slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a sky shimmering with light.  She slowly sat up and looked around to see strange trees and other plants. She slowly stood up and clutched her head as she began to walk towards a path.  She stopped as she noticed someone with a chocobo and began to walk over to them.

“Umm...hello?” she called out.

“Rare to meet someone who’s not a peddler themself.  What brings you out into the wilds this time o’ night?” he asked as he smoked his pipe.  She looked back up at the sky and then looked at him confused.

“But...it’s bright as day…” she said.  He laughed at that and turned to her.

“Well, if it ain’t the oldest joke in the book.  Me grandad-gods rest his soul-used to tell that one to the barman at kickin’ out time.” he said.  “‘An’ when, pray tell, did we last have a dark night? Ye rotten ol’ drunk ye!’ he’d reply. ‘Over a hundred bleedin’ years ago, that’s when!’”  He laughed again and Yugure looked around, very confused.

“You’ve got that look down to a tee.” he said.  “I’d almost think you meant it.”

“But I…” said Yugure as she looked back at him.  “I am so very lost and confused…” He looked at her and slowly nodded.

“Ahh, got to you did they?  Poor beggar. That explains it then.” he said and offered her a drink of his bottle.

“Um..no thank you.” she said and he nodded at her.

“Well, I’ve roads to travel and wares to sell, but you-you’d best hurry along to the town nearby” he said.  “Just head east, through the trees, and aim for the shining tower. You’ll find the place soon enough. ‘Tis the biggest settlement for malms around.”  She looked out and saw the peak of a tower in the distance.

“Go on, now, lass.  They’ll take good care of you in the Crystarium.” he said and she turned back to him.

“Umm...thank you.” she said and began to walk the direction of the tower.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure reached the gates of the settlement and was stopped by a strange woman.  At first glance she thought she was a weird variation of a Miqo’te, but she had long ears like a rabbit’s, and no tail that Yugure could see.

“Halt!” said the woman as she walked over to her.  “Every face in this city I know. Yours I do not. This is the threshold of the Crystarium, stranger, and I am it's gatekeeper.  If you would enter, you will answer my questions.” Yugure blinked and slowly nodded.

“From where do you hail?” she asked.

“Umm...Gridania.” answered Yugure.

“Do you take me for a fool? No such place exists.” said the woman.  “Had you given me an honest answer, I would not have barred your way-we care little here for a person’s place of origin.  But instead you chose concealment, and I will not suffer you to pass…”

“But...No.  I come from Gridania.  I just have...I have no idea where I am and I’m rather lost…” said Yugure as she threw up her hands.  The woman then raised some circular weapons and rushed past Yugure. She spun around to see the woman strike down a strange white creature with wings, and it slowly faded away into bright lights.

“That one had eaten.  It must have gulped down the whole hand, ring and all.” said the woman as she stood up.  Yugure looked to the road and spotted the ring on the ground. She gasped as she rushed forward and grabbed it.

“This man...he just helped me…” she said as she looked up at the woman.  “I...what was that thing?” The woman crossed her arms and frowned as she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when they heard footsteps running towards them.  They turned to see who it was and Yugure gasped.

“You!” she cried as she saw the man from the vision.

“Everything all right, Captain?” he asked.

“Quite all right, my lord.  Just a stray sin eater, and a weak one at that.” she said and smiled at him.

“I see.” he said.  “Weak or not, we should be on the lookout for more.”  He then looked to Yugure and smiled as he nodded at her.

“But I see you’ve met my guest.  I will escort her to the Crystarium myself...if you have no objections?” he said.

“Another of your mysterious friends, is it? I should have known.” she said and sighed.  “Very well. I’ll inform the others your guest is to be given the run of the city.” She then turned to Yugure and bowed.

“Pray forgive my less-than-courteous welcome.” she said.  “May the rest of your stay with us be a pleasant one.”

“It’s not a problem, really…” said Yugure as she shrugged.  “You are watching out for people…” The man walked up to Yugure and looked at her.

“Come with me.  I will answer whatever questions you have when we are somewhere more private.” he whispered.  She frowned and nodded as she followed him. They walked a bit down the road, and stopped when they were far enough away to be out of earshot.

“Right, then.  Before we plunge ourselves into the wheres and wherefores, let me first thank you for answering my summons.” he said as he turned to her and bowed.  “I had intended to bring you directly to my personal quarters, but I fear my aim was...slightly off. That you were able to make the crossing unharmed...is a great relief.”  Yugure crossed her arms and glares at him.

“And so we come to the question of where.  The realm in which you now find yourself belongs to one of the thirteen reflections or shards-the First, to be precise-even if its inhabitants are largely oblivious to the fact.”  Yugure’s jaw and arms fell as she stared at him in shock.

“As to wherefore...Having been awarded the rather grandiose title of “Crystal Exarch,” I-in my capacity as caretaker of the Crystarium-thought to seek the aid of you and your companions.” he said.

“Where are they?!  Where are my friends?  Where is Thancred?!” she yelled as tears began to well up.

“Ah, That...is a question with no simple answer.  But all shall be explained in due course, I promise you.” he answered.  “Let us begin with the glaring skies up above.” Yugure growled as she closed her eyes to stem the tears, and then looked up at the sky.

“Here in the First, the world has been all but consumed by primordial Light.” he said as he looked up as well.  “It began a century ago, by this realm’s reckoning. A luminous flood swallowing everything in its path. More than nine tenths of this star was lost. And the fortunate few who survive are hounded by the abominations born of that catastrophe even now.”

“The...sin eaters..was it?” she asked as she looked to him.  He nodded and frowned.

“It was to save the First from this menace that I learned to bridge the rift between worlds-that I might call upon the aid of the greatest of heroes.” he said. “Though it meant depriving a world of its champion, I had to try-for in saving the First, you would bring salvation to the Source as well.”  She frowned as she stared at him and he smiled at her.

“But what manner of host harangues his guest in the middle of the road?” he said.  “Let us continue our talk within the Crystarium.” Yugure nodded and the two began to walk towards the city.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stood in the Ocularum with the Crystal Exarch and frowned.  She had run around the city and learned what she could about this land, but she wanted answers from  _ him. _

“Welcome to the Ocularum, my private study.” he said.  “We can speak here without fear of being overheard.”

“Good.” she said as she clenched her fists.  “Where are my friends?”

“I..I have much to explain, but the truths which I must touch upon in doing so would cause only distress and confusion to the people of this world.  Pray keep that in mind.” he said. She nodded and glared at him.

“I know you are desperate to learn the fat of your fellow Scions.” he said.  “To put it simply, they are here in the First..” She unclenched her fists and sighed in relief. 

“Oh thank the gods.” she said.

“Their arrival, however, was not as recent as you imagine.  Here, time flows at a different pace than that of the Source.” he said.  “In the space of a single hour in your home world, an entire year might pass-in the First-and the reverse could also be true.  The pace fluctuates without rhyme or reason, and it cannot be predicted.” Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stared at him.

“That said, we seem to be entering a period of near-equivalence, and thus, for the moment, you need not overly concern yourself with the passage of time.” he said.  “As for your companions, however...Y’shtola and Urianger have dwelled here for three winters all told, while Thancred’s count stands at five.”

“So long...Thancred…” she said as she looked away.

“Even our more ‘recent’ arrivals, Alphinaud and Alisaie, have lived in the First for almost a year.” he said.  “My intention had been to summon only you, but the art of reaching across worlds has proven exceedingly difficult to master.  Thus it was that my  _ fumbling _ hand closed upon those whom your fate is most closely bound to as well.”  He frowned and looked away from her.

“As they were not the objects of my summons...their transference was...incomplete.  Though they may appear to possess corporeal bodies, they are in truth, merely spirits that one can see and touch.” he said.  Yugure gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes shined with tears.

“Consequently, while you yourself will be able to pass between worlds with relative freedom, the will not.  Much as it grieves me...they are stranded here, unable to return.” he said. Yugure fell to her hands and knees and began to sob.  He frowned and reached out a hand to her, but stopped as she looked up at him.

“You took...you took my friends from me…” she growled.  “You took a man I loved and shared my bed with…And you did this because you want me to HELP?!”  She choked back a sob and glared at him through her tears.

“And they cannot come back?!” she screamed.  “Fuck you!” She lowered her head into her hands and sobbed.  He looked away from her and frowned.

“I am sorry…” he said.   
“Find a way to send them back!” she yelled and brought her legs up against her chest.

“We spent every waking hour searching for a way to reverse the summoning.  In the beginning at least…” he said. “As you may have surmised, however, our efforts met with little success.  And then we all but abandoned the endeavour once Urianger shared with us the vision he had witnessed during his journey through the rift.”  She looked up at him and wiped her nose.

“In that chaotic no-man’s-land between realms, time and space warp and blend in...unexpected ways.  What Urianger saw...was the future. That which one day would come to pass.” he said. “In his vision of tomorrow, the First was rejoined with the Source...This collision of worlds, brought about the Eighth Umbral Calamity, and the deaths of countless multitudes. Amongst those who perished, Urianger clearly saw the fall of the Scions’ mightiest champion.  He watched you die.” Yugure’s eyes went wide as she stared at him in silent horror, and began to shake her head.

“And thus did the Scions embrace their exile, and began searching this world for a means to forestall the coming catastrophe in yours.” he said.  “Their souls are stranded in the First, yes, but they have fought on, desperate to save their home-and you-from destruction. Nor have their efforts been in vain: for it was they who finally established that the elimination of the sin eaters will indeed serve to prevent the calamity.”  He stepped over to her and held out his hand. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes, and then took his hand. He helped her up and smiled sadly at her.

“Considering the..circumstances of our meeting, you would be forgiven for doubting my version of events.  And for being angry with me…” he said. “So, before all else , I would suggest you track down your comrades, and hear the tale from their lips.”  She nodded and looked down at her feet.

“Cannot return…” she mumbled as she placed her hand over the spot where she wore her necklace under her armor.

“I shall, of course, assist you in these reunions-and you need not make any decisions regarding your involvement until you are certain of where you stand.” he said.  “Meanwhile, I promise I will not rest until I have found a way to help your friends return home.” He looked down for a moment and then looked back up to her.

“What say you?  Have I earned your trust for the moment, at least?” he asked.

“I will hold you to that promise.” she said as she looked up at him.  “And you better gods-damned well keep it!”

“Excellent. You will not regret this.  With that settled, we shall have to see about getting you ready for the road.” he said and smiled.  “Travelling across the rift has no doubt left you weary-I will arrange for a room where you might rest in comfort.  While it’s being prepared, perhaps I can show you around?” She slowly nodded and he smiled as he lead her out of the room.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure walked with him and looked out at the city.  She looked to him and he smiled at her.

“So, Thancred and you are..?” he asked, nervously.  She blushed a bit and nodded. 

“Not soon after I joined the Scions, actually…” she said.  “But we both realized our feelings fully for each other after…”  She frowned and looked away as she stopped. She slowly looked back up at him and stared at him, pleadingly.

“Please...please help them get back..” she said.  He nodded and frowned.

"I will do everything in my power to find a way to return them all, safely." he said.  She nodded and sighed.  She then noticed a motion out of the corner of her eye and looked towards his backside.  He stopped and went rather red when he noticed where she was staring.

“I-Is something the matter..?” he asked. She stopped as she looked at him and leaned in close to him.  She then raised her hand above his head and brought it up to her head.

“Can...Can I help you?” he stammered out as he went redder.

“Hmmm….” she said as she stepped back from him and looked him up and down.  “I saw movement from the back of your robe, so that’s why I looked back there and I noticed you have a tail.  And now I’m looking you over and you’re a tiny bit shorter than me…” She leaned in close to him and he stepped back a bit.

“So...either you’re  _ also _ a Miqo’te, or some other sort of being you haven’t told me about that’s native to this world…” she said as she leaned back and put her hands on her hips.  He raised his hands, surprised, and shook his head.

“I-I can’t...oh gods…” he said and held his head in his hands.  She laughed and smiled at him.

“It’s alright if you don’t wish to tell me.” she said.  “It’s just hard to keep the little details away from me as I’m used to tracking and hunting.”  He sighed as he hung his head and slowly nodded.

“Thank you…” he said.  She smiled and gestured towards the Pendants.  He nodded and lead her towards them.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

She stood in her room, and looked out of the window at the sky.

“Cannot return…” she mumbled and stifled a sob with her hands as her eyes shone with tears again.

“Thancred…” she said.  “And Alphinaud, Alisaie, Y’shtola, Urianger…No..”  She fell to her knees as she leaned against the windowsill and began to sob.

“... **_You…?_ ** ” She turned her head, her cheeks stained from tears, and saw a figure cloaked in shadow.

“I know you...You’re the Warrior of Light from the Source!” said the figure as the shadows faded away.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stared at him.

“Ardbert…?” she asked.

“What? Did you just...You can hear me?!” he gasped.  “Oh gods, how long has it been..?” She rubbed her eyes and sniffed as she tried to clear her nose.

“Oh...you were...I’m sorry…” he said.  “I didn’t know..” She gave him a half smile as she shook her head and slowly stood up.

“It’s fine…” she said as she rested her hand on her other arm. 

“I’m surprised you remember my name, actually…” he said.  “Yugure, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” she said as she nodded.

“...If you recall my tale, it was my comrades and I who caused the Flood…” he said and looked at his feet.  “The Flood was poised to swallow Norvandt…Minfilia and my friends, they...they surrendered what little they had left to hold it back.  Just faded away...leaving me to bear witness..”

“I’m sorry…” she said.

“Tell me, do you know the year?” he asked as he looked at her.  “How much time has passed since we caused the Flood?”

‘I’ve been told it was around 100 years ago.” she answered.

“A hundred years...A hundred long years.” he said as his voice quivered, and looked away.  He then walked over to the table and attempted to touch a cup, but his hand passed right through it.  Yugure gasped and stared at him.

“Ardbert..?!” she said.

“My hands find no purchase.  My gestures catch no eye. And my pleas, be they whispered or screamed, reach not a single ear…” he said as he looked at his hand.  “I am a shade, cursed to do not but drift.” He turned to her and frowned.

“I feel like I’ve been walking forever...I hardly noticed when my mind and body began to fray at the edges.” he said.  “Then “bang”, my senses were sharp again. I felt like a fish being reeled in, and before I knew it, I found myself in this room.”  He then looked at her more pointedly and stepped towards her.

“Why is it that  _ you _ can see me?  What are you even doing here, come to that?” he asked.  She looked away from him, and frowned.

“I...the Crystal Exarch summoned me, to save the First..” she answered.  “In trying to reach me though..he summoned my loved ones and…” She fell to her knees again and covered her face as she silently sobbed.  He reached a hand out to her and then stepped back as he looked at her.

“They...they are stranded here, Ardbert...and cannot return…” she said.  “I’m sorry...I’m just overwhelmed with everything and I can’t process it all...I just…”  She sighed and looked at the floor. He nodded and thought for a moment.

“I...You were summoned to the First to save it?” he asked and she nodded.

“A waste of time.  This world is beyond saving-like those who try to save it.” he said.  “Muddled as my mind may be, I’ve not forgotten that.” He looked away and then slowly looked back to her.

“But..if fate has brought me to you-the one person in this godsforsaken world who can see and hear me-then perhaps there is a reason I endured.” he said.  “If I can find out why I was left behind, then maybe...maybe I can bring this journey of mine to an end…” He knelt down and looked her over.

“Will you be alright?” he asked.

“Yes..It will just take time to process it all..” she answered as she nodded and gave him a small smile.  He nodded as he stood up and turned towards the door.

“Well, I’ll be watching, Warrior of Light.” he said.  “But do me a favor. Be careful out there. This world has had its fill of heroes.”  He then walked into the door and disappeared. Yugure let the tears flow freely now, and sobbed.

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Six**


	27. Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Seven**

  
  


Yugure stood in the Ocularum with Alisaie, Alphinaud, and the Crystal Exarch.   She had seen the Sin Eaters, and the Stricken first hand with Alisaie. And the disgusting city of Eulmore had left a bad taste in her and Alphinaud’s mouths.

“And I thought Ul’dah was bad…” she grumbled.

“Hmm?” asked the Exarch.  She shrugged and sighed.

“I found the greedy city of Ul’dah annoying and bleh.  But Eulmore is a whole ‘nother level of greed and serfdom…”  she said. “It is disgusting and it sickens me. Took everything in me to keep my damn mouth shut, Alphinaud.”  She crossed her arms and looked to him.

“It disgusts me as well, Yugure.” he said and nodded.  “Thank you for keeping your tongue in check.” He smiled at her and Alisaie laughed.

“Yes..yes...we ALL know I have a potty mouth…” she said as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.  The Exarch smiled and laughed. She blushed a bit and shrugged, embarrassed.

“You have gained a better understanding of the crisis now faced by the First, I trust?” he asked.

“‘Better’ is not the word I would use.” said Alisaie. “Some lands may have been spared the Flood, but the survivors live only to suffer.  There seems no end to the horrors inflicted by the sin eaters.”

“Much still confuses me..but I think I get the jist of it.” said Yugure.

“Indeed. Those abominations are a calamity in their own right.” said the Exarch as he nodded at them.  “And I can well imagine how hopeless the task of eradicating them must seem to you. But after countless battles and untold sacrifice, we have identified a potential weakness.”

“Oh?” asked Yugure as she tilted her head.

“Sin eaters are drawn to serve the strongest of their kind-a class of creature we call ‘Lightwardens’.  And from what we have been able to ascertain, only a handful of these entities exist.” he said. “Just as an ant colony will perish in the absence of its queen, we believe that the death of a Lightwarden will cause the lesser creatures within its sphere of influence to disperse.” 

“I have a feeling Eulmore might have something to say about any concerted action we take against these monsters.” said Alphinaud.

“You think?” said Yugure.  “He was surrounded by sin eaters.”  Alphinaud nodded and frowned.

“Vauthry’s command over the sin eaters in integral to Eulmoran society. In seeming to guarantee his people’s safety, it guarantees their obedience.”

“Yes...the illusion and theatrics of ‘safety’.” said Yugure as she frowned.

“He will not take kindly to us depriving him of such useful allies.” said Alphinaud.

“Agreed.  Thus we will need to occupy or otherwise divert his forces whilst we proceed with the business of eliminating the Wardens.” said the Exarch.  “Until we have done so, all other considerations must be set aside if we are to forestall the Eighth Umbral Calamity.”

“But are you sure that eliminating the Wardens will be enough?” asked Yugure.

“Your uncertainty is understandable, given the circumstances.” he said.  “Perhaps a more detailed explanation is in order. To begin at the beginning, then…”  He raised his staff, brought it down onto the floor, and light burst from it. The circle they stood on glowed, and they now stood in a black room, with the only light sources being the floor and endless stars.

“In the ancient past, a single star was divided into fourteen worlds.” said the Exarch as glowing orbs appeared above them, and one had a star shape around it.  Yugure gasped as she looked around and then looked back to the Exarch.

“This is the Source-your home.” he said and gestured to the one with the star around it.  “These others are the thirteen shards, in whose number we find the First.” She looked back up and stared.

“Though physically separate, they retain a connection to each other, and with the Source entirely.” he continued. “Now, let us assume that a given element of one of shards attains abnormal ascendancy.”  He looked up at one of the orbs, and it slowly turned green.

“Just as water will flow from the highest point to the lowest, the excess of energy will be trickling into the Source.” he said.  “And such an influx of aether will of course exert a palpable influence. If the element in question were fire, then drought and wildfires might ensue. If it were ice, one might expect the weather to turn bitterly cold. As aether continues to pour in, such a phenomenon will become more and more extreme, until eventually, a single untimely event triggers a disaster which ‘cracks’ the barrier dividing the two worlds.”  The star suddenly cracked and the other orb vanished.

“What was once a trickle now becomes a deluge, sweeping the shard along to be rejoined with the Source.” he said.  “At the same time, the element which held sway in the shard is unleashed in full, its energies amplifying the original disaster to truly catastrophic proportions.”

“A Calamity…” mumbled Yugure.

“An earthquake thus magnified might strike with enough force to shatter continents; a tidal wave might swell to a size capable of drowning entire nations.” he said.  “These devastating events are what we refer to as ‘Umbral Calamities.’” They stared up at the orbs and watched them.

“Seven times has a calamity befallen the Source; seven times has a shard been absorbed.” he continued and they watched as slowly one orb after the other disappeared.  The Exarch raised his staff, brought it down again, and they were back in the Ocularum.   
“At present, the Light-drowned realm of the First stands perilously close to meeting the conditions for a Rejoining.” he said.  “It is the sin eaters who are to blame for the Light’s continued dominance.”

“Thank you for the explanation.” said Yugure as she bowed her head.

“In addition to attracting their lesser kin, the Lightwardens I mentioned earlier radiate aether, saturating every corner of their territory with Light.” he said as he smiled.  “Even here, in the Flood-spared region of Norvandt, their influence is strong enough to banish night from the sky. Thus, if we are to restore balance to the First and head off a potential calamity, it is imperative that we put each and every Lightwarden to the sword.”

“Tell me where to shoot, and I shall.” said Yugure as she tapped her bow on her back.

“We’ve been doing our best to take the fight to the enemy ever since we first heard the Exarch’s explanation.” said Alisaie.

“Though we have yet to claim any meaningful victories, if truth be told.” said Alphinaud.  “Apart from being confoundingly elusive, the Lightwardens possess a troublesome quality which compelled us to delay our plans until such time as you arrived.”

“Oh?  Could it have something to do with the Echo?” asked Yugure as she thought.  The doors behind them burst open and the guard from when she first entered came rushing in.

“Forgive the interruption my lord, but Holminster Switch is requesting reinforcements!” she said.  “They say the sin eaters are attacking in force, and the village could soon be overrun!”

“Shit…” said Yugure.  Alisaie and Alphinaud looked at each other, nodded, and rushed past the guard.

“Alert the guard.  We should be prepared in case the fighting reaches the Crystarium.” said the Exarch.  “You have command of our forces, Captain, but hold off on entering the town until I arrive.  That goes for Alphinaud and Alisaie as well.”

“My lord!” she said as she saluted and then rushed off.

“Pray, lend us your strength. Such a fight will provide you with far greater insight than any explanation I could offer.” said the Exarch as he looked to Yugure.

“Like I said, show me where to shoot.” she said as she cracked her knuckles.  He smiled as he nodded and the two rushed off.

  
  


 

The group rushed through Holminster Switch and slaughtered sin eater after sin eater.  They finally reached the courtyard where the Lightwarden stood. Yugure looked up and down at the monstrosity and grimaced in disgust.  She raised her bow and fired as the Exarch charged at it with his conjured shield and sword. Alisaie cried out as she slashed at it, and Alphinaud summoned his carbuncle to help heal.  They struck, and dodged, and fought, until finally it collapsed. Lyna finally caught up to them and cried out.

“It’s releasing its aether!  Fall back!” she shouted. “We cannot let it touch us.  Quickly, my lord, we must withdraw!”

“That will not be necessary, Captain.” said the Exarch as he smiled.  “..Though I appreciate your concern. The eternal Light of these creatures has confounded us for nigh on a hundred years.  For each we put down, another has risen up in its place, born of the selfsame aether relinquished by its predecessor.” He then looked at Yugure and nodded.

“But now we have a way to contain that corruption.” he said and she looked back to him.  She nodded and looked back at the Lightwarden.

“The blessing of Light!  And the hero who wields it now stands before you!” said the Exarch.  Yugure stretched her arms as she stepped towards the Lightwarden and smiled.  The aether flowed into her and circled around her. She stretched her hand up to the sky as the aether pooled in her hand and it shot from her hand in a giant pillar of light.  They all stared up at the sky as they light slowly faded and revealed the night sky.

“Behold! The monster’s power is broken!  And the world twisted by its touch returns to its rightful form!” yelled the Exarch.  Yugure turned to face them, and smiled as she crossed her arms.

“Is that..what I think it is?” asked Lyna.

“The night sky, as it should be.” said Alphinaud.

“Who  _ are  _ you people?” asked Lyna as she looked to them.  “You killed a Warden, then bathed in its aether as if it were a spring shower, and now the sky…?  The legends are true!” The Exarch walked closer to Yugure and knelt down in front of her. Yugure threw up her hands as her tail went up and blushed.

“You-You don’t need to do that!!” she yelped.

“My lord..?” asked Lyna.

“How many years have I waited for this moment..” he said and bowed his head.  “For the one possessed of Her blessing. For you.” Yugure turned redder and made a murr noise as she looked at her feet.

“You really don’t-”

“You have vanquished the Lightwarden of Lakeland, and for the first time in a century darkness has returned to the mantle of night.” he interrupted.   “Without the ever present Light to sustain them, the sin eaters will have no choice but to retreat...Yet our victory is far from complete. Though darkness has fallen here, the other Wardens yet bask beneath burning skies, feasting upon what little life remains.”  He slowly looked up at her and clenched his fist.

“Even should it cost me all I have, I would see each and every one of them slain, that this world be spared from oblivion!” he said as his voice wavered.  “Not only for the First, but for the Source as well! Save one and we save the other! But...be that as it may...I concede it was wrong of me to summon you against your will.”

“With the possibility of them never being able to return…” she said as she frowned and her tail drooped.   He nodded and bowed his head again.

“I swear on my life, I will one day atone for that deed.  But for the present…” he said and looked back up at her. “Cast down the Wardens, and return Darkness to the First!”  She smiled sadly at him and nodded.

“It...it sounds like one hell of an adventure awaits me.” she said as she crossed her arms.

“On behalf of the First, I offer you my deepest thanks.” he said.

“I understand there is much at stake here, Exarch, but why do you risk yourself so readily?” asked Alisaie as she stepped forward.  “It must have been a drain on your aether to summon even one person across the rift.”

“I do it for my people, of course-to give the Crystarium the tomorrow it deserves.” he said as he stood up.

“That is true  _ now _ , yes-but the city had yet to be built when you first called forth the Crystal Tower.” she said. “I’m simply curious to know what prompted you to commit yourself so completely to this particular course.”  He slowly looked away from her and paused.

“There are...things which we can ill afford to lose.” he said and looked up at the sky.  “And..I sensed from the first that I had a part to play in preserving them.” He chuckled a bit and then turned to them.

“Forgive me.  I fear the events of the day may have taken their toll.” he said.  “Despite appearances, I am an old man-one burdened with many...difficult memories, some too painful to recall.”

“Well, then I’m sorry for pressing you.” said Alisaie.  “It's a family failing, I’m afraid.”  

“One which has served us well, more often than not.” said Alphinaud.  “Needless to say, we will continue to fight at your side until the last sin eater is defeated.”  Yugure moved to the Exarch’s side and placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked at him. He looked at her hand and then looked up at her in surprise.   He looked away from her and cleared his throat.

“Come then, my Warriors of Darkness-let us gather the surviving villagers and make our way back to the Crystarium.”  he said and smiled at the group. Alisaie then seemed to realize something and burst out laughing.

“What?” asked Yugure.  She doubled over and continued to laugh.

“I’m sorry...I just…oh gods.” she said as she stood up straight and smiled at Yugure.  “I just remembered what you told us was the meaning of you and your sisters  _ names _ !”

“Oh...OH!” said Alphinaud as he began to laugh.

“ **_Really you two?!_ ** ” snapped Yugure as her ears went back and her tail poofed up. The Exarch and Lyna looked at them, clearly confused, and Yugure sighed.

“ _ My _ name is, of course, Yugure.” she said and held out her left hand, palm up.  “My twin sister’s name, is Yoake.” She held up her other hand in the same matter and shrugged.

“We found out, not too long ago actually, the meanings behind our names and the rest of my siblings.” she said.  “My name means Dusk. And Yoake means Dawn.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I completely didn’t see that joke coming…” she grumbled and Lyna and the Exarch smiled.

“Gods dammit Alisaie.  You owe me a drink.” said Yugure as she groaned. They laughed and the group headed out of the village.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure smiled and stared up at the sky as she laid on a platform.  She then looked over as she saw the Exarch walk towards her, and sat up.

“Sorry, am I disturbing you..?” he asked.  She shook her head and smiled.

“No, I’m just happy to be back under a night sky…” she said as she looked back to the sky.  “Was beginning to get a bit stir crazy...but I suppose that’s nothing compared to what you all have been through…”  He nodded and looked up at the sky as well. He then smirked and chuckled as he looked down at her.

“Alisaie’s quip is still in my mind…” he said.  She groaned as she laid back and covered her face.

“My parents, we found out, were of Doman heritage.” she said. “We all grew up in Gridania...surrounded by the forests.  It wasn’t until going to help free Doma, that we discovered that our parents came from there, and I met my grandparents.”  She smiled as she sat back up and patted the floor next to her.

“Come, sit.” she said.  He looked at her hand and then back at her, clearly hesitant.  She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side.

“I might have pointy teeth, but I don’t bite…” she said and laughed.  He smiled at that and sat down beside her. He cradled his staff in his arms and she waited until he was comfortable before she continued.

“They told us the story of how my parents met, and the meaning behind all our names.” she said.

“How..how many siblings do you have?” he asked.

“I am the eldest of five.” she said.  “My twin Yoake, and the triplets Hotaru, Maku, and Suiren.” He stared at her and tilted his head to the side.

“A big family…” he mumbled.

“Yup.  Yoake is a summoner most days and has joined the Scions.” she said.  “Hotaru was training to be a dragoon in Ishgard, Maku was off sneaking gods know where, and Suiren was living with her soon to be husband on the Azim Steppe, and probably healing him after his fights.”  She looked at him and smiled.

“Hotaru is firefly, Maku is rolling winds, and Suiren is water lily.” she said.

“And your parents..?” he asked.  She frowned and looked away.

“Dead.” she said.  “A long time ago.”

“I’m sorry.” he said. 

“Its fine.” she said.  “I will not ask you about any family though.  You said it would bring up painful memories to bring up your past.”  She turned to him and smiled. She then looked away and frowned again.

“Yoake must be worried sick about Urianger…” she mumbled.

“Were Urianger and your sister..?” he asked.  She shrugged and looked back to him.

“They never outright said anything-well Yoake and Urianger are both private people-but the way their interacted with each other..and there was the time Yoake admitted that he’d been in her bed..”  She smirked and sighed.

“My heart aches...to see Thancred…” she mumbled.  “I hope to see him soon...I honestly don’t know what I will do when I see him..but I…”  She looked at her feet as her ears drooped. 

“I miss him..” she said.

“I’m sorry…” he said and hung his head.  She looked up at him and put her hands up.

“Ah!  It wasn’t my intent to make you sad!” she said, and placed her hands on his.  “I’m sorry!” He looked down at her hands and froze. He very slowly looked up and made an eep of surprise when he realized she had leaned in closer to him.  She looked at him, concerned, and her ears went back.

“I truly am sorry..I..” she said.  He quickly stood up and cleared his throat as he fumbled in holding his staff.  She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, confused. He clenched his fists and exhaled slowly.

“Exarch, I’m sorry if I…” she said as she stood up and reached out to him.

“Tis quite alright.” he said and looked at her.  She nodded and withdrew her hand. She averted her eyes as she thought and then blushed brightly. She made a murr noise and looked at her feet, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry…” she said.  “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable..” Her ears went back as her tail drooped and she dashed off.

“Yugure I-” he said as he reached out to her, but stopped and dropped his hand.  He frowned as he looked down and sighed.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure sighed as she stood by her armoire and put her quiver and bow down on top of it.  She knelt down, took off her boots, and stood back up. She took her gloves off and began to open her chest armor, but stopped when she heard a voice.

“So it’s your lot’s turn to be the Warriors of Darkness, is it?  It’s funny how things work out.” She turned around and cried out in surprise as she covered her chest.

“Ardbert!!” she snapped.  “You bastard! These are my  _ private _ quarters!”  He went wide eyed and threw his hands up.

“I’m sorry!” he yelled and turned away from her.  She grumbled and glared at him as she hid behind the screen by her bed and stripped out of her armor.  She quickly slipped on some linen shorts and a nightshirt, and walked out from behind the screen.

“I..I thought that it would be best to chat here.” he said.  “You’re the only one that can see and hear me, and if we talked in public, people would think you’d lost your wits.”

“Still!” she grumbled as she walked around to face him and crossed her arms.  He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“‘Tis not the first time I’ve seen a woman naked…” he grumbled as he threw up his hands in defeat.  “But fine...I’ll be more mindful.” She glared at him as her tail whipped behind her and huffed.

“Anyroad...Those white-haired twins who were with you...I remember them from our battle in the Source.” he said.  “Are they your friends, then? Through thick and thin?” Her eyes softened and she smiled as she nodded.

“They are like a brother and sister to me.” she said.

“Then I suggest you keep them close.  It’s when you charge ahead trying to save someone else that you end up losing those you love.” he said.  “Not that you need telling. I’ll bet you’ve lost plenty. But I wonder...what will it cost you this time?”  He frowned and looked away.

“I don’t remember when it was that I learned regret wasn’t worth the bother.” he said.  “You get numb to it over the years. The lost comrades, the broken promises, the abandoned principles-just more nagging burdens to ignore.”  She frowned and dropped her arms to her side.

“Ardbert..If you wish to talk about it…” she said and he shook his head.  “Well the offer still stands.” He smiled and nodded at her.

“Thank you.” he said and turned towards the door.  He looked over his shoulder as he walked towards it, and slowly began to vanish.

“Take care, ‘Dusk’.” he said as he smirked and vanished.  Yugure groaned as she shook her head and sighed.

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Warrior of Darkness...  
> did NOT see that coming when I decided to go with Yugure -.- thought I'd point out the sweet irony


	28. Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Eight**

  
  


Yugure rushed through Laxan Loft with Lyna as they raced to save Minfilia, and jumped over slumbering soldiers.  They finally reached her, quickly killed the guards, and unbound her.

“Quickly!” said Lyna as Minfilia thanked them.  They then bolted down to where the fighting had been, but found everything abnormally quiet, and Lyna ordered them to stop.  They saw General Ran’jit, and he began to fight with Alisaie and Alphinaud.

“We have to help them!” said Minfilia.  Yugure nodded and they raced out to confront Ran’jit.  They all opened on him and fought him, but one by one they were beaten back and knocked down.  Yugure glared at him as he walked casually over to them, and growled. He looked to Alphinaud and glared at him.

“You, boy. You bear a striking resemblance to the artist my master seeks.” he said.  Alphinaud frowned and looked away.

“By all means, keep your counsel.  You will all have ample time to confess your crimes back in Eulmore.” he said and stepped closer to them.  There was suddenly the sound of footsteps rushing towards them and a man jumped at Ran’jit. He stopped his blade with his foot and dodged the attacks.  He then kicked the man and sent him sliding back. Yugure’s eyes went wide and she gasped.

“Thancred?” gasped Minfilia.  He brought his blade back down and glared at Ran’jit.

“So!  _ You _ are the wretch who stole her from us…” said Ran’jit.

“And what if I am?!” yelled Thancred as he rushed at him.  He swung at him, but Ran’jit stopped the blade with his hand.

“What?!” gasped out Thancred.  Ran’jit then struck and sent him sliding back again.  Thancred glared at him, now down on his knees, and frowned.

“Pathetic.” said Ran’jit.  “Vermin such as you are not worthy of the Oracle.”  Thancred looked down and smirked. They were then all surrounded by magic circles and vanished as Ran’jit bolted towards them.  They appeared down the road and Lyna saluted them as they dashed for Il Mheg.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

They walked down a path that lead them into Il Mheg and slowly came to a stop.  Thancred looked around and then thought for a moment.

“We should be safe enough here.” he said and turned to the group. He smiled as he looked to Alisaie, Alphinaud, and Yugure.

“It’s good to see you again, my friends.  I don’t know about you, but it feels like  _ years _ since last we met. Five of them, in my case.” he said.

“Why it only feels like  _ one _ to me.  But long enough to warrant a more convivial reunion, either way.” said Alisaie.  “What brought you to Laxan Loft?” He frowned and looked to Minfilia.

“The girl, Minfilia.  She and I were traveling together, hunting sin eaters.” he said.  “But as we were nearing Lakeland, she abruptly ran off on her own.”  He then looked away from her and down at his feet.

“I found her too late to stop the Eulmorans from taking her prisoner.  And as I was considering rescue options, I observed the Crystarium was on the move.” he said and looked up to them.  “So I consulted the Exarch, who apprised me of the details of the operations-and issued me certain instructions. Should the situation take a turn for the worse, I was to see you all safely to Il Mheg. And here we are.”

“Urianger has called this place home for a while now.” said Alphinaud as he thought.  “Yet we never called upon him, I am ashamed to say. ‘Twas only at the Crystarium that we met.”

“Hardly surprising.  This is not the sort of place one visits on a whim.” said Thancred as he shrugged.  “Happily, having trespassed on Urianger’s hospitality for a spell, Minfilia and I have an idea of how things work around here.”  He then looked to Yugure and nodded at her.

“Sooner or later, the Eulmorans will come after us.  But before they do, the Exarch bids us accomplish two things.” he said.  “First, rendezvous with Urianger. And second, eliminate the Lightwarden of this land.”  He looked down the road and frowned.

“So...Minfilia.” said Alisaie as she looked to her.  “What made you leave Thancred behind-if you don’t mind me asking?”  Minfilia looked at her feet and then looked up to Yugure.

“You.  The hero from another world.” she said.  “I was asleep when I felt it. A presence.  Someone I was meant to meet. They were close, and..and I knew I had to go to them. But with all the commotion in Lakeland, I was afraid that Thancred wouldn’t...let me..”

“And would I have been wrong?  Had I arrived a moment later, you would be back in your cell in Eulmore.” he said and Yugure frowned as she looked at him.  “And now we have Ran’jit snapping at our heels! You really have outdone yourself this time.”

“I’m sorry.  Thank you for saving me.” said Minfilia as she looked at the ground.

“Thancred…” said Yugure as she crossed her arms and glared at him.  He glared at her and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a voice.

“Awww, poor thing being scolded so.”  The group looked around them and the forest began to ring with child-like laughter.

“Who said that? Show yourselves!” said Alisaie.

“Come now, put away that frown and have some fun with us!”  The voices continued to laugh until they suddenly went silent and Thancred looked to Minfilia.

“Ugh, which way was it to Urianger’s?” he asked.

“I’ve been there so many times, but I’m not..I can’t..” she answered.  “Why can’t I remember?”

“Dammit all.  We’re already caught in their spell!” said Thancred and the voices began to laugh again, before they faded away.  Yugure looked to Thancred as she dropped her hands to her side and walked to him so she was right in his face. He made a noise of surprise and jerked back a bit.

“Yes, my dear…?” he asked.  She glared at him as she put her hands on her hips and then sighed.  She then grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulled him down to her and kissed him.  Alisaie, Alphinaud, and Minfilia blushed brightly and all looked away. Thancred blushed a bit and placed his hands on her shoulders as she slowly broke the kiss.  She then snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

“When you were..called...I couldn’t...I was so scared.” she said as she began to cry.  “I was so worried I had lost you forever.” He looked down at her with a sad smile and hugged her back.  He sighed as he rested his head on top of hers and just held her for a bit. He then pulled back to look at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

“I missed you as well, my dear.” he said and smiled.  She smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead and she stepped back from him.  She blushed a bit and looked at the ground.

“Sorry...I…” she mumbled and shrugged.  Alphinaud cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yes well-shall we?” he asked and gestured towards the path.  Yugure nodded and the group headed deeper into Il Mheg.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“You’re in a pact...with a pixie and you didn’t think to mention it until now?” asked Thancred as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Sorry…” said Yugure as she shrugged. 

“Care to summon your friend?” he asked.  She nodded and looked around.

“Feo Ul?” she asked and waited for a response.  When there wasn’t one she sighed and looked around again.

“Please Feo Ul, I need you.” she asked and heard Feo Ul cursing at her.  “Oh dear…” She cleared her throat and inhaled a bit as she put her hands on her hips.

“ O loveliest of branches, please grant me your succor!” she said.

“Grr...ungh...You...You!”  There was a shimmer sound and Feo Ul appeared in front of her.

“You’re late! Late, late, late!” they said.  “I’ve been waiting for you to summon me ever since you got here!  Waiting and waiting and waiting!” They moved closer to her and frowned.

“But my sapling didn’t so much as utter my name!” they said.  “Such a heartless thing she is! Cold and cruel and  _ heartless!” _

“I’m sorry Feo Ul!” said Yugure.  “I honestly didn’t think I could reach you outside of the Crystarium.  I’m genuinely sorry.”

“Well you just now called me so earnestly, so fervently...I couldn’t possibly stay angry at you.” they said.  “Very well! As your lovely branch, I will lend you my strength!”

“Again, I am sorry.” said Yugure.  “Here…” She held out her arms to Feo Ul and they blinked at her, confused.

“I wish to give you a hug, if you’ll allow it.” said Yugure.  Feo Ul squealed in delight and hugged Yugure as best as they could.  When they backed away from her, Yugure smiled up at them.

“I’ll make you a gift when we get back to the Crystarium, alright?  Just pick out your favorite type of wood.” said Yugure.

“Truly?!” they gasped and clasped their hands together. “All is forgiven then!”  Yugure smiled and nodded as they began to head over to the other pixies.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure, Thancred, and Minfilia walked into the manor and looked around.

“Urianger! Are you in?” called Thancred.

“Unto a world weary of heroes, a hero wends her way..” said Urianger’s voice as he walked down the stairs.  “The Exarch did send word that thou woldst seek me out, but ne’er did I imagine thou wouldst arrive so soon…”  Yugure smiled at him and he smiled back to her.

“Full glad am I to see thee once more, Lady Yugure, and none the worse for thy travails.” he said.

“I’m glad to see you again, Urianger.” she said and nodded at him.

“Run along, Minfilia.  We will meet you outside.” said Thancred as he looked down to Minfilia.

“But…” she started, but Thancred interrupted her by handing her a pouch.

“Another one for you to imbue, if you’d be so kind.” he said.  She nodded as she took the pouch and headed out. Yugure frowned as she looked at Thancred and crossed her arms.

“I take it thou hast met with our other comrades already?” asked Urianger.

“Yes, Alphinaud and Alisaie.” answered Yugure. 

“Hmm.  That Master Alphinaud and Mistress Alisaei now travel in thy company is of great comfort to me.” said Urianger.  “As for the rest…It begineth in earnest...The hunting of the Lightwardens, and perforce the war with Eulmore.” He frowned as he looked down at his feet and then looked back to her.

“Hark thee, then, to my words, and through them behold the vision that I did glimpse-that of the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” he said.  “As I drifted hither to the First, traversing the boundary ‘twixt reality and potentiality, I did bear witness to events yet to come..There I saw the combined forces of Eorzea and the Far East offering fierce resistance to the legions of Garlemald.  So fierce, in fact, that they began to push the enemy back. Ilm by painful ilm, at first, then yalm by yalm, and malm by malm in time. Yet the joy they felt was short-lived, for in so doing, they did force the Empire's hand. Faced with defeat, the Garleans turned to a weapon most vile-Black Rose.”

“Black Rose?! I thought it was destroyed?!” gasped Yugure. Urianger frowned and shook his head.

“Its potency defied all reckoning.” he said. “Once released, the gas took on a life of its own, wreaking untold carnage not only in Eorzea, but in the provinces of the Empire besides. 

From fighters upon the front lines, to babes in their beds, none were spared.  And as the casualties became too numerous to count, so did the fabric of civilization began to unravel. 

Nor did the land itself escape unscathed.  For spreading from the site of its release, Black Rose brought death to the very soil. To survive amidst the chaos and upheaval, men came to live by the sword, the rule of law giving way, inevitably, to the rule of might. 

Thus was the spark struck and the fire kindled, and swiftly did it spread, as a blaze in a field of straw, to engulf every corner of the world. Nations worth of the name did cease to exist.  And those souls brave and true, who might have risen to restore order…were no more. For the weapon spared not one. Not even thee.” Yugure gasped and shook her head.

“An endless age of war, begotten by the blight of Black Rose...Such is the legacy of the Eighth Umbral Calamity which I did behold.” he said and looked up to her.  “No matter the cost, we must forestall this tragedy.” Yugure nodded and frowned.

“I will try everything in my power to do so…” she said and he nodded.

“To that end, I have labored during my sojourn in this world, discovering in so doing the answer to a pressing mystery.” he said.  “That of Black Rose’s inexplicable potency.” He smiled at them and gestured for them to follow him.

“Come.” he said and lead them over to a chart on the wall.  “Dost thou recognize yonder chart?”

“Yes, it's the elements.” said Yugure.

“Indeed.  ‘Tis a rendering of the elemental wheel, such as one might find in classrooms across the source.” said Urianger as he smiled.  “As the chart maketh plain, our world is composed of six elements, in addition to which there exist two poles in fundamental opposition. Astral: the active; umbral: the passive.”  Yugure nodded and looked over the chart.

“As a reflection of the Source, naturally the First compriseth the selfsame forces, yet curiously, there is notable divergence in their nomenclature” he said.  “To be specific, the denizens of this world employ not the term astral and umbral.”

“Oh?” asked Yugure. 

“Thus was I moved to inquire what names said forces had been assigned.  A most simple request which yielded a most unexpected answer..” he answered.  “Upon demanding the name of the pole aligned with activity and growth, I was told that as life’s myriad colors combine to produce black, the people of the First called it ‘Darkness’.  At this did my mind begin to race. Yet ‘twas only when I asked what name had been given to the pole aligned with passivity that mine eyes were opened to the truth. Peace and tranquility being as purest white unmarred by colour, I was told, it had been given the name of ‘Light.’”  Yugure stared at him in shock and looked up to the chart.

“That’s umbral light and astral darkness, yes?” asked Thancred as he looked to the chart.  “I’m no aetherologist, but it strikes me that the nomenclature of the First is rooted in the generation of the two forces, while our own appears to focus on their effects.  Which makes one wonder...have we had it backwards all this time?”

“‘Tis indeed a compelling question, and one which beareth closer examination.” said Urianger as he nodded at Thancred.  “Yet what knowledge we already possess sufficeth to explain the chain of events. The phenomenon of aetheric thinning observed in the Source is the consequences of Light-the power of stasis-flowing in from the First to stifle the movement of aether within the land.

And according to Master Alphinaud, Black Rose slayeth by halting the circulation of aether within living beings.  Should a weapon be unleashed even as the First were rejoined, replete as it is with Light..”

“We would have a disaster of untold proportions on our hands.  A calamity.” said Thancred as he crossed his arms and frowned. “Well...at least we have a better grasp of what we’re facing.  Our objective, however, remains unchanged. We are to eliminate the Lightwarden of Il Mheg.” Yugure nodded and he looked to Urianger.

“Speaking of which, were you able to ascertain its whereabouts?” he asked.

“Aye. ‘Tis all but certainly ensconced within Lyhe Ghiah, the castle which standeth in the middle of the lake.” answered Urianger as he nodded.  “To enter said stronghold, we must needs turn to the pixies for aid. Fortunately, I have become quite adept at courting their cooperation.” He then looked to Yugure and bowed.

“Henceforth shall I accompany you, and do all in my power to ensure that my vision doth not come to pass.” he said.  She smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” she said. “I am glad you are well, Urianger.”  He smiled as he stood up and nodded to her.

“Oh! I did get Feo Ul to contact Tataru, but I haven’t heard back from her yet…” she said.  “I asked them to tell Tataru that we were all here.”

“Full glad am I to hear that.” said Urianger.  Yugure nodded and then looked at him sadly.

“Yoake watches over you…” she said.  “She refuses to leave your side...at least she hadn’t when I ended up here…”  Urianger’s eyes went wide at this and he slowly smiled.

“I hadst not thought that Lady Yoake cared yond much for mineself…” he said.  “I thank thee.” She smiled at him and nodded.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stood back in Urianger’s home, and frowned at Thancred after she had seen the Echoes of when Minfilia awoke.

“..And then she was gone.  Minfilia-the girl-claims to have no recollection of any of it.” he said, as he frowned. “I have told her many things-where we came from, what we fight for.  But of that day, I have not spoken.”

“But...why..how do you want this end, Thancred?” asked Yugure.  He kept his eyes to the floor and remained silent.

“With the coming of another possessed of the blessing of Light, the First hath begun to rise up in defiance of its fate.” said Urianger. “The question remaineth, however...Who shall take up the flame of hope which Minfilia hath borne for so long? Whether we will it or no, the choice must soon be made.”  The door opened and Minfilia returned with a book. She smiled as she hugged a book and looked at them.

“I’m sorry I took so long.  It was so hard to choose.” she said.  “In the end, I settled on just the one.”

“That is well.  Now, if all is in order, let us set forth for Lydha Lran.” said Urianger as he smiled at her.  She walked over to Thancred and he glanced at her before heading out the door, as Minifilia ran after him,  Yugure crossed her arms and glared daggers into his back.

“Oh I’m not letting that go...oh hells no…” she said and growled.  Urianger raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head.

“He’s treating her like shit.  He’s treating her very poorly!” she said and gestured towards the door as it closed.  “This...this Thancred is completely foreign to me.” Urianger sighed and frowned.

“Not I can do to changeth thou mind?” he asked.  She shook her head and stomped towards the door. She pushed them open and found Thancred waiting outside with Minfilia.  She smiled at Minfilia as she placed her hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at her.

“Minfilia, sweetie, could you kindly please cover your ears?” Minfilia looked at her confused, and then nodded as she went to go sit down.  Yugure crossed her arms and waited until Minfilia covered her ears and turned away from them. Thancred looked to Yugure and blinked.

“Is..aught amiss?” he asked.  She smiled at him and it slowly turned into a snarl.  Her ears went back and her tail poofed up behind her as she dropped her hands to her side.  He was shocked and stepped back a bit. He glanced towards Urianger as he exited his home, and then back to Yugure.

“Thancred Waters!” growled Yugure.  “I have  _ never _ seen you treat another person so poorly.  You gods damn fucking asshole! You are treating her as if she was merely a  _ thing _ and not a PERSON!”  He frowned and glared at her as he clenched his fists.

“I-” he started but she stopped him.

“No.  You have been a complete and utter asshole to her since you arrived.” she snapped.  “I am  _ beyond _ furious at your behavior.”  He frowned and looked away from her.

“You wouldn’t understand-”

“ **_I_ **   wouldn’t understand?!” she yelled.  “Me, who has taken care of an entire family?  Me, who has watched over many others as if they were my own kin?!”  He looked at her and realized that she was crying now.

“How **_dare_** you, Thancred.” she said.  She growled as she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.  He blinked as he stared at her and cupped his cheek that had a very visible handprint on it.  She huffed and walked over to Minfilia. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

“..Are you alright?” asked Minfilia as she uncovered her ears and she saw the tears.

“I’m fine.” she said as she wiped her eyes and looked back at Thancred. She then looked back at Minfilia and nodded.

“Come.” she said, and the two began to walk down the path.  Urianger sighed as he watched them and crossed his arms.

“I dost think I hath ne’er Lady Yugure so fell tempered…” he said and looked to Thancred.  He was looking at his feet and still holding his cheek.

“She has never once hit me before...let alone slap me…” he mumbled.  Urianger nodded and began to follow them down the path. Thancred frowned as he dropped his hand to his side, and headed down the path as well.

  
  


** End Chapter Twenty Eight **


	29. Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Twenty Nine**

  
  


Yugure frowned as she sat down and looked at her feet after talking to Seto in Wolekdorf.  Her ears turned as she heard footsteps behind her and continued to stare ahead.

“Yes, Thancred?” she said.

“I...right smell..” he said and frowned as he walked up to her.  He crossed his arms and hung his head.

“I am sorry.” he said as he looked at her.  She sighed and looked up at him.

“I am not the one you should be apologizing to.” she said and looked towards where Minfilia stood.  “It’s her you need to apologize to. She views herself as unwanted and nothing but an object to you.  She told me this....” She looked back down at her feet and her ears drooped.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen this in you…” she said.  “Seen you treat someone like this...this..is not the Thancred  _ I _ known…”  She looked up at him, sadness written all over her face, and he looked at her.

“Yugure...I..” he mumbled.

“I don’t like this...at all..” she said and slowly stood up.  “It breaks my heart…” She frowned as she turned away from him and walked away.  He stared after her and hung his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure leaned against a wall and sniffed as she rubbed her running nose.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and coughed a bit.

“Lady Yugure…?” She looked up and saw Urianger looking at her, concerned. 

“‘Tis aught amiss?” he asked as he stepped forward.  She shook her head and sighed.

“I’m fine, Urianger.” she said.  “Just a bit heartbroken...But thank you.”  She smiled sadly at him and shrugged. He frowned as he nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m just...concerned and worried about how Thancred has been treating her…” she said.

“If thee wouldst liketh for mineself to speakest to Thancred…” he said, but she shook her head no.

“He needs to figure this out on his own.” she said and placed her hand on his hand.  “Thank you.” He nodded at her and she smiled at him. She then walked away and looked around for Seto.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure, Thancred, Urianger, and Minfilia stood in front of Seto and he looked down to see the medallion Yugure placed on the nest.

“My medallion! You found it!” cried Seto.  “Oh, I know not how to thank you. It is my most treasured possession-a gift from a dear, departed soul.”  He looked to them and seemed to smile.

“He was a traveler, and together we journeyed to the ends of the world and back again.  When I was young.” he said. “In those days, I could not speak, but I found joy in each other’s company nonetheless.  Oh, the memories.”

“This medallion, he found during an adventure-fashioned it into a necklace for me, his ‘partner in crime.’  I had not the words to tell him then, but it filled my heart with pride. I was so, so happy…” Yugure noticed a glow and movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Ardbert walk towards Seto.

“His name was Ardbert, and he was my friend.” said Seto.

_ “Ardbert, _ thou sayest...?” asked Urianger.  Yugure placed her hand over her chest as she looked to Ardbert.

“Everyone blamed him for the Flood.  Him and his comrades.” said Seto. “Some few spoke up for them-of the many whose lives they had touched.  But as the years went by, their voices drowned out by those who only uttered the adventurers’ names as a curse…It was too much to bear.  And so I left behind men and their lies, and came to this place.”

“Ardbert was a trusting soul, constantly being drawn into the troubles of others.  Yet in spite of this, he never thought twice when he saw someone in need. He always tried to help.” he continued.  “It was no different then. The world needed heroes-it needed him. And yet…” Yugure frowned as she looked to her feet and closed her eyes.

“He was a good man.  He deserved to be happy.  I wish I could have told him that, at least…” said Seto and Yugure looked back to Ardbert.  He clenched his jaw as he lowered his head and walked away, vanishing. She looked back to Seto and smiled sadly.

“I’m certain that Ardbert knows how you feel.” said Yugure.

“You remind me of him.  Your kindness.” said Seto.  Yugure blushed a bit and looked at her feet.

“When we amaro were created we were granted the ability to perceive souls.  Thus did we recognize our masters.” said Seto. “That ability has long since faded from our kind.  But due perhaps to my reversion, I can see your soul. Faintly but surely. It is reminiscent of Ardbert’s.  Strikingly so.” Yugure smiled as she looked back at him and nodded.

“‘Be the kindness you wish to see in the world.’” she said.  “ A phrase my mother taught me…” 

“Your mother is a kind woman and taught you well.” said Seto as he nodded to her.”Of course, you are you, and no one else.  We are defined not by the soul we are born with, but the path we walk. Nevertheless, I cannot help but feel this is more than mere coincidence...Which is why, I will place my faith in you.  The relic-it is yours.” A glowing orb of light appeared in front of him and floated into Yugure’s hands. She smiled up at him and nodded as she placed the item in her pockets. Her ears then flitted around as she heard something flying towards her and turned to see a pixie.

“There’s trouble!  Terrible trouble!” they cried.

“Has something happened at Lydha Lran?” asked Thancred.

“Together with the twins, we were playing tricks on some nasty mortals to stop them from setting foot in Il Mheg.” said the pixie.  “At first they ran off screaming, which was lots of fun! But then a scary, old, wrinkly old mortal came along and spoiled everything!  None of our tricks seem to work on him, and they’re getting closer and closer…”

“Shit…” growled Yugure.

“Ran’jit.  If he manages to find his way in, all of our efforts will have been for naught.” said Thancred as he looked to Yugure.

“As thou sayest.  Should we be discovered ere our mission here is complete, and the Lightwarden yet liveth, our task will be rendered nigh impossible.” said Urianger. “If we are to prevail, we must needs divide our forces.  Thus do I propose the following...While thou salliest forth to meet with the Lightwarden, we shall join in the effort to obstruct the trespassers. Should we succeed in staying their advance, all the better.  Yet even should we fail, if we can but delay our enemy’s arrival long enough for thee to secure victory, our plan may still be deemed a success.” Yugure nodded and looked to Thancred and Minfilia.

“So the moment the lights go out, we all beat a hasty retreat, yes?” asked Thancred.

“Let me come with you! I have the blessing too!” said Minfila as she stepped closer to Yugure.

“I think-” started Yugure.

“No, Minfilia.  You’ll only get underfoot.” interupted Thancred.  “Now, come.” Thancred walked away from them and Minfilia glanced at him over her shoulder.

“I wish there were more I could do.  Please be careful…” she said.

“I will.  And you all be careful.” said Yugure.  Urianger nodded to her and he walked after the other two.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

The battle was long and difficult.  Titania summoned treants and empowered them, while also playing tricks on Yugure and her group.  She watched as Titania collapsed and her aether flowed into Yugure’s chest. There was a twinkle sound beside her, followed by an orb of light, and Feo Ul appeared beside her.

“You have freed our fallen king.” they said.  “Not that I expected anything less, my adorable sapling.”  Yugure smiled at her and then 4 orbs of light flew out on her body.

“The dress, the crown, the scepter, the shoes-the time has come for these relics to serve their true purpose.” said Feo Ul as they flew up towards the orbs.  “For they are not only the keys to the castle, they are blessings to be bestowed on the new king.” Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stared at her.

“Wait...Feo Ul-” she said, but they shook their head at her.

“The way into the castle is opened when its time to relieve the reigning monarch of the throne.  And the brave soul who does the deed has the honor of taking their place.” they said. “However...should you ascend to the throne, you will become one of us, never again to live as men do.”  They turned around and flew closer to Yugure.

“My adorable sapling, my precious mortal.  We fae folk live forever, but such is not your virtue.  To strive for a dream that you will never see-to sow seeds that others might one day taste the fruits of your garden-that is the beauty of your kind.” they said.  Yugure’s ears drooped and she looked up at them sadly.

“Burn bright and shine as only you can.  These blessings, your lovely branch will accept in your stead.” they said and flew back to the orbs.  The orbs began to rapidly circle around them, and enveloped them in light. When the light faded, they now looked much like Titania had and smiled down at Yugure.

_ “Rejoice and revel, for the Kingdom of Rainbows is forever young.”  _ they said in their language.  “Now, shall we attend to those unwise enough to trespass in our realm?”  Yugure smiled and nodded as she turned towards the entrance.

“Let’s go.” she said and the two took off.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure stood with Thancred, Minfilia, Urianger, Alisaie, and Alphinaud in the Crystarium.  They all looked around and saw nothing out of sorts.

“All seems well at the Crystarium.” said Alphinaud.

“Yes.  Eulmore was plainly more concerned with finding us.  How flattering.” said Alisaie.

“Thank the gods…” mumbled Yugure.  She then heard footsteps behind them and turned to face the person walking towards them.

“You certainly took your time.I had half resolved to complete the task myself.”  The rest of the group turned to see who had spoken and Yugure glared at the clearly Garlean man.

“And you are?” asked Alisaie.  Urianger frowned as he moved in front of Alisaie and Yugure.

“Were one to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page.” he said.  “Though by rights its youth should have long since faded.”

“Well, well, we have a historian in our midst.  That spares me a lengthy explanation.” said the man.  “I am Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire.  And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperialy inclined nations.  As for my true identity…” He then waved his hand over his face and revealed an Ascian marking.

“I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.” he said and bowed.  Yugure growled as she clenched her fists and stepped forward.

“Gaius spoke of you!  A native of the Source…” said Alisaie.  Thancred frowned and reached over his shoulder for his gunblade.

“Equal in rank to Lahabrea.  And you came all this way just to introduce yourself to us?” he said. Solus’ mark vanished and he gestured grandly to the sky.

“Behold the sky, restored to its former glory!  Have you ever seen a more affecting spectacle?” he said.  “Oh, tis truly, deeply...infuriating. Do you have any idea how much you have delayed the rejoining?”

“Oh no, did we piss on your parade?” said Yugure and she reached for her bow.  He turned to her and glared.

“Following the Flood, the First had been listing ever further towards the Light-towards stasis.  The end was in sight!” he said. “Enter man and his indomitable spirit.  _ He _ would haul the world back from the brink! And adding his lump and weight to the power of growth, he duly tipped the scales, if only a fraction.  Yet a fraction was enough to spoil the perfect imbalance needed to bring about a Rejoining!”

“And like hells I’d let that happen.” said Yugure as she snarled.

“Had mankind continued to live in idleness under Vauthry’s rule, all the conditions would have been met…” he groaned and then glared at Yugure.  “But  **_you_ ** had to come and ruin it all!”  Yugure smirked as she grabbed her bow and reached for an arrow.

“Thanks to your meddling, Light’s supremacy is in doubt, and our painstakingly laid plans are in tatters!” he snapped as he pointed at her.

“Well, I should begin by thanking you for confirming Urianger’s theories about the inner workings of the calamity.  He will be most pleased.” said Thancred as he lowered his hand from his blade and crossed his arms. “As for what happens next, might I suggest that you admit defeat and walk away?”

“Happy to let me go, are you?  Because the murderous glint in your eye suggests otherwise.” said Solus.  “Indeed, it is enough to make me think better of confronting you alone.” He then looked at them all and sighed.

“Look, it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all.” he said.  “But that’s no different from what Lahabrea did. And we all know how well that ended for him.”  Yugure glanced to Thancred and then back to Solus.

“And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach…” said Solus as he stepped forward.  “Cooperation! I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwardens. If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength.

“And we’re supposed to believe that?” said Yugure.

“Agreed.  Since time immemorial, you and yours have labored to rejoin the thirteen shards, at the cost of countless lives.” said Alphinaud.  “Do you expect us to believe that your objective has suddenly changed?”

“Nay, our objective is the same as it ever was-though I daresay you do not know our motive.” answered Solus. “A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war-it is mere bloodletting.  Just once...might we not seek common ground.” Yugure placed her bow back on her back and laughed.

“ _ Common ground _ ?” she said.  “Surely you are joking…”

“For good or ill, I am immortal. Provided I have the inclination, I can always begin anew.  Scheme and conspire to my heart’s content.” he said. “But this time, I thought that I might instead try to see eye to eye.  To understand what drives the hero of the Source. To determine if our goals are truly incompatible.”

“So come.  Shed your preconceptions.  See us for the unscrupulous villains you take us for.” he continued and shrugged.  “When all is said and done, we may find ourselves pleasantly surprised. The proud discoverers of a path of cooperation rather than opposition.  Think of it.” Urianger suddenly threw a card towards him and he disappeared into a cloud of dark energy.

“Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright.” he said. “If I may offer counsel, however: to make thy case via an illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity.”

“My apologies.  You will forgive me if I am not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed Ascian-slayer.” said Solus from behind them.  “I felt it prudent to take precautions. The group turned to him and frowned.

“Nonetheless, your counsel is duly noted.” he said.  “I take my leave friends. Rest assured, we shall all meet again soon.”  He then waved and walked away as he vanished into a dark portal. 

“I do not trust that asshole at all.” grumbled Yugure.

“Would you dismiss this outright, though?” asked Alphinaud.  Yugure shook her head and sighed.

“If less people get hurt, the better.” she said.  “Anyroad, we should probably go report to the Exarch.”  The rest of the group nodded and they headed towards the tower. 

  
  


**End Chapter Twenty Nine**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i BAWLED like a damn baby when I heard Seto's story and saw Ardbert. I just wanted to give them both the biggest hugs.


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty**

 

Yugure walked into her suite at the pendants and sighed.  She laid her bow and quiver by the door and then began to take off her boots.  She quickly removed her armor and changed into a dark violet camise top, and black shorts.  She looked for a pair of simple flat shoes she had purchased and put them on. She then noticed the sandwiches on the table and walked over to them.  She saw the note beside them and picked it up to read it.

“I hope the past few days have not been overly taxing.  Pray take your rest and recover.” she read aloud and looked at the signature on the bottom.

“From the Exarch, is it?”  She jumped as she dropped the note and glared at Ardbert.

“Sorry.  Just...well with that mirror of his, he can watch your every move you know.  He’ll probably think you’re talking to yourself.” he said. Yugure’s eyes went wide and she turned very VERY red.

“What?!” she snapped and fell to her knees.

“You didn’t...well then…” he said and shrugged.  “Still, he’s keeping you well fed.” She nodded and looked at the floor.

“I think...I think my heart just damn near burst through my chest…” she said and placed her hand over her chest. “Oh gods…”  Her ears went back and her tail began to make a thumping sound as it flicked against the ground. She then held her face in her hands and peeked up at Ardbert through her fingers.

“Oh gods...Ardbert, I think I’m going to die from embarrassment…” she said and made to crawl under the table.  He laughed and crouched down to see her.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I did  _ things… _ in here.  In bed.” she grumbled and continued to hide her face.  He blushed and cleared his throat as he stood up.

“Umm...right…” he said.  “I’m just gonna leave for now…”

“No, wait!” she snapped.  “I’m sorry...just umm-right change of subject- Emet-Selch.  That’s a thing.”

“A thing we should be rather concerned about.” said Ardbert as he crossed his arms.  “When our world was about to be consumed by Light, the Ascian in white appeared before us.  He said the only way for us to live was to bring about the Rejoining. Desperate as we were, we heeded his own words, not realizing the Flood was of the Ascians’ own making.”  He sighed and then turned back towards her as she got out from under the table.

“They cannot be trusted.  None of them.” he said.

“Believe me when I say I agree.” she said.  “I’d sooner kill them, than trust them.”

“He did have one thing right: one should not fight blindly.” said Ardbert.  “That’s what we did. And it cost us everything we held dear.”

“Ardbert...tell me about Seto.” she said as she stood up and smiled.

“What?  What about Seto?” he asked.  “What is there to say…?” She shrugged and smiled at him.

“He was your companion.” she said.

“Alright.” he said and nodded as he looked away from her.  “He’s done some growing. When we were traveling together, he was nowhere near as big.  And he obviously couldn’t speak. I had no idea how much that medallion meant to him.” She watched as he slowly smiled and he looked to her.

“What about you, anyway?  You must have a friend like Seto, Chocobo perhaps?” he asked.  “Come on, you tell me something for a change.” She smiled as she pulled out a chair, sat down, and grabbed a sandwich.

“I do have a chocobo.  His name is Kakashi and he has light grey feathers.” she said and took a bite of her sandwich.  “He’s been with me since I was little.”

“And anything else?  What of your family? What was home life like?  Did you leave a dear-” he started rambling off questions and she held up her hand to stop him.

“I’m the eldest of five.  And twin to Yoake.” she said.  “I also have three sisters, that are triplets, Hotaru, Maku, and Suiren.  As for the rest and what home was like…” She sighed and took another bite of her sandwich.

“My mother and father were murdered by my brother when I was very young.” she said.  “I caught him after he had done the deed, he attacked me and I killed him.” She tapped the scar on her jaw and frowned.

“My reward for such a deed...besides the regret I feel still…” she said.  “It then fell to me and Yoake to raise the young ones as they were much younger. Yoake retreated into herself and stuck to her studies.  I continued the carpentry my father had taught me, and went around hunting. It kept food on the table at least.” He nodded and smiled as he crossed his arms.

“I did leave someone I love behind, on the Source.” she said.  “Someone you have never met.”

“Oh?” he asked.

“Aymeric, an Elezen-elf if you will.” she answered and smiled.  “Someone I love.”

“I swore I saw you kiss the white-”

“And I love Thancred yes.” she interrupted.  “I’m in a relationship with them both.” She finished up her sandwich and grabbed another one.

“Ah, I see.” he said.  “I have heard of such things..”  She nodded and continued to eat.

“Other than that...not much.” she said.  “I found out we didn’t come from Gridania, but from the Far East of Doma…”  He nodded as he smiled at her and looked towards the door.

“If you think of anything, feel free to ask.” she said.

“Will do.” he said and walked towards the door as he vanished.  Yugure swallowed the last of the sandwich she had, got up, and headed out of her room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She frowned as she stood in front of the door to the Ocularum and fidgeted nervously.  She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

“Exarch…?” she called out and slowly walked into the room.  She found it empty and closed the door behind her as she looked around.

“He’s not here…” she mumbled.  She noticed one of the doors on the side was a bit ajar from being recently opened, and walked over to it.   She gently opened it and found another long hallway with doors. She walked into the hallway and looked around.

“Exarch?  I need to speak to you!” she called.  Her ears turned towards a creak and sliding of a chair coming from another room, and she walked towards the door.  She raised her hand to knock on it when the door opened and she saw the Exarch standing there. She blushed and brought her hand back.

“Sorry...I...umm..” she mumbled and looked at her feet as her tail flicked around behind her.

“Yes, Yugure?” he asked.  She turned redder and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I was just made aware of something…” she said and kept her eyes averted. 

“And that is..?” he asked as he opened the door more and she saw a desk with books piled on top of it, and his chair pulled out from the desk.

“Of the mirror you can see into...and see  _ anything _ .” she answered as she slowly looked up at him, and her ears went back. “I am worried about something regarding it…were you spying on me the night before we rescued Minfilia..?”  He stared at her and she saw the skin that was visible, flush bright red.

“I...umm…” he mumbled and looked to his feet.

“I see…” she mumbled and turned redder. 

“Ah!  Yugure, please I am sorry!” he said as he looked up at her.  “It was not my intent to-”

“But you watched?” she interrupted.  “The whole thing?” He opened his mouth to say something and then looked away.

“Yes…” he mumbled.  Yugure inhaled sharply as she felt her body tense and a shock travel down her spine.

“I…” she said but fell silent.  She crossed her arms and looked away from him.  She wanted to push him against the wall, to kiss him, to have him overtop of her and…  She shook her head and slowly looked up at him.

“Well...you clearly are not comfortable with your identity being revealed...so...I...bye.” she said and turned away from him.  He looked at her as she headed towards the door and frowned. He leaned against the door and held his head in his hands as she left.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Yugure sighed as she walked through the Crystarium and spotted Urianger, Minfilia and Thancred.  She walked over to them and placed her hand on Minfilia’s shoulder. She turned to Yugure and smiled at her.

“Miss Yugure!” she said and the other two turned to them.  She smiled at Minfilia and then looked Urianger.

“Urianger, if you would be so kind as to have Minfilia under your wing for a bit?” she asked and looked to Thancred.  “I need to  _ talk _ with Thancred.”  Thancred sighed as he frowned and crossed his arms.

“Can this not wait?” he asked.

“‘Tis no trouble.” said Urianger as he smiled and nodded at her.  Yugure handed Minfilia some gil and smiled at her.

“There’s a merchant that sells these delicious little sweets…” she said.  “Just look for the stall with the food.”

“Really?!” asked Minfilia.  Yugure smiled and nodded as she looked to Urianger.

“If you need anything, any of you, let me know.” she said.

“Thank you, Lady Yugure.” said Urianger as he bowed.  The two then began to walk away and Yugure looked at Thancred.

“Well?” she asked as she gestured towards the Pendants.  He sighed and stomped off as she followed behind.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Yugure closed her door behind her as they walked in and crossed her arms as she glared at Thancred.

“I understand the want for the privacy…” he said as he turned to her and then looked out the window.  “I...I just don’t know what else to say…” Yugure moved to his side and placed her hand on his arm.

“Thancred…” she said and frowned.  “You are treating her like an object to be used.  You treat her poorly because she isn’t the Minfilia you knew.  Because this girl might have the chance to be her  _ own _ person.”

“How did you-right Echo…” he said as he looked to her.

“Minfilia spoke to me...she is convinced that you hate her.  That you abhor her.” she said. “I...I have never seen you treat another person as such…with such apathy...such distaste.” She moved her hands to cup his face as her ears went back and looked at him sadly.

“This...I…” she mumbled and lowered her head as tears began to well up. He grabbed her hands as she dropped them and held them tightly.

“I worry...I’m...I do not like this side of you…” she said as she kept her head down.  “I do not like seeing you jaded so..” She slowly looked up at him and searched his face.

“I ...Minfilia has made the decision for herself…” she said.  “While it will gods damn hurt  _ you _ for her to make that decision, it is her decision, and imagine how  _ she _ must be feeling about it…about leaving you-her family.”  His eyes went wide and he slowly looked away from her as he closed his eyes.

“Thancred...it is absolute agony.” she said. “It is...heart wrenching to make a decision, set down your path, and constantly wonder if it was the  _ right _ choice…And that if you failed at it, how it could blow back…”  She sniffed as she began to cry and her tail drooped.

“I know those feelings...all too well…” she said.   He moved his hands from hers and hugged her tightly.  He cradled her head in his hand and rested his head against her shoulder.

“Yugure....I’m sorry…” he said.  “I am so sorry…”

“Please...just please...treat her better…” she said as she clung to his shirt.  “She is a child..with the weight of a world on her shoulders…”

“I...I will try…” he said as he kissed her forehead.  “I am sorry.” He cupped her chin and tilted her head up so he looked at her.

“Truly.” he said and kissed her.  She returned the kiss and then made a murr noise as she rested her head against his chest.

“Just...make sure you apologize not just to me…” she said.

“I...I will try.” he said.  “I can give you that at least.”  She sighed and nodded.

“I’ll take that...for now…” she said and smirked as she licked his chin.  He glared at her and chuckled as he leaned down. He nipped at her neck as he moved his hands to her rear and gave it a smack.  She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. She then stopped and turned her head to her door.

“Is aught amiss?” he asked, and she raised her finger to her lips to shush him.  She crept over to her door and very quietly opened it. She poked her head out and looked around before she spotted the Exarch scurrying away.

“I think not…” she said.  “Can I help you Exarch?!” He froze mid step and slowly turned his head back towards her.

“Even if you had managed to sneak away without my hearing, your scent is all over the front of this door.” she said as she moved out into the hall and crossed her arms.   Thancred poked his head out as well, and blinked when he saw the Exarch. The Exarch looked at his feet and then slowly walked back to them.

“I’m terribly sorry...if I had interrupted anything..I...was not my intent...I simply wished to speak to Yugure….” he said as a blush peaked down his neck. He glanced to Thancred and back to her.

“P-Privately…” he mumbled as he averted his eyes.  Thancred raised an eyebrow and glanced to Yugure. She sighed and nodded at him.  She then turned to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss. He broke the kiss and blushed a bit as he cleared his throat.

“Gods woman…” he grumbled as he began to walk away.

“Think of it as revenge for the ass smack!” she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.  She then looked to the Exarch and smiled at him. Her smile faded when she saw the blush had faded and he was looking at his feet.

“I…” he mumbled and swallowed.  She tilted her head to the side and looked him over.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“...May we head inside first?” he asked, and kept his gaze down.  She nodded as her ears drooped and stepped back to let him walk pass her into her room.  He walked in and stood by her window as he held his staff tightly. She walked in behind him and closed her door.

“Is...something wrong…?” she asked and moved around to stand in front of him.  He refused to meet her gaze and looked defeated.

“Exarch…?” she asked. 

“I wished to apologize...properly..” he said, his voice quiet.  “I walked over here with that intent and then I...I overheard you and Thancred so I thought it best to…”  She blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head shyly. He gripped the staff tightly and she noticed his hand shake a bit as he fell silent.

“Exarch…” she said and placed her hand on his shoulder.  He jumped at that and jerked away. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…” she said and trailed off as she brought her hand back.  She looked away and frowned as her ears drooped. He sighed and kept his eyes to the ground.

“I am sorry for ..spying on you…” he said.  “I did not intend to...I simply wished to see how you were doing after your battle and…”  Yugure blushed brightly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Does...does the window let you  _ hear _ as well, or only see?” she asked as she shifted from one foot to another.

“Only see.” he answered.

“Oh thank gods.” she said and fell back a bit as she clutched her chest.  He looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. She turned redder and refused to look at him.

“I..I am sorry Yugure.” he said.  “Truly…I..I should go…” He turned towards her door and walked towards it.

“Wait!” she said as she grabbed his arm.  He froze and looked to her hand that now rested on his crystal arm.

“I...I’m worried about why you look and sound so sad.” she said as her ears drooped.  He looked to her and gave her a sad smile.

“I...I have my reasons…” he said. “But I am quite all right.”  Yugure frowned as she pulled her hand back and nodded.

“A-Alright.” she said.  He nodded at her and then headed out of her room. She looked at her feet, and sighed as she dropped her hands to her side.  There was a light knock on her door and it creaked open as Thancred poked his head back in.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he saw her sad look.  She crossed one arm over her chest and held onto her other arm as she shook her head.

“I...I don’t know why I feel such sadness from him…” she said.  “I almost feel as if....I have something to do with it.” He walked into the room, closed the door behind him, and walked over to her.  He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

“Yugure...the Exarch has many secrets…” he said as he rested his head on top of hers. “He will tell us more in time..and when he is ready.”  She nodded and rested her head against his chest. He leaned back a bit and looked at her as he tilted her chin up.

“It will be fine.” he said and kissed her as he smiled.  She returned the kiss and purred softly. She then broke the kiss as he moved his hands to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze.  He chuckled and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Yugure blushed brightly and made a murr noise.

“Thancred...can you even...ummm…” she mumbled and turned redder.

“Have sex...?” he asked as he looked up at her.  She nodded and he laughed as he stood back.

“Well the way the Exarch explained it to me-” she started but he gave her a wicked grin.

“I have spilled myself into my hand a few times with  _ your _ name on my lips...but I have not actually bedded anyone.” he said and shrugged.  Yugure’s ears went back and her blush spread down her neck.

“Thancred!” she yelped.  He smiled at her and pulled her close.

“We can always try…” he said as he gestured to her bed.  He then moved his mouth to her neck and left open mouth kisses along it as he cupped her breasts.

“I...I’d like that…” she said and moaned softly.  She then covered her mouth and stepped away from him.

“No, wait!” she said.  “The Exarch...he...he can see  **everything** I do.”  Thancred’s eyes went wide and he blushed brightly at that.

“Well...umm...hmmm.” he said and thought.  He then smirked and looked up at her with dark, lust filled eyes.

“Then shall we give him a  _ show _ ?” he asked as he took her hands in his.  Her ears and tail went straight up and she yelped as she went very red.

“Thancred!” she yelped.

“I  _ know _ you so enjoy being watched…” he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.  She returned the kiss and mewled a bit.

“So shall we?” he asked as he broke the kiss.

“Yes…” she said as she nodded.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure tossed her head back as her toes curled and moaned.  She was laying back on her bed, as well as Thancred, and both of them were now nude.  Her legs were spread wide and Thancred had his head between her legs. He sucked on her clit and lightly pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“You...You’re being so  _ mean _ …” she whined as she bucked her hips.  He looked up at her and smirked as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her.  He moved his mouth away and lightly rubbed her clit with his thumb.

“Oh? And how is that?” he asked and slowly moved his fingers back into her.  Her tail swished around as she whimpered and mewled.

“Pleaaaassseeeee….” she whined.  “I want you to fuck me…” He pulled his hands away from her as he sat up and slowly kissed a trail back up her body.  He stopped at her breasts as he cupped them and roughly sucked on one of her nipples. She growled as she grabbed by the hair and pulled him up a bit.  He followed her hand as he groaned and kissed her deeply. He positioned himself at her entrance as he broke the kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He slowly pushed himself in and cried out as he bottomed out into her. He rested his head against her chest and kept still.

“Gods...it has been too long…” he groaned out as he shifted a bit.  Yugure mewled and then moaned as he pulled out and slammed into her.  He braced his arms on either side of her as he rested his head against her shoulder, and started a rough and deep pace.  She moaned loudly as she draped her arms over his back and dug her nails into his back. He moaned and placed an open mouth kiss to the side of her neck.  He sucked roughly on the skin as he began to slam into her more urgently, and left a rather sizeable red welt.

“I fear...I fear I might not last long, my dear…” he said as he sat up.  She nodded and let go of his back. He moved her legs so her knees hooked over his shoulders, and moved his hand between her legs to rub at her clit. She cried out and tossed her head back.

“Thancred…!” she moaned.

“Cum for me, my dear…” he growled as he slammed deep into her and leaned down to nip at her ear. “Oh gods Yugure…”  She felt her orgasm coming closer and felt the heat pooling in her belly as her muscles clamped down onto his shaft.  Her eyes went wide as she arched her back and her toes curled.

“Ahnnnnn!!!” she screamed out as her orgasm gushed from her.  He moaned loudly as he buried himself deep into her and came, filling her.  He then collapsed on top of her and groaned.

“Seems...as I am not my  _ complete _ self, I lack the stamina…” he grumbled as he pulled himself out and rolled off of her.

“It’s...it’s quite alright, Thancred.” she said as she rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his chest.  She nuzzled against his shoulder and purred softly. He smiled at her as he placed his hand over hers and sighed.

“Still…” he said.

“Well, you  _ are _ getting  **old.** ” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

“ _ Old _ ’? Me?” he said.  “You wound me, my dear.”  She laughed and smiled at him.

“I’m getting older too.” she said and snuggled against him.  She then frowned suddenly and averted her eyes.

“Is aught amiss..?” he asked.

“I...I just hope I can find a way for you all to get back..to the Source…” she said and looked up at him.  He nodded and lightly stroked her cheek.

“We shall figure it out.” he said.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Thirty**


	31. Thirty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty One**

  
  


Yugure, Thancred, Urianger and Minfilia stood in the ruins of Fort Gohn, in Rak’tika Greatwood., and looked around.  Yugure frowned as she glared daggers into their uninvited guest’s back, and Emet-Selch rolled his eyes at her.

“Still so much animosity?” he sighed.

“You’re an Ascian, is that a rhetorical question?” she growled.  “You assholes possessed one I love, and I won’t soon forget  _ that _ at the very least...besides fucking over the Source and this world.”

“Oh?  ‘One you love’?” he asked as he glanced to Thancred.  “I see…”

“Ascian…” she hissed as she clenched her fists.  He smiled and turned away from her. Urianger then walked over to her and shook his head.

“I see little sign of recent activity, nor hath any meaningful progress been made in reconstruction…” he said.  “Mayhap Y’shtola sought shelter elsewhere. Come, let us quit this place.”

“Agreed.” said Yugure as she nodded.  Her ears then swiveled as she heard footsteps rushing towards them, and turned in time to see a male Hrothgar-or as the First called them Ronso- point at them.

“Now!  Surround them!” he cried.  They were quickly surrounded by many people and all of them raised their hands in surrender as they had weapons trained on them.

“These sin eaters-they are not like the others!” said the Ronso.

“There’s a reason for that!” said Thancred as he looked towards him.  “We mean you no harm.” The group of people gasped and began to talk amongst themselves in surprise.

“Please! We’re not sin eaters!” cried Yugure as her ears went back.  The crowd’s mummering became louder and they looked at each other. Emet-Selch groaned and looked at Yugure.

“Oh, for the love of…” he grumbled. “I had hoped that by accompanying you, we might come to understand one another, but all I have come to understand is that you have a knack for inflaming the natives.  You’ve committed the cardinal sin of  _ boring _ me. And so I retire to the shade.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ !” growled Yugure.

“Good luck.” he said as he smirked at her, and then vanished into his void portal.

“There!  Did you see that one disappear!” cried one of the people.

“Thanks so damn much Emet-Selch..” growled Yugure as she looked to the sky.

“I think I preferred Lahabrea.” groaned Thancred, and Yugure snickered.

“Enough. Runar, report.” said a woman’s voice.

“Master Matoya!” said the male Ronso and they all looked towards the woman to see Y’shtola.

“We apprehended them as ordered, but...are you certain these are sin eaters?” asked Runar.

“The intense light of the aether was unmistakable. If not sin eaters, then what?” she said and Yugure’s eyes began to fill with tears as she looked to Urianger.

“Tis passing queer that Y’shtola should mistake us for the enemy, is it not?” he whispered. “Mayhap it hath been too long since last beheld the radiance of thine aether…”  He then looked to Y’shtola and frowned.

“Master Matoya.  Hath time truly made strangers of us?” he asked her.

“Nay. I recognize you, Urianger, Thancred and this is Minfilia of the First, of whom you spoke of before.” said Y’shtola.

“Just so.  And knowing as thou must that we come in peace, might I prevail upon thee to have thy comrades lower their arms?” asked Urianger.

“First explain this other presence in your company.  The one I know not.” said Y’shtola. “There is but one manner of creature whose aether is affused with such an abundance of light.”

“Mine apologies, Master Matoya, but thou art mistaken.” said Urianger as he smiled.  “Before thee standeth our dearest comrade. The truest hero among us, Lady Yugure Nekoga.”  Yugure made a murr noise at Urianger and looked at her feet.

“Though she is but recently arrived here in the First, not one but  _ two _ Lightwardens have already perished by her most puissant hand.” said Urianger.

“It...It cannot be!” gasped Y’shtola as she stepped forward and Yugure smiled sadly at her.

“Nice to see you too..’Master Matoya.’” said Yugure. “I missed you.”

“Master Matoya?” asked Runar.

“Lower your weapons.” said Y’shtola and she turned to them as the others lowered their weapons.  “Forgive us this hostile welcome. Come, I would give you a proper introduction to Rak’tika and its people.”  She looked to Runar and he nodded at her. He then turned and signaled to the others and they began to walk away.  Yugure, Thancred, Minfilia, and Urianger lowered their arms and smiled at Y’shtola. Yugure then rushed forward and lifted Y’shtola up.  She spun her around, and laughed as she came to a stop. She hugged her tightly and Y’shtola smiled as she returned the hug.

“I am so relieved to see you alright.” said Yugure as she let go of Y’shtola.

“As am I.” said Y’shtola.  “You must tell us of what happened after we were called.”  Yugure nodded and walked with her as she lead them through the forest.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure stood in a secluded room with Y’shtola, Urianger, Thancred, and Minfilia.  They each explained what they had been up to and when they had met up with each other.

“I see.  And now you seek the Lightwarden of Rak’tika.” said Y’shtola as she moved her hands from her hips and nodded at them.  “In the days after I arrived on the First, I too relied on the Crystal Exarch for guidance. But his penchant for secrecy and telling of half-truths soon lost him my trust.  And thus did I strike out on my own. My work eventually lead me here to the forest, which I have come to know like the back of my hand.”

“Understandable.” said Yugure as she nodded.  “I’m honestly not a fan of it...especially since he  _ is _ the reason we’re all here.”  She then frowned as she crossed her arms and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Tis aught amiss?” asked Urianger.  Yugure looked at him and shrugged.

“I cannot help but feel that I know him..from where I cannot say.  But he is familiar to me…” she said and shook her head as she sighed.

“As for the Lightwarden, I cannot say for certain where your quarry is hiding, but I am confident I can narrow the search.” said Y’shtola.

“Well...go on, then.” said Thancred.

“Some few thousand years ago, this forest stood at the heart of the Empire of Ronka. A great many relics of that civilization can still be found to the east in Yx’Maja.” said Y’shtola.  “Or rather,  _ could _ be found-were the area not fiercely guarded.”

“Guarded?” asked Yugure and Y’shtola nodded.

“Yx’Maja is home to a tribe of warriors whose lineage is said to date back to the time of the empire.  Any attempt to enter their territory is met with lethal force. They offer no warnings, and suffer no trespasser to escape.” she said. “Needless to say, my every attempt to survey the area has been thwarted.”

“Mayhap the Warden hideth there full knowing that none may approach it for fear of these protectors.” said Urianger.  Y’shtola nodded and looked towards the tablet on the table.

“As for the tablet…” she said.  “I find the timing of its discovery suspiciously convenient.  If I did not know better, I would think someone is trying to curry favor with me.”

“I thought so too.” said Yugure as she smirked.  “He did mention you seemed rather cross with him.”  Y’shtola smirked at Yugure and shrugged.

“Regardless, it will take the time to decipher these writings.  Yet I would not be at all surprised if they somehow held the key to entering Yx’Maja unmolested.  The Exarch has a nose for serendipity.” said Y’shtola.

“If there is aught I can do to assist thee in unraveling their secrets, thou need’st only ask.” said Urianger.

“Thank you, Urianger.  I may well take you up on that offer.” said Y’shtola as she smiled at him and then looked to the others.  “While I set to work, might I suggest you take a tour of the city? Should you be in any doubt as to the importance of your role as the ‘Warrior of Darkness,’ the people here will surely cure you of it.”  Yugure blushed and made a small murr noise. Minfilia then giggled and made an eep when Yugure shot her a look. Y’shtola, Thancred, and Urianger all looked from Yugure to Minfilia, and back.

“Alisaie...she told me something about Yugure’s name.” said Minfilia as she stifled another giggle.  “But if you don’t wish me to say it-”

“It’s fine….” groaned Yugure as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I just can’t get over the irony of it all..” She sighed and dropped her hand.

“In our adventures to Doma, we discovered my family originated from there.” she said.

“Ah, right.  I remember you sending a letter.” said Thancred as he smiled.

“Right, so we met my grandmother and grandfather and they informed us of the  _ meanings _ behind our names.” said Yugure.  “Mine means Dusk.” Y’shtola covered her mouth to hide her smile, while Urianger and Thancred smirked.

“Irony has a weird way of turning up, I guess.” said Yugure as she shrugged.  “Anyroad…Moving on.” The others chuckled and smiled at her. Thancred then looked back to Y’shtola and nodded.

“I must say, Y’shtola...while most of us have struggled to come to terms with our altered circumstances, you seem to have adapted rather well.” he said.

“Lest you forget, Master Matoya and I dedicated our lives to uncovering the truth which hides at the heart of our world.” she said. “Though separate, the fate of this reflection is nevertheless bound to that of our home. That I would be daunted by such an invaluable opportunity is absurd.”  She then frowned and moved her hands to her hips.

“But what of you, Thancred? Could it be that you are still struggling to ‘come to terms’ with the nature of your young companion?” she said.  His eyes went wide and then he closed them. He then opened them and glared at her.

“My ‘struggles’ are none of your concern. Quite why you would speak thus-and in  _ this _ company-I do not know.” he said.  “Perhaps you left more of yourself back in the Source than I assumed.  If you’ll excuse me.” He frowned and stormed off.

“Thancred…!” said Yugure but he did not stop.

“He understands that I am not the same.  That I’m not her.” said Minfilia.

“Understands, perhaps, but does not accept. The question being whether he ever will.”  said Y’shtola. “And whether  _ you _ will, more importantly.  As difficult as your circumstances may be, they are yours, not his.  ‘Tis you and you alone who bears ultimate responsibility for your life.” Yugure moved closer to Minfilia and pulled her into a hug.

“But you need not make any hard choices now.  Why not go and get some fresh air-clear your head?” said Y’shtola.

“Would you like that?” asked Yugure and Minfilia nodded.  Yugure smiled at her and let her go. Minfilia nodded to them and then rushed out.  Yugure watched her leave and then turned back to Urianger and Y’shtola.

“So it has been going on for some time then…” she said as she crossed her arms and frowned.  “She is convinced that Thancred hates her, and only views her as a  _ thing _ ...I have never been more angrier with him in my life…”

“Indeed...I scarce believe thine own fury at Thancred, Lady Yugure.” said Urianger.

“Yeah...I honestly don’t think I’ve been angry like that with someone I love in a very long time…” she said and sighed.

“What happened?” asked Y’shtola.

“I screamed at him.  And slapped him.” answered Yugure.  “Not my proudest moments…” She sighed and shrugged.

“Well…” mumbled Y’shtola.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure sat by Runar as he made some stew and looked around Slitherbough.

“Strange…” said Runar.  “The others on patrol should have returned by now.  Our food will be overcooked if we wait any longer.” He then looked to Yugure and smiled.  “We will just have to start without them. Will you call Master Matoya and the others?” Yugure smiled as she nodded and stood up.  She walked over to where Y’shtola’s home was and raised her hand to knock. She then stopped when she heard Y’shtola and Urianger arguing.

“I tire of these games, Urianger.  Why do you pretend you cannot see it?!” said Y’shtola’s voice from behind the door.  “The blessing may spare her the fate of becoming a Lightwarden... But you cannot be blind to the nascent corruption!  She is not as she was in the Source.” There was silence and then Y’shtola spoke again.

“Though I have no proof, I fear that the light which poured forth from the Wardens was not negated at all.” she said.  “I fear it was  _ absorbed _ -that she has been suffused with their light.”

“Thou I have given thought to this possibility, I dare not speak until more is known.” said Urianger.

“By the time you deign to enlighten us, it may be too late-if it is not already.” said Y’shtola.  “Urianger, I know full well, after all these years, that you only have the best of intentions. But that does not make it any easier to put my faith in a man so infatuated with secrecy. I have had my suspicions ever since the Exarch bade you speak that day, but now I must ask.  The Eighth Umbral Calamity and all that followed; everything you claimed to have seen-did you?” Yugure’s eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away as she stared at the door.

‘I...Am I...going to die…?’ she thought.

“HELP!  SOMEONE HELP!” She turned to see a man running into the town and rushed over to him.

“The Eulmorans have come for us! We’re under attack!” he cried.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure swam around the ruins in the lake and searched for the seal she needed.  She finally found it and grabbed it. She then swam for the surface and emerged from the water.  She looked at the large seal in her hand and turned it over.

‘ _ Suffused with their light.’ _ rang Y’shtola’s words in her mind and she frowned.  She put the seal in her pocket and looked up at the sky.

‘ _ Am..Am I going to die..?  To never go home..? To never see any other loved ones again…?’ _ she thought as she watched the Light shift in the sky.   _ ‘Will...will I turn into a sin eater..? I...don’t want to die....’ _   She looked to the ground and clenched her fists.  She made a murr noise and began to walk back to Siltherbough.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Thancred smirked as he reached over and tapped Yugure’s chin to close her jaw.  She looked to him and blushed brightly. They stood in Fanow now, Minfilia, Urianger, and Y’shtola were talking with other Viis women.

“S-sorry…” she mumbled and looked at her feet as she rubbed the back of her head.

“‘Too many pretty people’?” said Thancred as he crossed his arms.  She made a murr noise as her ears went back and turned redder. He smiled as he laughed and snaked his arm around her waist.  He leaned in to her and kissed her cheek.

“Gives me some ideas…” he said, his voice going low.  Her ears went straight up and her tail poofed up behind her as she stared at him.

“T-Thancred!” she stammered as her blush spread down her neck and hid her face in her hands.

“Is the lady ill?”  They looked up to see a Viis woman looking at them, and her head tilted to the side.  Yugure glared at Thancred through her fingers and grumbled.

“I’m fine...just a fair bit embarrassed...thank you.” she said as she dropped her hands to her sides.  The woman slowly nodded and looked from her to Thancred and back. She then frowned and walked away from them.  Yugure glared at Thancred and grumbled.

“Love you too, dear.” he said as he kissed her cheek.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stood beside Y’shtola, her bow at the ready, and glared at Ran’jit and the Eulmoran soldier that came with him.  The floor of the room had mostly crumbled into an abyss below, and they were now trapped in the room.

“Expertly done.” said Y’shtola as she crossed her arms and frowned at the soldier.

“How was I supposed to know that would happen?!” he cried.  “It looked like any other part of the floor!”

“...Oschon guide me…” said Yugure as she sighed.

“...Might now be an opportune time to strike a bargain?” pleaded the solider.  “We posioned a number of villagers in Slitherbough with a toxin brewed for us by the Children.”  He reached into his pouch and pulled out a glass bottle.

“This is the antidote. I daresay you know how potent their concoctions are-and the futility of trying to counteract their effects.” he said.  Y’shtola and Yugure stepped forward and growled at him.

“Now, now.  Try anything here and we’re all likely to fall.” he said.  “Eventually, someone will come to our rescue. Or yours. Promise us safe passage and we’ll give you the antidote! Do we have a deal?”

“We do not negotiate with the enemy.  The villagers’ lives are forfeit. As is yours…” said Ran’jit as he faced them and kicked the soldier into the abyss.  He let go of the vial, and Y’shtola jumped out to grab it. She turned in mid-air and threw the vial to Yugure. Yugure caught it  and looked at her as she put it in her pouch.

“Do not fail.” said Y’shtola as she fell into the abyss.

“ **Y’SHTOLA!** ” screamed Yugure as she rushed to the edge and looked over.

“How noble.  And pointless.” said Ran’jit.

“Fuck you!” growled Yugure as she turned to him and trained an arrow at him.

“Is-is everyone alright?” yelled Minfilia as she rushed into the room with Urianger and Thancred, and looked in.  “What in the-”

“Urianger!” yelled Thancred.

“At once!” yelled Urianger as he raised his hand and a thread of aether wrapped around Ran’jit.  He yanked it and pulled it towards them while Thancred leapt off the edge and at Ran’jit.

“Down with you!” he yelled and swung at Ran’jit.  Ran’jit blocked it and fell into the abyss.

“Thancred!” yelled Yugure as he fell a bit and then thrust his sword into the stone to stop his fall. “Thank the gods…”

“Where...where is Y’shtola?” asked Minfilia as she looked around.  Yugure frowned and looked into the abyss. She then closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she looked away.

“She fell…” she said and went over to Thancred.  She helped him get up onto the floor and hugged him.

“She...she jumped to save the antidote...to save the Blessed.” she said.

“Godsdammit…” said Thancred.  “Urianger, bring us back if you would be so kind!”  Urianger did the same trick twice more, and pulled them both over to the other side.

“Y’shtola…” mumbled Yugure.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stood with Minfilia, and Thancred in Yx’Maja as they watched Urianger heal Runar.

“We delivered the antidote to Slitherbough, and from what we could gather on the way here, the Eulmorans have had the good manners to withdraw.” said Thancred.  “Thank the gods they did, or we would never have made it here in time. I’m told we have Runar and his comrades to thank for keeping the soldiers occupied prior to their retreat.”  He then looked to Yugure and she moved closer to him.

“They were preparing to come for you and Y’shtola, it seems, when Runar rallied the villagers and pursued them out of Slitherbough.” he said as he took her hand.  They continued to watch Urianger and Runar slowly began to stir.

“I must...I-I must…” he mumbled and his eyes slowly opened.  Urianger stopped his healing and smiled at Runar.

“Where...am I?” asked Runar.

“Yx’Maja, in the care of the Viis.  Thou art safe now, friend. Pray, rest thee a while longer.” said Urianger.

“No..no.  I am alright.  Somewhat heavy of limb, perhaps, but otherwise well I assure you.” said Runar as he sat up and looked up at the others.  “I am glad you are all safe. When we saw where the soldiers were headed, we knew something had to be done.” He then looked around the room and frowned.

“I...do not see Master Matoya.  She was with you, yes?” he asked.  “What happened to her?” They fell silent and Yugure looked up as her eyes brimmed with tears.

“She...secured the antidote to save the Blessed...and…” she said.

“Spare me your riddles and speak plain!  Where is Master Matoya?!” he snapped. Yugure frowned and squeezed Thancred’s hand.

“She fell...into a great hole that we could not see the bottom of…” she said.

“No...no..No, that cannot be…” said Runar.  “Why would she do such a thing?” He shook his head and his voice cracked.

“Was there no other way? I..I cannot believe that she ..that she…” he said and looked back up to them.  “We must begin the search immediately! I will come with you!” Yugure frowned as she looked away and clenched her jaw.

“What are you waiting for?  We must find her! She could be trapped or hurt or…” he said and held his face in his hands.  “She is alive. She is  _ alive, _ damn you!”   He began to cry and the others remained silent.  There was then some footsteps and they looked up to see Almet walking towards them.

“Forgive me for interrupting, but our scouts have apprehended an intruder.” she said.  “We thought perhaps he might be an associate of yours…” She turned and they looked up to see Emet-Selch being escorted towards them.

“Oh, look who it is.” said Thancred.

“Well...this is embarrassing.  In my defense, they are surprisingly tenacious.” said Emet-Selch.  “So-what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?” Thancred frowned and looked to Yugure.

“Y’shtola is missing...we fear dead…” she said.

“Well, well.  What an intriguing turn of events.” said Emet-Selch.  “My condolences, by the way. ‘Tis never easy to lose the ones we love.”  Thancred and Yugure glared at him.

“Well, she is dead, isn’t she?  Wishing it were otherwise will not make it so.” said Emet-Selch.

“That you should be indifferent to her loss is no surprise.  But to us, she was a friend. The best of friends.” said Thancred.

“A sister…” mumbled Yugure.  Minfilia looked to Yugure and frowned.

“You have something on your mind.  What is it?” she asked.

“After she fell, there was a powerful gust of wind as if from nowhere…” said Yugure.

“Pray recount to us again that which thou witnessed in the ruins, omitting not the slightest detail.” said Urianger.

“The Eulmoran soldier tried to bargain his lives for the antidote, and Ran’jit did not approve.  So he kicked him off the edge, and sent him and the antidote flying. Y’shtola leapt out to grab it, spun around, tossed it to me, and said for me not to fail.” she said.  “She then smiled as she closed her eyes, and vanished into the abyss. Then a gust of wind rushed up...that’s about it…”

“Flow…” said Thancred.  “The teleportation magick she used to spirit us away from Ul’dah after the blood banquet!  I recall a similar gale in the tunnel before it took effect.”

“Interesting.  I thought I sensed a brief disturbance in the Lifestream.  How reassuring to know it was not my imagination.” said Emet-Selch.  Everyone turned to look at him and he looked back at them.

“I felt it only once, I should mention.  Which would suggest she is still adrift on its currents.” he said.

“Then I fear she may yet be lost to us-for it was only by the grace of the elementals that she was plucked from that great aetherial river.” said Urianger.

“Oh...very well.  I’ll go and fetch her…” said Emet-selch as he sighed.

“What?!” snapped Yugure.  “Why would you-”

“Perhaps a clear and unambiguous act of kindness will serve to win the trust you seem so determined to deny me.” said Emet-selch as he smiled.  “I will need you to find a place where the aether is strongest. And then call for me.” Yugure nodded and rushed off to find the spot.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Yugure waited at the spot as she looked to see Emet-Selch, Thancred, Urianger, Minfilia, and Runar walk over to them.  Emet-Selch looked around and nodded.

“Yes, this place should serve well enough.” he said.  “Might I have a little space? I  _ need _ to concentrate.”  Yugure nodded and stepped back from him.  She then walked over to Thancred and took his hand as Emet-Selch stood in front of them.  He looked up into the sky and thought for a moment.

“Now then...what colour was her soul again?” he mumbled as he raised his hand and twinkling lights began to appear in front of him.  “Ah...there you are.” He snapped his fingers and one of the lights grew brighter and brighter. The light started to fade and Y’shtola began to appear from it.

“He-He’s done it!  He’s brought her back!” cried Runar.  She floated down to them as Emet-Selch snapped his fingers again, and the light disappeared while her clothing appeared on her.  They rushed over to Y’shtola as she fell to the ground and Thancred knelt by her side.

“Y’shtola, are you all right?” he asked.  She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

“Yes..though I cannot imagine how.  What happened?” she asked as she looked up at them.

“Thou didst invoke the power of Flow, which thence did usher thy soul unto the Lifestream.” said Urianger.

“I wanted to save the antidote, and after that…” she said and laughed. “I did something exceedingly reckless.  For which you will just have to forgive me.” She looked up to Yugure and Yugure smiled as she nodded. Runar rushed up to her, picked her up and spun her around as he carried her in his arms.

“Master Matoya!  Oh, thank the heavens you’re alright!” he said as he came to a stop.  “I had nearly given up hope.” Y’shtola smiled at him and he averted his gaze.

“Please, Runar, dry your tears.  What would the others think if they saw you like this?” she said and he looked back to her.  “Come now-did you really think I would go gently into that dark night with so much left undone?  So many mysteries left unsolved?” She then nodded at him and he put her down.

“Ahem, is there aught you wish to say to me? A word of  _ thanks _ , perhaps?” said Emet-Selch and everyone turned to him.

“Emet-Selch, the Ascian of whom I spoke.  ‘Twas he who plucked thee from the Lifestream.” said Urianger.

“I see.”  said Y’shtola.  “Thank you. Differences notwithstanding, you saved my life, and for that I am grateful.”   He shrugged and Y’shtola looked to the others.

“But let us turn our attention to more important matters, such as the Qitana Ravel.” she said.  “You had better not have explored its depths without me.” Yugure smiled and shook her head.

“And risk your wrath?  No. I was waiting for your return.” she said and smiled at her.  Y’shtola smiled at her and nodded.

“Well.  Almet and the others should be pleased to see you in such  _ uncharacteristically _ high spirits.  Let us return to Fanow, then, and discuss the coming expedition.” said Thancred.  They began to walk away, but Yugure stayed behind as she looked to Emet-Selch.

“Emet-Selch…” she said, and he looked at her, curiously.  “Thank you. Truly.” She smiled as she placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head.  He looked at her in surprise and slowly smiled as he nodded. Yugure nodded to him and followed  the others into Fanow.

  
  


**End Chapter Thirty One**


	32. Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty Two**

  
  


Yugure sighed as she finished getting dressed in her casual garments, and headed out of her suite in the Pendants.  They had returned from Rak’tika Greatwood, and defended Lakeland from an attack by sin eaters under orders of Lord Vauthry.  Now, was time for some rest for them, and Yugure intended on taking advantage of it, however small it might be. She marched towards the Dossal Gates, and spoke with the guard.  He let her in and she walked her way into the Ocularium. She pushed open the door and found it empty. She frowned as she headed to one of the side doors, walked through, and went down the hall.  She stopped in front of another door, and knocked on it. There was the sound of shuffling of papers and a yawn from inside.

"..Yes?” came the Exarch’s voice from the room.

“Pardon me for interrupting your nap, but I wish to speak with you.” she said.  She heard a chair scraping against the floor and the rustling of his robes as he came to the door.  He opened it and looked at her.

“Ah, Yugure, what may-” he said as he smiled but stopped as Yugure glared at him as she pressed her hand into his chest and pushed him back in the room.

“I would like some answers to some questions.” she said and noticed the blush on his cheeks.  She blushed a bit and averted her eyes.

“It...it has nothing to do with _that_!” she said as her ears went back, and she crossed her arms.  She frowned as she looked at him, clearly annoyed, and her tail whipped around behind her.

“When I am killing Lightwardens...I’m not negating the Light...I heard Y’shtola...and Urianger talking…” she said and she looked to the ground sadly.  “I…” She stopped as she dug her nails into her arms and curled in on herself as she squatted down. He looked down at her, shocked, and reached his hand out to her, but stopped.

“I..I feel off...I...feel like something is pulling at me... _inside_ me…” she said as she began to cry.  “I don’t want to die…” He dropped his hand and looked away from her.

“I’m sorry...I just...I want-no I _deserve_ answers…” she said as she looked up at him.  “You hide behind secrets...and half truths...and refuse to even grace me with any answers, while I fight a battle that I may very well die from!”  He clenched his hands and frowned.

“I...cannot..” he mumbled.  She frowned as she stood up and looked at her feet.

“At yet...I cannot help but trust you…” she said, and smiled as she looked at him.   He gasped and looked up at her.

“I..my heart tells me that there is something familiar to me about you Exarch…” she said.  “What, I don’t know...or even understand really…but…”

“I…” he said and frowned.  “I will tell you everything soon enough, but not today…”  She nodded and rubbed her eyes. She then inhaled sharply as she picked up his scent and stared at him.

“...’Tis aught amiss?” he asked.

“I...I’m not sure…” she said and dropped her arms to her side. “But I do hope you will trust me enough to confide in me…”  She sighed and nodded at him as she turned to leave.

“Yugure, I am sorry.” he said.  She frowned as she looked back at him and then looked away.

“So am I…” she mumbled and left.

  


* * *

 

 

‘ _His scent...I swear to the gods I know it_ …’ thought Yugure as she paced back and forth in her suite.  She frowned as she absent-mindedly chewed on her nail and thought.

‘ _But from_ **_where_ ** _..?’_ she thought. She threw her hands up in the air and gave out an exasperated sigh.  She then sat down at the table and picked up some of her woodworking tools. She began to whittle at some wood that Feo Ul had picked out and looked over it.

“Didn’t know you could do that…” She looked over her shoulder and saw Ardbert watching her.

“I earned a living for my sisters and me doing stuff like this.” she said and turned back to her work.  He nodded and watched as she carved and whittled away at the wood. It was what looked like a small flower with a stem, and some leaves, and had a space in the middle of the flower for something.  She was simply doing the finer detailing on it, and turned it over in her hand as she inspected it.

“It's an apology gift.” she said as she smiled.

“Oh?” asked Ardbert.

“Yeah, I seemed to have ticked off a pixie…” she sad and shrugged. Ardbert laughed and nodded.  She smiled at him and continued to work on the wood.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure, Thancred, and Minfilia stood on the trolley being pushed by the Talos in Amh Araeng and Minfilia turned to see Urianger still not in the trolley.

“Urianger?” she asked.

“Thou must needs carry on without me.” he answered.  “The path to Nabaath Areng lieth open. Whilst thou travelest thither to the south, I would appraise Mistress Alisaie and the others of our progress. As circumstances permit, I will thereafter rejoin the hunt for the remaining Lightwardens.”  Thancred crossed his arms as he frowned and looked over to Magnus.

“Magnus.  Will the gate close immediately after the trolley passes through?” he asked.

“No, it will stay open until someone closes it manually.  Built that way to prevent any untimely accidents.” answered Magnus as he stood up.  Thancred nodded as he dropped his hands to his sides and looked back to Urianger.

“Then you and the others can meet us in Nabaath Areng after giving the Eulmorans the slip.” he said and Urianger nodded.

“Ah, Urianger…” said Minfilia and he looked at her.  “Thank you. For everything.”

“Remember: thou needst but have faith.” he said as he smiled.  Yugure walked over to Minfilia and took her hand in hers. Minfilia looked to her and Yugure smiled at her.

“If you’re finished with your good-byes, I suggest you grab a hold of something.  Be a shame if you took a tumble.” said Magnus. Yugure nodded and sat down with Minfilia.  Thancred frowned at Urianger and then slowly smiled.

“The tracks beyond the gates aren’t in the best of shape, so the trolley can only go as far as Amh Malik.” said Magnus. “Godsspeed!”  The Talos began to walk as the trolley started to move, and it slowly broke into a run. It took just a bit to reach the gate and they smiled.

“Well, so far so good…” said Thancred as the gate rose and they passed under it.  They reached the bottom of the incline and saw someone on the tracks.

“Wait...is that- _Ran’jit_!” yelled Thancred.  The trolley reached him and he kicked it hard enough to send the trolley flying.  Yugure, Thancred, and Minfilia flew a bit and hit the ground. Yugure growled as she looked up and looked to Minfilia.

“Are you alright?” she asked.  Minfilia nodded and they looked to Thancred as he got up onto his knees.

“You’re a stubborn old swine, aren’t you…” he growled.

“One who has mastered Gukumatz fears not the blackest pit or the fieriest hell.” said Ran’jit.  “Your deeds in the East did not go unnoticed. Long have I lain in wait, and sure enough, you did not disappoint.  Had you only sworn fealty to Lord Vauthry, you would have no cause to skulk about like frightened animals.” Minfilia groaned as she began to get up, and Ran’jit looked to her.

“You will remain as you are, while I dispatch these villans.” he said.

“No!  I won’t..! I won’t let you!” said Minfilia.

“You forget to whom you speak!  Who armed you? Trained you? Fought and killed a thousand sin eaters with you?!” snapped Ran’jit. “And when you were inevitably cut down and lay lifeless in my arms-who sought out your successor to carry on the futile struggle again and again?!”  He then looked to Thancred and Yugure and frowned.

“We seek to bring peace to what is left of this shattered land, while these mad fools would only bring further chaos down upon us!” he yelled.  “Do not be deceived, child! Only by Lord Vauthry’s hand will this dying world know a sliver of salvation!”

“I don’t know about the world...but I never asked to be saved.” said Minfilia.  “However much it hurts, and however hard it gets, its my life, and I want to live it on my own terms!”  She slowly got up and glared at him.

“And those ‘mad fools’ you want me to abandon? The ones I’ve traveled with, fought with, and may one day die with-they feel the same.” she said.  “So no, I will _not_ be deceived!  No matter what you say, I refuse to believe it’s all for nothing!  They’re everything to me. All I have and all I need. And I would gladly do anything for them.”  Yugure smiled and slowly got up.

“Let us pass, or kill me.  I’m not leaving here without them.” said Minfilia.

“How _dare_ you!  Very well-if you would cast your lot with villians, then you shall share their fate!” said Ran’jit and he leapt at them.  Thancred dashed in front of them and blocked him. Ran’jit was knocked back and Thancred stood straight.

“I heard what you said.  And I’m sorry for all the things I’ve left unspoken.” he said.  Ran’jit stood up and glared at them.

“You have to go. Now!” yelled Thancred.

“Thancred, no-” said Minfilia.

“Go!  Do what you came here to do.” he said.  “I’ll not have you waste that newfound resolve on me.”  He raised his sword and prepared to attack Ran’jit.

“I leave her in your hands, my dear. Hurry!” he said.  Yugure nodded and looked to Minfilia.

“Be safe.  Live, my love.” said Yugure and she ran off with Minfilia.

  


* * *

 

 

Yugure winced as her world went white and she was engulfed by bright light.  The light faded and she and Minfilia were in a room of Light.

“This place…” said Minfilia and a woman walked towards them.  “You...you’re…”

“Ours is a meeting long overdue.  Full glad am I that we may finally speak.” said the Oracle of Light and she looked to Yugure.

“I am glad to see you again, Minfilia.” said Yugure as she smiled sadly.  The Oracle smiled at Yugure and then looked back to Minfilia.

“My dear, sweet child...yours is a burden none should ever be forced to bear.” she said.  “Such pain and suffering you have endured, yet still you came. For this and more, I thank you.”

“I’ve lost count of the times I’ve almost given up.  If people hadn’t helped me every step of the way, I never would have made it.” said Minfilia.

“Yet here you stand, resolved.  Now...tell me your heart’s desire.” said the Oracle.

“To defeat the sin eaters, and bring this world back from the brink!” said Minfilia.  “The remaining Wardens have hidden themselves from us. But with the power of the Oracle, I thought we might be able to find them…”

“Indeed you could.  Their radiance would be unmistakable.” said the Oracle.  “But know, my child, that the power you seek will come at a price. We stand now at the crossroads.  A decision must be made.” Minfilia frowned and thought for a moment.

“‘Tis only natural to be afraid.  To hesitate.” said the Oracle. “But with your many trials, you have grown stronger and wiser.  And with the love and support of those you hold dear, you have grown to love yourself.” Minfilia slowly looked up at her, and then slowly walked towards her.

“The Flood has washed away so much of this world. So many people and places and possibilities-and the heroes who fought to protect them.” she said.  “Yet here the Scions are, trying so, so hard to help those few of us who remain. And seeing how tirelessly they work, how committed they are to the cause...I can’t help but believe.”

“But I want to do more than just watch and cheer.  I want to make a difference. I want to help them, like they helped me-and maybe even inspire others to do the same.” she continued.  “Coming together, providing for one another-that’s the only way forward I can see. Since all of our heroes are gone, we’ll just have to make heroes of ourselves.”  The Oracle smiled and placed her hand on Minfilia’s shoulder.

“‘Tis a beautiful dream.  One we share. Though my power was all but spent in staying the Flood, I prayed this final act would give hope to those who survived.” she said.  “That selfsame hope lives on in you. It gives me comfort to know that the future is in capable hands.” They two began to glow and were bathed in Light.

“If ever you should falter, remember this: no one, however powerful, is immune to the whisperings of doubt and despair.” said the Oracle.  “Do not give into them, but do not deny them either. Look instead to the light within, that you may serve as a beacon to others.”

“Thank you, Minfilia, for believing in us.  For believing in me.” said Minfilia. The Oracle smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Yugure...no words can express my gratitude to you for keeping her safe in these tumultuous times.  You are a hero to us both.” said the Oracle as she looked to Yugure. “But not even the most valiant heroes can stand alone. Only _together_ may you change the fate of two worlds.”  Yugure’s world was slowly drowned out by white light, and she winced as she closed her eyes.  When she opened them, she stood in Nabaath Areng and saw Minfilia unconscious by her. She dashed over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  Her hair had turned to a red, almost strawberry blonde colour, and when she opened her eyes to look at Yugure-they were no longer glowing.

“Are you alright?” asked Yugure.  She nodded and Yugure helped her up.

“Then let us make our way back.” she said and the two began the journey back to the others.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They reached where Thancred had been last, and saw him on the steps of a building with Urianger, Y’shtola, Alisaie and Alphinaud.  Thancred was covered in wounds, his outfit scuffed and damaged, and he had a trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He looked up to them and smiled weakly.

“Ah, there you are.  We were worried.” he said.

“Thancred!” cried Yugure as she rushed to him.  She hugged him and pulled back a bit as he winced.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and she kissed his cheek.

“Really? She wasn’t the one that nearly got herself killed.” said Alisaie.  “It's a good thing Urianger called us when he did. You were at death’s door when we found you.”

“Thancred…” said Yugure as she frowned at him.  He smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

“Thank you, Urianger.” she said as she looked to him.  He smiled and nodded at her.

“Well, thanks to your timely ministrations, I was not obliged to walk through it.” said Thancred.  He slowly looked up to see Minfilia and she slowly walked up to them.

“Minfilia…?” asked Alphinaud.  Thancred frowned as he closed his eyes, and then smiled at her as he opened them.

“You saw her.” he said.

“I know I haven’t exactly been pulling my weight up till now, but that’s going to change, starting today.” she said.  “I’ll do whatever it takes-whatever it takes to make Minfilia’s dream a reality.” Thancred dropped his hand from Yugure’s cheek and she stepped back.  He stood up and walked over to Minfilia.

“I can track the Lightwardens now.  Maybe even help you fight them.” she said.  He placed his hand on top of her head and smiled down at her.

“I’m glad you’re back.” he said.

“You don’t have to say that, you know…” she said.  He pulled his hand away and dropped it to his side.

“But I want to.  You’re family. How else would I feel?” he said.  Minfilia looked up at him and then back down as she began to cry.

“She will need a name.” said Y’shtola.

“A name?” asked Alphinaud.

“A name of her own.  I would not have her walk in the shadow of another any longer.” answered Y’shtola.  “And I think it a fitting tribute to our departed friend too. At the mention of Minfilia, I would remember the woman who preserved our fellowship when all seemed lost.”

“Do you remember what you were called before you were taken to Eulmore?” asked Alisaie.  Minfilia sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t.  I couldn’t have been very old when it happened.” she said.

“Then we must think of a new name.  Suggestions?” asked Y’shtola. Everyone looked at Thancred and he looked around at everyone.

“If the lady herself has no preference, I think the honor should rightly fall to Thancred.” said Alphinaud as he crossed his arms.  “After all they have been through together, he’s practically a father to her.”

“Well spotted!  I’m so glad you’re here to explain these things.” said Alisaie.

“And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?” said Alphinaud.

“Oh, nothing…” said Alisaie as she shrugged.  Thancred turned to Minfilia, and thought for a moment.

“What about...Ryne?” he asked.

“Ah, ‘Blessing’ in Fae…” said Urianger and his eyes went wide as he looked at Thancred.  “Wait! Doth this mean thou wert _listening_ when I delivered my lectures on pixies?”

“Not exactly.  But that one word made an impression.” said Thancred.  “Of course, if it’s not to your liking, I can think of something else.”

“Ryne...Yes, I rather like the sound of it.” she said and smiled up at him.  “Thank you.”

“That settles it, then.  Welcome aboard, Ryne!” he said and smiled.

“I won’t let you down.” said Ryne.  Yugure moved to her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Remember.  You are loved.” she whispered and kissed the top of her head.  “Now...the Lightwarden.” She let go of Ryne and looked to the others.

“I can sense where it is…” said Ryne. “It is coming from Malikah's Well.” Yugure nodded and looked to Thancred.

“Are you well enough to continue fighting?” she asked and smiled.  He smiled at her and nodded.

“Of course.” he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.  Yugure blushed a bit and smiled. He then held his hand out for Ryne and she hugged him as well.  He wrapped his arms around them both and smiled as he closed his eyes.

“Let us be off then.” he said as he slowly pulled away.  Yugure smiled and looked to Ryne. Ryne smiled at her and nodded.

  


* * *

 

 

 

They had returned to the Crystarium, the Lightwarden of Ahm Araeng slain, and Yugure was now in her suite.  She spoke with Ardbert and told her about what had transpired. He nodded and smiled sadly. Yugure sat down on a chair and frowned.

“I see.  Minfilia’s gone then.” he said.  “Which means the reason I must suffer this purgatory shall forever remain a mystery.”  Yugure looked to her feet and then suddenly cried out as her body felt like it was shattering from the inside.  She screamed in pain and fell to her knees as she clutched her side.

“What’s the matter?!  Are you all right?!” asked Ardbert.  She winced and growled as she tried to fight off the pain.  He kneeled down and reached out to her, but pulled his hand away when his fingers glowed.

“What...what just happened?” he asked.  She slowly stood up and winced as she kept clutching her sides.  She frowned and then her eyes went wide.

“‘Not even the most valiant heroes can stand alone’...” she said.

“Minfilia said my time had not yet come. That I still had a role to play.” he said. “‘Not even the most valiant heroes can stand alone’..No-No, it couldn’t be.  There’s only one hero here and it is _not_ me.  I’m just a shadow, cursed to wander.”

“Ardbert…” she began but stopped when there was a knock on the door.  She turned to her door, and then back to Ardbert but he was gone. She sighed and slowly made her way over to her door as she still clutched at her side.  She slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw the Exarch standing there. She blushed and looked away from him.

“Ahem.  Forgive the intrusion, but Minfilia-that is, Ryne and the others were asking after you.” he said.  “Is everything all right?” He then noticed her hand clutching her stomach and she winced as she shook her head, no.

“I...I felt like I was being shattered…” she said.  He stepped forward and looked her up and down.

“That pain again? And did it pass?” he asked, concerned.

“Mostly..” she said as she rubbed her side as she smiled at him.

“Thank goodness for that. I would not wish to see you suffer.” he said as he sighed in relief and then looked to the floor.  “Though I know only too well how much you have suffered on our behalf in recent days. Indeed, I have no right to impose upon you further.  Nevertheless, I must ask one thing of you.” He looked up at her and clenched his fists.

“That you survive this, no matter what.” he said.  “When the dust settles, you _must_ return to your world.  For the battles to come and the wars yet unwon.”

“The final Lightwarden is all that stands between us and victory.  There is still much we must do, but for now, I will see if there is aught that may remedy this strange affliction which plagues you.” he continued.  Yugure frowned and slowly looked at him.

“When...when the Lightwarden is dead, will your work finally be done?” she asked.

“Yes, I believe it will.” he answered as he smiled.  “Once the tyranny of the light is ended, the people of the Crystarium will be safe, and the future that must be shall come to pass.”  He fell silent for a moment and then looked to her.

“I’ll not keep you from your rest any longer.  Take as much time as you like.” he said and began to walk away but Yugure reached out and grabbed his hand.  He looked down at her hand and then slowly looked back up to her. His mouth opened to say something, but he simply remained silent as she looked at him.  She stared at him intently, and her eyes widened in realization.

“I **_know_ ** you….” she said.  “A name unspoken...but on the tip of my tongue.  As if something is blocking it from being reached…”  She pulled her hand away and looked to her feet.

“Why...godsdammit why...can I not _remember_?!” she yelled as she shook her head and clenched her jaw.  She then slowly looked up at him and frowned.

“Your voice...your demeanor, your...your _scent_.” she said as tears formed in her eyes.  “I know of one person to have explored the Crystal Tower with me…”  He stepped back, and gasped in shock. She winced as a headache came along and her vision faded to black as she fell to the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A strange room.  A stranger’s hand looking over a familiar book as cries and explosions rang out around the building.  A stranger’s voice as an explosion racked the building. More talking, this time with someone else. Another explosion and they were almost knocked off their feet.  A glance back at the book, and then the vision faded back to black.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her bed.  She slowly sat up, looked around, and saw the Exarch coming over to her with a glass of water.

“Are you all right?” he asked as he handed her the cup.  She took it and gulped it down before handing it back to him.

“I’m fine...just...the Echo I guess.” she said and frowned.  She then swung her legs off the bed and slowly stood up.

“Thank you.” she said and smiled at him.  He nodded and smiled.

“Think nothing of it…” he said.  She blushed and looked away from him.  Her eyes then went wide as she cried out in pain and fell to her knees.  She clutched her side and curled into a ball on the floor as she screamed.  He knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her arm.

“Yugure?!” he cried as he looked her over.

“Shattering...feeling...ahhh!” she cried and coughed.  She winced and tried to calm her breathing as she clenched her jaw.  The pain slowly went away and she stayed on the ground, too weak to get up.  She looked up at the Exarch and her ears drooped. Her vision clouded a bit and she saw a memory imposed over his figure.  A miqo’te man with red hair, red eyes, and tattoos marking him as a student of Baldesion. His ears back against his head, and a look of concern on his face.  She blinked and the vision was gone. She reached up to him and cupped his face as tears filled her eyes. He gasped and moved his hands slowly to hers.

“I…” she mumbled and frowned when she could not remember the words.  She growled as she let go of him and dragged herself up by pulling on her bed.  She leaned over her bed and let the tears fall as she slammed her fist into her bed.

“Why can’t I godsdamn remember?!” she cried and began to sob.  He frowned as he reached out to her but dropped his hand and looked to his feet.  She turned and sat back on her bed.

“I...I am too weak to move much…” she said as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.  She then blushed brightly and looked away.

“I...wish to change into night clothes but...I need help…” she said as she rubbed her arms and her ears went back.

“I...um...Are you certain you need my help?” he asked.  She looked back to him and saw a blush that spread down his neck.  She turned redder at that and slowly nodded. He leaned his staff against the wall by her door and walked over to her.  He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to help her remove her boots, while she removed her gloves. He pulled off her boots and his hands lingered on her ankle for a moment before he helped her stand up.  She undid her pants and stepped a leg out of each as she kicked them off. She then turned her back to him and undid her chest piece. She shrugged it off her shoulders and held her arms back for him to help her tug it off.  She quickly covered herself with her hands, now just in her smalls, and swallowed the lump in her throat as her tail flicked behind her.

“Top...top drawer has a top and bottoms.” she said as she kept her back to him. When he didn’t say anything, she looked at him over her shoulder, and caught him staring at her.

“Exarch…?” she mumbled.  He seemed to snap out of it and nodded at her.

“Top drawer...right…” he said and walked over to her armoire.  He pulled out a simple black tank and black shorts and held them up.

“Uhmm...these..?” he asked.  She nodded and held her hand out.  He handed them to her and she got her tank on fine.  She then looked at the shorts and sighed.

“I..I need help getting into them.” she said as she turned back to him.  He nodded as he held one hand and helped her step into the shorts. He then helped her pull them up and his hand froze as it went over her ass and brushed her tail.  Her ears went back and she let out a soft moan at the touch. She then covered her mouth and turned very red as his hand jerked away. He was now frozen as he stared at her and his chest heaved with every breath.

“Yugure...I…” he mumbled and looked away from her.  She dropped her hands and swallowed as her ears went back.  She moved forward and cupped his face in her hands. She looked him over as she leaned in, and kissed him.  He gasped against the kiss and his hands hovered over her sides before he gripped onto her waist. He let out a soft moan as she sought to deepen the kiss and allowed her to.  They kissed feverishly, and he leaned her back onto her bed. His leg pressed between hers as he broke the kiss and nibbled at her bottom lip. His hands moved from her and gripped the sheets of her bed.  She pulled him into another kiss and he whined against it. He then suddenly broke it and rested his head on her chest, as he breathed heavily.

“I...I cannot…no...I mustn't…” he mumbled and clenched his jaw.  He stood up and slowly pulled away from her.

“I am sorry Yugure...I cannot continue this…” he said, as his voice cracked.  She propped herself up with her elbows to look at him and saw the tears drip down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry…” he said as he grabbed his staff and rushed out the door.  Yugure blushed as she fell back onto her bed and pressed her fingers to her lips.  She then frowned as her eyes began to well up with tears and curled into a ball on her bed.

 

**End Chapter Thirty Two**


	33. Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty Three**

  
  


Yugure smiled as she knelt down in front of the Crystal Exarch and looked him over.  He was fast asleep as he sat against a rock, and his staff at his side. She placed her hand on his shoulder and blushed a bit as she shook it.

“Exarch?” she asked and shook his shoulder some more.  He mumbled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

“The future is where my destiny awaits…” he mumbled before he fully awoke.  He gasped and shook his head.

“Forgive me, I was...lost in a dream.” he said and she nodded as she slowly stood up.  “I needed some fresh air, and thought to rest for a moment. It would seem that I am more fatigued than I realized.”  He frowned and looked at his feet.

“Too much time away from the tower, I fear.  It drains me-leaves my body frail and weak.” he said.  “Though, in truth, it is debatable whether I can still call this my body..”  He raised his crystal hand and looked over it.

“When first I turned my mind to the salvation of the world, I came to the conclusion that it would take many long years.  Many more than what remained to me.” he said. “And so, I made myself one with the Crystal Tower, that I might live indefinitely.  I am but an extension of it now. Hence my weakness the farther I travel, and the longer I am away.” He dropped his hand to his side and looked back up to her.

“It has been quite a journey. But thanks to you, the end is in sight.  My wish will finally be fulfilled.” he said. “How goes the construction effort?”

“The Talos is nearing its completion.  Now that we have the help of the Night’s Blessed and their heart stones…” she said.

“Then this may be the last moment we have to ourselves for a while.” he said.  “Come, sit with me.” She blushed and slowly nodded as she sat down beside him.  He smiled at her and watched her.

“Tell me, when all of this is over, what will you do?” he asked.

“Mayhaps rest a while...I do miss my sisters…” she answered and smiled.

“That would be well deserved.  You might consider roaming Norvrandt not as her saviour, but as a simple sightseer.” he said.  “Viewed through such eyes, I am certain she would seem quite different.”

“And you?” she asked.  He frowned and shook his head.

“Whatever it is you decide to do, I have every confidence that you will do well.  For you have the strength to forge your own path. You will leave countless lives better than you found them, and the souls you touched will never forget your kindness.” he said as his voice cracked a bit.  “Then, in trying times, when you question your worth and your choices, they will raise their voices to remind you of the difference you have made. And thus will your deeds come to affirm your path. Remember this.”  She nodded and smiled sadly at him.

“I would still know more of you…” she said.

“Of  _ me? _ ” he asked. “You mean what I intend to do afterwards?”

“Yes.” she answered.

“I once told you there are things we can ill afford to lose. ‘Things’ I said, though in truth I spoke of a person.  One who is unaware of the full extent of my plans. Though she deserves to know, I have good reason to keep my counsel.” he said.  “I have come to terms with this in my mind, yet my heart yearns to lay everything bare. For she is my inspiration, and I would give much and more for the chance to speak with her as friends, with no thought of concealment.  Should she indulge me with her tails, I would regain her with my own-about my efforts in Norvrandt, perhaps.” Yugure blushed brightly and made a soft murr noise as she looked away. He looked at her and smiled softly.

“I’m sure she...I would very much appreciate that.” she said and looked back at him.  He blushed and nodded.

“Though...ultimately, that tale is more yours than it is mine.” he said.  He then looked away from her and out to the horizon.

“Then...I would ask her about her next adventure.  And if she should wish me to be a part of it, oh...how happy it would make me.” he said.  “Together we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind...My heart swells simply to imagine it.”  He then frowned and slowly stood up.

“But all of this is contingent upon our victory in the coming battle.” he said sadly.  He turned from her and walked a bit away to look at Mt. Gulg. She got up and moved to stand beside him.

“The people of this world have entrusted their hopes to us.  We cannot fail them.” he said. “...Nor those who roused me from my slumber.”  He then slowly looked at her over his shoulder and smiled.

“Thank you for your company, Yugure.  Let us return to Amity.” he said and began to walk forward.  When she did not follow he looked back at her and saw her deep in thought.  She looked up at him and her ears went back.

“‘ _ Adventuring… _ ” she mumbled.  She slowly smiled and began to walk with him back to Amity.

‘ **_G’raha Tia_ ** .’ she thought, and froze as her eyes went wide.  He looked to her again and tilted his head to the side.

“Aught amiss?” he asked.

“Noah…” she whispered and then shook her head as she looked at him. “No, everything is fine.”  She smiled at him and they headed for the village.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stood over the now fallen and transformed Vauthry, and sighed.  He had fallen, the last Lightwarden, and all that remained was to absorb the aether.  She reached her hand out and the light began to flow towards her. It absorbed into her and the light vanished.  They then looked up and saw the sky change to night. Yugure felt pain in her head and clutched at it. There was then a cracking sound and she screamed out as the light began to flow around her.  She fell to one knee and screamed in agony as it felt she was being shattered.

“Yugure!” yelled Thancred.

“Are you all right?!  Say something!” screamed Alisaie.

“Twelve forefend, she cannot contain the Light.  She’s beginning to turn!” yelled Y’shtola as tears came to her eyes.  “Urianger! If you’ve aught up your sleeve, now is the time!” Urianger frowned and looked to his feet.

“Urianger..?” asked Thancred as he looked at him, pleadingly.  Ryne then looked up to the sky and gasped.

“It’s changing back!” she cried and the Light was restored to the sky.  Yugure screamed out and fell to her knees. Alisaie rushed forward but stopped as the Exarch walked up to them.

“The combined power of every Lightwarden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.” he said and came to a stop in front of her.  “And so I shall relieve you of it.” He waved his staff and they were surrounded by a circle of light. A swell of light appeared in between them, and he winced as light began to enter him.

“Exarch?! What are you doing?!” cried Alisaie.  Yugure clenched her jaw and hissed as she looked up at him. Y’shtola stepped forward with her staff raised but Urianger held his arm out and stopped her.

“Ahhh!” screamed Yugure as pulses of light exploded from her body, and she clutched her sides.  The Exarch winced and clenched his jaw as the light pulsed into him.

“I will channel this profusion of power to the Crystal Tower and use it to travel to other worlds.” he said.  “As I have dreamed of doing ever since I first learned of their existence! Who would choose to remain here, in this dying realm, when they might go elsewhere and begin anew?  Not I. And thus..thus did I  _ use _ you!”  Yugure looked up at him and growled as she fought through the pain.

“No...No, I don’t believe you!  It doesn’t make sense!” cried Ryne.

“Damn you! We won’t let you do with her as you please!” yelled Alisaie.

“Do not interfere!” yelled Urianger.  “Please! I beseech you all!  _ Let him go! _ ”

“ **_LIAR!_ ** ” screamed Yugure as tears poured from her eyes.  “You...ahhh...you wish to make yourself the villain..to make it easier to sacrifice yourself!!”  The Exarch gasped and looked at his feet. She heard crackling and saw his crystal arm cracking.

“No... **NO** !” she cried out.  “I will  **not have anyone die for me again..!** ”  She screamed out as the pain became too much.

“You knew of this Urianger?” asked Y’shtola.  Urianger lowered his arm and remained silent.

“‘Tis all a fiction.  Such vaguely defined acts of teleportation stand no chance of success.” she said.  “The Exarch will never live to see another world-as he knows too well.”

“Then...what does he mean to do?” asked Alphinaud.

“He means to take Light with him into the rift..where he will die.” said Y’shtola.  “From the beginning, he intended to sacrifice himself to save Yugure and Norvrandt.”  Yugure winced as she fought through the pain to crawl towards him and reached up to him.

“At journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize.” he said.  “A paltry way to end a chapter, I concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will be scarcely remembered.”

“No..” she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming in pain, and stared up him with tears flowing from her eyes. “Please…”

“Worry not.  Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.” he said and smiled sadly at her.  He then frowned as he winced and moved his hand forward. More light pulsed out of her and the energy burst forth, which caused his hood to blow back.  He looked at her with crimson red eyes, his red hair tipped in white, and his ears flattened back against his head; a Miqo’te man.

“ **G’RAHA!** ” she screamed as she reached out for him.  His eyes went wide and he smiled at her sadly as he cried

.“Thank you for fighting for this world, for believing.” he said.  “Thank you, Yugure. My friend-my inspiration.”

  He waved his hand and the light flowed faster into him.  There was then a shot that rang out, and he dropped his staff to the ground.  He winced as he collapsed onto the ground, and fell unconscious.

“Only those who possess the Royal Eye of the Allagan imperial line are capable of controlling the Crystal Tower.  Such individuals do not exist in the First.” She looked up to see Emet-Selch as he put a gun back in its holster, and reached out for G’raha.

“Therefore, in all likelihood, the Exarch arrived here with the tower.  This much I had surmised, yet I could not discern his grand scheme.” he said.  Yugure collapsed onto her stomach and growled as she looked to G’raha.

“No...no no..no…” she said and began to drag herself over to him.

“To think that he went through all this trouble for the sake of a single hero.” said Emet-Selch as he walked over to him and looked down at him.  “It’s almost admirable in its absurdity.” Yugure reached for G’raha’s hand and held onto it as she looked up at him.

“Alas, it is not your grand scheme that will succeed, but ours.” said Emet-Selch

“You bastard!” yelled Thancred.

“Stay put.  Your friend is still alive, but whether he remains so depends on you.” said Emet-Selch and he looked to Yugure.  “What a disappointment you turned out to be.” She glared at him and then looked back to G’raha.

“Live…” she whispered to him.  “Please…”

“I placed my faith in you.  Let myself believe that you could contain the Light.” said Emet-Selch.  “But look at you now, halfway to becoming a monster. You are unworthy of my patronage.”  Yugure frowned as she kept her eyes on G’raha, and cried out in pain.

“What was your true purpose in approaching us?” demanded Alphinaud.

“By your Twelve, boy, have I not told you before that everything I said was the truth?” said Emet-Selch as he looked at him.  “You were specimens by which I might gauge man’s potential as it stands. I genuinely had an interest in you. Genuinely considered taking you on as allies.”  He then looked back to Yugure and frowned.

“Provided  _ she _ could contain and control the Light.” he said.  “If not then she-and by extension you-would be of no use to me.  ‘Twas as simple as that.”

“So we’ve been found wanting.  How disheartening.” said Thancred, his voice filled with sarcasm.  “But even had we fulfilled your conditions, there was no guarantee that we would cooperate.  What then?”

“Then I simply kill you all.” said Emet-Selch as he smiled at Thancred.  “At the very least, it would restore the world to the way it was before you went about trouncing Lightwardens willy-nilly.”  He then looked down at Yugure and G’raha and frowned.

“Suffice it to say it would be most inconvenient to have all that Light taken away-and I would be lying if I were to claim his actions didn’t have me worried.” he said.  Yugure cried out and coughed as white liquid spewed out of her mouth. Emet-Selch squatted down and looked at her.

“Hmm, you still retain your form and your senses...but you have all but become a sin eater.” he said.  “Whether you will it or no, your mere existence will serve to engulf the world in Light. Those in your company will likewise turn into sin eaters, and in time you will succumb to your base instincts and hunt innocents to feast on their sweet, sweet aether.”  Yugure looked to Thancred and coughed again.

“Those few with the will left to fight may rise up against you.  But before your absolute might, they will quickly know despair.” said Emet-Selch.  “‘There is no hope! We are finished!  _ Mankind _ is finished!’”  He smirked and continued to look down at her.

“Ahh, the irony.  What Vauthry achieved through bliss, you will achieve through despair.” he said and slowly stood up.  “But I have overstayed my welcome. I shall look forward to seeing you bring the world to its knees, hero.”  He then turned to G’raha, raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and G’raha vanished.

“No...please…” she choked out.

“Exarch!” cried Alphinaud.

“I have naught to show for all the time and effort I invested in you.  He is a small token for my troubles.” said Emet-Selch. “I did not expect that I could learn aught from man, but I may yet learn something from all the knowledge he had hoarded for his precious hero.”   Yugure choked out a sob and grabbed onto his foot.

“Emet...Selch...please...don’t…” she said.  He looked down at her and frowned. He then slowly floated up into the air and looked down at her again.

“I pity you, I do.  Your friends are now your foes.  If you do not kill them, they will kill you.” he said.  “When it all becomes too much to bear, seek me out at my abode, in the dark depths of the Tempest. There, you may complete your descent into madness with some dignity, far from prying eyes.”  Yugure reached out and then finally collapsed as her world went black.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Darkness.  Mixed with Light.  That was all Yugure saw as she floated in a void.  She felt pain but it was numbed. She glanced at her hand and then slowly looked up.  Every interaction with G’raha began to play in flashes of memory in front of her. From his time just as G’raha as they sat at a fire laughing with Cid, Biggs, and Wedge, to his goodbye as the Crystal Tower was sealed, to seeing him before he successfully summoned her, to seeing him through every instance on the First, to his hood being blown back, to him being shot and taken away.  She reached out at the fading memory of him as she sobbed and screamed out his name.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ **G’RAHA!** ” she screamed as she jolted up in bed.  She breathed heavily, and her cheeks were covered in stains of fresh tears as she felt arms wrap around her.  She looked up to find Thancred half sitting on her bed as he hugged her tightly.

“Shhh...it's all right.” he said as he rubbed her back.  She clung to him and choked back a sob. She then slowly let go and rubbed her eyes.  He moved so he could cradle her in his arms and smiled at her as he caressed her cheek.  She sniffed as she looked around the room and then at herself. She noted her armor was off and she wore her simple night shirt and some shorts, likely thanks to Thancred.  He had removed most of his armor- save for his pants, boots and shirt- and was now holding her tight.

“Thank you…” she said as she looked up at him.  He pressed his forehead against hers and then kissed her cheek.

“Full glad am I that you are awake, my dear.” he said and rested his head on top of hers.  “You were thrashing about, and sweating as well. We brought you here from Mount Gulg, and Ryne did what she could to help…”

“How long...how long was I asleep?” she asked.

“...Three days.” he answered.

“Three days?!” she gasped.  “I need to get G’raha back-he could be dead already!  Oh gods-” He placed his finger to her lips and nodded as she fell silent.

“That is the plan.  To rescue the Exarch, but once you were ready, and if you truly felt capable of doing so.” he said.  “Ryne..she told us that she cannot do anything if you were to face Emet-Selch in battle...it could kill you…”  She looked up to him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

“Thancred…” she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.  He frowned as he sighed and nuzzled into her hand.

“I know the risks involved in what we do...as Scions and you-Warrior of Light…” he said as he looked at her.  “I accept those risks for myself and...I just do not wish to lose you.” She nodded and smiled sadly.

“I cannot say ‘don’t worry, I’ll be fine’...because I don’t know for this fight…” she said.  “I can only promise that I will try my damndest to survive.” He nodded as he looked her over and then kissed her gently.

“Twelve protect you…” he said as he broke the kiss.  He then slowly smirked as he pulled away and she raised her eyebrow at him.

“What’s with the smirk?” she asked, and he chuckled.

“A few things.  One being, how is it you know the Exarch’s name?” he asked.

“Oh!  When Cid, Wedge, Biggs, and I went and checked out the Crystal Tower, remember me telling you about that?” she answered and he nodded.  “Well that’s where I met G’raha Tia. He was a historian that joined our group and was from Students of Baldesion.”

“Students of Baldesion?” said Thancred as he thought for a moment.  “They are allies of us Scions, but I don’t recall ever meeting him.”  He shrugged and she nodded at him.

“He ...well-he found out he’s of the Allag Royal bloodline, and he decided to seal himself in the Crystal Tower.” she said.  “Only those of the blood line can use it.”

“I see…” he said and then grinned widely..  “Second thing is, and don’t you dare deny it, you have fallen for him, haven’t you?”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she blushed so hard it went down her neck to her chest. She made a small eep noise and covered her mouth as her ears went back.

“Well that’s an answer.” he said and smirked.  “Again, bit of jealousy, but as well...we did establish when Aymeric came into the picture that this could happen again.”

“I...I don’t think it’s going to go anywhere…” she said as her ears drooped. “Even if we save him...he-besides I should talk to Aymeric first, and I don’t even know if you’re fine with it so I-”

“I am.” he interrupted.  “But aye, we need to go save him first.”  She made a murr noise and nodded.

“For now, I do wish for you to rest.” he said and kissed her cheek.  She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek as well. Her stomach then rumbled loudly and she looked at it and then to him.

“I suppose food would help, yes.” he said as he laughed.  She smiled as she began to purr and reached up to interlace her hands with his.

“I love you.” she said.

“And I love you.” he said as he kissed her hand.

  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Three**


	34. Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty Four**

  
  


Yugure stood on the overlook in the Crystarium and looked out on the horizon.  Seeing the Light return and her thoughts on the well-being of the Exarch, brought her to tears.  She clenched her fists and clenched her jaw as she willed the tears away and growled.

“The people of this city have spirit, I’ll give them that.  They’ve not lost the will to fight.” She looked over her shoulder and saw Ardbert walking up to her.

“I can imagine how torn you must feel, looking at that sky.  Knowing what it means to everyone...and that you’re responsible.” he said.

“Ardbert…” she said and looked at the palms of her hands.  “I...I still can’t believe it’s coming from me.”

“Neither can I, to be honest.” he said.  “But you heard what the Ascian said: the Light you shine will warp the world around you whether you like it or not.  Even Y’shtola and Ryne had to concede that point.” He moved to stand beside her and sighed as he looked at the sky.

“You’re in a corner, and there doesn’t seem to be any obvious way out.” he said and looked to her.  “...But that doesn’t mean it’s over. However hopeless it seems, you haven’t lost yet.”

“I just...I just want to protect them…” she said and looked to her feet as she clenched her fists.  “To help them…” He nodded and looked back at the sky.

“I remember looking up at the sky like this before-being caught up in a strange kind of calm.  It was after we realized we were responsible for the flood. When we resolved to journey to the Source by taking our own lives.” he said.  “One last sacrifice, one last fight...one last failure. And then the Oracle appeared and...well. You know the rest.”

“Ardbert…” she said as she looked at him.

“There were times in the years and decades that followed when I wondered if we might not’ve been better off just letting the Rejoining happen.” he said. “That we’d made one last mistake…”  He then looked at her and smiled.

“But seeing that giant Talos stir to life cured me of any doubts I still had.” he said.  “Always. Always we took the burden of fighting upon ourselves. That’s what heroes do, isn’t it? So we never had the chance to see anything like that-our people, coming together as one.”  He then turned and looked back towards the sky.

“To think that their hope still burned so bright...That they were still so eager to live, they would lift up their fellows, one on top of the other, till they reached the sky.” he said and smiled.  “No, we made the right decision. And I can finally feel proud of the part we played in helping this world survive.” Yugure smiled and nodded at him. He turned to her and held out his fist towards her.  She raised an eyebrow to him and stared at his hand.

“Well?  Come on, then!” he said and chuckled.  She looked at her hand, then back to his, and touched her fist to his.  Her eyes went wide as light shimmered from where they touched, and she looked to him.

“What…” she gasped.

“As I thought.  What happened between us was no coincidence.” he said.  “My story may be finished, but the fates have gifted me a minor role in yours.  I suspected as much the moment I realized you could hear me. But it’s hard not to doubt yourself when you’re the man who caused the Flood…”  He frowned as he averted his eyes and then looked back to her.

“I was afraid to do anything more than watch for fear of making things even worse…But no longer.  After all, the path I once walked is now yours to finish.” he said and smiled as he dropped his hand.  “For what it’s worth, I cast my lot with yours. If you need a push, I’ll be there right behind you; if you lose control, I’ll do my best to stop you.  So-let us be about it,  _ hero _ .”

“Thank you, Ardbert.” she said as she smiled at him.  She then rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  He eyes went wide and he looked down at her. He then laughed and returned the hug.

“Let’s go get that Exarch back, shall we?” he said.  She let go of him and nodded. She blinked and he was gone.

“Ah! I was worried you were up here all alone, brooding and fretting and wallowing in your woes.  But look at you-grinning at nothing like a pollen-drunk pixie!” yelled Feo Ul as they flew up to her.

“Feo Ul!” cried Yugure as she reached out to hug them.  They smiled at her and returned the hug, but then backed away.

“Hmph!  Look at what you’ve done to your aether!  It’s a mess! And you have cracks running all through  that pretty soul of yours!” they said. Yugure’s ears drooped and she looked at her feet.

“Feo Ul...the Exarch’s been taken...I’m...I’m scared…” she said and looked up at them.

“Oh my poor little sapling.  Whatever am I to do with you?” they said and then slowly smiled.  “Shall I yield up my throne? You could claim it-cut ties with the mortal world, hide away in the castle…”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she shook her head.

“It won’t fix the problem...but would it really matter? If any pesky heroes come calling with steel and magic, all of Il Mheg will rise up in your defense.” they said.  “My crown and scepter are yours...if you want them.”

“No, my family...my loved ones...I could never…” she said.

“What? Of course I knew before I asked that you’d never ever heed such a  _ wicked _ suggestion!” they said.  “And besides, what would become of my precious and ephemeral flower?”  They moved closer to them and frowned.

“My dear, beloved sapling. You are lost-confused-and have precious little time to gather your wits.” they said.  “Your kind is always so preoccupied with what lies ahead, and so we muddle your vision with fog and glamour. But such trickery is easy to see through.  Stand very, very still. Think not of where you need to go, but where you are right now at this moment. At this time, in this place…” Yugure smiled and nodded at them.   They then flew a bit towards the steps of the tower, and she followed.

“Our [friend] of crystal. From shadowed hood he watched you go, his ruby eyes warmth aglow.” they said as they stared at the Crystal Tower.  They then looked to Yugure and smiled.

“See yourself as he saw you, and that shall be the clearest clue.” they said.  Yugure blushed and crossed one of her arms over her chest as she looked at her feet.

“I...I  _ will _ save him.” she said as she slowly looked up to Feo Ul.

“You stand in his garden, dear sapling.  Ask his flowers what they know, and you will surely find an answer.” they said.  “But what will you with it, I wonder…? I’ll be watching and waiting, waiting and watching!”  Yugure smiled and nodded at them.

“Thank you, Feo Ul.” she said.  “My dear friend.” Feo Ul smiled and nodded.  They then did a backflip in the air and disappeared in a blink of light.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure sat in the Umbillicus on the floor, and looked around the room.  She looked at the piles of books strewn around, the shelves, a table, and some chairs in the room.  She covered her mouth as she silently sobbed and brought her knees up to her chest. The Echo had granted her a vision of G’raha talking with Urianger in this room, and she had seen all that was said between the two.

“He...he did this to stop me from...dying..?” she whispered.  “No no it was to save the world from the Calamity...but...he… G’raha…”  Her eyes then went wide in realization and a fresh set of tears poured forth.

“But if...if we prevent this...then he will cease to exist..?!” she choked out. “No...no…”

“Careful now.”  She choked back a sob and turned her head to see Ardbert standing there.

“If you lose control again, the Light could claim you for good.” he said.  She rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked back to the floor.

“I just…” she mumbled and felt his hand on her shoulder.  He sighed and waited until she had dried her tears and stood up.

“What do you mean to do?” he asked her with a stern look.  She frowned and clenched her fists. She then looked up to him with the same look and her ears went back.

“I am going to rescue the Exarch.  I will save G’raha Tia!” she said. “And I hope to save this world!”  He smiled and chuckled.

“Then we should be on our way.  The Ascian mentioned the Tempest, did he not?” he said.

“Yes, but I don’t know-”

“That’s ‘the stormy seas around Kholusia’ to you.”  he interrupted. “His lair must be down there somewhere, hidden beneath the waves.”  Yugure nodded at him and smiled.

“Thank you, Ardbert.  For everything.” she said.  He smiled and nodded at her.  She then headed out of the room and went to the Amarokeep.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Yugure smiled shyly at the other Scions and made a murr noise.  They had rushed to the Amarokeep, and confronted her. Alisaie had given her hell for trying to leave without them, and Thancred was upset with her as well over it.  She walked over to Alisaie and hugged her tightly.

“You are a sister to me…” she said to Alisaie.  “As is Shtola. And Alphinaud and Urianger are like brothers.”  She then reached out to Ryne and pulled her into the hug as well.

“You are like a daughter to me…” she said and closed her eyes as she smiled sadly.  They both smiled to her and she let go of them.

“And Thancred is my love, and partner…” she said as she looked towards him.

“You almost sound like you’re saying goodbye, my dear.” he said as he frowned.

“I...I don’t know if I’ll survive this...so I may as well..?” she said as she shrugged.  He looked away and clenched his fists. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“I don’t want to lose you, Yugure…” he whispered as his voice cracked.  “I love you so much.” She smiled as she looked up at him and kissed him.

“I love you, Thancred.” she said as she broke the kiss.  He tightened his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.  She slowly let go of him and he, reluctantly, let go of her. She then walked over to Urianger and smiled at him.

“Urianger...you do not  _ ever _ need my forgiveness.” she said.  “All you have ever done, is try to help save and protect people…”  His eyes went wide and then he smiled softly.

“You are a brother to me.” she said and hugged him.  “I just ask that if you do make it back to the Source...please watch over Yoake…”  He returned the hug and nodded.

“Thine words are kind…” he said as she let go of him.  She then walked over to Alphinaud and squeezed him in a tight hug.

“You have grown from a plucky boy into a fine young man.” she said as she smiled at him.

“‘Plucky?!’” he cried and Alisaie laughed.  He glared at Alisaie and Yugure laughed as she stepped over to Y’shtola.

“A goodbye for me as well, then?” she said as she smiled at Yugure.  Yugure nodded and hugged her.

“Thank you for being a voice of reason in a sea of chaos, and the clarity in a sea of fog.” said Yugure.  Y’shtola nodded at her and hugged her back.

“We will do everything in our power to make sure you survive this.” she said.  Yugure let go of her and looked at the others.

“You are all, a family to me.  And I do feel blessed to have known you.” she said and the tears she had been holding back the whole time finally broke free.  Thancred rushed forward and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He held her tightly as he broke the kiss and let her cry into his chest.

  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter! D: just wanna say ty so much for all the kudos, this hits, and even the bookmarks. it is so very appreciated! <3  
> next chapter is a LONNNNNNG ONE


	35. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE SHADOWBRINGERS MSQ. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE MSQ FOR SHADOWBRINGERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty Five**

  
  
  
  


Yugure walked around Amaurot and saw and spoke with many of the shades there.  The people were giant, and they viewed her and the Scions as children. They had learned that this city had been recreated as an illusion by Emet-Selch, and it was stuck in a time before it’s great calamity.  They had found out many things, and the Echo had shown Yugure much more. They walked into the Capitol building and came to a stop as Emet-Selch appeared from a void portal. He frowned as he looked at Yugure and then to the others.  Yugure frowned as well and clenched her fists as she closed her eyes.

“This really is unacceptable.  I gave you very specific instructions.” he said as he looked back to Yugure.  “My invitation was for an abomination, ripe with the power to bring about the world’s annihilation.Not this half-broken...thing.  Whatever am I to do with you?”

“Well sorry to disappoint.  But I’m a difficult one to kill.” said Yugure as she looked up at him.  He sighed and looked at the others again.

“And I see you insist on keeping the same familiar company.  Are you so lost without them?” he asked. Y’shtola scoffed and opened her mouth to say something, but Yugure raised her hand to stop her.  She stepped forward towards him and clenched her jaw.

“This is my  _ family _ .  The people I  _ love _ and would willingly give  _ my _ life for.” she said as her ears went back.  “Just as  _ you _ would do the same for your loved ones you have lost.  Just as I keep fighting… for those we have lost. And those we can yet save.”  She closed her eyes as she felt the glaze of tears coming and had memories flash before her.  Her parents, Moenbryda, Doga, Unei, Haurchefant, Ysayle, Papalymo, Meffrid, Conrad, Branden, Renda-Rae, Nyelbert, Lamitt…

“I have loved, I have lost, and I have fought hard to protect those I love and hold dear.” she said as she opened her eyes and glared at him.  “I understand your plight, and your want…” Her look softened and she looked at him sadly, her gaze now filled with grief and hurt.

“You dare to-”

“No, I do not.” she interrupted him.  “I dare not compare myself or my losses to yours.  I have been alive less than 3 decades.  _ You _ have been alive for eons.  The scale of it weighs heavily to you.”  She looked at her feet and then looked back up at him as her ears went back.

“I could not begin to comprehend the pain…” she said as some tears finally broke through and trailed down her cheeks. “Or the grief…But the price you ask is too great Emet-Selch.   _ I _ would give my life to bring them back.  I  _ will _ give my life if needs be, to  _ protect _ them.”  His eyes widened at her tears for a moment, before he scowled at her and crossed his arms.

“This world, nay all these worlds, do not just belong to  _ me _ or even just to  _ you _ .” she said.  “You demand that people lay down their lives, of no choice of their own, to bring back those you have lost...but you would not give yourself for it?”

“How **_dare_** you!” he growled.  She began to walk closer to him and clenched her fists.

“Yes I  _ dare _ .” she said.  “I dare to, Emet-Selch, because in your creation of this place and its shades, your hand slipped. I have spoken to Hythlodaeus and he has told me  _ much _ .”  His eyes went wide at this and he clenched his jaw, cleary angered with himself.

“He told me of the plans, of  _ your _ plans.  He told me of this place.  That you had loved ones, you had family.  You had someone you held dear and  _ loved _ .” she said.

“Enough!” he growled.  “Tell me, what is it you intend to do?!”  Yugure stood still as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.  She then relaxed her body and slowly opened her eyes.

“I am here for the Exarch.  And I will take him back, even if that means killing you.” she said. “For those we’ve lost, and for those we can yet save.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure growled as she glared up at Emet-Selch and then looked back at the other Scions that had been struck down.  She screamed out in pain as the Light became too much to endure, and hissed as she turned back to him. She then felt as if a hand was on her shoulder and her vision became nothing but white light.  She blinked as she looked up and saw Ardbert standing beside her as he stared forward.

“If you had the strength to take another step, could you do it?” he asked.  “Could you save our worlds?”

“In a heartbeat.  You know I damn well could.” she answered.  He looked at her as he smiled and took the axe off his back.  He held it out to her and nodded.

“Take it.  We fight as one.” he said.  She nodded and grabbed onto the axe.  It turned into pure white light, and her vision returned her to in front of Emet-Selch.

“This world is not yours to end…” said her and Ardbert’s voices at the same time as she stood up.  “This is our future. Our story.” She glared at Emet-Selch as she was bathed in a beam of light and took the bow from her back.  His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No...It can’t be…” he said.  The beam of light vanished and Yugure stood there with an arrow aimed at him.

“Bah, a trick of the light.  You are a broken husk, nothing more.” he said.

“End this, Emet-Selch.” said Yugure.

“How can you hope to stand against me alone?” he said as he glared at her.

“We stand together!”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and Emet-Selch turned to see the Exarch standing behind him.  He was hunched over and using his staff for support.

“How did-?!  I’m surprised you can stand at all.” said Emet-Selch.

“G’raha…” whispered Yugure.

“I could not well leave matters half finished.” said the Exarch. He slowly stood up and raised his staff as it began to glow.

“Let expanse contract, eon become instant!” he said and many circles of magic appeared around Yugure.  “Champions from beyond the rift, heed my call!” He raised the staff, and then slammed it to the ground.  The circles erupted in light and Yugure felt aether pooling in each of them. 

“Damn you!  Damn you all!” yelled Emet-Selch.

“It ends this day, Emet-Selch.  One way or another, it ends!” yelled Yugure.

“Very well.  Let us proceed to your final judgement.” he said and growled.  “The victor shall write the tale, and the victor become its villain!”  He stepped forward and glared at her.

“But come!  Let us cast aside titles and pretenses, and reveal our true faces to one another!” he yelled and summoned darkness around him.  He slowly raised his head and the red aethreal mask that marked him as Ascian appeared.

“I am Hades!  He who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber!” he yelled as his voice became distorted. He raised his hand to the sky and enveloped them all in a giant storm of shadow.  When the shadow engulfed them fully, Yugure stood in front of a giant monstrosity, and she looked up at it.

“Show me your ‘vaunted strength’.” said the monstrosity, and she knew it was Hades.  “And I shall expose the lie of your very existence!” Yugure closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  She opened them when she felt hands on her shoulders and looked to see each of her sisters now stood beside her.  She nodded at them and they nodded back. Hotaru roared and rushed at Hades with her shield and sword. Maku dashed at him with her daggers, while Yoake summoned a demi-phoenix.  Yugure screamed as she let her arrows fly and Suiren raised her staff to protect them with a healing barrier.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure stood alone, her sisters having been called back to the Source, and looked around at the darkness around her.

“I..will...not...yield.” cried out Hades’ voice and different Ascian masks began to appear in front of her.  “Should I surrender this fight, what will become of it all…? What will become of our triumphs? Our hopes? Our..our despair?” Yugure clenched her fists as her ears went back and lowered her head.

“What of this anguish which yet burns in my breast even after the passing of eons?” echoed his voice.  Yugure slowly looked up through tear filled eyes, and looked at the masks.

“Please...Emet-Selch...Hades…” she whispered as the tears began to fall.

“No, no, no! I will not let it all be for naught!” he screamed.  There was a flash of light behind her, and she saw Thancred flying towards him.

“Enough! Damn you!” he yelled and her eyes went wide as she saw the white Auracite he held.  He tossed the Auracite up into the air, swung repeatedly at it, and shattered it which sent the shards flying into Hades.  Urianger, Y’shtola, Alphinaud, Alisaie, and Ryne all appeared behind her and outstretched their hands toward Hades. Their aether flowed from their hands, empowered the shard in the centre of his chest, and it began to grow in size.

“Such... _ infernal _ ...strength..” cried out Y’shtola.

“Now!  Strike with all thy might!” yelled Urianger.  Yugure raised her hand and Light began to pool in her hand.  She brought her hand back as the shard Hades was grasping on to in his chest, shattered, and she clenched her jaw.   They began to be fully enveloped by the darkness, but the light in her hand started to take shape.

‘ _ I am sorry.’ _ she thought as she looked at him with tear stained cheeks as Ardbert’s axe appeared in her hand.  She brought it back and swung it at him. Hades screamed out as the axe of light pierced him in the centre of his being, and the darkness began to fade away.  Slowly they were left in the destroyed remains of his created city, and the light shone around them. He stood in front of her in his Ascian robes and a hole punched through his chest.  He slowly reached up and lowered the hood of his cloak as he looked at her. She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry…” she said as she sobbed.  He stared down at her shocked and slowly returned the hug as his aether began to flow out of his body. 

“Remember…remember us…” he said.  “Remember...that we once lived..”

“I swear it.” she said and nodded.  He smiled at her and his body broke down with his soul as his aether flowed into nothing.  Yugure stood there and looked at her hands as the tears flowed freely.

“It’s over.  Emet-Selch is no more!” said Alphinaud as he rushed over to her.  Yugure blinked back the tears as she looked to the sky and nodded.

“More importantly, how do  _ you _ fare?” asked Alisaie as she and the rest of the Scions rushed to her side.  Urianger looked to Yugure and then to Y’shtola.

“...What dost thou see?” he asked. 

“Her aether...It is...as it used to be.  As a disciple of Zodiark, the Ascian was the Darkness to your Light.” she answered.  “I can but assume that when you set your strength against his, the Light in you was spent.”

“No.  It's more than that. Under the strain of that incredible flood of aether, your soul had begun to break apart.  Yet now it seems somehow restored...” said Ryne as she shook her head. Thancred rushed forward and picked Yugure up in his arms.  He spun her around and kissed her.

“Thank the Twelve…” he said and kissed her forehead.  Yugure smiled at him and looked back to Ryne.

“I tried to help you before the battle, but Emet-Selch stopped me.  So, h-how did you-exactly what did you...Can you tell us what happened?” she asked.  Yugure smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the axe of Light now embedded in the ground, and watched as it slowly broke apart, its aether flowing up into the sky.

“I had help...from a hero of this world.” she said as she looked back at Ryne.  “Ardbert helped me.”

“Ardbert…” said Urianger as his eyes went wide.  Yugure smiled and nodded.

“The very same...he was kept here...to help me.” she said.  He slowly smiled and nodded at her. There was slow footsteps behind them and they turned to see the Exarch walking towards them.  His robes were tattered, and dried blood caked his face and the corner of his mouth. He looked at his feet and shyly rubbed his hands together as his ears went back.

“Where to start…?” he said.  “I believe I owe you all an apology.  And you most especially, Yugure.” Yugure smiled at him and blinked back the fresh tears that had begun to flow.

“‘Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.” she said.  He looked up at her in shock, and hid his head in his hand as he began to cry.   
“Well…’Tis good to be awake.” he said and smiled at her.  She let go of Thancred, took a step forward and then ran to him.  His eyes went wide as she cupped his face in her hands, and she kissed him.  His ears went back as his tail went rigid and he stared at her in shock. He then slowly blushed and returned the kiss.  She slowly broke the kiss and began to sob as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She fell to her knees and he lowered himself down with her.  She continued to hold him close and the two began to cry into each other's arms.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

The Crystarium was alive with the sounds of celebration as people ate and drank, and danced to the music of various bards.  Yugure watched her friends and looked through the crowds of people. Thancred frowned at Urianger as Urianger took the mug of ale from him and handed him a cup of what looked to be water. She smiled and looked to Alphinaud and Alisaie as they talked with each other and Katliss.  Then spotted Urianger and Y’shtola as they spoke to Moren; then Thancred and Ryne as they spoke to Glynard. Her eyes finally found the one she was looking for and found G’raha speaking with Lyna. She walked towards them and smiled to Lyna. Lyna smiled as Yugure reached them and bowed to her.  Yugure’s ears went back a bit and she blushed in embarrassment. G’raha smiled at her and bowed as well. She made a murr noise and blushed brighter. She then looked to Lyna as she swallowed and kept her gaze averted from G’raha.

“I mean to steal him away from you…” she said and looked at her feet.  “If that is alright for you both...that is…”

“Aye.” said Lyna as she chuckled.

“..’Tis aught amiss, Yugure?” asked G’raha, nervously.  She looked up at him and grabbed his left hand. She then turned redder and shook her head.

“I wish you to come with me...if...if you will…” she said as her tail flicked behind her, nervously.  He blushed a bit and nodded to her. He then looked to Lyna, who simply smiled and nodded at them. Yugure then held his hand tightly and lead him away towards the Pendants.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure closed the door to her suite behind them and shut out the noises of celebration.  She rested her head against the door and tried to steady her breathing.

‘ _ Godsdammit, why am I so nervous?! _ ’ she thought.

“..Yugure…?”  She slowly turned to look at G’raha and saw him fidget as he blushed brightly as he met her gaze.  She slowly removed her quiver and bow from her back and placed them against the table. She held out her hand to him and he blinked at it.

“Oh...right…” he said as he took the staff from his back and handed it to her.  She took it and slowly looked it over, before she placed it beside her bow. She then looked at him and took some hesitant steps towards him.  He looked at her and she heard him swallow. She averted her eyes and then looked back to him, her look full of determination. She closed the distance between them and cupped his face with her hands.  She then leaned in as she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. His ears went back, in shock, and then he slowly moved his hands up to run her fingers through her hair. He returned the kiss and purred softly as she deepened it.  He then broke the kiss and moved his hands to her shoulders as he looked her over.

“I…” he began but she kissed his cheek along where his skin melded with crystal.

“G’raha Tia…” she said and his eyes filled with tears at hearing his name again.  “There is nothing more I want right now-in this world or mine-than to be in your arms and ...make love to you.”  His eyes widened and his ears went back as he flushed quite red.

“Y..Yugure...I…” he stuttered as he stared at her.

“I love you, Raha.” she said and stroked his cheek as she smiled.  His stared at her in shock and then pulled her in a tight hug as he buried his face into her shoulder.  She returned the hug and ran her fingers through his hair. She then smiled sadly as she felt him shake in silent sobs and left kisses down his neck.  He looked up at her and she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“I...I can scarce believe this is happening..” he said, his voice low and looked her over.  “I love you, Yugure..so...so much.” He moved his hand back to the back of her head and kissed her deeply.  She returned it and clutched at the front of his robes. They continued to kiss each other as she slowly lead him back to her bed, and began to take off her armor.  He helped her remove her armor, and then helped her remove his own robes. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, and then down her sides. He squeezed her sides as they both stood there in their smalls, and swallowed a lump in his throat.  She then smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly spun him around and sat him on her bed as she moved down to her knees in front of him. He groaned out as her hands rubbed along his thighs before she slid them over the hardening bulge in his smalls and she lightly kissed at his inner thigh.  His ears then went back and he looked away from her.

“Raha...do not look away from me…” she said as she hooked her fingers on the band of his smalls and slowly began to pull them down.  “You are beautiful, you are kind, you are loving, and I would have every part of you. Soul, heart, mind, and...body.” To emphasize the last bit she gripped the base of his shaft in her hands after she had tossed his smalls aside.  He cried out and jerked his hips as his hands moved to her shoulders. She then moved her head down and began to swirl her tongue along the tip as she gently pumped his shaft. She lapped up the precum that had leaked from him and then slowly moved her mouth around the tip.  She moved her head down to the base and sucked on him roughly as she swallowed him.

“Y-Yugure!” he cried out and his hands hovered over her, not sure what to do.  She looked up at him, with lust filled eyes, and reached for his hands. She moved them to the back of her head and pressed them against her head.

“Are...Are you certain..?” he asked and gasped when her response was to begin to bob her head.  He gripped her hair roughly and his toes curled as she began to pick up the pace a little.

“Wicked...whiiiiite….” he whined as his tail thrashed around behind him.  He hunched over her and whined as she continued to bob her head. She sucked on him roughly, and swallowed him until he could feel her throat closing on him.  He cried out and began to buck his hips against her mouth as his ears went back.

“If this is a dream...then Gods be good...do not let me wake up.” he mumbled and moaned.  His breathing increased and his hips began to jerk more erratically as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak.  He began to thrust into her mouth and mewled as he felt himself on the edge. She pressed onto his hips to still them and moved her head to press into his pelvis as she purred.

“Y-Yugure!” he cried out as he tossed his head back and came.  She felt hot and sticky ropes of his seed go down her throat and slowly pulled her head away as he finished.  She then swallowed and looked up at him as she licked his cock clean. He mewled as he looked down at her and tried to calm his breathing.  He then hooked his arms under hers and pulled her up for a deep kiss. His tail whipped around behind him as he pulled her onto his lap and turned to face her bed more.  He laid her down on her back and moved his hands to slide her breast band off. He moved his mouth from hers and slowly moved it down her neck as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses.  She purred as she felt him suck in some of her skin hard enough that she knew it would leave a mark, and he moved his hands to her breasts. He began to knead them as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, and moved his mouth down to her breasts.  He took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it while he swirled his tongue over it. She mewled and writhed a bit under him as continued to tease her.

“Raha…” she moaned.  He looked up at her as his ears went back and pulled his mouth away from her breast.

“Oh gods...to hear you say my name...let alone like  _ that _ after all this time…” he groaned as he pressed his forehead against her stomach.  He then began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach as his hands slid down her body and stopped at her smalls.  He hooked his fingers under the band and slowly pulled them down and off as he sat up. He let out a strangled mewl sound as he looked down at her and took in the sight of her.  His eyes trailed over every inch of her body and he looked back up into her eyes.

“You are...perfection…” he mumbled.  She blushed at that and covered her face with her arm.  He smiled as he moved himself so his face rested against her inner thigh, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through her folds.  He moaned softly and looked up at her, his eyes heavy with lust. He brought his already coated finger to his lips and slowly licked it clean.

“Already...very  _ very _ ready..I see..” he said and smiled.  She blushed brighter and made a murr noise.  He moved his mouth back to her folds as he used his fingers to spread her apart and ran his tongue slowly over her.  He then moved his mouth to her clit and swirled his tongue around it before he took it into his mouth. He sucked on it gently, and slowly moved a single finger into her.  Yugure mewled and wiggled her hips as she looked down at him.

“So gentle…” she said.  “Raha...you can be rough with me…”  His eyes went wide at that as he looked up at her and then groaned against her sex. He shifted himself so she now had her legs resting on his shoulders and sucked on her clit roughly.  He slowly moved another finger into her, then another, and another, and then looked up at her again. She cried out and nodded at him as she bucked her hips. His ears went back and he nipped at her clit while he slowly moved his fist into her.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and her back arched as she felt his fist stretch her.

“Raha!!” she cried out as her nails dug into her bed.  He purred against her clit and unclenched his fist in her as he gently pumped his hand in and out of her. She bucked her hips more insistently against him as she cried out and tossed her head back.  She felt her toes curl as her pupils became blown, and her peak very,  **very** rapidly approaching.

“R-RAHA!!!” she screamed out as she came, hard.  He quickly removed his hand from her, as he moved his mouth to her core, and greedily drank down her orgasm.   He slowly moved his head away from her core and lightly kissed her inner thigh as he looked up at her.

“I...I knew you were a bard...and had a way with words..but by the gods, Raha…” she said as her breathing slowed down.  He smirked and slowly sat up. Her eyes then drifted to his very swollen shaft and she spread her legs for him.

“Yugure...wicked white…” he groaned out as he positioned himself at her entrance. “May..may I..?”  He looked up at her, a pleading look on his face, and his tail twitched behind him. She nodded and he slowly moved himself into her.  They both moaned as he bottomed out in her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced himself on his elbows as he buried his face into her neck and began to pull himself out, before he thrust back in.  He began a rhythm of going slow but deep and nipped at her neck as he thrust in and out of her. 

“M..more..” she moaned out as she bucked her hips against him.  He nodded and sat up a bit more so he could get a deeper angle. He then moaned as he started to thrust faster and more roughly, and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.  She returned the kiss and moved her legs from his waist. He broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow at her as he felt her move. She grinned at him as she braced herself against the bed, and in a quick movement, he was now on his back on the bed with her on top of him.  He blushed brightly as he looked up at her and she purred as she placed her hands on his chest. She then bit her bottom lip as she began to bounce herself up and down on his lap. G’raha cried out as his hands gripped onto her hips and bucked his hips up into hers. He moved his hands to knead her breasts as she continued to roughly bounce up and down on his lap.

“Ahh...I’m s-sorry, Raha…” she said between moans.  “I...I just very much enjoy it rough…” His eyes went wide at this and his face turned almost as red as his hair.  He nodded and moved his hands to grab her ass. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back and moaned.

“Yugure...oh gods...I’m…ahhh!” he cried out as his eyebrows knitted together and dug his nails into her ass.

“Raha...Raha...ahhhnnn…!” she cried out as his name began to be a mantra for her.  He growled as he quickly rolled her onto her back and began to slam himself into her.  She clung to him as her back arched and she felt her muscles begin to contract around him.  She screamed out in bliss as she dragged her nails over his chest and came as her vision filled with black spots.  He slammed his hips faster and faster, and cried out as he felt his own peak near.

“Yugure..!” he moaned and then moved his mouth to the crook of her neck.  He bit down, hard, as he slammed deep into her, and came. Yugure purred loudly as she felt him fill her and her neck sting from the bite.  He kissed the mark on her neck and then slowly pulled out of her. He collapsed onto his back beside her and tried to slow his breathing. Yugure smiled as she curled up against him and rested her head on his chest.  He blushed as he looked at her and smiled. His ears then went back and he frowned.

“I..um...while I did enjoy this very much...I wonder as to what happened between you and Thancred then…?” he said as he looked her over.

“Hmmm?” she said as she looked up at him.

“Well you had said...that you two were a ..a couple.” he said as his ears drooped.  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she sat up.

“Oh gods!!” she yelped.  “I’m so so sorry, Raha…” She blushed brightly and covered her mouth.  He looked at her, very confused now, and his ears twitched.

“In...in my eagerness..I forgot to explain myself fully...I’m sorry..” she said.  “Umm...right. So me and Thancred  _ are _ a couple, yes.  I do love him very much, and have for a very long time…”  He sat up suddenly and looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

“Yugure...I…”  he began but she smiled at him and placed a finger to his lips.

“He is a partner of mine.  One of two I have, actually.” she said.  “Umm we’re all in a relationship together, if you will..?  Except Thancred is very much into  _ only _ women, while Aymeric is not…”

“A-Aymeric…?  And...I’m confused...in all my reading I didn’t…” he mumbled and tilted his head to the side.

“Well the fact that you don’t know about it gives me relief to know that nobody thought to write about my sex life.” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.  “But yes, Aymeric de Borel, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, and Speaker of the House of Lords. I fell for him back in my journeys through Ishgard.”  She smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

“I love them each.  Very much. It’s something I realized when I was younger, that I could share my love with more than one…” she said.  “I would enjoy to have you by my side as well...if you would have me…?” He blinked and then chuckled a bit.

“Forgive me, it’s just-the hero who wishes to protect everyone she loves, has so so much love to  _ give _ .” he said and smiled at her.  She blushed as she made a murr noise and then looked at him as he stroked her cheek.

“Would that I could meet this Aymeric..but Thancred and him are ...all right with this…?” he asked.  She turned even redder and nodded.

“I asked for permission first...from them both…” she answered.  “Thancred actually pointed out to me that I had fallen in love with you….”  He blushed brightly at that and his ears went back as he looked away.

“I do love you, Raha…” she said as she looked back to him.  “I..I don’t use those words lightly…” He looked back at her, with tears in his eyes, and nodded.

“I do admit to not knowing much about umm...group relationships, such as this…” he said.

“I understand if that is not acceptable…” she said and her gaze became sad.  “I will still love you, regardless, but I cannot simply just chose one…The love I have for each of you is equal.”  He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

“Yes, Yugure.  I love you as well. And the answer is yes.” he said and kissed her.  She returned the kiss and smiled as he broke it. She then grinned widely as her tail flicked behind her, and licked her lips.

“Y..Yes…?” he asked as he looked her over.

“Ready for round two, Raha?” she asked.  His ears went back and his eyes went wide as he stared at her.

“I...umm...noted…” he said as he turned very red.

“It’s like I said: it’s a good thing that there weren’t any books written about my sex life…” she said and smirked as she leaned in very close to his mouth.  “I like it rough, and often…”

“I see…” he said and purred as she kissed him.  She slowly deepened the kiss and he returned it fully.  She ran her tongue over his and then slowly pulled away.

“Well...then...round two..” he said as he pushed her back onto the bed and they both laughed.

  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feel super bad for killing him...? Like...damn. 100% if he hadn't been asking to kill millions, I'd probably help him....  
> I've tried to explain a polyamorous relationship as best I can in language that they might use..?  
> Not every poly relationship is like this, heck mine isn't even, but yeah.


	36. Thirty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Thirty Six**

  
  
  


Yugure ran through the streets of Ishgard, now back on the Source, and came to a slippery stop outside of de Borel manor.  She bowed to the guard and he let her inside. Once inside she waved at his butler and brought her fingers to her lips.

“Shhh, where is he..? His study?” she asked.  He chuckled and nodded at her. She wiped off her boots and dashed up the staircase.  She ran down the hall and found him in his study. He wore a simple powder blue dress shirt, black slacks, and black slippers, and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace as he looked over to some letters.  He looked towards the doorway as she reached it and his eyes went wide as she ran at him. He had barely gotten up when she leapt into his arms and hugged him tight.

“Aymeric!!!” she cried and clung to him.  He laughed as he returned the hug and looked down at her.

“Hello, my dear.  I did not realize you had returned from your adventuring.” he said and smiled.

“Mmmm, yes I’m able to return…” she said and then her ears drooped.  “But not the others it seems…G’raha is still trying to find a solution to that.”  He nodded as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, her tail wagging a bit behind her, and nuzzled into his hands.

“‘G’raha’...ah yes, the Crystal Exarch you had spoken of...and how is  _ that _ going?” he said as he smirked.  She made a murr noise and blushed brightly.

“I just...I wish you could meet him…” she said.  “He’s incredibly kind...he…” She then stopped and smiled sadly as tears filled her eyes.

“He reminds me a fair bit of Haurchefant…in his personality…” she said.  He nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I see.  Hopefully not alike in bedside manners…” he said and chuckled as he attempted to lighten the mood.  She laughed and shook her head.

“An incredibly kind and caring man.  And his people respect him greatly.” he said and kissed her forehead.  “Full glad am I that you are well, and happy.” She purred softly as he dropped his hands and returned to hugging her.

“...How...normally I am at work at this time...so how did you-” he started, but stopped when she looked up at him and grinned.

“Lucia told me.” she said and laughed.

“Of course.” he said and sighed.  “You must be hungry, no?” She shrugged as he let her go and  began to pick up the papers on the floor.

“Not really...just bolted here after speaking with Tataru.” she said and her blush deepened.  “I couldn’t wait any longer to see you....” He smiled up at her, slowly stood up and put the stack of papers on a nearby table.

“Well, why not some tea and sweets, and you can regale me with your adventures?” he asked as he smiled.  She nodded and smiled at him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Yugure sat beside Aymeric on a sofa in his sitting room, and sipped her tea as she looked at the fire in the fireplace.  She had taken all her armor off and slipped into a large nightshirt of Aymeric’s that went down to her knees, and some slippers.  They were snuggled up together and she had finished telling him about her adventures across the First.

“So you regret it then, killing this Emet-Selch?” he asked as he cupped his chin in thought.  Her ears drooped as she put the tea cup on its saucer on the coffee table, and sighed.

“I do...if...if he had not wanted to sacrifice millions...I would’ve helped him…” she answered and frowned.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

“You are a kind and caring soul, Yugure.” he said and she looked at him.  “‘Tis understandable to empathize with someone who wishes to bring their loved ones back.”  She then frowned and looked away from him.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” he asked as he leaned in to her.  She chewed on her bottom lip and refused to look at him.

“Yugure, my dear, something is troubling you.” he said and turned her head to look at him.  “Pray, tell me.” She placed her hand over his and looked up at him, but remained quiet.

“You look...ashamed..?  Whatever for?” he said as his brows furrowed in concern.

“I...I don’t know this for certain, but I have theories…” she said.  “I need to seek answers in that illusionary city…but...I…” She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and averted her gaze.

“I’m one of them…” she said.  “I was an Ascian…” His eyes went wide at that and he stared at her, in shock.

“I...I’m a fragmented piece of one of them…’8 times rejoined’ he had said…” she said and looked up at him.  “I think that may be true of anyone born with the Echo...that we may be Amaurotians…” She frowned as she closed her eyes and her brows furrowed.

“I felt...pain...and things...like noticing an object  _ should _ be somewhere else...I...don’t know what any of it really means.” she said. “I just... _ remember _ things that I shouldn’t...that I  _ couldn’t _ …”  He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss against her temple.

“They...there were two factions, I believe he said...one was of those that supported Zodiark, and those that supported Hydaelyn...I believe I was the latter...while Emet-Selch, Lahabrea, Elidibus...and their ilk were the former…”  She turned her head to him and looked into his eyes.

“I’m...I’m so lost Aymeric…” she said as her eyes filled with tears.  “I had a shade there...even tell me that he saw this soul in me…” Aymeric smiled softly at her, and placed his hand on her chest over her heart.

“And it is a beautiful, kind, and loving soul.” he said.  “What may have happened in the past, is the past, yes. However I understand the need for answers.  If I can be of any assistance, name it.” She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands.

“Thank you.” she said as she kissed him.  He returned the kiss and smiled at her as she slowly broke it.  She curled up on his lap, and rested her head against his chest.  He reached up and gently scratched behind her ear, which caused her to purr.

“I love you, my dear Yugure.” he said, his voice soft.  She purred louder and glanced up at him.

“And I love you, Aymeric.” she said.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.  She slowly sat up and blushed brightly. They had fallen asleep on the sofa, and she was now straddling his hips.  She smiled down at him as she watched him sleep, a smile on his lips, and then slowly looked to the window. It was very dark out, unlike the mid afternoon when she had arrived, and there was fresh snow falling.

“Well that was...unexpected…”  She looked back to him, to see him awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  He smiled at her as he sat up and braced himself with his elbows on the sofa.

“Hello...I guess we were both quite tired…” she said.

“I would say it was more being in wonderful company and cuddling on the sofa…” he said and placed a hand on her waist.  He sat up properly and kissed her cheek. He then blushed a bit and moved his mouth to her ear. He lightly ran his tongue along the edge and then nipped at the tip.  She made a small noise of surprise and then moaned as she felt the bulge in his pants as he shifted. He moved his mouth to her neck and lightly nipped at it as he moved his hand from her waist to squeeze her ass.

“Ah...Aymeric..!” she gasped.  He smiled and continued to line her jugular with kisses.

“Mmmm...forgive me, I just can’t help myself knowing that you are wearing one of  _ my _ shirts...and nothing else..” he said and moved his other hand to her hip.  She whimpered as he grinded himself into her and moved his mouth down past her collarbone.  He moved his hands back up to her hips, underneath the shirt, and moved his legs so he was now sitting with his back against the sofa.  She yelped as he stood up, and carried her towards his bedroom door. She clung to his shirt as he cradled her, he opened the door, and closed the door behind them with his foot as they walked in.  He quickly set her down on the bed and began to undo the buttons on the shirt she wore as he kissed her. He then trailed kisses down her neck, her chest, and stomach, following each button he undid with a kiss, and Yugure laid down on her back as he did.  He stood up as he finished unbuttoning the shirt, and looked down at her.

“Yugure…” he moaned as he looked over her.  His hands slowly trailed over new scars she had received across her abdomen, and he raised an eyebrow at the bruise at the apex between her shoulder and neck.

“Hmmm...and this is…?” he asked as he ghosted his fingers over it.  Yugure turned very, very red and clutched at the spot as her ears went back.

“Ummm...ahhh...G’raha left that when we….” she mumbled and looked away as the blush spread down her neck and chest.  Aymeric chuckled and moved his hands to her breasts. He ran his fingers lightly over her nipples, smiling as they stiffened, and then cupped her breasts.

“Ahnn…” she mewled as she looked back at him and he looked back at her, his eyes darkened with lust.  He moved his mouth to her breasts, and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he swirled his tongue over it.  He kept his eyes on her as he lightly bit it and then rolled it between his teeth. He did this a few more times, before he switched to her other breast and repeated his ministrations.

“A-Aymeirc…” she mewled as she squirmed under him.  He pulled his mouth away from her breast, and began to kiss a trail down her stomach, as he knelt down on the floor in front of the bed. 

“Mmm...it has been far..far too long…” he groaned as he spread her legs and nipped at her inner thigh.  He hooked her legs over his shoulders and spread her lips as he lightly ran his tongue over her folds. He ran his tongue over her entrance and slowly moved it into her.  Yugure bucked her hips as her hands moved to grip onto his hair and mewled as she felt him move his tongue inside her. He slowly pulled his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers, as he moved his mouth to her clit.

“I wish to hear you scream, my love..” he said as he brought her clit into his mouth, and sucked on it roughly.  Yugure’s eyes went wide as she tossed her head back and cried out. Her tail thumped against the bed and she began to writhe under him.  He curled his fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out of her as he took her clit between his teeth.

“Aymeric!!” she cried as she felt her core begin to pulse and her fingers trailed over his ears.  He groaned into her and pulled his fingers out of her. He then used his fingers to spread her folds wide as he continued his assault on her, and switched between playing with her clit, to pumping his tongue in and out of her.  She moaned loudly as her hands gripped his hair tightly, which caused him to hiss, and she felt her peak rapidly nearing.

“Aymeric!!! AHHHHNNN!!” she moaned as she practically screamed and came.  He moved his mouth back to her core and drank down her orgasm. He then lazily licked her folds, and swirled his tongue over her clit, before he pulled away.  She stared at him, her pupils blown, and her chest heaving with every breath. He smiled at her as he undid his shirt, and then began to undo his belt. She slowly sat up, and moved her hands to press on his thighs as she rested her head beside his groin.  He finished undoing his belt, then his slacks, and reached to scratch her behind her ear. Yugure purred loudly at this as she pulled down his slacks, and rubbed his erect cock through his smalls. He moaned softly as he bucked his hips into her hand and watched as she slowly pulled down his smalls.  Once he had kicked off his slacks and smalls, she gripped onto his cock and lightly ran her tongue along the head.

“By the Fury…” he groaned out as she moved her mouth down onto him and quickly swallowed him.  He moved his hands to her shoulders as she began to bob her head, and she used her hands on what she couldn’t quite get in her mouth. She purred as she sucked on the tip and he dug his nails into her shoulders as his knees shook.  She looked up at him as she pulled her mouth away and swirled her tongue along the tip. He moaned as his hands moved to the back of her head and pushed himself back into her mouth. She moaned against his cock and moved her hands to his thighs as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth.  He hunched over her as he fucked her mouth, and bit his bottom lip as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

“Yugure….” he cried out as his pace sped up.  She closed her eyes and purred loudly as she widened her jaw as much as she could.  He moaned loudly as he came and coated her throat in thick strings of his cum. She smiled as she looked up at him, swallowed, and then pulled her mouth away with an audible pop.  His hands moved to her shoulders and he breathed in sharply when she started to lick his cock clean.

“By the Fury, Yugure…” he mumbled.  “I will never tire of seeing you do such obscene things...with  _ me _ .”  She blushed brightly as she sat up and smiled at him.  He moved her hands to cup her face and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.  He then leaned down and kissed her as he pushed her back onto the bed. He deepened the kiss as his arms moved to cage around her and pressed his knee between her legs.  Yugure mewled against the kiss and ground herself against his knee. He slowly broke the kiss and laughed as he kissed at her neck. She squirmed under him and shimmied herself down the bed a bit.

“And what are you-” he stopped and moaned as she felt her hands rubbing over the head of his half hard cock.  He dug his nails into the bed and cried out.

“Someone is sensitive.” said Yugure as she looked up at him.

“That...is...entirely unfair…” he said as he glared at her and his cock went very hard.

“Oh?  And what will you  _ do _ about it?” she said as she grinned up at him.  He exhaled, his eyes dark with lust, and growled.  She yelped as she dropped her hands and he grabbed her.  He pulled her up to him, flipped her onto her stomach and spread her legs as he lightly pulled at her tail.  She moaned loudly and moved herself so her ass was in the air. He guided himself into her, slammed into her, and moved his hand to dig his nails into her ass.  He then grabbed her tail and began to drag his thumb nail along it as he started to slam into her. Yugure purred loudly and moaned as she felt him hitting against her cervix.

“Aymeriiiic…” she cried out and dug her nails into the bed.  He hunched over her as he continued to slam into her, over and over, and leaned down to nip at her back.

“I  _ will _ take you, over and over, tonight.” he said, practically growling in possessiveness.  Yugure’s eyes glazed over as she became a mewling mess and squirmed against him in response.

“Already...lost in the pleasure, I see..” he said and groaned as he felt her muscles contract around him.  She screamed out as she came and he reached down to intertwine his fingers in hers. He kept slamming into her, and then cried out as he came, filling her.  He pulled out quickly, climbed onto the bed and flipped her over.

“Ah!” she yelped.  He raised one of her legs and pressed it flat against his chest as he wrapped the other around his waist.

“I said  _ over and over _ .” he said as he grinned and thrusted into her again, still very hard.  She cried out at that and swiveled her hips so she could grind against him.  He roughly slammed into her, over and over, and left a trail of kisses around her ankle.  He moved a hand down to where they were joined, and began to rub her very,very swollen clit.  Yugure tossed her head back and cried out as her body became rather flushed. She started to cry, being overwhelmed by the pleasure, and dug her nails into the bed.

“Cum for me...my love…” groaned out Aymeric as he continued to rub her clit while he ruthlessly fucked her.  She mewled and writhed under him as she felt her muscles tightening around his cock. Aymeric continued to slam into her, as he felt his own peak nearing, and rested his forehead against her leg.  Yugure’s back arched as she screamed out and came, her muscles clamping down on Aymeric’s cock. He slammed deep into her as he cried out and came as well. He groaned as he filled her and tried to catch his breath.  He felt himself go soft and slowly pulled out of her. He let her leg drop to the bed, and then collapsed on the bed beside her.

“Mmm...are you alright, my dear?” he asked as he stroked her cheek.  She licked her lips as she slowed her breathing, and then looked over to him.  She smiled and rolled onto her side. He smiled as he brought her to cuddle against himself and rubbed her back.

“I’m alright.” she said as she took his hand in hers and kissed the palm.

“Mmm good.” he said and kissed her cheek.  He then reached down for the blankets, pulled them over the both of them, and made sure she was well covered.  He kissed her and lightly nuzzled against her forehead.

“How long are you planning on remaining here, my dear?” he asked.

“Hmmm...my sisters would murder me if I didn’t visit them at least…” she answered as she thought.  “I know I have the manor to check on and things to take care of...also the war with-” He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her and smiled.

“They have retreated at the moment.  And the attacks have ceased.” he said.  “‘Tis why you found me home and not out in the fields.”  She smiled and nodded at him.

“Full glad am I that you’re safe.” she said as she hugged him tightly.

“As am I.” he said and returned the hug.  “I assume that you are free to travel between here and the First?”

“Yes.  I just wish that G’raha could as well...You would like him.” she said.

“You had mentioned that.” he said as he stroked her cheek.  She blushed and shrugged in embarrassment. He chuckled and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Apologies.  I find myself amused at the thought...but also intrigued..” he said.

“About…?” she asked, confused.  He grinned at her, his eyes becoming dark with lust, and she felt his hard cock poke her thigh.

“He has laid with men, yes?” he asked.  Yugure turned very red and felt her mouth go dry.  

“I am not sure…” she said and he chuckled.

“Mmmm…’twould be very interesting to enjoy you both.” he said as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.  She mewled against the kiss and purred as he slowly broke it.

“Now is he as submissive as you in bed, is the question…” he said, more to himself than to her.  He then rolled her onto her back as he got overtop of her and placed an open mouth kiss on her neck.  He roughly sucked on the spot and slowly pulled back to admire the red mark he left. He leaned back as he looked down at her and smiled.

“I did say,  _ over and over _ ...that is, if you are up to it, my dear?” he said as he moved her hand between her legs and rubbed her folds.  She blushed brightly and opened her legs as she nodded. He gripped his shaft and guided himself into her again as he groaned.

“Mmmm so exquisite...”  he mumbled as he moved out, and then thrust deeply into her.

“A-Aymeric!!” she cried out as she brought her knees to her chest and moaned.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure purred as she laid on top of Aymeric, and he lightly ran his hand up and down her back, while the covers were brought over them again.

“Remind me to never ever question your stamina…” she mumbled as she looked up at him.  He chuckled and smiled at her.

“Is that a complaint, Yugure, my dear?” he said as he smirked.

“No!” she yelped as she blushed.  “I...I enjoyed all of it...just...wow…” She then glanced at the window and her eyes went wide.

“You...you’ve been...we’ve been…” she stammered as she saw the faint colours of sunrise begin to appear in the sky.

“I’ve been having my way with you over and over for many hours…” he said as she turned to look at him.  “And brought you to a screaming orgasm, many many times.” He smiled as he closed his eyes and then sighed.

“I will admit to being fully spent, and my stamina stolen completely from me.” he said as he opened his eyes to look at her.  “Was held in and pent up for quite a time.” She made a small murr noise and rested her head back on his chest.

“I do enjoy every minute of it, though.” he said as he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.  “I love you, Yugure.” She smiled at him and purred.

“And I love you, Aymeric.” she said.  He smiled at her and kissed her head. They both sighed as they closed their eyes, and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, might be taking a break from writing this one for a bit - until next patch at least. I have one more chapter almost done, and will post it once it's done.  
> In the meantime, I am working on another story of my alt WoL Valerius. A Au Ra Xaela man with a penchant for cat boys :P


	37. Thirty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
> Spoilers for Shadowbringers MSQ

##  **Chapter Thirty Seven**

  
  


Yugure walked into the Rising Stones and headed over to Tataru’s desk.  She smiled at her and Tataru grinned.

“Ah!  Yugure!  Your sister Hotaru just came by!” she said as she jumped, excitedly.  “She’s actually over there talking to Hoary Boulder!”

“Thanks Tataru.  Also is Yoake in..?” asked Yugure.

“Hmmm...last I saw her she had been studying at the back table there.” she said and pointed behind Yugure.  “If she’s not there she might be …”

“At his side, ok.” finished Yugure.  “Thank you.” She nodded at Tataru and walked over to where Hotaru was.  Hotaru had her shield and sword out and Hoary Boulder was admiring it and talking about it with her.  Another Miqo’te woman was with her, and she turned to Yugure and blinked as she tilted her head. She had long black hair with red tips, fair skin, and red eyes that showed she was a Seeker of the Sun.  She tapped Hotaru’s shoulder and pointed towards Yugure when Hotaru looked at her. Hotaru looked at Yugure and Yugure smiled as she waved.

“Yugure!!” cried Hotaru as she dropped her shield and sword and rushed to her.  She pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her up as she squeezed.

“Ah!” yelped Yugure and she laughed.  Hotaru put her down and smiled at her.

“We have all been worried about you!” she said.  “Have you seen the others yet?”

“No, afraid not.” said Yugure.  “I am planning on bothering Yoake though…and who is this?”  She eyed the other Miqo’te woman and Hotaru blushed brightly.

“This...this is R’Vila...umm, she's my girlfriend.” said Hotaru.  The other woman blushed and nodded to Yugure.

“Yugure Nekoga.” said Yugure as she smiled at her.  She then grinned wickedly as she looked at Hotaru and crossed her arms.

“So you’re fit to put up with this ones mouth and antics...Twelve forfend.” she said.  Hotaru and R’Vila both blushed brightly and Hotaru glared at her.

“Yugure!” she growled.

“Revenge is sweet.” said Yugure in a sing-song voice as she turned and headed towards the private rooms.

“You-.ohhhh!” grumbled Hotaru.  Yugure laughed as she turned to look at them, put her fingers in a V shape over her mouth, and wiggled her tongue in between them.

“YUGURE NEKOGA!” yelled Hotaru, and R’Vila turned as red as Hotaru’s hair.

“Consider it revenge for embarrassing me in front of Aymeric!” said Yugure as she walked through a door.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Yugure walked to Yoake’s room and found the door wide open.  She saw Yoake sitting at a table in her room, and reading from a stack of tomes.  She smiled and knocked on the door. Yoake turned to her and her eyes went wide. Her eyes filled with tears as she got up and rushed over to Yugure.  Yugure opened her arms and hugged Yoake as she threw her arms around her.

“I was so so so very worried!” she said and rubbed her eyes.  “Are you alright? Are you back for good? How...how are they doing..?”

“I am fine.  As for how long I am staying here, I am leaving after this actually.” answered Yugure.  “And the other Scions are fine. We are still trying to figure out how to get them back.”  Yoake’s ears drooped and nodded as she stepped back.

“I…” she started and then blushed as she fell silent.  Yugure placed her hand on Yoake’s shoulder and nodded.

“I miss him...I miss Urianger…” said Yoake.  “I...I never even got to tell him how I feel…”  Her eyes went wide and her ears went back as she looked over Yugure.

“Can you....are you able to take things  _ back _ ?” she asked.  “I know we were sent letters, Tataru said, from a pixie of some kind…?”

“I should be able to, yes.” answered Yugure.

“Excellent!” squealed Yoake as she turned around and rushed to her armoire.  She pulled open a drawer, pulled something out of it, closed the drawer, and then walked back over to Yugure.

“This...I had this made for Urianger…” she said as she blushed and held out a small black box.  Yugure raised an eyebrow and slowly took the box. It was velvet and as she opened it, her eyes went wide.  Inside was a gold sun pendant, with a small silver star charm, on a black leather cord. She looked it over and then looked up at Yoake.

“I had…” she said and then made a murr noise, embarrassed.  “I had that made as a courting gift…There’s a note in there as well…”  Yugure smiled as she closed the box, and placed it in her pouch on her belt.

“I will make sure he gets it.” she said.

“Thank you.” said Yoake as she hugged Yugure. Yugure returned the hug and then stepped back from Yoake.

“I’m heading back now...if there is anything you might need, let Tataru know.” she said.  Yoake nodded and Yugure waved as she left.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stepped through the portal into the First and looked around the Ocularum to find it empty.  She shrugged and headed towards one of the side doors to G’raha’s chambers. She quickly made her way to his room and knocked on the door.  There was rustling heard from inside and a chair squeak.

“Yes?” called G’raha from inside.  Yugure smiled as she slowly opened the door and poked her head in.  G’raha’s eyes went wide and he slowly smiled as a blush appeared on his face.

“Yugure!” he said as he stood up.  “Welcome back.” She walked in, closed the door, and walked over to him.  She slid her arms around his waist in a hug as she kissed his cheek, and purred.

“Hello Raha.” she said.  He blushed brighter and began to purr as he returned the hug.  She looked at the tomes he was reading on the desk, and then looked back to him.

“So ummm...what...what brings you back..?” he stammered as his blush spread.  Yugure giggled and stepped back a bit.

“Your shyness is adorable.” she said, which made his ears and tail go up.  She laughed and moved her hands to cup his face.

“Of course I’d return, Raha.” she said and blushed.  “I meant it when I said I love you.” He smiled at her as his ears drooped a bit and nodded.

“I...I love you as well, Yugure.” he said and she kissed him.  He purred loudly as he returned the kiss and then slowly broke it.

“Mmm...My twin sends her regards.” she said and chuckled.  “Saw Hotaru as well...didn’t find Maku or Suiren though…” She shrugged and then grinned wickedly.

“Well...I’m uhh...sure...Yugure why are you-” he started but stopped when her hands drifted to his ears and began to rub them.  “Ahhnnn…” He moaned softly and squeezed her sides.

“I also visited Aymeric…” she said as she turned redder.  “He regrets that he cannot meet you...And also had a few  _ interesting _ questions…”

“Ah...what kind of questions…?” he asked as she moved her hands to his chest.

“If you’ve ever laid with a man…and if you were more submissive…” she said and grinned.  His face went almost as red as his hair and he swallowed.

“I...umm...I have and I am…” he said as he averted his gaze.  “A-Aymeric is rather dominate I take it..?”

“Very.” she said and smiled.  “But enough making you turn as red as your hair.  If I don’t deliver this gift, Yoake will have my hide.”  He looked at her, confused, and tilted his head to the side.

“Is Urianger in the Crystarium, or is he back in Il Mheg?” she asked.  G’raha blinked a few times and then thought for a moment.

“I believe he has returned to Il Mheg...I can check..if you like?” he said.

“Would be greatly appreciated.” said Yugure.  G’raha lead her out of the room and back towards the Ocularum as he grabbed his staff.  They walked back into the Ocularum and he waved his staff as he reached the portal. A window appeared to show Urianger was actually in the Musica Universalis Markets, and talking with Ryne and Thancred.  Yugure squealed and kissed G’raha on the cheek.

“Thank you, Raha.” she said and he smiled as he blushed.  “I’ll be back!” She waved as she ran towards the door and bolted outside.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Yugure ran over to the Musica Universalis Markets and spotted Thancred, Ryne, and Urianger.  She ran to them, and leapt at Thancred as he turned to her. He caught her with an audible ‘oof’ and grinned as he hugged her.  She returned the hug and purred loudly as she nuzzled his chest.

“Well, glad to see you back too.” he said and laughed.  He kissed her and then slowly let her down. She smiled as she stepped over to Ryne and gave her a hug.

“‘Tis most welcome sight to see thee returneth to us.” said Urianger as he smiled at her.  She nodded her head and then held out a small pouch to Ryne. Ryne took it and slowly opened it.  She gasped as she took out a small silver hand mirror and looked to Yugure.

“F-For me?!” she gasped.

“Yup.” said Yugure as she smiled.

“Thank you!” said Ryne as she held the mirror in her hands.

“There’s also a wood comb, some hair clips, and earrings-but if you don’t want to wear those just yet I completely understand.” said Yugure.  Ryne looked into the pouch and grinned. Yugure patted her head and then looked to Urianger.

“Now...for you, Urianger.” she said and reached into another pouch on her belt.

“Thou needstn’t -” he began but she held out the black box to him.

“It’s not from me.  I am simply delivering it.” she said and smiled.  He looked at the box, then to her and slowly took the box from her.  He opened it and his eyes went wide as he looked back at her. Yugure smiled and crossed her arms.

“It’s from Yoake, there should be a letter or note in there.” she said.  Urianger blushed a bit as he looked over it and smiled.

“What? No gifts for  _ me?” _ said Thancred as he smirked.  Yugure laughed and sighed.

“Later.” she said and smirked at him.  She looked back to Urianger and saw that he had put on the necklace, and was now reading the note.  His blush deepened and his smile widened.

“...I...Prithee bid Lady Yoake that I accepteth thine request.” he said as he put the note back into the box and placed it in a pouch on his belt.  Yugure smiled warmly and nodded at him.

“What…?” asked Ryne, confused.

“Yugure’s twin sister is smitten with Urianger.” said Thancred as he grinned.  Urianger glared at Thancred and frowned.

“Oh? Oh!” said Ryne.  “I..well..I’m happy for you then.”  Urianger looked to Ryne and smiled as he nodded.

“Thancred, dear, leave Urianger be.” said Yugure as she glared at Thancred.  “You know he’s a private person.” He shrugged and smiled.

“I jest.” he said.

“I thank thee, Lady Yugure.” said Urianger as he bowed.  “Must needs find a path back to the Source, first.” 

“True, but still...don’t you dare break my sister’s heart.” said Yugure and she stuck her tongue out at him.  He chuckled and nodded at her.

“Now, I have a date.” said Yugure as she looked to Thancred.

“Oh..?  Are you wanting to go for dinner or-” he started but she shook her head.

“Nope.  Promised G’raha.” she said and smiled.  She stepped over to him and kissed him.

“A date with G’raha...but I thought...I’m confused…” said Ryne as she looked at them.

“Umm… in layman's terms, I love Thancred, and G’raha.  As well as a man named Aymeric on the Source.” said Yugure.  “If you want anymore than that, you’ll have to ask Thancred!”  She grinned at Thancred and waved as she walked away.

“Godsdammit Yugure.” grumbled Thancred as he pinched his nose.  “I’ll tell you when you’re older, Ryne.” Yugure laughed and headed to the Pendants.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled as she finished up with setting the table, and looked around at the food.  She had made some grilled steaks, some potatoes, carrots, and a dessert made with La Noscean Oranges.  She dashed over to her armoire and looked over herself. She wore her purple hempen camise, the purple skirt that Tataru had made for her of her Scion outfit, and some simple black shoes.  She fussed with her hair and then heard a light knock at the door. She blushed as she dashed over to it and opened the door to see G’raha standing there. He smiled at her, his cheeks flushed, and she smiled as she let him in.

“I...I hope I’m not late, I was rather absorbed in a book and-” he started but stopped when he saw the food set out on the table.  He looked towards her as she closed the door, and she locked it.

“You...you made all this?” he asked.  She made a murr noise and blushed brightly as she nodded.

“I’m not as good as Suiren when it comes to cooking, and I had to improvise with some of the spices...but I…” she mumbled as he walked over to the table.

“La Noscean oranges..?” he asked as he looked back at her.  She nodded slowly and fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt.  He walked back over to her and cupped her cheek.

“It looks wonderful.” he said as he smiled and kissed her.  She purred and returned the kiss. He then stepped back as he cleared his throat and rested his staff against the wall.  He turned back to the table and sat down at it as he looked up at her.

“I...I don’t know if you’ve ever had mulled wine before…” she said as she walked over to her counter for some cups and a bottle. “In Ishgard, there’s an inn called The Forgotten Knight and the innkeeper, Gibrillont, makes the most amazing mulled wine...so I grabbed a bottle when I visited Aymeric.”  She poured the wine into two cups and handed a cup to G’raha. He sniffed it and then took a sip of it.

“Mmm ‘tis good.” he said and smiled at her.  She smiled as she sat down beside him and the two began to eat.

 

* * *

 

Yugure purred as she rested her head against G’raha’s shoulder and smiled.  They had finished eating and were just sitting there talking and enjoying each others’ company.  G’raha blushed as he smiled and looked at her. He took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers with hers.  He then raised it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Yugure blushed and made a small murr noise as she looked at him.

“Thank you...for the dinner...and uhh you remembered me talking about the oranges…” he said as he turned redder.  She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Of course!” she said.

“Still, thank you.” he said and kissed her.  She returned the kiss, and smiled at him as they broke it.  She then rested her head back against his shoulder and lightly ran her fingers over his arm.

“Can you feel it..?” she asked as she looked over his crystal arm.

“Not as well as the other, but yes.” he answered as he moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders in a hug.  He then sighed and went very quiet. Yugure looked up at him to see tears trickling down his cheeks, and sat up straight.

“What is it?” she asked as she wiped away the tears.  He blinked a bit and rubbed his eyes.

“Forgive me, it’s just…” he said and smiled at her.  “You’ve made this old man, very very happy…” She smiled at him and laughed.

“ _ Old _ my ass...not with the stamina you have in bed.” she said and smirked.  He turned rather red at that and cleared his throat.

“Yes well..umm…” he said.

“Full glad am I that you are happy, Raha.” she said as she laughed.  “You deserve to be happy.” She stood up slowly and cupped his face in her hands as she looked at him.

“You deserve to be happy, to be loved, and more, Raha.” she said and kissed his forehead.  He smiled at her as he hugged her and rested his head against her stomach.

“Thank you.” he said.  She smiled as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair and scratched behind his ears.  He closed his eyes as he made a noise of contentment and then yawned. He pulled back from her and rubbed his eyes.

“Forgive me, I seem to be rather tired…” he grumbled.

“It’s fine.” she said as she moved to clean up the table.

“I can help-” he began but stopped when she glared at him.

“I made dinner for us, and you are  _ not _ going to help clean, ok?” she said and stuck her tongue out at him.  He smiled and nodded. Yugure smiled as she stacked the dishes and placed them in a wash basin on the counter.

“Thank you, Yugure..for..for everything.” said G’raha.  Yugure looked over her shoulder at him and blinked as she tilted her head.  He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, shyly.

“N-nevermind.” he said.  She giggled and nodded as she turned back to the dishes.

“I realize, I don’t know very much about  _ your _ life before meeting back in Mor Dhona.” she said.

“...That is true...would you care to hear some stories from this old man?” he asked and smiled.

“Only if you stop calling yourself old.” she said as she laughed.  He laughed and nodded.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

**_Amaurot._ **

**_Amaurotian._ **

Yugure floated in a black void, the only light coming from her heart, and looked around as visions of Amaurot flowed around her.

‘ _ Why…?’  _ her voice cried out, but her lips did not move.  ‘ _ Why can’t I remember?! Why do I feel such sorrow?!’  _ A memory of Emet-Selch appeared in front of her and she reached out to him.  He reached out with a clawed hand, his attire that of his Ascian self, and when she touched his fingers, the image rippled and he was now dressed like other Amaurotians.  He pulled her into a hug, and Yugure felt a piece of her being ripped away. She reached up and saw another Amaurotian float from her and return his hug. The memory then began to fade to black as she reached out to them.

_ ‘NO! PLEASE! WAIT!’ _ her voice screamed. “ **HADES!** ”

 

* * *

  
  


Yugure sat up in bed and gasped for breath.  She felt a hand on her cheek, and another hand tightened on her own.  She looked up to see G’raha as he looked her over in concern.

“Yugure, are you alright?” he asked as his ears went back.  “You were tossing and turning in your sleep and looked to be in pain...I…”  Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He hugged her tightly and began to rub her back.  She sniffed as she slowly finished crying and rubbed her eyes. She then looked up at him, and looked around the room. It was quite late it looked like, the window was open, and they had fallen asleep in their small clothes.

“I...Nightmares..no..dreams…?” she said as she looked back at him.  “I don’t know...things I should remember...but can’t…? I’m so confused…”  He nodded as he kissed her cheek and looked her over.

“I just...I don’t know…” she said.  “I think...whoever I was in Amaurot... _ if _ I even was someone...I think I was lovers with Emet-Selch..?”  G’raha’s eyes went wide as his ears went back and his breath caught in his chest.

“I don’t know what any of this means...Raha...I’m ..I’m confused...and I’m scared…” she said as he looked at him.  His face relaxed and he nodded as he kissed her. He then pulled her down to lie back down and let her rest her head on his chest.

“If you need to talk more about it...I can attempt to look into it more...if you like?” he asked.  Yugure nodded as she snuggled against him and he pulled the blanket back over them.

“I will do some reading...and maybe go visit Amaurot, if it’s even still there…” she said as she closed her eyes.  “I will ask the others if they will come with.” He purred and lightly rubbed her shoulder as he thought.

“I hope you do find the answers you seek…” he said.  He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her as he closed his eyes as well.

“Me too…” mumbled Yugure and the two soon drifted back to sleep.

  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Seven**

 


	38. Thirty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
> Spoilers for Shadowbringers MSQ

##  **Chapter Thirty Eight**

  
  
  


Yugure sat on a large bench in a building in Amaurot and searched through what tomes she had been given as she munched on some food she had packed.  The tomes were large enough she had to lay them on the floor, and she would occasionally have a shade come and ask if her guardians were nearby. She was still shocked to see it standing, having expected it to disappear after Emet-Selch’s death.  She grumbled as she closed the tome and frowned.

“...Same thing...half finished…” she sighed.  “I wish he had left more information….” She packed up the remainder of her lunch, put it back into her pack, and put her pack back on her belt.  She then stood up, lifted the tome up, and awkwardly carried it to the desk that a clerk was at.

“I’m done with this one, thank you.” she said as she pushed it up onto the counter as best she could.  The clerk made a sound that registered as a chuckle in Yugure’s mind, and nodded at her as they took the tome back.

**_“To see a child so curious, brings me joy.”_ ** they said.  She smiled and shrugged.

“I just wish I could learn more…” she said, as she frowned.  She waved at the clerk and then headed out of the building. She came to a stop in a square in the city and looked up at the buildings.

“I want to remember….” she said as brought her hands up to her chest and clasped them together.  “I  _ need _ to remember…I need to learn about this place…”  She frowned as she looked at her feet and her ears and tail drooped.  She sighed as she closed her eyes as she concentrated on the Crystarium and teleported away.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure sighed as she walked into the Ocularum and saw G’raha speaking with Lyna.  They both glanced to her and she waved as she stood to the side.

“Don’t mind me.” she said and leaned against the wall.  She crossed her arms and frowned as she looked at her feet.  She sighed and began to reflect on everything she knew about Amaurot.  She must have been completely lost in thoughts because she didn’t notice Lyna leave and jumped when G’raha placed his hand on her arm.

“‘Tis aught amis?” he asked, a look of concern on his face.  She uncrossed her arms and gave him a half smile.

“Sorry, was lost in thought.” she said as she shrugged.

“If there’s anything I could do to help, you need only ask Yugure.” he said as he smiled.  She reached up, cupped his cheek, and smiled at him.

“I know.” she said.  “Thank you, Raha.” He placed his hand over hers as he nodded and lightly squeezed her hand.

“Do you wish to talk about it…?” he asked.  She nodded and he gestured towards the side door.  She smiled at him and they headed towards his chambers.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled as she gently moved her fingers through G’raha’s hair and lightly brushed his ears.  He had laid down on his back and was resting his head on her lap. He looked up at her, his cheeks red, and purred softly as he listened to her speak.

“I still don’t know exactly what to do…” she said and sighed. “The only thing I can honestly think of is speaking to...well...Elidibus.”  He frowned and crossed his arms as he thought.

“Which isn’t exactly the best idea...I know.” she said as he looked back up at her to speak.

“No it is not…” he said.  “All I can hope is that I find something in the Tower regarding it...but even then…”  Yugure nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He blushed and smiled softly as he nuzzled into her hands.

“I...I regret killing him, Raha…” she said as her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.  “Not regret protecting you...saving the First, or saving the Source. That I do not regret...I just…”  He reached up and stroked her cheek as she closed her eyes and smiled at her.

“I just...the pain and sorrow I saw…” she mumbled as the tears fell.

“You have a kind heart, Yugure.” said G’raha as he wiped the tears away.  Yugure chuckled and nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

“I would kick his ass a thousand times over however for harming you.” she said.  She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and lightly trailed his fingers through her hair. 

“I just hope to get answers…” she said as she broke the kiss. “Thank you, Raha...for everything…”  He turned redder and blinked at her in surprise.

“‘Tis...tis I that should be thanking you for everything you’ve done.” he said.  “Anything I may do to help, pales in comparison…” She smiled and lightly scratched behind his ears.  He purred and nuzzled into her hands as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

“Oh...right...ummm...yeah…” said Yugure as she stopped and turned very red.  “We need to discuss one kind of important thing…” He tilted his head and looked at her, confused.

“Umm...I...I understand that you are well... _ old _ …” she said and rubbed the back of her head, shyly.  He blinked as he sat up and turned to face her.

“As I have said, many times.” he said and chuckled.

“Yes well..umm...it’s not so much to do with that, but more ummm...godsdammit…” said Yugure as she turned even redder and swallowed.  “I don’t know if you’ve ever been with another Miqo’te when they’ve been in heat but um-if my math is correct, I’m supposed to be going into one very VERY soon…” He stared at her for a few moments and then what she had said registered.  His eyes went wide as he turned as red as his hair and his tail flicked behind him.

“I...I see…” he said.  “I...I will admit to not really having to deal with any, myself, in a very long time…Possibly due to the Tower…”  He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat.

“Do...well...I suppose Thancred and Aymeric know of this as well…your heat cycles I mean…” he asked.  She nodded and looked at the floor.

“But...they’re a Hyur man and an Elezen man...they...they can’t be affected like…” she mumbled.

“...Like me…” he finished, and she nodded.  “..how long until..?” She looked up at him and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Anytime this week…” she said.  “If..If my math is correct…” He smiled at her and cupped her chin to make her look at him.

“If...if you wish for me to  _ help _ with it…” he said.  “And I am aware it  _ could _ jump start my own heat cycle, but I am more than willing to help…”

“Raha…” she mumbled.  “I...I would like that…”  She smiled as she leaned towards him and kissed him.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure twirled a dagger in her hands and threw it at a target dummy.  She wore a gloom purple oasis tunic, gloom purple oasis sarouel, leather duckbills, and gloom purple hempen halfgloves.  She tossed another dagger up into the air, swung her leg up and kicked it into the target dummy. 

“Impressive!” came a voice from behind her as she walked towards the dummy to grab her daggers.  She turned to look and smiled at Lue-Reeq. The blue haired Mystel smiled at her and clapped. She walked over to him as she twirled her daggers in her hands and seathed them at her sides.

“Nice to see you again, Lue-Reeq.” she said and smiled.  “How are you doing?”

“Good!” he said as he put his hands on his hips.  “Not using a bow anymore…?”

“Just practicing other things while there is this lull..” she said as she shrugged.  He nodded and frowned a bit as he crossed his arms.

“I have a question for you...if you will hear it…?” he asked.  She tilted her head to the side and nodded as she waited for him to continue.

“I..I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?” he asked as his ears went back and he blushed a bit.  Yugure blinked a few times as he turned redder, and then her eyes went wide.

“Oh!  Oh...like a date?” she asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Yes!” he squeaked out as he went even redder.  Yugure crossed her arms and smiled sadly at him.

“I would only join you as a  **friend** .” she said.  “I’m sorry Lue-Reeq, but that is all I view you as.”  He blinked a few times as he looked at her and then slowly frowned as his ears went back.

“I..I understand…” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  She sighed and then looked past him and smiled as she spotted G’raha walking towards them.  Lue-Reeq turned to see what she was looking at and his eyes went wide.

“Wait...is that the Exarch..?” he asked as he turned back to her.

“Aye.” she answered and waved at G’raha as he got close to them.

“Hello Yugure.” said G’raha as he smiled at her and looked to Lue-Reeq.  “Hello, I don’t believe we’ve personally met?”

“This is Lue-Reeq, the Mystal hunter I told you about.” said Yugure.  Lue-Reeq stared at her and then looked to G’raha.

“You told the Exarch about  _ me _ ?” he asked as his ears went back.  Yugure laughed and smiled as she nodded.

“Of course!” she said and he looked from her to G’raha.  G’raha smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Pleasure to meet you, Lue-Reeq.” he said and Lue-Reeq nodded at him.

“I-I didn’t know you were friends with the Exarch, Yugure…” he said as he looked at Yugure. Yugure giggled and shrugged as she blushed a bit.  He looked back to G’raha and saw the blush on his cheeks as he kept his eyes locked on Yugure.

“Oh...oh!  Oh…..” said Lue-Reeq as he frowned and nodded.  “Well..I see. I umm...Mayhaps drinks sometime soon, then?” Yugure tilted her head to the side and blinked in confusion.

“Yes but what-” she started but he raised his hand to her.

“I can tell when I’m outmatched...well now at least…” he said and shrugged.  He then looked towards G’raha and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Take care of her.” he said as he turned around and walked away from them.  G’raha blinked as he looked at Lue-Reeq and then looked back at Yugure.

“What…?” he mumbled as he tapped his chin.  Yugure smiled at him and blushed.

“...He asked me on a date...and I think he noticed the way you look at me…” she said as she twiddled her thumbs, shyly.  G’raha blushed brightly as he looked back towards Lue-Reeq in the distance. He then looked back at Yugure and turned redder.

“Wait!  The way I look at you?!” he yelped.  She smiled as she moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

“Mmm.  You look at me with love.” she said as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.  “You’re not very subtle about it.” She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, teasingly.  He smiled and shrugged as she let go of his hand.

“Now...you surely didn’t come to find me, right?” she asked as she grinned. He blushed brightly and cleared his throat.

“I...I was headed to pick up something…” he said.

“Oh?” she asked as she tilted her head.

“Yes, I will go to get it now!” he said and made to scurry away but Yugure placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Raha…?” she said and his ears drooped as he looked back at her.

“I...It is a surprise…” he mumbled.  She turned very red as her eyes went wide and her tail stood out straight behind her.  She made a murr noise and crossed her arms as she looked at her feet.

“You...you don’t have too, Raha…” she mumbled.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

“I want too.” he said and smiled.  He then let go of her and smiled as he headed towards the Musica Universalis.  Yugure smiled as she watched him and then headed to the Pendants.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**_A cold embrace of clawed hands from behind._ **

 

Yugure opened her eyes to blackness surrounding her and the only source of light was from her own body, which was nude. She felt someone embracing her from behind, and looked down to see black clothed arms with clawed hands around her.  Her head tilted to the side as she felt a forehead press against the crook of her neck, and she saw curly-ish white hair out of the corner of her eye. She found herself unable to turn her head, but she raised her arm up to press against the face, and felt a mask similar to what the Amaurotians wore.  She felt the person’s face and mask and found them to be smiling. She then felt them kiss her shoulder and wetness drip onto her shoulder. She felt trails from fresh tears on their cheeks, and finally was able to turn her head. She turned her head and -

  
  


* * *

 

Yugure opened her eyes and gasped.

“Yugure, thank the gods…”  She was curled up on the floor of her suite and looked up to see G’raha hunched over her.  She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

“What..what happened…?” she asked as she looked at him.

“I was hoping you would be able to tell me…” he said as he looked her over.  “I arrived to find you unconscious on the floor. You had left the door unlocked and I knocked repeatedly...so when you didn’t answer....” He blushed a bit as he sat back and chewed on his bottom lip.

“My head hurts….” she grumbled.  “A lot…” She pulled her hand away and reached up to check her forehead.

“It is rather red...you may have hit it when you fell…” he said.  His hand glowed and she felt aether flow into her.

“Any better?” he asked and she nodded.

“A bit, thank you Raha.” she answered as she smiled at him.  He smiled back at her as he slowly stood up and held his hand out to her.  She took it and he helped her stand up. She wobbled a bit and he guided her to the table to sit down.

“Was it a dream again…or a vision…?” he asked as he sat down beside her.  She nodded and frowned.

“It...it was different than last time…” she said.  “Someone was holding me...almost in a loving embrace, and they...they were crying.”

“Did you see who…?” he asked as he placed his hand on top of hers.

“No...they hugged me from behind...I couldn’t turn my head...but then I was able too...and...I woke up…” she answered as she frowned.  “I could feel their face though...they were wearing a mask like what we saw the shades wear…” She winced as a sharp pain shot through her head and she clutched her head.  He gripped her hand and looked at her, concerned. She shook her head after a moment and sighed.

“I’m fine...just a fleeting pang it seems…” she said and smiled at him.  He smiled as he raised his other hand to stroke her cheek, and nodded. She purred softly as she nuzzled into his hand, and her tail wrapped a bit around his.  He looked down at his tail and blushed when he looked back at her. She leaned forward, gave him a chaste kiss, and rested her head against his chest.

“Thank you, Raha.” she said.  He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers as he smiled.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Eight**

 


	39. Thirty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
> Spoilers for Shadowbringers MSQ

##  **Chapter Thirty Nine**

  
  
  


Yugure wandered around a building in Amaurot, and went from room to room as she attempted to find any clues or information. She went to open another door, only to find it locked, and grumbled.  She placed her hand on the door as she stood on her tiptoes to see if she could see in the tiny window at the top-she couldn’t-, and it suddenly unlocked. She almost lost her balance as the door slowly opened, but managed to regain it before she looked inside.  It was an apartment of some sort, and had a kitchen area and main living area at the front entrance. She walked in, looked around, noticed a stack of books on a table by the sofa, and walked over to it. She sat down on the floor-the furniture being gigantic- as she grabbed a book, and opened it up to find blank pages.  She sighed as she looked through the rest of the books and found much the same. She put them back in a stack and then noticed a piece of paper folded up that had fallen on the floor. She picked it up, unfolded it and looked it over. It was crumpled up, the writing was smudged, and she could only make out the last bit of writing on it.

_ “.. _ **_I’m sorry, Hades...I cannot agree with this decision. I love you, Persephone.”_ ** read the note.

“‘Persephone’..?” she said aloud and felt a stab of pain in her temple.  She winced as she held her head, and then blinked a bit as the pain vanished.  She folded the note back up, put it in her pocket, and looked up to see a door into another room.  She walked over to it, the door slightly ajar, and walked into the room. There was a large ornate four poster bed, a large wardrobe, an oval wooden mirror and the only light sources were from a large window, and a strange blue lamp.  She saw something move near the mirror, so she walked over to it and placed her hand on the glass. She looked into the mirror and her eyes went wide as a pair of hands wrapped around her. She looked down at her waist to find nothing there, but when she looked back at the mirror, the hands were still there.  She continued to stare into the mirror, and watched as her reflection changed. Her skin became paler, her hair became long and black, her Miqo’te ears vanished, and she looked to be wearing a long robe like those of the Amaurotians. The hands moved to hold her tighter and the head of a man slowly appeared to rest on her shoulder.  He had long slightly curled white hair, pale skin, and was wearing the same type of robe. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal golden irises, and he smiled. Yugure gasped as she clapped her hands to her mouth and then a glimmer of something caught her eye. His hand, as well as hers, had gold rings on their left ring finger.

**_“..Persephone…”_ ** whispered a male voice that sounded distinctly like Emet-Selch in her ear.  The reflection then slowly began to fade away and was replaced by her own once again. 

“No! No. No. No.  No! HADES!” she yelled as she gripped onto the mirror with her hands and her eyes filled with tears. “Please…”  She began to sob and fell onto her knees as she cried with one hand pressed firmly on the glass. She had been crying for a few minutes when there was a noise of someone clearing their throat from behind her.  Her head shot up and she looked over her shoulder to see Elidibus standing a fair bit back behind her. She stood up as she turned to face him and rubbed her eyes.

“Are you really here...or some shade…?” she asked as she frowned.  He stepped forward, sighed and nodded.

“I am no shade, Warrior of Light.” he answered. “But I understand you have met with Emet-Selch, and destroyed him.”  Yugure looked at her feet and wrapped her arms around herself as she began to cry again.

“So..there is no hope for Hades to return…” she said as she choked back a sob.  “I...what was I to him? Who was I…?” She looked up at him, and her eyes went wide.

“Please, Elidibus!” she pleaded.  “Why...why does this place feel familiar?  Why do I have memories that are not my own?  Why?!” When he remained silent, she collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands.  He sighed as he stepped forward and looked down at her.

“I see…” he mumbled and crossed his arms as he thought.  “The great irony of it all…” He chuckled and Yugure looked up at him.

“I find it rather ironic that the Warrior of Light, was one of us, only sundered.” he said as he gestured to her.  “You have the same soul as one of the Convocation. And if I am not mistaken, the one Hades had pledged himself too.”  Yugure’s eyes went wide as her mouth went dry and she continued to stare at him.

“We...Hades and I were married..?” she mumbled and looked back down at the floor. “I…”  Elidibus knelt down on one knee, cupped Yugure’s chin with his clawed glove, and made her look up at him.

“Yes.  You were Persephone.” he said and gave her a sad smile.

“I…” she began, but then scowled and glared at him.  She swatted his hand away and stood up.

“And how do I know this isn’t an elaborate lie?!” she snapped, but immediately felt a deep sorrow and her eyes softened.  “..it isn’t is it? It’s true..all of it…” He slowly stood up and nodded.

“Those with the Echo are merely those that have been tempered.” he said.  “I by Zodiark, and you by Hydaelyn. You, in your previous life, did not agree with the additional sacrifices for Zodiark, so you set out to find those like-minded.  And thusly did you summon, Hydaelyn.”

“Elidibus..I’m so-” she started but he held up his hand.

“Save your apologies.” he said as he frowned. “...I would have you come with me.”  He turned from her and headed to the door. When she did not follow, he looked back at her and gestured to the door.

“You seek answers, and I shall help you find them.” he said.

“Why...why are you helping me?” she asked as she walked towards him.  He smiled sadly at her and sighed.

“Hades was a dear friend..” he answered. “Just as you were once...Persephone.”  Yugure swallowed and nodded as she followed him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure frowned as she clenched and unclenched her fists as they rested on her knees, and swallowed the lump in her throat.  She sat on a bench beside Elidibus, his gaze fixed on her, and she stared at the floor. They were in what looked like an office or private study of some sort, and Elidibus had just finished telling her things about her previous life.

“Forgive me...it is a lot to process..” said Yugure.

“Take your time, Warrior.” said Elidibus.  “I will give you answers, but I cannot give you every answer.  You will have to remember on your own.” He waved his hand and closed it as something appeared in his hand.  He slowly opened it and handed her a small earring that looked exactly like the one Emet-Selch wore. She took it in her hands, looked at it, and then looked up at him, confused.  He smiled at her and got off of the bench.

“Mayhaps you will remember...one day.” he said and he walked into a void portal.  Yugure frowned as she looked back to the earring and sighed.

“Still so many questions…” she mumbled.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure looked up at the night sky as she arrived in the Crystarium and sighed as she saw the rain.  She walked towards the Dossal Gates and stopped when she looked up and saw G’raha running towards her.

“Yugure!” he said as he reached her.  She tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” she asked.

“You...you were gone for hours, and then I ...I couldn’t see where you were and I became concerned…” he said as he blushed.  She smiled sadly at him as tears welled in her eyes, and placed her hand on his chest.

“I’m...very tired…” she said and kissed his cheek.  He blinked as he looked at her tears and looked her over.

“I...are you alright?” he asked and she nodded.

“Just..very tired.” she said.

“Right! Let’s get you to your room then.” he said and held out his arm to her.  She smiled as she hooked her arm in his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

They now stood in Yugure’s suite in the pendants, and had finished talking about what Yugure had learned.

“Well...that is quite a lot to take in…” said G’raha as he held his chin in thought.

“Yup.” said Yugure as she finished taking off her armor and began to change out of her smalls into fresh ones.

“I underst-GAH!” yelped G’raha as he went as red as his hair and spun around so he faced away from her.  Yugure looked up at him and blinked, confused. She slowly smiled and giggled as she finished getting changed into a camise and shorts.

“Raha...you’ve seen me naked...and much more…” she said as she walked up to him and hugged him from behind.  He glanced at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I...well..I still wish to give you some privacy…” he said as he slowly turned around in her arms.  She smiled as she stroked his cheek and then kissed his nose. He smiled at her as he placed his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

“Full glad am I that you have some of the answers you sought.” he said.  She nodded as she pulled away from him, and took his hands in hers.

“Come to bed, Raha.” she said as she blushed and stepped back towards the bed.

“You..!  You said you were tired, you-you should rest!” he yelped and she laughed.

“I would enjoy  _ that _ very much, but no.  I do mean sleep.” she said.  He smiled as he nodded, and she let go of him to crawl into bed.  He sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his sandals, and stripped the rest of his clothes off until he was in his smalls.  He crawled into bed with her, pulled the blankets overtop of them, and hugged her as she snuggled against him.

“Thank you, Raha.” she said as she began to purr.

“Whatever for?” he asked.

“Everything.” she answered and kissed him.  He returned the kiss and purred softly as she broke it.

“I love you.” she said.

“And I love you.” he said.  She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes as he began to run his fingers up and down her back.  He purred softly and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure stretched as she woke up and slowly opened her eyes.  She rubbed them as she sat up and yawned. She then went wide-eyed as she looked around a room that was clearly not hers.  Instead she looked to be in a bedroom much like the ones she had seen in Amaurot. She looked down at her hands, and gasped as she stared down at pale skin.  She ran her hands through her hair and pulled up long black strands into view. She scrambled out of bed, dashed over to a mirror and looked at her reflection.  She saw the reflection she saw from the day before, but this wasn’t just a reflection, she WAS this person. Violet eyes stared back at a woman with pale skin, long black hair, and wore a simple dark violet nightgown.  She stared into the mirror as she felt her face, and shook her head. There was a groan from the bed and she turned her head to see some movement.

“Mmmhhm...Persephone..?”  The person that spoke, rolled over, looked up at her with gold eyes, and she gasped as she looked at Emet-Selch.  He saw her look of confusion and shock, and got out of the bed. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

“‘Tis aught amiss, my dear?” he asked as he kissed the pulse of her wrist.  She stared at him and stayed silent as she felt her heartbeat damn near beat out of her chest.

_ ‘Is this a dream…? Am I experiencing something in the past…? I… _ ’ she thought.

“Love, you’re worrying me…” he said as he let go of her hand and cupped her chin. 

“I…” she said and found her voice to be a bit different-a bit higher pitch.  She closed her eyes tight and frowned as she hoped to wake up from whatever this was.  She opened her eyes and frowned when she was still in front of Emet-Selch. His hair was long and pure white, his skin a bit paler, and he lacked the third eye on his forehead.  He looked her over, both his hands now cradling her face, and frowned as he waited.

“Bad dreams?” he asked.  She sighed and nodded as she smiled at him. 

‘ _..Maybe this is the Echo…? _ ’ she thought.  He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

“Come back to bed, love.” he said as he broke the kiss and guided her back to the bed.  She walked with him as the corners on her vision began to turn black, and her world went black.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure shot up in bed and gasped as she held her chest.  She tried to calm her breathing as her heart hammered against her ribs, and swallowed.

“Hmm…? Yugure, are you alright?” asked G’raha as he woke up and sat up.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked over her. She grabbed onto his leg with her free hand and began to take deep breaths to calm herself.  Once she was calm, she fell back onto the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Another dream?” he asked.  She nodded and held her hands out to him for a hug.  He smiled as he laid down again, and hugged her.

“I’m awake...right?  This isn’t a dream…?” she asked as she clung to him.  He frowned as his eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“Yes, you’re awake, and no this isn’t a dream...are you alright?” he said as his brow furrowed in concern.  She nodded and kissed him as she moved her hand to the back of his head. He broke the kiss and looked her over.

“Yugure…” he said.

“I..I was in...a different body…?  My past self…? I don’t know if it was the Echo or…” she said.  “I-Raha I felt everything, heard everything, and saw...I was in bed with Emet-Selch…”  His eyes went wide as his ears went back and he pulled her close to him.

“Oh Yugure…” he said and covered her forehead in kisses.

“Not like  _ that _ …” she said as she blushed.  “Simply sleeping...but...it was so...strange…The Echo has never granted me visions like  _ that _ …”  Her eyes then went wide and she looked at Raha.

“No! Wait! I had been granted a vision like that in that I was in another body and saw, heard, but I spoke with a different voice…” she said.  “Your voice!”

“What…?” he asked.

“Before we went to face Vauthry, I had a vision...it was the one where I…” she said and then went very red. “You had come to check on me after we returned from Amh Araeng, and I collapsed from a vision in front of you..”  G’raha blinked and then blushed as he swallowed.

“Ah...yes...that time…” he said.

“I heard you speaking.  You were sitting in a room in what looked like Ishgard, and reading the book that Count Edmont de Fortemps wrote.” she said.  “There was explosions outside, and fighting...and you had said something about it needing to be after the liberation of Ala Mhigo…”  G’raha’s eyes went wide and he stared at her.

“You...you saw that?!” he asked.  “I...we were trying to figure out at what point in time would be best to ...well..all this.”  She nodded and smiled at him as she gently scratched the back of his head. She then kissed his nose and closed her eyes as she pulled him down to rest his head against her chest.  He blushed as bright as his hair, and whined as he looked up at her.

“Ummm..” he said, but she pressed her finger to his lips.

“Shh..sleep.” she said as she opened an eye to look at him.  He chuckled and nodded as she closed her eyes.

“Alright, sleep.” he said.  He snuggled close to her and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Thirty Nine**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the MSQ was just...so many questions. I hope I captured how lost Yugure feels. :c


	40. Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
> Spoilers for Shadowbringers MSQ

##  **Chapter Forty**

  
  
  


Yugure rushed towards the doors of the Dawn Throne and ran into Baatu.

“Baatu!” she said and smiled.  “Where is my sister, and Magnai?”  He smiled at her and nodded.

“Here, I’ll take you to them.” he said and lead him down a hallway.  He led them to a door near the back of the building, and knocked on the door. 

“Brother Sun, I have Khagan Yugure here wishing to see you and Lady Suiren.” he said.  There was a sound from the room, and then the door slowly opened as Magnai poked his head out.  Yugure grinned widely at him and hopped from one foot to the other.

“Magnai! Hurry up and let Yugure in!” yelled Suiren from the room.  He sighed as he grumbled and opened the door to let her in.

“Baatu, fetch some more water and something to eat.” he said.  Baatu nodded and dashed off. Yugure squealed as she rushed into the room and over to Suiren.  Suiren sat on the bed with the blankets over her lap, and wore a thin robe. On the bed with her was two babies, and she was in the middle of changing them.  Yugure sat down on the bed beside her and grinned down at the two babies. One was a Miqo’te with pale blue, ears, a tail, and slightly tanned skin. The other was an Au Ra with tiny little black horns on the side of their head, black scales but fewer than normal, a thin black tail, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and sky blue hair.

“I’m so happy for you both!” said Yugure as she smiled at the two babies.  “What are their names?”

“This is Mide, our little girl.” said Suiren as she finished changing the Au Ra baby and lifted her up.  Yugure held out her arms and took Mide into her arms.

“Hello little Mide.” she said as she cradled her.

“And this is Tolun, our little boy.” said Suiren as she lifted the Miqo’te up and cradled him.  Yugure looked up at Magnai as he walked over to them and sat down on the bed as well.

“Congratulations, papa.” said Yugure as she grinned.  He blushed as he glanced at her and smiled.

“Thank you.” he said as he held out his finger for Mide to take and grinned when Mide cooed as she took it.

“I hope the pregnancy wasn’t too difficult?” said Yugure as she handed Mide to Magnai.  Suiren smiled and shook her head.

“Thankfully, no.” she said.  “It is interesting who each took after...and if you look at Tolun’s back, he has some lighter scales on his back.  While Mide has tufts of fur by her tail, and her horns.” Yugure looked over the two infants and nodded. She smiled as she petted Tolun’s head, and then Mide’s.

“And noted that twins do indeed run in the family.” she said as she laughed.  Suiren looked at Magnai and smiled.

“How goes things with getting the Scions back?” she asked as she looked to Yugure.  Yugure frowned and sighed.

“Well...G’raha had hoped that when he died it would reverse the summoning...but seeing as I saved his life…we have to think of other ways to get them back.” she said.  “So far nothing to worry at least, and Krile is watching over their...bodies…”

“Suiren has told me much...however it still confuses me…” said Magnai.  Yugure smiled sadly at him and shrugged.

“They got summoned to a place they cannot come back from...and now we have to figure out how to get them back…” she said, and he nodded.  “Yoake worries for Urianger...and I worry for them all, but Thancred of course most of all…” She sighed as she crossed her arms and frowned.

“Apologies for missing the wedding ceremony...was kinda taken away as well…” she said as she looked to them both.

“It’s understandable.” said Suiren as she smiled.  “You are busy zipping around and saving the world.”  Yugure smiled as she looked to Magnai and patted his arm.

“Well, welcome to the family, Magnai.” she said. “I know if mother and father were alive, they would approve.”  Suiren smiled sadly and nodded. Yugure smiled as she held her finger out to Tolun and he took it in his hands.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure walked through the portal into the First from the Source and saw G’raha talking with Lyna and some other people.  His ears flicked at the sound of her steps and he turned towards her.

“Yugure!” he said and smiled.  His face then fell when he saw her sad demeanor.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” he asked.  She nodded her head as she frowned and her ears and tail drooped.

“Call the Scions...I have some dire news…” she said.  He nodded and looked to the others.

“Forgive me, but we shall continue this later.” he said.  Lyna and the others nodded and they slowly filed out of the Ocular.  G’raha turned back to her and stepped close to her. Yugure looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and quickly looked away from him.

“Their bodies are essentially dying…” she said as she hugged herself with her arms.

“What?!” he gasped and placed his hand on her arm.  She moved away from him and refused to look at him. He blinked and looked at her, confused.

“Yugure…?” he said as he tilted his head to the side.

“Forgive me…” she said as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.  “But I’m a ball of emotions at the moment...and considering the reason this all happened is well...you...I need to calm down first…”  He frowned as his ears drooped and he averted his gaze.

“I...see…” he said.  “I...I will call on them right away.”  Yugure sat down on the steps in front of the portal and crossed her arms over her knees as she cried.  G’raha looked at her, his brows furrowed in concern, and slowly walked towards the door.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure continued to sit on the steps as she finished telling the other Scions of what Krile had discovered, and clasped her hands together.

“I suppose it was only to be expected that some change would occur…” said Alphinaud.

“Yet our souls seem unaffected. To my eye, at least.” said Y’shtola.  “How long they will remain so is another question. Krile is right. It is imperative we find a way to return to the Source.”  G’raha nodded and looked to Yugure, then back at the others.

“Perhaps an explanation of the method by which I brought you here will yield some inspiration.” he said.  “Ere I begin, it must be noted that I am by no means a gifted mage. In order to employ powerful magicks, I must rely upon the Crystal Tower and its boundless reservoirs of energy.”  Yugure and the others nodded and waited for him to continue.

“The magick that summoned you was no exception. 'Tis a singular spell, adapted through painstaking effort from the technique that transported me to the First.” he continued. “To use an analogy, it works by cutting a hole in the fabric of reality. A hole tailored to the object of summoning, through which it─and it alone─may pass unscathed.”  He looked to Yugure and frowned as his ears drooped.

“Though I succeeded in creating said hole, I failed to latch onto my intended target. Instead of you, the spell found those close to you, and ended up summoning them in their incomplete state…” he said.  He then closed his eyes as he paused in thought, and then looked back up at her.

“I would not soon throw my life away─not after the lengths you and yours went to save it. And so long as I breathe, I will spare no effort to see you safely home.” he said.  “But should all else fail, and your lives be at stake, there remains one sure method…” Yugure’s eyes went wide and she stood up.

“G’raha-” she started but stopped when Alisaie walked forward and flicked him in the centre of his forehead.

“Ow!” he yelped as he held his forehead.  “What was that for?!”

“How can you even entertain such thoughts!?” said Alisaie as she crossed her arms and glared at him. “You owe your life to Yugure, and you don't get to die unless  **she** says so.”

“A-Alisaie!” yelped Yugure as she went very red.  Y’shtola smiled and giggled a bit as she looked at them.

“Your followers await your divine judgment.” she said to Yugure.

“What did you just-” said Alisaie as she turned to face Y’shtola.

“What-” said G’raha at the same time.

“If  the two of you have finished, perhaps we could return to our discussion?” said Y’shtola.  “Rather than dwelling upon the multiple failed attempts at transference, I think it would behoove us to focus on the solitary success.”  She looked to Yugure and smiled. 

“I  would draw your attention to the fact that Yugure can travel between worlds possessed not only of her body and soul, but her personal effects besides.” she continued.  “This is no different from the teleportation magicks to which we are all accustomed─magicks that allow for the transportation of those inanimate objects one considers to be an extension of oneself.”

“Are you suggesting that, simply by considering us her possessions, she could carry our souls back to the Source upon her person?” asked Alphinaud.

“Well, it would be nice if things were that simple for a change.” said Alisaie as she crossed her arms.  “But vague notions of ownership seem a rather tenuous thing to stake our lives on. So much as a moment of doubt on her part, and we'd be left floating in the rift.”

“Milady hath the right of it. The requisite fixity of belief would be too much to ask even of Yugure.” said Urianger.  “Yet were we to immure our souls within an object in her possession, mayhap then our safe passage could be assured.” He looked to Y’shtola and she nodded at him.

“White auracite would, I believe, serve as a suitable vessel for this purpose. 'Twas conceived to imprison the massy soul of an Ascian, and should house one of ours with relative ease.” he said.  “We would need only to ensure our souls' safe preservation inside the stone, and identify a means by which they might be transferred back unto our vacant bodies.”

“Soul preservation and transference... Hm. I believe I know of someone who may be able to assist us.” said G’raha and they turned to him.  “On the far shore of the Source, there stands a great palace built by the elves. It was forsaken in the wake of the Flood, but a certain Nu Mou chose to make their home there soon after.

“Though they have long lived as a recluse, they once occupied a place of honor in Voeburt's royal court, and it is said that none in all of Norvrandt is more knowledgeable than they on matters of the soul.”

“Well, I've no objection to seeking a helping hand, but if they've gone to such lengths to hide themselves away from the world, what makes you think they'd be willing to lend us one?” asked Alisaie.

“Heh. A worthy question. Years ago, I myself tried─and failed─to solicit their cooperation in the battle against the sin eaters.” said G’raha as he smiled. “No sooner had I begun to make my plea than they unleashed a swarm of their familiars upon me.”  Yugure smirked and stifled a chuckle.

“Unlike me, however, you have curried favor with the fae folk. By that merit alone, I am hopeful that they would grant you an audience.” he continued. “They may still be inclined to turn you away, of course, but if their knowledge might feasibly facilitate your return home, we have to try.”

“Alright.” said Yugure.

“To Lakeland then.” said Alisaie and the others began to head out of the Ocular, while Urianger stayed behind.

“Ahh...Urianger...I wish to speak with G’raha alone...please…” said Yugure as she looked at him, shyly.  He smiled at her and bowed.

“Of course.” he said and left the Ocular as well.  Yugure looked at G’raha as her ears drooped and she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Yugure...I…” said G’raha.

“I’m sorry.  I know you’re trying and you only intended for me to end up here…” she said.  “I just...I’m sorry.” He nodded and smiled at her.

“‘Tis understandable…” he said.  “I am reminded of when you first arrived here…”  She frowned as she looked away from him in shame, and closed her eyes.

“Still, I shouldn’t have done that.” she said as she looked back at him and he placed his hand on her shoulder.  He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She blushed a bit and smiled at him as he nuzzled his head against hers.

“Mmm I love you, Yugure.” he said.

“And I love you, Raha.” she said as she kissed his cheek.

“Now off to Sullen.” he said and she nodded.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You did WHAT?!” snapped Alisaie and Alphinaud as they reached Sullen and stared at Yugure in shock.  Yugure sighed and frowned.

“I spoke with Elidibus.  He came to me, I did not seek him out.” she said.

“May as well hand you to the Ascians on a silver platter…” said Alisaie as she crossed her arms.

“Did you find the answers you sought?” asked Y’shtola.

“Some, not all…” answered Yugure.  “I would wait to speak to Urianger on it as well, before I go into detail...He might be able to help…”  Y’shtola nodded and patted Yugure’s shoulder as she smiled at her. They walked over to G’raha who stood on the launch over the lake and he turned to them with a smile.

“As I told you before, I had scarcely set foot on the palace grounds when I was set upon by our host’s familiars, and I expect our reception today to be no different.” he said.  “Which is why I purpose we march through the main gate, weapons drawn.”

“I’m sorry, but are we not here to petition for assistance?” asked Alisaie.  “You can’t honestly think barging in looking for a fight is going to persuade them.”

“Actually, I think the Exarch may have the right of it.” said Y’shtola as she smiled. “They have no doubt poured a great deal of time and energy into their creations.  Were I them, I should be most interested to meet with those who could overcome my defenses.”

“As would any true seeker of knowledge” said G’raha as he nodded.  “And there is little we can say or do to convince them to help us if we know nothing of their character, nor less why they chose to hide themselves from the world.”  Yugure nodded and crossed her arms as she thought.

“But if we can seize their interest, mayhap we can earn ourselves an audience.” said G’raha.

“Weapons drawn, it is then.” said Alisaie as she smirked.  “Though I must say, Exarch, you certainly seem to be enjoying all of this.”

“Do I?  Well, I will not deny that I enjoy the thought of fighting alongside you all rather than pacing about inside the Crystal Tower.” said G’raha as he smiled.

“You  _ both _ seem to be in rather high spirits, if you ask me.” said Alphinaud.  “Not that I’m surprised. Your moods invariably improve when Yugure is around.”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she blushed as she stared at Alphinaud.

“What exactly are you implying?!” snapped Alisaie as she stepped close to Alphinaud and he stepped back.

“She averted a Calamity, and the Light which seemed to consume her has been extinguished.” said G’raha as he blushed.  “‘Tis only natural that we be pleased to see her.”

“Yes, well, you will have plenty of time to celebrate her good health  _ after _ we’ve finished here.” said Y’shtola as she glared at them all.

“O-Of course.” said G’raha.  “Then let us proceed to the palace.”  Yugure nodded as she looked between G’raha and Alisaie.

“You and me will need to talk after all this.” she said as she looked at Alisaie.

“What? I...alright.” said Alisaie.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Forty**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched around for how inter-race children would work, and all I found would be they would take after the mother more, IF it even happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	41. Forty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Forty One**

  
  
  


Yugure frowned as she sat with Urianger and ran her fingers through her hair.  They had gotten Beq Lugg’s assistance, and determined that white auracite wouldn’t be a good idea.

“I asked to speak with you, because of your dealing with Elidibus.” she said as she crossed her arms.  Urianger frowned and slowly nodded.

“I’m not here to reprimand you, Urianger.  I’ve long forgiven that.” she said as she smiled.  “Would not be fitting of me to have a grudge or ill will to someone who may end up my brother in law.”  Urianger’s eyes went wide and he coughed as his cheeks flushed.

“You spoke with Lady Yoake…” he said as he smiled a bit and she nodded.

“She sends her love.” she said.  “But back to the topic at hand...Elidibus came to me when I last visited Amaurot..”  She reached into her pocket, pulled out the earring Elidibus had given her and held it out to him.

“Emet-Selch’s earring?” he asked as he took it.  She shrugged and frowned.

“Elidibus gave it to me, but he didn’t say it was…” she answered.  “I...I found myself in a room, with a mirror..a bedroom. Upon looking in the mirror I was granted a vision of sorts…”  Urianger ghosted his thumb over the earring, and frowned as he looked up at Yugure.

“A vision?” he asked.

“Mhmm...a woman’s form, not of my own, was over-top of me..? It was like I was seeing her as my reflection.” she said and pulled out a sketchpad from her pack.  “I drew a bust of what I saw of her...I also had a dream later of me being in this woman’s body...and sharing a bed with Emet-Selch…” Urianger’s eyes went wide as she said the last part and frowned as he tapped his chin in thought.  She opened the sketchpad and showed him the bust. He handed her the earring back, and took the sketchpad. The drawing was of a woman with fair skin, shoulder length black hair, and the same eyes as Yugure. Her face was a bit different, the jaw being wider, the chin more pointed, and the nose was smaller.

“Elidibus told me..as well as confirming my own research, but the Echo is simply the gift granted by those tempered by Hydaelyn and Zodiark..and is why it’s very difficult to kill us…” she said.  “And...that I am an Amaurotian reborn…” Urianger sat down in a chair next to her and handed her back the sketchpad.

“I believe my name was Persephone or something like that...it’s the name that is repeated to me in dreams…” she said. “I was one of the Convocation that disagreed with them...the one that went to summon Hydaelyn.”

“Truly?!” he gasped, and Yugure nodded.

“I...my soul is dense because I guess it has been ‘rejoined eight times’, is what I was told.” she said.  “I have so many questions, and next to no answers….” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

“‘Tis much to think on…” said Urianger as he tapped his chin in thought.  “If mine research finds aught to answer thy questions, I shall let thou wot.”  She nodded and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Urianger.” she said.  He smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“If thou are granted another vision, pray inform me.” he said. 

“I will.” she said as she placed her hand over his.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure smiled as she lightly knocked on the door to G’raha’s chambers and slowly opened the door.  He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, a book in his lap, and looked up to her.

“Ah! Yugure!” he said as he smiled. “Did things go well with Urianger?”  She nodded as she walked into the room and sat down beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and moved her hand to hold his. He blushed a bit as he looked at her hands, and then looked back up at her.

“You’re cute when you blush.” she said as she giggled.

“C-Cute?!” he yelped as he turned redder.  She burst out laughing at that and he pushed the book off his lap. He then growled and tackled her to the floor.  He was now overtop of her, and his arms were on either side of her head. She yelped as she looked up at him and blushed.

“Now..who’s blushing?” he said as he smirked and leaned down to kiss her. He slowly broke the kiss and began to kiss down her neck as his hands began to undo the clasps on her armor.

“R-Raha..!” she mewled as he nipped at her neck.

“I might’ve spoken with Thancred while you were back on the Source...and he brought a few things to my attention…” he said and moved down her body as he opened her armor up.  “How you enjoy being tied up…” He moved down to her feet and slowly pulled off her boots.

“And love to be dominated…” he said as he looked up at her. “I would...like to try a few things...if-if you like..?”  Yugure’s eyes went wide and she turned redder as she nodded. He smiled as he continued to undress her until she was in just her smalls, and stood up.  He walked over to a bookcase, pulled down a bundle of rope, and walked back over to her. His ears went back as he swallowed and reached out to help her up.  He guided her towards the wall, and sat her down. He helped her into a kneeling position, put the rope on the floor, and helped her out of her small clothes.

“Raha, if you turn any redder, I’m afraid you might combust.” said Yugure as she giggled.  He smiled at her and kissed her as he reached for the rope. He broke the kiss as he pulled her hands together and tied her wrists together.  He then raised his wrists above her head, and tied the rope to a coat hook above her head on the wall.

“What word?” asked Yugure as he trailed his hands down her arms and looked up at him.

“Word?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side.  “Oh, yes uhh a word to use to stop things..at least that’s what Thancred said.”  He thought for a moment and then smiled at her.

“Orange?” he asked and she laughed as she nodded.

“Orange it is.” she said. He stepped back a bit as he undid the clasps on his robes, and took them off.  Yugure blushed as she eyed his cock as it strained against his smalls, and then looked up at him to see his smirk.

“Hmmm…” he mumbled as he sat down, and thought for a moment.  He then got onto his back, and moved so his head was now between her legs.  Yugure turned very red as she looked down at him, and whined when he dragged his nails across her thighs and ass.  He moved his hands to spread her legs wider, and pulled her down. She cried out as she felt him run his tongue over her slit and then brought her clit between his teeth to tug on it. She moaned and began to writhe as he assaulted her with his mouth.  He sucked on her clit as he held her legs down and ran his tongue over her before his delved into her.

“R-Raha!” she moaned and began to chew on her bottom lip as she squirmed.  He continued to rotate between nibbling and sucking on her clit, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, and swirling it over her folds.  She whined as she bucked her hips and felt her peak rapidly nearing.

“Raha..I’m...ahnnnmmm!” she cried out and then whined when he stopped as he pulled his mouth away.  He brought his fingers up to her slit and pushed a single finger into her.

“Going to cum?” he asked as he began to lightly pump his finger in and out of her.

“Y-Yes!” she moaned as she nodded repeatedly and then whined when he pulled his finger out.  He got out from under her and stood up in front of her.

“M-mean…” she whimpered as he cupped her chin and made her look up at him.  G’raha smirked at her as he pulled his smalls down with his free hand, and pressed his thumb down on her bottom lip.  She opened her mouth as he took himself in his hand, and guided himself into her mouth. His hands then moved to the side of her head as he looked down at her.

“You will let me know if its too much?” he asked and she purred as she ran her tongue over his cock in response.  He groaned as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. He moved his hands to grab the hair at the top of her head and clenched his jaw as he fucked her mouth.

“Gods...Yugure…!” he cried out as he tail thrashed behind him.  Yugure purred loudly as she sucked on his cock and rubbed her tongue over his cock. He cried out as he pulled her mouth flush against him and came, sending his seed down her throat.  He let go of her hair as he pulled himself out of her mouth, and looked down at her as she coughed.

“Ahh! I-I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked as his ears flattened.  She smirked at him as she swallowed, and then opened her mouth wide.

“Wicked white…” he whined and bit onto his bottom lip as he picked her up.  He rested one of her legs on his hip, pressed her against the wall, and ran his tongue up the side of her neck as his fingers ghosted over her folds.  She mewled as she bucked her hips and her ears went back.

“So needy…” he whispered as he bit into her neck and slipped two fingers into her.

“R-Raha!” she gasped and whimpered.  He sucked on the spot he bit, and began to pump his fingers in and out of her as his thumb rubbed against her clit. Yugure writhed against him and whined as her tail thrashed around.

“Raha...please…” she whined.  He chuckled as he looked up at her and grinned.

“Please, what?” he said as he added a third finger. She tossed her head back and cried out as she felt her peak rush forward. He nipped at her neck as he stilled his hands and ran her tongue over it.

“Please,  _ what _ ?” he repeated as he pulled his head back to look at her.

“Please...fuck me…” she whined. He smiled as he kissed her and slowly swirled his finger over her clit.

“ **Beg** .” he said as he broke the kiss and kissed the corner of her mouth.  Yugure tossed her head back and cried out as she bucked her hips.

“P-Please, Raha...please fuck me...I  _ need _ you.” she whined.  He removed his fingers from her, gripped onto his shaft and guided himself into her.  He spread her legs wide after he bottomed out in her, and gripped onto her thighs as he began to pull himself out before he slammed back into her. He kissed her deeply as he began to thrust into her more forcefully and increased his pace. She moaned into the kiss and then broke it as she looked up at her wrists.

“R-Raha, the.. the ropes are fraying…!” she said between moans.  He went wide-eyed as he looked up and withdrew from her. He untied her wrists and looked at the broken rope.

“Will have to get something stronger next time…” he mumbled and smiled sheepishly at Yugure.  She bit her bottom lip as she turned away from him and bent over. She moved her hands to her folds and spread herself as she looked back at him.

“Wicked white…” he whined as he dropped the rope on the ground.  He moved himself into her and wrapped his arms around her as she moved her hands to brace against the wall.  He moaned as he began to rut with her and dragged his teeth over her shoulder.

“Oh gods...Raha!” moaned Yugure as she bucked her hips as best she could to meet his. 

“Cum for me...Yugure..” he growled as he bit down onto her shoulder.  She cried out and whined as she clawed at the wall. He moved one of his hands between her legs and began to rub her clit as he ran his tongue over the bit mark he left on her shoulder.

“Raha...Raha….oh gods!!” she cried out as she tossed her head back.  He continued to slam roughly into her, his thrusts now more urgent, and moved his hands to grip her hips.  Yugure moaned loudly, almost screaming, as she came and her muscles clamped down onto his cock.

“Ahngh! Yugure..!” cried out G’raha as he slammed in and out of her very quickly.  He slammed deep into her and groaned as he came. She mewled and purred loudly as she looked back at him as he filled her with his seed.  He slowly pulled himself out of her and ran his hands up and down her back. He then stepped back to let her turn around and helped her to his bed. He laid her down on the bed and curled up with her.  Yugure smiled as she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

“Raha..you’re crying…” she said as she sat up.  He blinked and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

“I..I hadn’t realized...Forgive me.” he said and chuckled.  She tilted her head to the side as she stroked his cheek and frowned.

“‘Tis nothing...I just find myself amazed really…” he said.

“Oh?” she asked.

“Still cannot believe I am more than a friend to you…” he answered and smiled.  “I do love you, dearly.” Yugure smiled at him and kissed him softly.

“And I love you.” she said as she broke the kiss and cupped his face.

 

**_“Persephone…”_ **

 

Yugure went wide-eyed as she whipped her head around and got up on her knees as she looked around the room.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” asked G’raha as he took her hands in his. Yugure’s ears went back as she stared around the room and swallowed.

“Yugure?” he asked as he reached up to place a hand over her heart.  She blinked as she slowly looked back at him and swallowed as she lied back down.  She clung to him as she began to cry and he blinked in shock. He ran his hand up and down her back as he looked her over and kissed the top of her head.

“I heard...I heard something…” she mumbled as she wiped her eyes.  “Sorry..”

“What did you hear?” he asked.

“The name I believe was the name of my past self..” she answered and frowned.  “I just...answers still elude me…” He nodded and held her tightly as she rested her head against his chest.

“It just surprised me is all..” she said.  “I’m fine, Raha.” He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead and purred as he snuggled with her.

“Full glad am I of that.” he mumbled.  She smiled as she began to purr and trail her fingers lightly over his chest. 

“Thank you.” she said as she looked up at him.

“Whatever for?” he asked, confused, but she shook her head.

“Just thank you, Raha.” she said as she leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and returned the kiss.  She then quickly broke the kiss and glared at him as she blushed. He blushed as well and shrugged.

“I have a beautiful woman laying across my lap…” he mumbled and rubbed the back of his head, shyly. She giggled as she kissed the corner of his mouth, and sat up.  She raised herself up a bit, reached between her legs, and guided his now hard cock slowly into her. They both moaned as she seated on him fully, and she moved her hands to brace on his chest.  She leaned forward to kiss him as she began to bounce on his lap, and he sat up as his hands moved to cup her ass. He growled as he helped her bounce more forcefully and moved his mouth to nip at her neck. He dragged his tongue over her pulse as he bucked up into her and dug his nails into her ass.

“Raha…!” she cried out and he bit down on her neck.  He then growled as he pushed her onto her back, slammed into her, and moved his hands to her calves.

“Y-Yugure..!” he moaned as he pulled out and slammed back into her.  “My..my beautiful Warrior of Darkness...of Light...mine!” Yugure blushed brightly as her eyes went wide and he spread her legs wide as he rutted with her.

“I ..I would spend every waking moment with you..” he said as he turned redder. “Every day and…I..” He leaned forward as he braced his arms on either side of her and kissed her deeply.  She returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and moaned loudly into the kiss. He broke the kiss as he continued to slam in and out of her and looked into her eyes.

“I..I love you so much, Yugure…” he said, and moved his hands to the small of her back to lift her off the bed a bit. He moved one of his hands between her shoulders, and dragged his nails down her back while he bit down on her neck. He growled into her neck as he buried himself deep into her and came, filling her.  Yugure’s back arched and she cried out as she came.

“R-Raha!!” she moaned. G’raha let her fall back onto the bed, and snuggled on top of her, still buried deep in her as he licked at the wound on her neck.  Yugure mewled and looked at him as he began to massage her breast with his hand.

“Raha...you’re still..” she mewled.

“ **Very** .” he purred as he bucked his hips into her.  “I..I fear that I’ve awoken a..heat.”

“I..I was wondering when...y-you are a Nunh after all…” she said in between keening moans.  His eyes went wide as he blinked and stilled his hips as his ears went back.

“A-A Nuhn?!” he said.  “But...but I’m-”

“Raha, you are the Crystal Exarch, leader of the Crystarium.  You are very much a Nunh.” said Yugure as she bucked her hips against him. “Now finish what you started...a-and…” Yugure licked her lips and swallowed as her mouth went a bit dry.

“And?” he asked as he looked at her, confused.

“ **Breed me** .” she said as she mewled.

“Gods yes…!” he groaned out as he sat up, spread her legs wide and pressed them against her chest.  “G-Gladly..!” His tail wagged behind him as he began to slam in and out of her, his pace fast but deep.  Yugure’s breasts bounced roughly with the force of his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping to skin echoing through the room, and cried out as her peak came rushing forward.

“Rahaaahhnnn!!!” she screamed as her back arched and she came.  He cried out as he continued to slam in and out of her, and then buried himself deep into her.

“Gods…!” he moaned as he came and filled her as excess seed was forced out of her. He let go of her legs as he collapsed on top of her and panted against her neck.

“I..I love you.  I love you.” he said as he kissed her neck and slowly pulled out of her.  He rolled off of her and rested his arm on his forehead as he tried to calm his breathing.

“And I love you.” said Yugure as she looked at him and smiled.  He smiled at her as he intertwined his fingers with her and brought her hand to his lips.  He kissed the back of her hand and pulled her towards him. She giggled and snuggled up to him as she rested her head on his chest.  She closed her eyes and purred as he moved his arm to wrap around her in a hug. He purred loudly as he snuggled with her and kissed the top of her head.

  
  


**End Chapter Forty One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and smutty :P


	42. Forty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Forty Two**

  
  
  


Yugure walked towards the Jeweled Crozier in Ishgard as she read the pamphlet in her hands and stopped.

“Rebuilding efforts looks like…” she said as she looked at Maku who had joined her.  Both were wearing a bit warmer clothes, and Maku’s hair was now a bit longer. Yugure looked around and saw a group of people talking, their backs turned to them, so they walked over to them.

“Excuse me!” said Yugure, and one of the men turned to her. 

“Yes?” he asked and she held out the pamphlet.

“Are you Thomelin?” she asked.  “Yes I am and -”

“Y-Lady Yugure?!”  They looked up and saw Francel walk over to them.

“Francel?!” said Yugure as she smiled.   
“What brings you back to Ishgard?”

“You mean besides spending time in the Lord Commander’s company?” muttered Maku and she whistled when Yugure glared at her.

“I had heard mutterings of a rebuilding effort, and then saw the pamphlet.  So here I am to help.” said Yugure as she smiled.

“Truly?!” he gasped and clapped his hands together.  “Well..I...how would you like to help?”

“Surprised Haurchefant had never mentioned it…” said Yugure and she shrugged.  “I’m pretty good with carpentry.”

“Well, I am the one they appointed as the Lord overseer of the rebuilding efforts.” he said and bowed his head.  “And whom is this with you?”

“This is my sister, Maku.” said Yugure as she smiled.  Francel held out his hand, and Maku went to shake his hand, but he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Pleasure to meet you, Lady Maku.” he said and smiled.  Maku’s ears went back as her tail puffed up and she turned very red.

“Um..umm...I…” she muttered.  “T-Thank you.”

“By the gods… Maku at a loss for words.” said Yugure as she smirked.  Maku whipped her head at her and glared, which just made Yugure laugh.  Francel let go of Maku’s hand and stared at the two with a raised eyebrow, very confused.

“Well..I was hoping to ask the people of Ishgard, as well as without, what would be a good idea to build in the Firmament.” said Francel.  “I think that is a good idea at least..?” Yugure smiled at him and nodded.

“Well, well.  The Warrior of Light is now pursuing a Lord.  Moving up in the world?” Yugure went very red as she looked past Francel to see Hilda, and Francel whipped around, his cheeks red as well.

“Hilda!” yelped Yugure.  “F-Francel is a  _ friend! _ .”

“Yes!  Just friends!” yelped Francel and Hilda burst out laughing.

“Besides, I think  _ I _ might protest to that.”  Yugure felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Aymeric standing behind her and looking down at her.

“Aymeric!” she said and smiled.  He smiled and rubbed her shoulders.

“Hello my dear.” he whispered as he leaned closer to her.  She purred softly as she grinned at him, and he stepped out from behind her.

“Lord Haillenarte,” he said, “asking citizens about the Firmament?”

“Aye Lord Commander.” said Francel as he nodded at him and the two began to talk, while Hilda snuck in close to Yugure.

“So you and the Lord Commander, eh?” she whispered and elbowed Yugure.  Yugure smiled as she nodded and looked to Aymeric.

“Ok, but uhh why didn’t you tell me of this ‘Lord Francel?’” whispered Maku as she leaned in close to Yugure.  Yugure blinked and looked at Maku, confused.

“I never thought to-ohhhhhhhh….” she said and covered her mouth as Maku glared at her.

“Trying to get in on the Lord then?” teased Hilda as she grinned at Maku, and Maku glared at her as well. Yugure and Hilda burst into a fit of giggles and smiled at Maku.

“Now what are you three up to?” said Aymeric as he crossed his arms and smirked at them.  Francel turned to them and raised an eyebrow at them. Maku turned redder as her tail puffed up and growled at Hilda and Yugure.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” asked Francel as he blinked and Maku grumbled as she stomped away.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

“So your sister is smitten with Lord Haillenarte?” asked Aymeric as he and Yugure walked through Ishgard.

“Seems so.” she answered and giggled. “I’ve honestly never seen her react to someone like that.”  She then frowned and sighed.

“I know Hilda’s remarks were in jest...but the bit about ‘being after a title’....” she said as her ears drooped and came to a stop.

“Hmm?” asked Aymeric as he stopped with her.

“I...I know you know that I don’t care about that...its just..” she said.

“You worry about what others think, and how they view the relationship?” he asked and she nodded.

“Not for me...but you…” she said. “You are a leader of your people, Aymeric…”  He smiled at her as he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

“My feelings for you ever remain the same.” he said, and she smiled at him.  “Now, come. Let us go have dinner.”

“Hmmmm….” said Yugure as she grinned wickedly and her tail whipped behind her.

“What are you plotting?” he asked as he chuckled.

“We should invite Maku and Francel.” she said and the two began to walk again.

“Well..I was intending on inviting your sister as well…” he said as he laughed.  “I shall let my staff know.”

“And I’ll make sure to wear my new dress.” said Yugure as she grinned.

“N-new dress?” said Aymeric as he blushed a bit.

“Yup!” said Yugure as she winked at him.  “I’ll go let Francel and Maku know!” He nodded at her and she rushed off towards the Firmament.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

Yugure smiled as she sat across from Aymeric and took a sip from her glass of wine.  Maku sat beside her, and Francel sat beside Aymeric. Aymeric’s cheeks were a bit pink as he eyed Yugure and took a swig of his glass of wine as well. Yugure wore a dress that had a dark violet corseted bodice that pushed her breasts up and together, with a dark violet top with long billowy sleeves, and a long skirt with a slit up to her thigh on the right side.  She also wore violet high heels, a dark violet silk choker with a small amethyst on the centre of it, and some dangling amethyst earrings. Maku wore a dress that was fairly similar, except had no slit on the side, and was a forest emerald green. She also wore a simple dark green, almost black, silk choker, and some silver pillar earrings. The two wore a little bit of makeup, just coloured lips, some brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Aymeric wore the same clothes he had worn at their first dinner together, and Francel wore a more formal version of what he usually wore.

“T-Thank you for the meal, Lord Commander.” said Maku as she blushed.

“You are welcome in my house, Lady Maku.” he said as he smiled at her. “Please, call me Aymeric.” She nodded and smiled as she looked towards Yugure.  Francel’s cheeks were quite red and he was staring at Maku.

“So, Francel.” said Yugure and he snapped out of his staring to look at her.

“Y-Yes?” he said as his voice cracked and Aymeric and Yugure coughed to hide a laugh.

“How have you been faring?” said Yugure.  “I haven’t seen you for quite some time.”

“Yes! I have been keeping busy…” he said as he nodded at her and smiled.  “I have been keeping busy with the reparations of course, but we were not able to start on that until the other repairs in the city were finished.”

“Are you skilled in any crafting?” asked Maku.

“I am afraid not...I am more likely to injure myself than anything…” he answered and shrugged.  “And you, Lady Maku?” 

“Yes.  Blacksmithing for me.  We all pretty much took up things to help supplement Yugure’s carpentry.” said Maku as she smiled.  “Yoake took up Alchemy, Hotaru is a goldsmith, and Suiren is a weaver.”

“You have a rather big family…” said Francel and Yugure and Maku nodded.  Aymeric smiled as he reached under his robes to pull out the necklace from Yugure, and showed it to Francel.

“Lady Hotaru crafted this..” he said and Francel looked it over.

“Ah! So that’s one of the necklaces you had Hotaru make?” asked Maku and Yugure nodded as she blushed. 

“It is beautiful.” said Francel and he smiled at Yugure and Aymeric.  They continued to eat for a bit until Francel looked up at Maku and blushed.

“I..I’m ashamed to admit I have not met you prior to this, Lady Maku.” he said and she looked up at him.  “If memory serves, you were there fighting for Ishgard against Nidhogg?” She giggled and nodded.

“Well, it would make sense that you didn’t notice me.  I tend to keep to the shadows in my line of work.” she said and smiled.  He turned redder and nodded.

“A rogue then..” he said

“More a ninja.  A shinobi trained in the style of Doma.” said Maku as she grinned.  He nodded and smiled at her.

“Impressive!” he said, and she blushed brightly.

“Yugure has told me of her adventures with Ishgard, but she failed to mention you, my Lord.” said Maku as she glared at Yugure.

“I usually give the short and sweet version.” said Yugure as she grinned.  “And I told you about the bullshit heresy charge Francel was given.”

“Oh? Oh! That was  _ you _ ?!” gasped Maku as she looked back to Francel.

“Aye, if not for Lady Yugure, I’d probably be dead.” said Francel as he smiled sheepishly.

“Well, full glad am I for you making it out of that.” said Maku as she smiled and Francel nodded, the blush now spread to his ears.

“I fear if dear Francel turns any redder, he might combust.” said Yugure as she grinned at him and he almost choked on a piece of food.  He coughed, drank some of his wine to clear his throat, and chuckled nervously once he stopped coughing. Aymeric laughed and smiled as he looked at the others.

“Shall we take dessert to the sitting room?” he asked and the other three nodded.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Poor Francel.” said Yugure as she and Aymeric walked into Aymeric’s room.

“He is rather shy, it seems.” said Aymeric as he closed the door behind them, and smiled at her.  Yugure nodded as she giggled and stepped out of her shoes.

“Now...this new dress…” said Aymeric as he walked up behind her, placed his hands on her hips, and kissed her shoulder.  “By the Fury, it took everything in me to not take you on that table…” Yugure blushed as she smiled and poked his nose.

“Then it got the response I wanted.” she said.

“Yes, you evil temptress.” said Aymeric as he continued to kiss from her shoulder up to her neck, and snaked a hand across her stomach.  He reached up and pulled the fabric of her top down and over her breasts, and cupped one of them. She mewled as she leaned against his chest and he began to knead her breast.  He suddenly stopped as he pulled his hand away and dragged his finger along the left side of her neck and shoulder. She winced and let out a small hiss as she turned to look at him.  He was examining his fingers and raised an eyebrow at her as he looked from her to his fingers and back.

“Makeup..on your neck?” he asked and Yugure blushed brightly as she turned to him.  “Why? Are you hurt?” He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to lightly rub the makeup away.

“Oww..!” she hissed.  “Yes, umm...from G’raha…”

“Ah, I see.” said Aymeric as he stilled his hand and smiled at her.  “Seems to be he tends to get a little overzealous..”

“He...he is a fellow Miqo’te…” she said and swallowed.  “And I like it when you all mark me…” He inhaled sharply and groaned as he moved his hands to begin to undo her corset.  He leaned in to her, kissed her, and dragged his tongue over her lips before she opened her mouth to him. He deepened the kiss as he pulled the back of her corset open and undid the back of her dress.  She moaned against the kiss and began to pull at the front of his robes. He broke the kiss as he chuckled and undid the front of his robes.

“I still am of the opinion that you look absolutely silly in this.” said Yugure as she smirked at him.  He smiled as he shrugged out of it and undid the buttons on his shirt under it.

“Yes, you have made that very apparent…” he said and kissed her cheek.  “And what would you prefer?”

“You mean other than you naked and between my thighs?” she said as she grinned.  He smirked as he lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her over to the bed.  He then laid her down and grinded himself against her. Yugure mewled as she blushed and bit back a moan. He leaned forward, kissed her as he reached under her skirt, hooked his fingers on her smalls, and pulled them down.  He deepened the kiss as he slowly pulled them off of her and dragged his nails down her thighs as he did. He moved his hands to his belt, undid it and his trousers, and moved them down to his knees along with his smalls. He gripped his shaft and rubbed the head up and down her sex as he broke the kiss.

“A-Aymeric..!” gasped Yugure as she squirmed under him.  He moaned as he moved himself into her and moved his hands to her legs.  He bottomed out in her as he pressed her legs flat against his chest, and braced his hands on the bed as he practically bent her in half.

“By the Fury...Yugure…” he moaned as he pulled almost completely out and then thrust back into her. He kissed her as he picked up his pace and slammed in and out of her.

“Ahhhnn!! Aymeric!” she cried out as she dug her fingers into the bedsheets and tossed her head back. Aymeric moved one of his hands to where they joined and began to rub his thumb over her clit as he rutted with her.  She mewled and keened as she felt her peak nearing.

“Cum for me, Yugure...my dear..” he said as he kissed and nipped at her neck.  “My...love…” Yugure tossed her head back as her back arched and she cried out as she came.  He growled as he braced his hands on either side of her and rapidly slammed himself in and out of her. He then moaned loudly as he buried himself deep into her and came, filling her.  He slowly pulled out of her and smiled as he removed the rest of his clothes. Yugure purred as she sat up and began to take her stockings off while Aymeric walked over to his wardrobe.  She finished getting undressed as he pulled on some night robes, and turned to her.

“Well?” he asked as he gestured to his wardrobe and smirked. “Going to raid my wardrobe?”  She laughed as she rolled onto her stomach on the bed, completely nude, and grinned at him as her tail curled.

“Why? I thought you’d prefer me nude!” she said.  He laughed as he went over to the bed and sat down on it.  She giggled as she pounced him and pulled him onto his back onto the bed.  She smiled at him and kissed his forehead as he rested his head against her chest. He reached up and moved some hair out of her eyes as he smiled at her. She leaned down as his hand moved to the back of her head, and kissed him gently.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Forty Two**


	43. Forty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Forty Three**

  
  
  


Yugure grinned as she and Kai-Shirr stood in the Understory in Eulmore and waited.

“Confident in yourself?” teased Kai-Shirr as he smirked.

“Of course!” she said and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I hope Master Chai will give us the go-ahead…” said Kai-Shirr as he chewed on the tip of his thumb.

“Here’s hoping.” said Yugure.

“How do you find him?” asked Kai-Shirr as he looked at her, and Yugure smiled.

“He reminds me of my father, to be quite honest.” she answered.

“Really?!” he said and she nodded.  “Would be amazing to meet him one day.”  Yugure frowned as her ears went back and her tail dropped.

“Well he-”

“Ah, Kai-Shirr, my good fellow. Terribly sorry to have kept you waiting.”  They both looked up and saw Chai-Nuzz walk over to them.

“Why, if it isn't Yugure.” he said. ” I'd heard you'd been helping at the Beehive─and I can think of worse places to spend one's time─though I wasn't aware that you'd be joining us this evening.”   Yugure smiled as she nodded and pushed her crafting goggles onto her head, out of her eyes.

“Um, Master Chai, I heard that you'd made up your mind about the airships…” said Kai-Shirr as his brow furrowed in concern.

“Don't worry, lad, I haven't forgotten! I must say, your timing could not have been more fortunate, as we are currently involved in talks with the Crystarium as to how we may better our relations.” said Chai-Nuzz as he smiled.  “I put forward your proposal to establish airship routes between our two cities, and they agreed to it there and then!”

“Blimey! I can't believe it!” said Kai-Shirr as he stared at him in shock, and Yugure giggled.  They both looked at her and she shrugged.

“I might’ve mentioned to the Exarch a few things to help it along…” she said.

“You...You’re personal friends with the Exarch?!” gasped out both men and she turned very red.

“Yes...ummm... _friends_ …” she said and coughed.  “I umm...mentioned actually that you remind me of my father, Master Chai.  He was a craftsman as well..and had a rather similar personality to you.”

“I...really?  I’m flattered, Yugure…” said Chai-Nuzz as he ran his hand through his hair.  “Umm...yes-yes! Now, before we get carried away, there are one or two small problems that must be addressed first.”  He turned to the soldier that stood nearby and he walked over to them.

“Colden, if you'd be so kind as to explain.” said Chai-Nuzz and the soldier nodded.

“ Yes, sir. The Eulmoran Army has in its possession a number of airships, all in perfect working order.” said Colden.  “But being designed for military use, they are austere things that offer very little in the way of comfort. Considerable work will be required to convert them for the proposed purpose.

“While we have a rough idea as to how the interior might be refitted, I'm afraid we haven't the expertise to carry out the work ourselves. We will require the assistance of trained artisans.”

“Indeed…” said Chai-Nuzz as he held his chin in his hand.  “Unfortunately, given all the outstanding work in the city, we are experiencing a shortage of artisans at the moment. I'm not sure when we can assign people to the airships.”

“f it's artisans you need, I can take care of that.” said Kai-Shirr as he grinned.

“But where do you expect to find them?” asked Chai-Nuzz.

“ was thinking of trying down at Venmont Yards. While they might be shipwrights and not...airshipwrights, they should be able to deal with a lot of the bigger tasks.” answered Kai-Shirr.  “I expect we'll be needing a few extra interior walls and doors to make proper cabins. And from what I hear, they'll be glad for the work.” 

“Of course! Why didn't I think of that?” said Chai-Nuzz as he threw his hands up in the air.

“And with Yugure in charge of the more delicate work, those airships'll be ready before you know it.” said Kai-Shirr as he jerked his thumb at Yugure.

“And what sort of assistance would you be providing?” asked Chai-Nuzz as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am a crafter as well.  Proficient in a few things, but I specialize in carpentry.” she answered as she grinned.  “Also pretty good at detailing with woodworking too, not to boast.”

“Surely you jest!” said Chai-Nuzz as he stared at her with wide-eyes.  “Not only are you a peerless warrior, able to best even the likes of General Ran'jit...you are telling me that you have other talents?”  Yugure nodded as she laughed and pulled out a small wooden jewelry box. It had details of vines, and flowers around it, with a small brass hinge.

“It’s not done yet but...work in progress.” she said.  “My father was a carpenter, and mother was a weaver and painter.  All of us have trade skills in my family.”

“Bally hells... If you're even a fraction as good at that as you are at smiting evildoers…” said Chai-Nuzz as he looked over the box and handed it back to her.  “Say, would you be interested in joining Daedalus Stoneworks by any chance? We could use more skilled folk such as you.”

“M-Master Chai! I don't mean to be rude, but Yugure already has a job helping me at the Beehive!” stammered Kai-Shirr as his ears went back and he stepped a bit in front of Yugure.

“Th-That she does... Forgive me, I had forgotten myself. I wouldn't dream of poaching Yugure from you.” said Chai-Nuzz as he handed the box back to Yugure.  “That being the case, perhaps the two of you could cooperate with Colden until the work has been completed.” Colden nodded as he pulled out some papers and showed them to the group.

“Here is an outline of our improvements we wish to carry out. If you can provide the listed parts and materials, we soldiers can deal with the heavy lifting.” he said, and Yugure took out a small notebook from her pouch.  She jotted the parts down and Kai-Shirr looked at her.

“Wait...you -you said ‘was’.” he said.

“Hmm?” she asked as she put the notebook away.

“You said ‘was a carpenter’ and ‘was a weaver and painter.’  Are they retired or..?” asked Kai-Shirr as he frowned. Yugure frowned as her ears and tail drooped.

“I would very much like to meet the parents of a famed warrior such as yourself!” said Chai-Nuzz as he grinned and clapped his hands together.  

“I...They both died when I was younger…” she said as she smiled sadly at them.

“M-Mine apologies, Yugure!” said Kai-Shirr as he clapped his hands to his mouth, but she shook her head.

“Apologies as well-” said Chai-Nuzz.

“You both don’t need to apologize.  Who I am is still very much a mystery to the people here…” she said and shrugged.  “But yes, my parents have long since passed. And me and my sisters carry on.”

“Sisters?” said Kai-Shirr as he raised an eyebrow.

“W-Well, it seems you have the matter well in hand, so I will return to my own duties. I look forward to seeing the fruits of your labors, my young entrepreneur.” said Chai-Nuzz and they both grinned at him.

“We won't let you down, sir!” said Kai-Shirr. 

"I must say, I am rather surprised to hear about Yugure's hidden talents. We all need a hobby, I suppose!” said Chai-Nuzz and Yugure shrugged.  “And on that note, I bid you farewell.” He waved and then walked away.

“All right, Yugure, it seems like we've got our work cut out for us. Let's head back to the Beehive and take a closer look at what needs doing first.” said Kai-Shirr as he grinned.  “And on the way, you can tell me more about your family!” Yugure giggled as she nodded and the two headed towards the stairs.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure laughed as the two walked towards the Beehive and Kai-Shirr looked over one of her carvings in his hands.

“I noticed everything you create is of very good quality.” he said as he looked up at her.  “But _this?_ Blimey, Yugure!  This is amazing!”

“She has that effect on most things.”  Yugure and Kai-Shirr stopped and turned around to see Thancred and Ryne standing there.  They grinned and Ryne waved. Yugure’s eyes went wide and she slowly smiled as she leapt at him with her arms outstretched.

“Thancred!” she squealed and he caught her with a loud ‘oof’ He smiled as he spun her around and scratched behind her ear.

“‘Tis good to see you too, dear.” he said and kissed her cheek as he set her down on her feet.  

“What brings you to Eulmore?” asked Kai-Shirr as Yugure turned to him and he handed her the carving back.

“Thancred had heard from the Exarch that Yugure was in the area.  So he insisted on us coming here.” said Ryne as she smiled.

“Ryne!” snapped Thancred as he blushed and Yugure smiled as she blushed as well. 

“I’m glad to see you as well.” she said as he smiled at her and shrugged. 

  
  


Yugure smiled as she sat across from Thancred at a table and watched Ryne with him as she talked to Dulia-Chai. She rested her head on her hand as she leaned over the table and then glanced at Thancred when she felt him scratch her ear.  He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair as he moved his hand back down. He placed it over top of hers and sighed.

“Any luck with finding a way to get us back home?” he asked, and Yugure frowned as her ears drooped.

“Theories...but nothing concrete…” she said, and he nodded.  “But we do have new allies in it, at least…”

“And have you found any answers to what you were searching for..?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Not...really…” she answered as she sighed.  “Not since last I talked to you, at least.” He nodded as he leaned back in his chair, pulled his hand from hers and thought.

“The sooner we return to the Source, the better.  I just…” he said and trailed off as he looked to Ryne.

“You feel guilty at the thought of leaving her behind?” asked Yugure and he nodded.

“Aye...Alphinaud is right in that I am like a father to her.” he said and smirked.  “Never thought I’d be a father at _this_ age...let alone being a father of-”  He stopped as he blushed brightly and coughed.  Yugure turned very red as her ears went back and she made a murr sound.

“Father of my kits?” she asked, her voice low.  Thancred averted his gaze as he nodded and swallowed.

“Have you...have you thought…” said Thancred as he looked back to her after a few moments.  “About us having a family?” she asked and he nodded.

“A bit, but I am the vaunted ‘Warrior of Light’ and now ‘Warrior of Darkness.’” she said and shrugged.  “Leaves little time for settling down.”

“Fair point.” said Thancred.  “There is one question I find lingering…”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Mhm, that of your relationship with the Exarch.” he said.  “What if you cannot return once we are sent back?” Yugure stared at him in silence as her eyes widened in shock, and slowly began to fill with tears.

“I...to never see Raha again…” she said as the tears fell and Thancred stood up.  He walked to her side, grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He cupped the back of her head, and lightly trailed his fingers through her hair as she grabbed at his jacket.

“That....at least with death there is some closure…” she said and sobbed.

“It is akin to the unknowing of the fate of myself when I was sent adrift in the life stream?” he asked and she nodded.  “Mine apologies, my dear, for making you cry.” He stepped back and moved his hands to rub the tears from her eyes.

“I’ve...I’ve lost too many Thancred...I can’t...I…” she said as she choked back a sob.

“Shh shh.” he said as he kissed her forehead.  “I know, my dear...I know. Come, let's get you some rest, hmm?”  She nodded and he smiled at her as he turned towards Ryne.

“Ryne!” he called and she looked up at him.  He beckoned her over and she came over to them.

“I’m going to get us some rooms for the night,” he said,  “I am not sure _if_ there is a place to even stay the night…”

“If you need a few rooms, I’m certain me and my husband can-oh my dear!  Are you alright?” said Dulia-Chai as she walked up to them and looked at Yugure.  She smiled sadly and nodded at her.

“Just overwhelmed with emotions, thank you.” she said.  

“Well that is understandable, and I insist you take some rest at my home.” said Dulia-Chai and she shook her head when Yugure opened her mouth to protest.  “Not a word of protest from you, my dear. You have done more than enough for all of us here.” Yugure blushed as her ears drooped and she nodded.

“Now, I’ll escort you to my home right away!” said Dulia-Chai as she clapped her hands together and smiled.  “Darling!!!” She turned around and looked around for Chai-Nuzz and spotted him across the plaza.

“Will be but a moment!” she said to the three and then rushed off to fetch her husband.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Yugure sat with Thancred, Ryne, Dulia-Chai and Chai-Nuzz at the Chai’s dinner table, and ate some dinner.  Their home was larger than most, had a sitting room, dining room, living room, and kitchen on the bottom floor; while the top floor had 4 bedrooms, two smaller than the other, and a sizable bathroom.  She smiled at Chai-Nuzz as he finished talking about how things were going with running Eulmore, and Dulia-Chai gushed about how proud she was of him.

“Hmm...yeah definitely remind me of my parents..” mumbled Yugure and the Chai’s blushed a bit.

“Again...umm..mine apologies for the awkwardness-” began Chai-Nuzz but Yugure shook her head.

“‘Tis quite alright.” she said and smiled.  “Its the way you treat each other. Mrs Chai knows that you can excel at things, gives you the support you need, and the boost to confidence.  While you love and cherish her. It reminds me of my father and mother.”

“I would greatly love to-”

“They have passed on, my dear.” interrupted Chai-Nuzz as he frowned and Dulia-Chai frowned.

“Oh, terribly sorry!” she said and Yugure shrugged. “Would you mind telling us of them?”  She smiled at them and nodded.

“They raised us up in...our homeland.  Father was a carpenter, mother was a weaver and painter.  He didn’t have much confidence in his skills at first. It was mother that helped him see that he had the skill and eye for it.” she said. “We would help out with building things, running the stalls, and such.”

“‘We?’” asked Chai-Nuzz.

“Aye, I’m the eldest of 5 girls. I have a twin, and then the others are a set of triplets.” answered Yugure.

“FIVE?!” gasped Chai-Nuzz.

“That is quite a big family.  No easy feat.” said Dulia-Chai as she patted her husband’s arm.

“My mother and father managed...until they…” said Yugure as she fell silent and her ears drooped.  Thancred moved his hand to rest on top of hers and lightly stroked her hand with his thumb. She looked at him, smiled, and turned back to the Chais.

“They died...murdered actually..” she said and the Chais stared at her in shock. “After that, me and my twin, Yoake, raised the triplets while trying to earn coin.

“I worked with carpentry, Yoake took up alchemy, and when the other three were older, they started crafting to help supplement the carpentry.” she continued.  “Hotaru took up goldsmithing, blacksmithing for Maku, and weaving for Suiren.”

“You all have strange and unique names...are they common where you come from?” asked Dulia-Chai and Yugure laughed.

“No! They are not actually.” she said as she shook her head.  “They follow the language my parents grew up with. So each means something.  Mine is Twilight, Yoake is Dawn, Hotaru is firefly, Maku is Rolling Wind, and Suiren is water lily.”  
“And what were your parents’ names?” asked Ryne and the group looked at her.  “S-Sorry was I not supposed to ask that..?”

“‘Tis fine, Ryne.” said Yugure as she smiled at her.  “My father’s name was Yamimaru, Circle of Darkness, and my mother’s name was Hikari, Light.”

“Quite  an assortment of names…” said Chai-Nuzz as he nodded his head.  “Not like our naming conventions for Mystel here at all…” Dulia-Chai nodded and smiled at Yugure.

“You two warm my heart.” she said.

“P-pardon?” asked Yugure as she blinked.

“You and Mister Thancred.” said Dulia-Chai as she beamed.  “You can tell you are deeply in love.” Chai-Nuzz blinked as he looked at his wife, and then to Yugure and Thancred.  Yugure and Thancred both blushed brightly, and Thancred pulled his hand away from Yugure’s. Yugure smiled as she nodded and cleared her throat.

“Well, I think that’s enough chat for the night..” said Dulia-Chai as she looked to Chai-Nuzz.  “Would you show them to the rooms, my dear?” Chai-Nuzz nodded as he looked at the others, who had long finished their dinner, and stood up.

“If you’ll follow me, please.” he said as he smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugure made a murr noise as she finished brushing her hair and sighed.  She now wore a simple violet nightgown, and sat on a plush four poster bed with warm and soft violet blankets and sheets.  She looked up as the bedroom door opened and Thancred walked in. He was toweling his hair dry, and wore just some black linen pants to sleep in.

“Feel better?” she asked as he stretched and fell forward onto the bed.  He titled his head up and sighed.

“Much.” he answered.  “How are you faring?” Yugure smiled as she shrugged and put the brush on the nightstand by the bed.

“I’m quite alright, all things considered.  More concerned about-” She stopped as she looked at Thancred who was now staring at the wall and looked where he was looking.  He stared into a floor to length mirror that was positioned so it could be easily seen from the bed, and had a wicked grin spread across his face.

“Yuuuuugure my deaaarrrr…” he said in a singsong voice as he turned to her, and Yugure went very red.

“T-Thancred!” she yelped as he sat up and pulled her back onto the bed.  He crawled over top of her and began to nip and lick at her neck while he scratched behind her ears.  She opened her mouth to moan and quickly covered her mouth to stifle it as she glared at him. He smirked at her and moved his hands down to her knees.  He trailed his hands up her thighs, dragging the nightgown along with his hands, and stopped at her hips. He gave them a quick squeeze and grazed his teeth over her neck and down her collar bone as he lightly grinded himself against her.  She growled as she moved her hands to his chest and pushed him up.

“N-no!” she said as she panted for breath.  “I...I greatly respect the Chais and don’t want to...and Ryne is in the other room!”  He frowned as he looked down at her and sighed as he nodded.

“You make a rather convincing argument, my dear.” he said  “Will have to continue once we return to the Crystarium.” Her arms slackened a bit and he gave her a chaste kiss.

“That mirror does give me ideas though.” he said and laughed when she grabbed the pillow and attempted to hit him with it.  He blocked it with his arm and smiled as he leaned back down over her. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissed both her cheeks, and rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he said as he closed his eyes, “so much.”

“And I love you.” she said.  They remained like that for a few moments, and then Thancred got up, and went to turn off the lights.  Yugure got under the covers, and Thancred soon joined her. She snuggled up to him, rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.  He smiled at her as she began to purr and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Forty Three**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Chais. Honestly adore them <3


	44. Forty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
> 

##  **Chapter Forty Four**

  
  
  
  


Yugure smiled as she looked over her new dress and brushed her hair from her eyes.  She had gotten the new outfit from Lisette de Valentione, dyed it grape purple, and grabbed some boxes of chocolates as well.  She brushed off the snow from her shoulders and shoes as she reached the Fortemps manor, and walked inside. The steward saw her and grinned wide.

“Lady Yugure, what a pleasant surprise!” he said.  “I shall fetch the Lord of the house at once!” She giggled and waited as he rushed off.  A few moments later, he returned with Artoirel and Edmont, and the two men smiled at her.

“Yugure!” they both said.

“Hello.” she said as she smiled at them, and held out some boxes of chocolates to them.   Artoirel blushed as he took his and stared at her.

“Hmm? Aught amiss?” she asked as she blinked, and Edmont rolled his eyes.

“Forgive him, Yugure.  Tradition here is that a man receives chocolate from the woman he is  _ courting _ .” said Edmont as  Artoirel turned redder.

“Father, I-” he started but stopped when he noticed the shocked look on Yugure’s face.

“W-what?!” she yelped as her ears went back and she went very red.  “That….that was not mine intent! I-I ummm...we give chocolate to the men in our lives that we love.  B-be they family or otherwise!”

“And I do consider you all family, so I brought these for you and...oh gods…” she stopped as she hid her face in her hands and Edmont chuckled.

“‘Tis quite alright, my dear.” he said and patted her shoulder.  “You are indeed akin to a daughter to me. I take it this is for Emmanellain as well then?”  He pointed out the other boxes in her bag and she shook her head.

“No, I already gave him and Honoroit their boxes.” she answered as she lowered her hands and smiled.

“Then for...Lord Aymeric, perchance?” asked  Artoirel, and Yugure nodded. Artoirel smiled at her and took the other box for his father.

“Mine apologies, Yugure.” he said and she shrugged.

“It..it’s quite alright…” she said and shyly rubbed the back of her head. “Anyroad…”  She bowed to them and waved as she turned to leave.

“Take care, Yugure.” both the men said as they smiled at her and she nodded as she headed out.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

 

Yugure mewled as her ears went back and looked back over her shoulder.  Her cheeks were very red and she was bent over Aymeric’s desk with him behind her.  Her skirt was hiked up to her waist, her stockings and smalls pulled down, and her legs were hanging over the desk. He had just unbuckled his slacks, and moved his clothes around as slowly thrust in and out of her.

“Now, now my dear Yugure…” he growled against her shoulder.  “Mustn’t be loud, elst others will hear us.” She had walked into his office to find him looking over papers, a cup of tea on his desk, and gave him his box of chocolate. After he saw her outfit, he pulled her onto his lap, and well….

“So..so mean…” she said and bit on her lip to stifle a moan.  He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder and began to move his hips more roughly as he dug his fingers into her hips. Her tail snaked across his hip and around his waist as she pressed her knuckles into her mouth to stifle another moan. Aymeric moved his mouth to her ear, ran his teeth across it, and then nibbled at it as he began to slam into her.

“I fear that I won’t last much longer, my love..” he groaned as he snaked a hand under her and between her legs.  He moved his hand between her folds and began to rub her clit as he rutted with her.

“A-Aymeric!” she cried into her fist as she felt her peak begin to rush forward, and bucked her hips as best she could against him. He pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers and groaned as he felt her muscles clamp down on his cock.

“Yugure..!” he moaned as he moved his hand back to her hip and buried himself deep inside her. She cried into her fist as she felt her muscles convulse around his cock and came.  

“Fury…” he growled as he released soon after and stilled his hips.  He pulled out as he fell back onto his chair and panted as he caught his breath. He bit back a moan as he looked up at her and saw his seed dribbling out of her.

“Halone be praised...what have I done to deserve you…” he mumbled as he did his slacks back up, fixed his clothing and armor, and slowly stood up.  He helped Yugure clean up with a napkin from lunch that he buried in an empty vase after, and grinned as he squeezed her ass.

“Murrr....!” she grumbled as she slid off the desk and fixed her clothes.

“Trust me, my dear...I would gladly call off everything else today and bring you back to my bed.” said Aymeric as she turned to him, and stroked her cheek.  She smirked as she moved her head into his hand, took his thumb into her mouth and sucked on it, while she kept eye contact with him.

“You damnable little minx..!” he choked out as she ran her tongue over his thumb, pulled her head away from his thumb, and slowly got down onto her knees in front of him.  She pushed on his thighs so that he sat back down on his chair, got down under his desk and found a comfortable position to sit.

“You cannot mean to-” he said but she pulled on the legs of his chair so it was closer to his desk.

“Let’s see how good of a poker face you have, Lord Commander.” she said as she purred and moved her hands to undo his belt.

“By the Fury…” he mumbled as he leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes.  He chewed on his bottom lip as he felt her wrap her hands around his shaft, and give it a couple slowly and soft pumps as he hardened again.  His hand drifted to run his fingers through her hair, but quickly pulled it away as he heard a soft knock on the door, and leaned forward in his chair.  Yugure smirked as she ran her tongue up and down his cock, and slowly moved her head down onto it. She set a very slow pace, but sucked roughly and took him in until he hit the back of her throat.

“You...minx!” he whispered and clenched his jaw as he looked at the door.  He cleared his throat and called for the person to enter as he shuffled some papers around.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You...damnable...tease...and little minx..!” growled Aymeric as he practically threw his armor off as they entered his room in his manor, and pinned Yugure against the wall later that evening.  She grinned and made a small noise when he pulled her tights and smalls down to her knees. She had had her head buried in his lap, slowly sucking his cock, and bobbing her head, for a while=stopping whenever he was getting close.  He hiked her legs pressed them against her chest, gripped his shaft and ran the tip against her slit.

“Are..are you saying you didn’t enjoy  _ every _ minute of it?” said Yugure as she gave him a shit-eating grin.  He growled as he slammed himself into her, wrapped his arms around her to hold the small of her back, and moved them so she had her back on his bed now.  He moaned as he began to just ruthlessly slam into her and smirked as she began to keen and mewl under him.

“Not much to say now?” he said as he slammed into her so roughly it caused the sound of them joining to echo in the room. 

“I-I seem to be a bit preoccupied with this gorgeous man...between my thighs as he ahnnmmm!!”  Yugure said as she cried out. “Fucks me senseless…!” Aymeric chuckled as gripped onto her thighs and re-positioned her so one of her legs was flat against him while the other was spread across the bed.

“Fury be praised...if I can spend the rest of my days like this, I shall die a happy man…” he mumbled.  Yugure’s ears flitted towards him and she turned very red as she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt her peak rush forward.

“A-Aymeriiiic..!!” she cried out as he buried himself into her and came with a low groan.  She tossed her back as she was sent over the edge and grinded her hips against him. He pulled himself out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her as he smiled at her.  She smiled back at him and her eyes slowly went wide as what he said came to mind.

“‘Tis aught amiss, my dear?” he asked as her brow furrowed. She slowly sat up and began to untie her shoes as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Yugure?” asked Aymeric as he sat up as well and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “My dear, something is clearly troubling you…if you do not wish to-”

“It's about what you said.” she interrupted as she took off her shoes and slowly stood up to pull off her tights and smalls.  He reached out to take her hand in his and helped balance her as he stood up beside her.

“What I said..?” he asked and then his eyes went wide as his cheeks and ears turned pink.  “Oh…” She sighed as she pulled his hand to the laces at her back and he helped her untie to dress.

“I will fully admit to entertaining the idea of marrying you…” he said.  “To siring children with you-if that is something you wish of course…” Yugure’s ears drooped as she blushed brightly and lightly tapped her fingers together as her tail wrapped around herself.

“I...Aymeric…” she said as she looked at him, sadly. “Marriage and ...children...I ..I’m the Warrior of Light…”  She averted her gaze as her eyes began to fill with tears and hiccoughed into her hand. He pulled her into a tight hug and traced circles along the small of her back.

“Do you truly believe that there can be no such happiness for you?” he asked as he kissed her temple.  “That somehow you are undeserving of such things..?” Yugure grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she hiccoughed and remained otherwise silent.

“Yugure!” he said as he leaned back to look at her.  “You deserve happiness and more! I would marry you this instant if it brought you joy!”  Yugure’s eyes went wide as she stared up at him and turned very red. Aymeric blushed as well and cleared his throat.

“Ahem...uhh…” he mumbled.

“It...I don’t know how it would work out…” said Yugure as she stepped back and pointed at his pants.  He looked down at his state of undress and looked back up at her with a shrug.

“I mean-I’m not about to break things off with Thancred, or G’raha!” she said as they continued to get undressed, and Aymeric walked over to his wardrobe.

“And whom is asking you to?” he said as he glanced over his shoulder.  Yugure froze as she stared at him with her mouth open, and closed it before she opened it again.

“But marriage is...I…” she stammered. “And I am not a-”

“Most marriages are for titles, land, etc.” he said as he pulled on a pair of fresh smalls and another pair of black slacks..  “And I do not give a damn that you are not an Elezen or Hyur of Ishgardian birth.” He pulled on a simple midnight blue tunic shirt, and grabbed another one for her to wear.  He walked over to her and held it above her head for her to put her arms through.

“I just would prefer to not have any of mine own children not be a bastard…” he said as he frowned, and waited for her to finish putting the tunic on.  He cupped her face and rubbed the tears from her eyes with his thumbs as he smiled at her.

“I do not expect an answer immediately, as I know you needs must talk things over with G’raha and Thancred…” he said, and Yugure swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.  He then lowered himself onto his knee and blushed as he smiled up at her as he placed his hands over hers.

“Yugure Nekoga, I, Aymeric de Borel seek your hand in marriage-if you would have it.” he said.

  
  


**End Chapter Forty Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHO /Esmeraude laugh  
> :3  
> side note, thinking of doing up a table of contents since this is almost 50 chapters now Oo  
> Thoughts on that???

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D and ty for kudos! <3


End file.
